


¿No tienes nada que decirme?

by SaitoMurasaki



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 106,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaitoMurasaki/pseuds/SaitoMurasaki
Summary: ¿Crees que la sangre es un impedimento para amar a alguien?





	1. Arroyo

Coloca la horquilla en su media coleta, alisa el delantero de su uniforme con las manos como si tratara de quitar las arrugas inexistentes, camina hacia el lado izquierdo de su cama y busca su sable, mientras lo toma puede observar a Huaisang por la ventana, en la parte baja, en el arroyo, él se ha quitado los pantalones pero conserva la túnica, muestra las piernas, las tiene en el agua cristalina hasta las pantorrillas, sentado en el borde, en la yerba, con las manos apoyadas atrás recibe la luz del sol en su rostro sereno, Mingjue lo observa por unos segundos, el mundo parece enmarcarse en lo que esta viendo, su mirada lenta, escudriña, de arriba a abajo, cada centímetro de él, exhala el aliento de forma casi pausada, traga la saliva que se junta en su boca

 

—Haa _con esos muslos...si fueras una jodida mujer te habría buscado un buen esposo y no tendría que estarme preocupando por ti y por tu entrenamiento..._

Lleva una mano a la cara

— _Aunque las cosas ahora están más calmas, pero aún así...tú..._

Lo mira un poco más y alcanza a notar las características físicas, sus piernas son delgadas y largas, sus manos pequeñas y sus muñecas parecen que van a romperse solo con ser sostenidas bruscamente, Mingjue mira sus manos

— _Manos como estas te romperían en pedazos, eres tan delicado... ¿Que podrías hacer tú si alguien tratara de forzarte?, ¿Porque eres tan desobligado?_

Lo oye, alguien toca y habla

—Pase

Es todo lo que puede articular sin razonar mientras sus ojos no se apartan de su hermano

—Li, Líder de secta, el líder de la secta GusuLan acaba de arribar y lo espera

Susurra nerviosamente el discípulo, que al no obtener ninguna respuesta desliza la puerta dubitativamente y repite la reverencia

—Líder de secta, el líder de la secta GusuLan lo espera

Al haber oído la puerta deslizarse Mingjue aparta la vista y dice

—Ahora iré, ve a decirle...

—Si, permiso

Nie Mingjue vuelve a mirar a los brillantes muslos de su hermano, saca el aire contenido en sus pulmones casi sonoramente

—Pero no eres una mujer, eres un hombre y estas ahí perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de entrenarte

Contrariado deja sus habitaciones y va al encuentro de su hermano jurado.

 

~°~°~°~

 

—Y es así entonces como empezó su mañana, en el arroyo medio desnudo sin ningún pudor ni vergüenza de ser visto por...

Una idea atraviesa su mente como un rayo en una noche oscura dejándolo en silencio unos segundos y se formula el pensamiento

— _Nadie más que yo puede ver ese arroyo puesto que esta cerca de mis habitaciones..._

—¿Dage? ¿Sucede algo?, parece que de pronto recordaste un asunto

—Oh no, no...bueno si pero no es nada, dime Erdi, ¿fue buena la conversación con los demás ancianos? pretendo volver a las reuniones de las sectas. Después de lo que pasó tuve que retirarme 2 años para redoblar el paso aquí y entrenar a...a mi hermano... ese...ese pequeño tonto

—Hahaha, Huaisang es bueno en la lectura, la caligrafía y la pintura...

—¿Pero de que le va a servir...?...Por favor, viniste hasta aquí y solo me estoy quejando

—Esta bien, puedo escucharte hahaha, además mi pasada por aquí era obligatoria, estoy volviendo a casa después de esta junta, he estado lejos un tiempo

—Después de tomar el té me gustaría me acompañases a caminar un poco por los aledaños, si tienes el tiempo...

—Claro que lo tengo

 

~°~°~°

 

Las hojas secas crujen debajo de sus botas, el viento sopla y los cabellos se arremolinan, dos cabezas se mecen en una grácil caminata

—ErDi, estoy preocupado por Huaisang, él es tan despejado, siempre esta distraído de los aconteceres sociales, temo por su seguridad... ¿Que doncella va a querer desposarlo así?

—Hahaha ya habrá la persona indicada, él esta muy bien versado en otra clase de conocimientos lo cual podría convertirlo en un muy buen estratega

—Ya no se que pensar de ese niño, se niega a levantar la espada, sólo quiero que aprenda a manejarla para su propia defensa no espero que vaya a la guerra

Transcurre la conversasion, habían hablado de Huaisang, de HanGuang-Jun y su esposo que llevaban juntos desde que se conocieron en Gusu cuando tenían 15 años, de Lan XiChen y su soltería, de los ancianos, le da informes oficiales pero también tienen muchas conversaciones informales, entre risas y resongos llega la hora de partir.

-

-

-

—Entonces me despido...volveré para visitarte y quedarme un tiempo

—Hermano, te esperare pronto

 

Ambos hombres se reverencian y se despiden, ahora Lan Huan se detiene y se gira

 

—No seas tan duro con Huaisang-Él dice y se vuelve para irse

-

-

-

Ha estado fuera por 4 horas, vuelve un poco más relajado, conversar con Lan XiChen siempre lo hace sentir calmado. El sonido de sus pasos es fuerte, un sirviente lo oye y saluda, él pregunta

 

—¿Donde esta mi hermano?

—Ha líder de secta, el hermano del líder esta en la biblioteca, ¿se le ofrece que le avise... ?

—No

—Entonces me retiro líder

 

Reverencia mediante prosigue a sus deberes, mientras tanto Mingjue se queda de pie en la puerta, siente como la calma que tenía se desvanece pero recuerda a Lan XiChen y sus palabras

 

— _No seas tan duro con Huaisang_

—Haa joder, aunque ya no temo tanto por mi vida y "aquello" se descubre a tiempo es que no estoy muerto, mierda que si hubiera...¿Qué hubiera hecho este niño? 

 

Aprieta los puños, camina a la biblioteca y allí esta él, completamente sólo, sentado con la espalda recta leyendo

 

 _—_ _Es verdad lo que decían de Lan Qiren, que en un par de años en Gusu y cualquiera saldría de su clase con al menos la apariencia de estar educado-_ Piensa

 

Difícilmente podía evitar ser visto al ser un hombre tan grande y voluminoso, pero cuando quería se las arreglaba para ser sigiloso, deja su sable a un lado para evitar que el tintineo lo delate, se acerca sin ruido alguno llevado por la curiosidad de lo que leía Huaisang, cuanto más cerca mas detalles notaba

 

— _¿_ _Su cuello siempre fue tan delgado_?

 

Puede ver un poco lo que lee

 

— _Haaa poesía_

 

Huaisang nota la enorme sombra que se cierne sobre él, al tiempo que alza la vista pero su hermano llama

 

—¡Huaisang!

 

Cierra rápidamente el libro y se endereza aún más

—¡Dage!-Dice con miedo

—Huaisang, ¿que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Ya entrenaste hoy?

—"..."

—Huaisang...

 

Mingjue respira profundamente, se arrodilla a su lado y trata de tomar el libro pero Huaisang no quiere soltarlo, se empieza un pequeño forcejeo

 

—¿Huaisang?, Huaisang agotas mi paciencia, dame ese libro...

—...

—Que me lo des

—Yo.. Ahora lo guardaré e iré a practicar con mi espada

—¿ _Porque no quiere darme el libro si nunca se niega a nada conmigo?_

 

Se levanta tan rápido como puede, prácticamente huye de Mingjue, guarda el libro en su lugar, pero al voltear se da contra el pecho duro y ancho de su hermano que lo había seguido silenciosamente

 

—Huaisang, ¿que estas escondiendo de mi?

—Da...

 

Un silencio por un momento, Huaisang desvía la mirada sin desviar el rostro, mas silencio, la luz del sol de la última hora de la mañana sube alumbrandole el rostro de, vellos rubios en la piel de su cara y pestañas largas como alas de mariposa se baten en sus ojos

 

—¿ _S_ _iempre fueron tan largas, siempre le brillo la piel así a la luz?_

 

Casi tiene las ganas de levantar su barbilla y obligarlo a mirarle pero se contiene

 

— _¿_ _Qué demonios estoy pensando?_   _¿Acaso es esta mi hermana?_

—Da, Dage yo...ahora me iré con el maestro a practicar, si voy contigo seguro vas a terminar matándome

—¿Q, que? Como quieras... Solo ve a practicar...

Lo rodea y sale, no puede evitar ser seguido, oye los pasos detrás de él, sobrepara y voltea de lado, con la mirada en el suelo pronuncia

 

—Ayer...

—...

—Yo la leí, tuve curiosidad...tenia el sello del arreglo matrimonial...quería saber que es lo que decía, la deje en tu estudio esta mañana, por favor no te enojes. Lo siento

 

Dice esas palabra pero ahora su cuerpo esta de frente, lo mira a los ojos unos segundos, se va sin decir más.


	2. Lo que llega es lo que llega - carta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es una historia bastante larga, el sexo no vendrá tan rápido

Con el poco autocontrol que le queda cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, se desliza al piso y solloza en silencio, arrodillado y goteando el suelo no pudo más que maldecir el amor que siente

— _¿Porque él? ¿Porque? No quiero, no quiero esto!_

Un frío recorre su cuerpo al oír su nombre de la boca de su hermano mayor

—Huaisang! Voy a entrar...

 

Mingjue dudo por un momento al recordar que lo había visto en la parte baja de su ventana

 

— _No, no es muy rápido para que ya se haya quitado la_ _ropa_

 

Abre la puerta

 

—Huaisang...¿Qué haces en el piso?

—Haa, yo tropecé con mi túnica, ya sabes como es tu hermano menor, ¿Que deseas?, Ya me he disculpado por leer tu correspondencia, ¿acaso vas a imponerme un castigo?, si es así habla rápido y...

 

Habla mientras se pone de pie y hace como que sacude sus faldas escondiendo la cara de Mingjue, no quiere que vea sus mejillas húmedas

 

—Huaisang, ¿Estas escapando de la práctica?, ve a practicar tu espada con el maestro

 

—No...si...yo solo vine a ponerme la ropa de práctica, ¿Me has seguido todo el camino hasta aquí solo para decirme eso?

—Es que si no lo hago y te insisto terminas pasando de lo que te digo, eres tan irrespetuoso conmigo como tú líder

—Dije que iría...

—¿Huaisang?

—...

—Huaisang...

 

Dice suavemente su nombre, como no obtiene respuesta avanza 2 pasos para acercarse

 

—Dage, déjame solo, debo vestirme para el entrenamiento

—Muéstrame la cara...

—Es mi misma cara de siempre, ya la has visto muchas veces...

 

El mayor jala de su brazo y lo obliga a mirarlo

 

—¿Has llorado?¿Quién fue?¿Quién te hizo...

—No es nada, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, aún así...iré y cumpliré, por favor déjame...

—¡Mejor te viene no estarme ocultando algo!

 

Mingjue realmente ruge y Huaisang se  sobresalta, pero tan pronto como lo ve encogerse suaviza su tono para las siguientes palabras

 

—Bien, no quise gritar... Solo... Solo ve a entrenar...

Nunca ha tomado la práctica física en serio, nunca le ha gustado la sensación fría del acero en sus manos, odia sudar, ensuciarse o perder el control de su voz o de su cuerpo, pero esa tarde practica largas horas y luego de ellas no come, no bebe pero a cambio suda, grita, apuñala y odia todo

Mingjue lo observa, ni si quiera podía sentirse completamente complacido de ver a su hermano practicar, aunque era lo que siempre había querido y ahora podía atestiguarlo solo piensa en que sus delicadas manos calladas y heridas, y las lágrimas de esta mañana. Esa visión le sabe algo agridulce, lo que ve es lo que quiere pero siempre tiene contrariedades cuando se trata de Huaisang.

El día acaba, el sol esta muriendo en el cielo. El menor regresa a su habitación con paso determinado, casi azotó la puerta, dentro prácticamente rasga su ropa y se deja caer desnudo sobre la cama, quedándose dormido sin pensar en nada, esta dolido, esta furioso, solo quiere un poco de paz, por un momento, solo unos segundos...

 

-

-

-

—Maestro Yin

—Líder de secta *reverencia

—Ya han terminado, ¿6 horas no ha sido demasiado?, lo que he presenciado ha sido extraordinario, no creí que mi hermano tuviera tan buen desempeño y aguante. Creo que un dia, tal vez enorgullezca a la secta, en el futuro podría ser un buen líder...

—Líder de secta... Sabe Ud muy bien el cariño y lealtad que les profeso, más allá de nuestras diferencias como líder y subordinado, siempre lo he apoyado y aconsejado con mucho respeto, haberlo entrenado líder ha sido uno de mis más grandes placeres y estoy orgulloso de lo que veo...Si, sin duda el hermano menor se convertirá en alguien bueno y muy bien versado en toda clase de artes pero...

—¿Pero?

—Pero el sable o la espada difícilmente será una de ellas, hoy...hoy el segundo joven maestro estaba muy enojado, estar enojado es bueno en la batalla pero si no se dosifica ese enojo y se pierde el objetivo podría terminar cometiendo errores por ese enojo y perder la vida, "él" puede estar necesitando "algo" si me permite decirlo

 

El maestro lo mira casi de reojo

 

—¿Algo?

—"Algo"

—Oah, entiendo...

—Ya esta en edad de conocer a alguien y concertar matrimonio, ahora las cosas transcurren con más calma, Líder, ha mejorado su cultivo desde aquella experiencia...el hermano menor del líder se puede estar sintiendo sólo, aquí no hay nadie más de su edad, quizás...seria...bueno....

—Hable

—Seria bueno dejarlo ver más seguido a sus amistades, no solo cuando hay cumbres o conferencias

—Mmm, ¿es así?

—No lo tome a mal, se cuanto quiere a su hermano, ustedes siempre han estado juntos, lo ha cuidado muy bien, siempre está con él, el único tiempo que ha pasado lejos es cuando va a Cloud Recesses, aún así no deja de vigilarlo, se que lo ama pero debe dejarlo vivir, tener compañía... Líder no deseo que...

—Entiendo, no tienes que excusarte, tienes mi confianza entera y te he permitido licencias como estas, puedes hablar libremente cerca de mi. Por favor siga entrenándolo a mi hermano, me conformare con que pueda usarla para defender su propia vida, ¿Donde está ahora?

—Se fue a sus habitaciones, estaba muy agotado, no bebió ni comió...

—Veré que alguien lo atienda...

-

-

-

Camina un poco, las palabras de XiChen iban y venían en su mente

 

— _No seas tan duro con Huaisang_

 

Desvía los pasos hacia la cocina y pide la comida de su hermano, la lleva a sus habitaciones, siente algo de vergüenza si podría decirse,. Llama 2 veces sin obtener respuesta

 

— _Se habrá dormido... Bueno ya estoy aquí, dejaré que coma cuando se despierte_

 

Desliza la puerta, da algunos pasos, deja la bandeja sobre la mesa.

Camina y en la oscuridad pisa suave, en cuclillas toca, es ropa

 

— _Haa ni eso es capaz de hacer...bien, bien no seré tan duro, quizás estaba muy cansado..._

 

Recoge las prendas y enciende una pequeña linterna, camin hacia la cama, corre el velo y queda estupefacto, mudo, su garganta se seca, sus ojos se abren, era  _Él_ , boca abajo completamente desnudo, una pierna ligeramente arriba, con ambos brazos debajo de su cuerpo como si hubiera estado tocándose, el pelo suelto, rostro relajado, labios ligeramente separados, Huaisang masculla sacando a Mingjue de la estupefacción, se lleva una mano al rostro, entre la frente y la mejilla

— _Este...haa_

Se acerca y lo cubre lentamente con una sabana hasta la espalda. Lo mira un momento. Se sienta a su lado

—Mírate, no te has bañado he...

Apoya codos y brazos en sus fuertes muslos e inclina el cuerpo hacia adelante con el rostro ladeado y le habla como si lo oyera

—Así que...te hace falta una joven novia mmm...quizás ya tienes una y por eso es que llorabas esta mañana, ¿ella te rechazo? creo que puedo arreglar algo de eso para ti...quizás ya sea momento de casarme también, he aplazado esto por mucho tiempo mmm, he tenido que cuidarte

 

Acaricia sus sienes y retira el exceso de cabello sobre su frente

 

— _¿Como es que puedes ser un hombre y ser incluso más bello que una doncella?_

 

Sin más se pone de pie y sale susurrando

 

—No olvides comer

 

Huaisang le ha oído llamarle pero no queria responder porque no deseaba verle, no creyendo que pudiera entrar por la hora que era no se molesta en vestirse, se queda muy quieto cuando lo oye entrar pero no cree que pudiera entrar a través del velo, y si lo hace estaba oscuro. Ahora que ha salido Huaisang se endereza sobre la cama y se sienta con un pie en el suelo

 

—No tengo a ninguna y no es eso lo que quiero

 

Solloza en la soledad y maldice su propia existencia

 

— _Odio esto, lo odio, no lo quiero, no lo quiero asi_

 

Por más que no deseaba ser oído se termina por quebrar, su voz y su garganta dejan escapar el llanto, cubre su boca pues no quiere llegar a ser escuchado.

-

-

-

Nuevo día, nuevas tareas, después de sus muchas labores, Mingjue al fin puuede sentarse en su estudio, recuesta el cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla y suspira

 

— _¿Que dijo de una carta?_

 

Se endereza y busca entre los papeles, ahí estaba a simple vista, ¡abierta y leída! 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si he tenido errores ortográficos sepan disculparlos, disfruta este capitulo nuevo y déjame saber que es lo que piensas gracias


	3. Sentimiento

—Se le insta... Matrimonio... Doncella xx de la secta xx...y Doncella...Haa, antes rechace toda clase de compromisos por  _él,_ ahora ya somos grandes ambos...solo tengo que escoger a alguna de ellas, he tenido el placer de conocer a unas cuantas en confraternidades de sectas, unas bastante agradables, otras no tanto, otras muy altas, otras muy pequeñas  _¿como era que se llamaba, esa...joven...?_ Haa me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansado.

Guarda la carta en una gaveta y poniéndose de pie exhala

—Haa pequeño curioso.

Camina por los pasillos con el pendiente de Huaisang entrenando

— _Si, lo hizo bien...mucho mejor que otros vagos intentos_

Llega casi sin darse cuenta a sus habitaciones, allí procede con lo habitual, se baña, se viste, ordena una túnica limpia para la mañana siguiente y se va a la cama, recostado mira unos segundos a la nada, cierra los ojos y tiene la visión de la curvatura de los glúteos desnudos de Huaisang. Estos se notaban tenuemente a la luz de la linterna. Abre los ojos y se frota la cara toscamente, se da la vuelta, brusco y resopla 

 

~°~°~

 

En el día siguiente mientras daba los alcances a los subordinados y discípulos ve a su hermano ir a practicar tan diligentemente como la tarde pasada, eso era algo que no esperaba, realmente creyó que ya no volvería al patio, sin duda algo así colma de dicha a Nie Mingjue

— _Le gustara en serio alguna doncella, probablemente desea impresionarla ¿será ese el motivo de haber abierto mi carta? Haa como sea mientras aprenda a usarla y defenderse estaré satisfecho._

Se dirige adentro, tiene una gran pila de papeles que firmar. En el camino ve como es que sacaban la bandeja de la cena que había llevado por la noche a Huaisang, intacta.

_—¿_ _No comió? Esta mañana apenas le vi probar bocado en el desayuno ¿que demonios pretende? Haaa en realidad es como una joven doncella, lleno de caprichos y berrinches ¿Es que acaso va a protestar de esta forma por la práctica?_

Prosigue caminando, ceño fruncido a su estudio a trabajar. Resongando e igual que la tarde anterior, Huaisang no come ni bebió, su única comida fue el desayuno de esa mañana, igual que el día anterior. Termina su práctica y se va raudo a su habitación, se baña, se viste y se mete a la cama

— _D_ _espués de todo no era tan malo aprender a usar la espada, estar en el patio me hace olvidar, pero aquí en mi cama nuevamente estoy pensando_ _.._

 _—_ Huaisang...

Llama la voz pero Huaisang no responde, la voz insiste

—No tienes más de media hora en tu habitación, se que estas despierto, te traje de comer, dejame verte...

Al no obtener respuesta entra, dejando la bandeja nuevamente sobre la mesa, se dirige a la cama pero no aparta el velo, un pinchazo de que podía estar desnudo como ayer lo detiene. Lo observa unos segundos y sale haciendo sonar la puerta mas que otras veces. Huaisang se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta, la desliza pero no hay nadie yéndose. Cierra y como un trueno que de pronto rompe el firmamento una voz retumbó a sus espaldas

—¡DE MODO QUE ESTABA EN LO CORRECTO, SI ESTAS EVITANDO MI PRESENCIA!

El menor se gira, tenso. Retrocede hasta chocar la espalda casi gimoteando

—Da, dage ¿Qué, porque estas aquí adentro?

Trata de fingir compostura

—¡RESPONDE!

—No, solo creí oír algo y eso me despertó, salí a ver, es todo.

—Dage dejame descansar, quiero dormir, por favor sal de mis habitaciones, es muy tarde

 

Mingjue apenas alcanza a ver a Huaisang puesto que ya era de noche y no habían luces encendidas en la habitación

 

—¡TE TRAJE DE COMER!

 

—No teng...

 

—¡COMERÁS!

 

—No quiero, deja de gritar... No es hora

 

Mingjue toma una linterna y la enciende. Sube la luz a la altura del rostro de su hermano encontrandose con sus ojos acuosos y rojos apunto de estallar

 

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Mmm? Últimamente has estado raro, ¿Es por alguna joven? ¿Conociste a alguien?

 

— _No sigas_

 

 _—_ ¿Estas enamorado?

 

— _Deja de preguntar_

 

 _—_ Huaisang, estas en la edad ¿Es eso?

 

— _Por favor no continúes_

 

 _—_ Anteriormente rechace toda clase de compromisos por ti, para cuidarte

 

Palabras que cayeron como cuchillos sobre Huaisang

—Concertare a más tardar en 15 días una cita para matrimonio y en 2 meses haré una fiesta para los invitados y conocer candidatas, si me dices quién es esa persona puedo influenciar para que te cases con ella, puedo incluso posponer un poco más la sugerencia de los ancianos hasta que tú te hayas casado y...

Huaisang estaba temblando, y Mingjue supuso que tenía frío, mientras hablaba noto como aquellas pequeños círculos en sus pechos se pusieron duros y sobresalieron atraves de la bata. Calla un poco. Lo toma de una muñeca y lo lleva a la mesa. Lo sienta en una silla, trae el cubrecama y lo pone sobre sus hombros

 

—Mírate, estas todo frío, por favor come, aún está tibio

 

Huaisang esta mirando al piso

 

—¡Huaisang agotas mi paciencia!

 

—...

 

—OK, haz lo que quieras, es tarde me iré a desc...

 

Huaisang rompe a llorar con lágrimas tan gruesas que parecen manantiales de agua en vez de las usuales gotas que se suelen escurrir de los ojos cuando lloran

 

—¿Huaisang?

 

MIngjue se pone en cuclicllas frente a él

 

—¿Qué sucede?

 

Nunca ha podido ver llorar a su hermano menor sin sentir el dolor en su propia carne

 

—Estoy aquí, solo tienes que decirme que es lo que pasa, ¿estas enamorado y no eres correspondido?

 

— _Si_

 

 _—_ ¿O es por que te obligo a practicar? Tú sabes que es porque me preocupo por ti, ¿Es eso? ¿Mmm?

 

— _No_

 

 _—_ Ven

 

Incorporándose lo toma de un brazo y lo sienta en una de sus piernas

 

—Te daré de comer como cuando eras niño y llorabas, pero sólo será esta vez

 

Huaisang asiente y trata de secar su rostro.

Mingjue pudo ver sus pestañas húmedas al estar tan cerca, sentir el olor del shampoo, de las escencias de baño, la suavidad de su pelo, estaba tan sano que se sentía húmedo y frío al tacto, respirando el mismo aire. Consigue que coma unas cucharadas antes de verlo bostezar

 

—¿Esta bueno?, ¿No te gusta el encargado de la comida?

 

—No, la comida está muy buena.

 

Mingjue sopla la luz y lo carga en brazos

 

—Dage, bajame puedo ir a la cama solo

 

Camina hacia ella y lo recuesta suavemente

 

—Estaré contigo un momento, hasta que te duermas

 

—Dage no es...

 

—No repliques, duerme ahora

 

Para Huaisang el silencio fue muy incomodo. Muchos años mientras crecía había disfrutado de dormir con su hermano. Ir a su habitación o hacerlo venir a la suya. Nunca hubo un no, muy a pesar de que entrando a la adolescencia las cosas empezaron a cambiar y se volvió más estricto, él siempre lo había consentido. De alguna forma era el culpable de la debilidad de su hermano menor, haciendo las cosas por él, ayudando a copiar la tarea, ahuyentando a los monstruos bajo la cama, no permitiendo que nadie lo toque o le de una mala mirada, siempre hubieron regalos al regresar de cada viaje, dándole de comer en la boca, incluso Huaisang sabía de los compromisos rechazados de su hermano, aunque no esperaba que eso de alguna forma estuviera haciendo sufrir a Mingjue, quizá su hermano deseaba compañía e hijos

 

— _Eres tan egoísta Huaisang ¿Qué creíste que sucedería?, ¿Que sería tuyo para siempre?_

 

En la oscuridad lágrimas caen, los fluidos nasales le siguen y tapa su boca rápidamente pero fue muy tarde, el débil gimoteo hubo salido y Mingjue lo ha escuchado. Huaisang se levanta muy rápido

 

—No he aseado mis dientes debo ir...

 

Mingjue lo toma del brazo con tosquedad y lo hace volver a la cama de un tirón. Ahora ambos semi arrodillados frente a frente insta

 

—¡AHORA VAS A HABLAR!

 

—Ah! Eso due...

 

—¡HABLA!

 

—Por favor deja de gritar a esta hora

 

Con una mano sostiene su brazo y con la otra busca su cara que al encontrarla palpa la humedad en ella. Huaisang trata de quitar la mejilla pero esa mano lo toma del mentón con fuerza obligándole a enfrentarle

 

—Huaisang...

 

—Envíame a Gusu este año también

 

—Claro que te enviaré, te enviaría aunque no quisieras, incluso si yo mismo tengo que arrastrarte hasta allá

 

—Envíame pronto,  _Estando lejos de ti...quizás...así deje este sentimiento por ti..._

 

—Las clases aun no inician ¿Qué harás tan a destiempo en Gusu?,  _Oh ya entiendo, con que de allá es la doncella mmm..._ bien, te enviare

 

—Este año lo pasaré, con buenas notas y voy a enorgullecerte, por favor ahora sal de mi habitación!

 

—Hhhaa ffmp, ¡bien! Si no vuelves a comer, vendré a traerte la comida y si es necesario te la daré de comer

 

—¡NO VENGAS!

 

—QUE DEMON... ¡HAA BIEN, COMO QUIERAS! ¡Y NO ME ALCES LA VOZ!

 

Mingjue sale de la habitación y vaga un poco por los pasillos desconcertado repasando lo sucedido

 

—¿Qué diablos pasa con él? ¿Acaso no puede contarme? No es como si ambos no fuéramos hombres ffuu. Como sea me iré a dormir. Ahora tendré un día agitado, debo prepararme para los 3 días que no estaré.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He estado enganchada con The Untamed. Amo demasiado mi ship toxica, mi familia chernobyl. Si, si estoy hablando de XIao XingChen, Song Lan, Xue Yang y A-Qing. Su arco me hizo sufrir muchisimo. Por cierto esta historia va por el capitulo 29 en wattpad si quieres pasar a leerla con el mismo nombre. Besos


	4. Estoy en casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> muchos sentimientos entre hermanos

El líder de la secta QingheNie esta listo para partir, le tomara 1 día llegar a su destino y 1 día más para volver y 3 días en visita, devolviendo la cortesía a la secta que lo había visitado anteriormente.Deja todo listo para su ausencia. Lo carro espera. Los discípulos/subordinados en ceremonia de despedida aguardaban afuera pero el Nie mayor al parecer tenía un ligero retraso

 

—¿Huaisang?, ¡Huaisang!

 

Huaisang oye pero no quiere salir al encuentro de Mingjue. Desde que ha leído aquel pedazo de papel se ha dedicado a huir de Mingjue, aunque, contrariamente, él se las ha arreglado para atraparlo.

Pero siente que no debe de estar a solas con él. Siente que su boca o su cuerpo lo traicionaran y dirá o hará algo estúpido que delate sus sentimientos, incluso la mirada mas pequeña podria hacerle saber de lo que se ha hecho consciente

 

—Huaisang, voy a entrar

 

Ingresa pero no hay nadie en la habitación del menor

 

—¿Donde esta tan temprano?  
¿Acaso no va a despedirse? Que demonios

 

Furioso alza la voz y grita

—¡BIEN, HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!,  _Siempre terminas haciéndolo...fmph_

 

Las sonoras pisadas se van apagando en los oídos de Huaisang. Tiembla escondido en el estudio de Mingjue. Él sabe que su hermano no lo buscaría ahí. Ya no puede oírlo y cuando eso pasa, se deja caer al piso y llora un poco. Mingjue termina de irse, atraviesa la ceremonia de despido, recibiendo las reverencias y los buenos deseos de viaje. Sube al carro y parte

 

— _Joder que tienes grandes capacidades para hacerme enojar ffmph_ _,_ Como sea debo repasar los pendientes para aprovechar mi visita al máximo, dar los últimos alcances...

 

Todo el camino lee y medita sobre lo que debería hablar. Es necesaria una parada para el descanso y la comida. En la hostería a medio camino, previamente establecida para el líder de la secta QingheNie. A pesar de estar atareado en el camino no puede dejar de sentirse molesto y contrariado por la actitud de su hermano, ¿Qué es lo que había cambiado de pronto para que actuase así? Es decir siempre fue un total engreído pero ahora se estaba pasando de consentido

 

— _Cuando vuelva hablaré con él y así tenga que romperle unos cuantos huesos lo forzare a que me lo diga_

 

Al llegar a su destino, fue respetuosamente recibido por el líder de la secta pequeña Lian, su líder Lian Bai tenía 3 bellas hijas y 1 un solo hijo.Este hombre espera poder casar al menos a una de ellas con algún respetado líder de alguna secta prominente, si bien era cierto que tenía 1 solo hijo y era el menor de todos los hermanos, había sido bendecido con hijas de exuberante belleza que no pasaba desapercibida para las cercanías de la secta Bai, este hombre educado y muy bien versado en toda clase de estudios, de porte elegante y de finas ropas lo recibe a la entrada con un no tan despreciable número de sirvientes y subordinados

 

—Líder de la secta QuingheNie *reverencia

—Líder de la secta Lian *reverencia

—Espero haya sido muy bueno su viaje hasta aquí, por favor continuemos

 

Señala grácilmente hacia la puerta con un mano abierta y la palma hacia arriba

 

—Si, disfrute de los paisajes, gracias

 

Ambos hombres atraviesan la escolta que en su honor se dispone. Detallando el viaje y agradeciéndose la hospitalidad mutua enrumban a los amplios salones, muy bien decorados, donde hace gala la limpieza. Comen, beben, conversaciones van y conversaciones vienen. 3 días para 3 hijas, conoce a cada una de ellas esa misma noche; la mayor Lian Xiao, alta como un árbol, delgada como las ramas mismas, movimientos suaves y delicados, toca la citará para él, mientras el padre comentaba "las ventajas" de su hija mayor. Llega el turno de la segunda hija Lian Yi, tan o más bella que la primera quién recita densas y antiguas poesías muy delicadamente, al igual que con la anterior, el padre procedie a "vender" a su segunda hija, entonces toca a la tercera hija, igual de belleza perfecta presentar una cualidad y la de esta, Lian Bo fue el canto, entona bellamente algunas canciones. Lian Bai detallaba a su última hija, e igual que las 2 anteriores esta termina su presentación y reverenciando con gracia y elegancia se retira. Esta demás decir que el líder de la secta QingheNie esta más que complacido, muy lejos quedaba los comentarios de la belleza y educación de La doncellas de Lian.

 

—Sin duda líder de la secta Nie, debe estar muy cansado, tenga el placer de acompañarme a una pequeña caminata lo guiare a sus habitaciones. Tengo preparados unos días muy buenos para usted. El líder de la secta mayor asiente y lo sigue. Entre algunas risas, bromas y silencios, Nie Mingjue estuva de acuerdo en pasar 1 día con cada hija. Sera por el alcohol o por sus propias razones, Mingjue no lo sabe ni quiere pensarlo.

Ya en la puerta Lian Bai lo deja para que tenga el descanso adecuado. Nie Mingjue agradece la cena, la caminata, por la presentación de las 3 doncellas de Lian y se va a la cama extenuado. El viaje ha sido pesado

 

 

—Joder ¿Qué demonios es esa luz? ¿Huaisang volviste a abrir las ventanas tan temprano? Mierda no estoy en casa, yo mismo olvidé cerrarla. Haa una de estas 3 doncellas sería una buena esposa para  _él_.

Se sienta sobre la cama cuando oye a través de la esterilla una puerta siendo deslizada y unos pies desnudos sobre el suelo, sonidos de agua siendo vertida le siguen y una voz casi susurrando

—Gran lider de secta de Qinghe si esta usted despierto su baño está listo, nuestro líder lo espera para el desayuno en el salón Lycoris

 

La persona espera una respuesta

 

—Puedes retirarte y di al líder que estaré ahí pronto

—Si, líder

 

Sale de la misma forma en la que entra, muy silenciosamente como una hoja cayendo de su tallo.

Esta pronto en el salón, desayunan con invitado, hijas y padre. ellas algo expectantes por a quien miraba mas.

Así pasa los 3 días, cada mañana conociendo un poco más el lugar, y por las tardes pasando con cada hija para conocerla y lo conozcan. Nie Mingjue esta encantado con las doncellas y a su vez ellas están encantadas con él. Sin duda podría ser muy difícil decidirse por una sin querer tener a las otras 2.

Tambien pasa tiempo apropiado con el padre donde tienen muchas conversaciones importantes y oficiales que por supuesto este líder también necesita saber

Al repuntar el alba del cuarto día el líder de la secta Nie esta listo para partir de regreso. No han habido mas que insinuaciones, nada directo

 

—Muchas gracias líder de la secta Lian, por su hospitalidad sin duda es poco a comparación de las buenas cosas que he llegado a saber de usted y su secta y por supuesto de sus 3 bellas hijas

—Líder de secta, las gracias son para usted por devolver la cortesía y venir hasta aquí, si me lo permite lo visitare y llevare a mi hijo conmigo, olvide mencionar que ahora se encuentra en visita con su madre para conocer algunas doncellas, hijas de sus hermanas juradas, quizás se pueda concretar un matrimonio en el futuro.

—Será un placer recibirle, envíe a un emisario cuando sea el tiempo, por supuesto traiga a su hijo con usted.

 

Sin más ambos hombres atraviesan la escolta y se dan una respetuosa reverencia, Mingjue subió a su coche e inició la vuelta a casa

 

— _P_ _equeño bribón, 1 día para cada hija, por eso tanta insistencia en que fueran 3 días...No importa, igual son muy hermosas, creo que la mayor es muy seria, y la última muy infantil, podría tomar a la segunda...¿Será la doncella de Huaisang igual de bella?. De cualquier forma no estoy interesado_

 

Mingjue trata de imaginarla, si era efectivamente de Gusu entonces no cabría duda que seria muy educada, reservada y de mucha cordura, con un buen nivel de cultivo, físicamente sería blanca como la luna llena y tan delgada como el filo de la hoja de un espada, tan bella que doldria mirarla. De tanto pensar al final dice

 

—Vamos de frente y sin paradas quiero volver pronto

—Pe, pero líder los caballos

—¿Qué tienen los caballos?

 

Su voz resonante y muy inconoda

 

—Estoy muy cansado

—Si líder de secta

 

El subordinado envia a un sirviente a caballo adelante para pedir cambio de animales al medio día en el sitio reservado, si el líder quería volver lo más pronto posible debían cambiar los caballos porque sin duda el viaje sin parada los agotara hasta la muerte. También le indica que luego cambiara el suyo y se apresurara a la secta para adelantar el recibimiento

 

— _Q_ _uiero volver pronto. Ese hermano mío, tonto...me haces extrañarte...como siempre te aseguras que vuelva a ti ¿Como se supone que voy a casarme_   _si primero estoy pensando en ti? Haaa y yo que te he permitido salirte con la tuya siempre_

 

Mingjue se queda dormido el resto del viaje, tanto así que no siente el cambio de los caballos. Casi al final del día llega

 

—Líder de secta, líder de secta ya hemos llegado

 

El primer hermano Nie se despierta de un sobresalto. Acomoda sus ropas, talla su rostro, baja y lo primero que ocuparon sus ojos fueron a Huaisang, esperando junto a la puerta, el corazón de Mingjue a late mas rápido que de costumbre. Extrañamente deseaba apresurarse y abrazar a su pequeño hermano pero se contiene.

Camina solemne por la escolta. sSn duda su recibimiento fue pomposo. Todos los sirvientes, discípulos y por demás subordinados saludaban con una gran reverencia.

Llegado a la puerta, Huaisang reverencia delicadamente

 

—Estas en casa

 

—Estoy en casa

 

—¿Tuviste un buen viaje?

 

—Si, así fue ya te informaré los pormenores, entremos

 

—Hermano mayor, hay una recepción aguardando a tu llegada en el salón xxx

 

—Bien, vayamos pero primero debo cambiar esta ropa, ve tú te alcanzare pronto

 

—Si

 

Hace una pequeña muesca y se va al salón a excusarlo, mientras Mingjue se prepara.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Hasta aquí este nuevo capitulo, Mingjue volvió a casa con muchas ganas de ver a su hermano menor, mucho licor se verá, tragos van, tragos vienen mmm ¿que pasará?

 

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Borracho

No tardo casi nada en asearse, vestirse y peinarse, prontamente estuvo en la fiesta, sentado junto a su hermano y a otros importantes de la secta, Mingjue conversaba amenamente, el maestro Yin incluido en la charla contaba con gran entusiasmo el progreso de Huaisang con la espada, Mingjue no podía creer lo que oía, sin duda era de no casi imposible que a diario había ido a la practica durante 6 horas al día, había dirigido la secta según las indicaciones dejadas, dio solución a uno que otro problema simple que la población trajo, la secta paso los 5 días sin contratiempos, sin duda hervía de orgullo al grado que llegó a tener una ereccion

— _Estuve demasiado tiempo cerca de esas jóvenes ¿como no iba a ponerme así? Como sea ¿a que hora termina esto? Quiero estar solo con Huaisang, Quiero conversar con él, Ya no esta molesto pero quiero..._

 _—_ Lider de secta, líder de secta por favor cuéntenos ¿como fue su viaje? ¿Es cierto lo que dicen de las doncellas Lian?

El alcohol iba y venia, las mejillas cada vez más coloradas, las sonrisas más amplias y algunos torpes movimientos se hicieron presentes, momento en que Huaisang quién había hablado poco con algunas personas escucho "Doncellas Lian, cuerpos hermosos, rostros perfectos, voces angelicales" claramente no era algo que quisiese oír, inmediatamente se puso de pie y trato de excusarse

—Hermano mayor es sin duda un hombre lleno de fortaleza, pero yo no tengo tanto vigor deseo descansar, ¿puedo retirarme antes?

—Un ebrio Mingjue lo estudio unos pocos segundos

—Si, puedes

—Con permiso entonces

Una educada reverencia

—Hermano, Maestro Yin, Maestro xx, Maestro xx

Dando la espalda salió, en cuanto llegó a sus habitaciones se quito la prenda superior y los pantalones, cuando la interior se deslizaba sobre sus delgados hombros los fuertes pasos de Mingjue sonaron detrás, volviendo la vista, estaba _él_ _,_ apoyado un hombro en la pared de brazos cruzados, Huaisang contuvo la ropa sobre sus hombros y preguntó

—¿Qué haces aquí, y tu fiesta? Eres el invitado, no seas grosero y vuelve,

La voz ronca y ebria de Mingjue resonó por las paredes

—Continúa con lo que hacías ¿O es que tu Dage ya no puede verte sin ropa?, En el pasado no tenías problemas en dormir desnudo junto a mi, ¿Qué ha cambiado que ahora huyes y escondes tu vergüenza de mi?, ¿Ya lo has hecho?

—¿Hacer que?

—Estoy hablando de sexo

—"..."

—Así que ya lo has hecho

—No es así

—¿No?

—...

—Somos hombres, puedes contarmelo, ¿Como fue?

—No, sal de aqui por favor

—Vamos dime

—No hay nada que decir

—Soy tu hermano mayor y soy hombre igual que tu

Huaisang continuo negando y tratando de desviar la conversacion y Mingjue siguio instando, el menor empezo a irritarse hasta que alzó su voz

—¡Soy virgen!

—"..."

Tal conversación había generado en el Nie mayor otra ereccion

—Por favor sal, quiero asearme y dormir

No habia terminado de hablar cuando oyo los pocos pasos y el pecho de su hermano en su espalda, con esas grandes manos cogiendo su cintura

—Eres tan delgado Huaisang, justo como una jodida mujer

Apreto la mano derecha y estrecho su cintura estrujando la carne, hundiendo los dedos en ella

—¡Ah, Dage, me lastimas!  

—¿Que es esa voz tan delicada?, ¿Acaso eres una dama?

—Serias feliz si yo lo fuera, asi podrias entregarme en matrimonio a cualquiera que pudiera cuidar de mi asi pudieras casarte

Gritando las ultimas palabras, derramo unas lágrimas, Mingjue al oir esto apreto su agarre y le susurro un rugido a la nuca

—¿Crees que quiero que alguien te ponga las manos encima?, ¿Crees que quiero darte a alguien? ¿mmm?

A cada palabra se pegaba mas a Huaisang, Huaisang se quedo mudo, las lagrimas cesaron y las mejillas comenzaron a secarse, el calor en ellas sobrevino, con los ojos muy abiertos, contuvo los puños sobre la ropa que estaba sujetando desde que el mayor habia entrado a su cuarto, boto el aire y aflojo los dedos, las ropas cayeron al piso, en los brazos de su hermano se giro, mirandolo a los ojos, entreabriendo los labios y su respiracion agitada, se alzo en puntas, levanto los brazos y lo rodeo juntando sus labios, temblorosamente el mayor separo su boca, ladeo su cabeza y correspondio el beso, muy amorosamente lo envolvio en sus brazos, lo acaricio como si tuviera miedo de romperlo, nada de lo que hizo en ese momento parecia ser propio de él que era rudo y tosco por naturaleza, Huaisang casi se colgo de él, acerco su entrepierna a las de Mingjue insinuando que queria algo mas

— _¡Para Huaisang, él esta ebrio! ¡para!_

Los besos continuaban hasta que Huaisang aparto su boca, bajos sus manos a los brazos, desvio la cara, trato de alejar su cuerpo cuando volvio a aparecer su hermano rudo lo tomo de la mejilla y lo beso con intensidad, bajando una mano a uno de los gluteos y apretandolo, Huaisang gimio

—Dage, Ah

—El mayor besaba su cuello, Huaisang se retorcia de pie, metio ambas manos por debajo de los brazos de Mingjue, acariciando la ancha espalda, hacia arriba

— _Tan fuerte_

Se sujeto por detras a los fuertes hombros de su hermano, Mingjue persiguio con el dedo medio la pequeña hendidura y la toco, las piernas de Huaisang comenzaron a temblar, gimio y casi rogo

—Hazmelo, hazmelo por fav...

No habia terminado de pedir cuando fue alzado y arrimado a la pared, Huaisang lo abrazo con sus piernas y gimio por el frio y por el placer, sintio el miembro duro rosandolo encendiendose más,

— _Ya no me importa, quiero seguir hasta el final_

Entre besos y caricias fue llevado a la cama, estaba dispuesto a todo por ese momento, que sucediera, Mingjue estaba sobre él tocandolo, besandolo y frotando su intimidad contra la suya, Huaisang traslado una mano del cuello a sus partes privadas y lo toco por encima

— _Es_ _muy grande_

Jalo la faja, abrio la tunica, tiro del cinturon interno y metio la mano dentro de los pantalones, el Nie mayor jadeo por primera vez desde que empezaron, dirigio una mano a los gluteos del menor, trato de tocar y torpemente meter un dedo

— _Duele_ _,_ Ah

Gimoteo entre dolor y placer, recibiendo una mordida en el hueso del cuello

— _Voces ¿Son voces?_

El panico se apodero de él cuando oyo los pasos de los sirvientes buscando al lider de la secta

—Seguro que se fue a dormir

—Dijo que iba al servicio

—El lider de la secta llego antes del tiempo señalado, esta cansado debe de estar en sus habitaciones

—Iré a verificar, tú ve por ahi quizas se durmio en alguna parte mira que ha bebido regular

—Bueno, bueno

—Pero hazlo no quiero ser castigado mañana por dejarlo por ahi

—Ya, el lider tampoco es asi, iré...ve tú a su habitacion

—Si, ¿espera no esta abierta la puerta del hermano menor del lider? Quizás...

— _No, la puerta...la olvide, van a vernos_

Apreto a su hermano contra su pecho con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir y rogo

— _¡No te muevas por favor, por favor!_

—Como sea el hermano menor del líder de secta quizas esta dando una vuelta o se ha dormido, ¿No ves que tambien estuvo en la fiesta? bebio algunas copas de seguro, solo cierrala sin espiar que sabemos que tenemos eso prohibido

—Haa si yo se, no es como que quiero mirar a otro hombre y si quisiera mirar a uno no seria al hermano menor del lider no quiero ser asesinado, con lo mucho que lo cuida y lo cela

El sirviente cerro la puerta lo mas silencioso que pudo y se retiraron hablando. El corazon de Huaisang batia como alas de halcon en su pecho, por fin pudo aflojar el cuerpo, volvio a la realidad, Mingjue estaba dormido sobre su pecho, respiraba pesadamente, Huaisang se esforzo por escapar debajo suyo, respiro hondo unas cuantas veces

—¿Que estaba a punto de hacer? Huaisang él esta ebrio...¡ebrio!

Ambas manos en sus sienes, las froto duramente

— _El nunca recuerda despues de beber, no ha pasado nada...esto...no otra vez_

Se vistio muy rapido y salio a excusar a su hermano a la fiesta, en el camino informo a algunos sirvientes que el lider de la secta estaba durmiendo en su habitacion y nadie debia molestarlo, habiendo hablado ingreso al salón y se hizo responsable de la fiesta de bienvenida hasta que está termino entre brindis y risas, todo finalizó tranquilamente, Huaisang se esforzó por estar en calma, en esas pocas horas trato de bloquear totalmente de sus pensamientos lo que había sucedido. Al fin pudo irse a dormir, camino hacia las habitaciones de Mingjue, se quito las prendas, salvo la pieza interna, sus ropas olían a su hermano, él mismo olía a su hermano

— _¿Qué estaba apunto de hacer? Ahora tengo miedo_

Huaisang se deslizo debajo del cubrecama, se abrazo así mismo

— _Que cama tan grande, huele a él_

Durmió.

_\--------------------------------------------_

Hola, no saben lo dificil que me es escribir sobre sexo, ¿Ya se los dije verdad? Pues lo repito jajaja, sobre todo entre hombres jajaja no se ni para donde voy, por favor disfrutalo, y las disculpas por los horrores ortograficos, y gracias por leerme!

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐


	6. Preguntas incomodas

Hola, no olvides que el texto en cursiva es pensamiento o para resaltar al otro protagonista como cuando uso " _él "._

_\--------------------------------------------_

El traqueteo lo fue trayendo del sueño

- _¿Qué, quién?_

Mingjue había entrado, abrió bruscamente su puerta, busco ropa limpia, pretendia darse un baño cuando Huaisang levantó el torso rápidamente

-Dage!

-Haa no alces la voz, la cabeza me esta matando! Hace mucho que no bebía de esta forma!

-Ha, si, lo siento, voy a mi habitación

Se puso de pie rápidamente e intento tomar su túnica

-Huaisang, ¿que es eso tienes en el cuello?

Quedando en una pieza, lo miro sin saber que hacer, cejas arriba, boca entreabierta como si se viera descubierto y no sabia si llorar o negar, sorpendido trato de cubrirse con una mano mientras que con la otra apretó el frente e sus prendas interiores,

- _¿Acaso me dejo algúna marca?_

Mingjue se acerco, retiro el pelo hacia atrás, jalo la solapa de la ropa, observó por unos segundos, dirigió sus ojos a los del menor a quien miro con sospecha y contrariedad, se formuló preguntas que se reflejaban en su mirada, preguntas que nunca abandonaron sus labios, Huaisang se soltó con un suave empujón a la mano que lo sujetaba, tomó sus prendas, se puso la superior encima y salió en dirección a lo suyo sin decir nada dejando solo al mayor.

\--------------------------------------------

Como todos los días, desde que se decidió por aprender el uso de la espada, leía a las mañanas hacia aquello que le gustaba, pintaba sus abanicos para pasar el resto de la tarde prácticando y aunque al inicio fue duro comenzó a acostumbrarse; mientras que su hermano mayor recibía a algunos aldeanos o revisaba, firmaba, decretaba documentos, enviaba informes y luego salía a observar durante un tiempo la práctica y al finalizar la tarde recibía los alcances del maestro a cargo, recluyendose en su estudio nuevamente o revisaba los alrededores de la secta para verificar que todo estaba en orden hasta la cena.

~~°~~

-Hermano mayor, voy a entrar...

-Dime...

-Esta noche saldré...

-¿A donde?

-Al pueblo

-¿Para que?

-Mmm...

-¿PARA QUE?

-Yo... No vine a pedir permiso

-¿Q...?

-Me voy

Huaisang hablo desde la puerta del estudio de Mingjue, habiendo terminado y reverenciando se fue lo más rápido que pudo sin parecer nervioso siendo perseguido por el mayor

-¡HUAISANG!

Huaisang ya había entrado en otra de las muchas habitaciones para esconderse y despistarlo, espero unos minutos que dejó de oír el ir y venir de sus pasos, salió mirando atrás intento dirigirse a la puerta cuándo lo atraparon del brazo

-¿A DONDE VAS? ¡¡TIENES TIEMPO Y ENERGIAS PARA SEGUIR DESPIERTO Y SALIR A ESTA HORA, SIGUE PRACTICANDO ENTONCES!!

-Dage! Ah, sueltame, siempre me tratas por la fuerza

-Eso es porque eres un descuidado!

-No me has gritado tantas veces que sea un hombre, pues estoy siendo un hombre ya no me trates así

-"..."

-¿No estoy haciendo lo que quieres? Me lastimas por favor suelta mi...

Huaisang atrapo con los suyos los ojos de su hermano mayor que estaban pegados a su cuello que en el forcejeo dejó ver las marcas aún más violetas en el, jalo con tanta fuerza su brazo que cayó al piso, su hermano mudo lo miraba, en sus ojos había desconcierto, realmente quería preguntar pero se contenía, ya las había visto pero saber que saldria de noche encendió el fuego en él, no era la primera vez que Huaisang salía solo y al caer el día, pero en esta ocasión algo le molestaba, el volcán en su interior latía por escupir toda la lava contenida

-Lo siento, no quería... -Dijo, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

-Al menos dejame acompañarte...

-No es necesario, estoy llevando un sirviente y 2 subordinados

-Huaisang..

-Ya nos veremos mañana

-Huaisang...

-...

-Desde mañana vendrás a mi estudio en las mañanas, necesito educarte en algunos temas propios de secta, voy a necesitar en el futuro que tu también asistas a las conferencias

-Puede enseñarme el maestro Zhang ZiYu...

-¡SÍ SIGUES ASÍ YO MISMO REEMPLAZARE AL MAESTRO YIN Y NO PARARE HASTA ROMPERTE CADA HUESO!

-No tienes porque gritar

-"..."

-Estoy haciendo lo que pides, en verdad me estoy esforzando mucho y tú...solo...no dejas de amenazarme...

-Ffmph solo...vete y no te tardes

-Permiso, hermano!

Mingjue se fue a sus habitaciones, en cama pensaba ¿En que momento Huaisang se había vuelto tan insolente? ¿Esas marcas se las hicieron mientras él dormia el exceso de alcohol? ¿Bajo al pueblo anoche? Nadie le había informado que él hubiese salido en los 5 días que no estuvo o que haya recibido visita alguna, no podría haberse salido anoche no cabría en los tiempos desde que llegó y la fiesta termino ¿Entonces, sería alguna mujer de la misma secta?, fue como un suspiro lo que salió de su boca, uno que se asemejaba a la resignación, toda ella en una sola exhalación.

\------------------------------------------

-¿A que hora llegó entonces?

-Poco antes de repuntar el alba

-¿Así fue?

-Durmió en la casa de citas

-¿Donde esta él ahora?

-Está tomando un baño, lamento no poder serle más útil, el líder de secta ya sabe como son las casas de citas no divulgan con quienes duermen sus damas a menos que su protector la quiera solo para él entonces se sabe con que mujeres duermen los habituales

-¿Nadie noto que lo seguías?

-No líder de secta, fui muy cuidadoso

-En el futuro te seguirás encargando de eso hasta que te diga que pares, entonces mantendras esto en secreto

-Líder jamás traicionare al poderoso Chifeng-Zun, usted y su secta salvaron mi vida y la de mi familia en aquel entonces, su tuviera mil vidas con todas ellas se lo pagaría, además esto no es una encomienda difícil de realizar, se que esto es por el bien del hermano menor del líder de secta, es peligroso que tenga hijos con alguna dama de la alegría...este es todo mi informe me iré ahora.

-Bien.

Como si fuera una linterna de papel de arroz al que lentamente se le extinguia el fuego que lo elevaba y empezaba a perder altura apoyo todo el peso de su cuerpo en el respaldo, estiró las piernas y dejó caer los brazos a los lados, miro al techo.

\--------------------------------------------

Hola, como ves de todos los capítulos hasta ahora este es el más corto. El próximo es un flasback. Espero disfrutes esta actualización y gracias por leerme!

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐


	7. Siempre juntos

Este es un flashback con el que trato de explicar "el amor de hermanos" desde pequeños.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

—Aquí está, pero es muy pequeño aún para que puedas tocarlo, pronto crecerá mi vientre

 

—¿Puedo poner mi mano? 

 

—Haha, si

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

—Ven, acércate... Mira, es tu hermanito, ahora eres el mayor, ¿No es así?, Ahora debes cuidarlo ¿Entiendes?

 

—...

 

—Tú eres un niño muy fuerte, ¿Cuidaras siempre de tu hermano pequeño?

 

—Sí! 

 

Al pequeño Mingjue se le encargo el cuidado de su hermano menor. Él sabía que era mas alto que otros niños de su edad, además de ser muy fuerte físicamente, grabo en su inconciente inmaduro la necesidad de protegerlo. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

—Huaisang, no llores...mira este juguete... Es muy lindo ¿Verdad? 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

—Huaisang no corras tan rápido, caerás y vas a lastimarte de nuevo. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

—Dage, mira ésto... Es una mariposa... ¿Porque son tan lindas?. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

—Te daré de comer pero solo esta vez, después comerás tu solo. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

—¿Dage?, ¿Dage? 

 

—¿Mmm? 

 

—¿Puedo dormir en tu cama? 

 

—¿Qué sucede? 

 

—Hay algo debajo de mi cama 

 

—Hahaha, no hay nada ahí...ven, entra...pero solo esta vez. 

 

\-------------------------------------------- 

 

—¿Porque estas llorando hermano?

 

—Tropecé porque iba detrás de una mariposa

 

—¿Donde te lastimaste?

 

—Aquí

 

—Quedate quieto, voy a curar tu rodilla... No hace mucho eras un bebé y ahora estás pretendiendo irte por ahí.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

—Otra vez se durmió haciendo los deberes, ¿Huaisang?, ¡Huaisang! Despierta! Estas arrugando los rollos, ¡Huaisang!. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

—Mi pequeño Mingjue, ¿Estas cuidando bien de tu hermano?

 

—Si, lo hago...¿A-niang?

 

—¿Mmm?

 

—¿Huaisang... Es una niña?

 

—Hahaha, No... Pero ciertamente es como una... Es muy delicado, tú fuiste bendecido con todo lo que a él le falta y él fue bendecido con todo lo que a ti te falta. Son como dos mitades, como el cóncavo y el convexo, el día y la noche...la mitad del otro. 

 

-... 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

—Por favor no llores, solo saldré unas horas...iré a la plaza, es importante que vaya...cuando seas un poco más grande tú también irás... Mira, te dejaré esto si me prometes esperarme aquí sin llorar, ¿Puedes prometerlo?... Hee no te aferres así arrugaras mi túnica...Solo un poco, ¿Bien? 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

—¿Cuanto tiempo vas a irte esta vez? 

 

—Lo usual

 

—¿Porque no puedo ir contigo? 

 

—Eso es porque soy el mayor y es mi deber como el sucesor... No debes preocuparte por estas cosas. Prometo que te llevare la siguiente vez. Te traeré algo muy bonito cuando vuelva

 

—Pues que sea el doble, llevas diciéndome que me llevaras a uno de tus viajes y no lo haces

 

—Hahaha, bien, será el doble... 

 

—Espera aquí por mi y se bueno 

 

—... 

 

—Huaisang...

 

—

 

—No puedo irme si se que estas enojado... 

 

—... 

 

—Primer joven maestro, primer joven maestro... Se le está esperando para partir--

 

—Iré ahora

 

—Si primer joven maestro

 

—Eso que haces no es justo... Siempre te aseguras que este pendiente de ti hasta que vuelvo 

 

—... 

 

—Voy ahora... Me manipula tan fácilmente... 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

—Esa doncella... 

 

—¿Cuál? 

 

—Esa, la que caminaba contigo... 

 

—Camine con varias... 

 

—ESA, LA QUE TE TOMABA DEL BRAZO EN LA FIESTA DE ANOCHE! 

 

—Hahaha... ¿Qué sucede con ella? 

 

—¿Es tu novia? 

 

—Hahaha ¿Y si lo fuera? 

 

—"..." 

 

—Hahaha, ¿Eso fue un golpe?, Ven, dejame ver tu mano...puede que se haya roto

 

—"..." 

 

—Hahaha no hagas esa cara... Haa no por favor, Huaisang... No, ella no es mi novia...Ven aquí, dejame abrazarte...Su cuerpo es tan delgado, es justo como una chica...¿Esta temblando, ¿Tienes frío?, Ven te buscare una... 

 

—¿Porque no? 

 

—¿Porque no que? 

 

—Ella es muy linda... Y...

 

—¿Y?

 

—Y es de buena familia... 

 

—Mmm... Pues ella es muy linda... Pero no es tan linda como mi pequeño hermano, además apenas estoy dejando de ser un niño, ¿Como podría tener una novia?, No he alcanzando la edad para tener un enamoramiento romántico, así que estoy lejos de formalizar con alguien... 

 

—Pues ella no me gusta... 

 

—Hahaha, puedo notar que no te gusta ninguna doncella que este cerca de mi 

 

—Alguna va a robarte de mi, vas a quedar encantado de su belleza y me dejaras 

 

—Eso no sucederá, yo siempre estaré contigo...siempre 

 

—Yo... Yo solo quiero estar con Dage...para siempre, no quiero que te cases... No quiero, me molesta ver a esas mujeres colgadas de tu brazo, me siento ansioso y tengo celos, Dage... Eso... Eso me hace doler el corazón, tanto que quiero llorar 

 

—"..." 

 

—¿Dage? 

 

—"..." 

 

—¿Dage? 

 

—¿Si? 

 

—Tu corazón esta latiendo muy rápido, puedo escucharlo...y el mío también, ¿Porque? 

 

—"..." 

 

—Auch, me estas apretando muy fuerte 

 

—Solo un poco, ¿Qué significa eso? 

 

—Me gusta cuando me abrazas, cuando estoy entre tus brazos me siento a salvo 

 

—Si, si... 

 

—... 

 

—... 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

—El primer joven maestro ha vuelto a rechazar una cita informal... 

 

—Sabes lo serio que es a pesar de su juventud... Nunca aceptaría algo fuera de la mesa... 

 

—Tan serio y aún no alcanza la mayoría de edad... Las jóvenes doncellas están muy interesadas en él pero el primer joven maestro es como un muro impenetrable... Estas citas son para hacer amistades que posiblemente puedieran terminar en compromiso a futuro, muchas madres están interesadoa pero él no cede... Ni sus padres pueden convencerle...es joven aún pero no falta mucho para la mayoría de edad

 

—La única debilidad del joven maestro es su hermano menor, el segundo joven maestro...Quiza si se lo pidieran a él para interceder... 

 

—Ya todos saben lo mucho que lo estima, tal vez tengas razón... No me extrañaria que estuviera rechazando todos los compromisos por cuidar de él 

 

—Que no te oiga decir esas cosas ya sabes que te matará si mencionas a su hermano de esa forma, ves lo mucho que se esfuerza por versarlo en la espada 

 

—Haa el segundo joven maestro es muy bueno con muchas cosas pero... 

 

—Sshhh apurate y termina con eso, o ve a hablar con otra persona, no quiero morir todavía y menos por el sable del primer joven maestro 

 

—Me callare, me callare... 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

—¡Levanta tu espada! 

 

—¡No quiero! ¡Me golpeaste muy duro esta vez! 

 

—¡No pregunte! ¡Levantala! 

 

—¡YA VAS A LLOR... Haaa... ffmph... Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar... Hhhh ven aquí, dejame ver eso... 

 

Fin flashback

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

De vuelta al presente 

 

Toda clase de recuerdos vinieron a él, su corazón latía desbocado y los pensamientos hervían burbujeantes como una olla humeante amenazando con desbordarse si no se le vigila, su pecho dolía, sus puños se apretaron, de pronto la silla que siempre le fue tan mullida ahora le hincaba el cuerpo como espinas. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Espero se haya comprendido la forma en que relate la infancia de ambos, quería agregar más detalles pero no sabía donde ponerlos. Por favor disfrutalo y gracias por estar aquí. 

 

Hard en el siguiente. 😉

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

 

 


	8. Mio

—¿Porque entras así?, debes tocar antes de...

—¿Porque tengo que tocar?

—...

—¿Acaso no me pertenece toda esta secta y todo lo que hay dentro de ella?

—...

—¿Entonces... Saldrás del agua?

—¿Qué te urge que entras así?

—...

—Si no vas a decir nada... Quiero salir del agua, por favor dejame...

—Sal...

—Dage, por favor...

—¿Vas a empezar a gimotear ahora?

—¿Q...?

Huaisang se puso de pie justo frente a sus ojos, lo dejo observarlo por unos segundos, pero los ojos de Mingjue solo miraron al rostro de Huaisang. Salió del agua y camino desnudo hasta el otro lado de la habitación donde estaban sus ropas, intentó cogerlas pero su hermano ya estaba allí, tomándolas primero, poniéndolo muy nervioso

—Voy a vestirte...

—Hueles a alcohol...

—Si...

—Es muy temprano...

—Algo me disgusto y bebí... Dejame vestirte...

—N, no... ¡No es necesario!

Alzó la voz tratando de jalar las prendas pero Mingjue apretó el agarre

—Damelas

—No

Huaisang fruncio el ceño y volvió a decir

—¡Damelas!

—No

Nego nuevamente el mayor muy suavemente, con esa voz tan grave y masculina sin dejar de mirarlo, el menor relajo el rostro y espeto calmadamente

—Dage tengo frío, ya no estoy jugando

—Entonces dejame ponertela

Huaisang dudo unos segundos y aflojo los dedos lo suficiente como para que Mingjue lo notará y terminará por arrebatar la prenda, procedió a alzar cada brazo y a ponerlo dentro de cada manga, lo rodeo por la cintura atando en la espalda el cordón interno

—Listo, ya estoy vestido, ¿Podrías ahora...salir?, ¿Qué haces? _¿Esta oliendo mi cabello?_

—Finalmente te convertiste en hombre anoche...¿Mmm?

Huaisang se puso rígido, a cada palabra que se decían Mingjue avanzaba y Huaisang retrocedía...

—No se de que hablas, ¿Porque estas tan cerca?

—¿No sabes de que hablo?

—No

—¿NO?

—NO, Sueltame! Me duele ah, mi brazo, Sueltame...Ahora soy un hombre, ¿No era eso lo que querías?, ¿No me lo has estado gritando durante tanto tiempo?

—Ciertamente lo he hecho... ¿PERO PORQUE SIENTO QUE "ESO" ME MOLESTA?, cuándo te miro no puedo evitar recordar cuándo eras pequeño y me decías que me amabas...odio que te hayan tocado

Mingjue puso una mano en el hueso de una cadera del menor y la apretó repasando la forma de esta con el pulgar

—Yo no recuerdo esas cosas además no tienes derecho a decirme nada, ni a tocarme, **¿PORQUE NO VAS A RESPONDER TUS CARTAS?**

—...Es por eso que estas así

—...

—¿No es así?

—¡No! ¡Callate! ¡Te odio, te odio!

La voz se quebró, las lágrimas caían a borbotones, el sentimiento contenido dolía en su garganta, se agitó por dentro, ya no podía soportarlo más y antes de que pudiera decir algo más Mingjue tapo su boca con la suya, acaricio la pequeña espalda frotandola con esos enormes dedos, Huaisang se colgó de su cuello devolviéndo el beso, todo se silencio, no habían más pensamientos, ahora solo se sentian el uno al otro y cuan exitados estaban poniéndose, Huaisang aparto su boca y junto su nariz y frente, acuno el rostro susurrando pidió

—Quiero

Mingjue lo alzó de los muslos, de modo que su vientre quedó a la altura de su rostro y camino hacia la cama, lo recostó como a una virgen doncella, lo beso y restrego sus intimidades, Huaisang respiraba entrecortado, con los brazos envueltos en la cintura de su hermano empezó a arrimar hacia arriba las ropas para poder tener acceso a la piel, una mano adelante para desatar la faja, jalar y empujar las prendas desesperadamente y tocar a su hermano por dentro de la ropa

— _Es grande, me da miedo_

Mingjue se estremeció al toque de esa pequeña y delicada mano, la agitación le hizo dejar la boca y bajar a su cuello, teniendolo casi desnudo recorrió su pecho como quiso, chupo y lamio en toda su masculinidad en ambos lados, besos cortos marcaron el camino al centro de su cuerpo hasta llegar al ombligo donde mordio haciendo arquear la espalda al más pequeño, quien se sujetó de los cabellos de Mingjue, le sintió la fría horquilla y la jalo dejando caer todo el cabello, lo empujo para que termine de bajar.   
Mingjue bajo el resto del camino besando, lamiendo, mordiendo, hasta encontrar esa dureza, se llevó a la boca el miembro duro de Huaisang, lo lamio de arriba abajo, lo chupo hasta que sintió el sabor preseminal en su lengua, supo entonces que era el momento adecuado para proseguir, en un movimiento brusco tomó a su hermano por ambas caderas y lo arrastró sobre sus muslos quedando la espalda sobre ellos, lo envolvió por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro junto ambas piernas por las rodillas, Huaisang que en un primer momento estaba un poco asustado de pronto se encontraba gimiendo y jadeando, la lengua de su hermano repasando cada lado del reverso de sus muslos, con suaves besos y pequeñas mordidas se iba acercando, Huaisang apretaba las sábanas

—¡Da, dage Ah!

Tartamudeaba el hermano menor, al fin puso la lengua en aquel pequeño y apretado orificio, suavemente la paso una vez, dos veces, tres veces...

—Ya, ya, Dage...

Huaisang jadeaba desvergonzadanente mientras Mingjue trataba de meterla un poco, se retorcio echando la cabeza hacia atrás, un sonido hueco salió de su boca. Mingjue no dejó de lamerlo e introducir su lengua en el, durante varios minutos, hasta que el cuerpo que atendía le hizo saber que podía hacer algo más, lo bajo dejando sus glúteos reposar en sus piernas, con una mano empezó a másturbarlo suavemente y la otra la llevó al orificio que estuvo lamiendo, presiono un poco y consiguió entrar

— _Esta tan exitado que esta relajado_

Movió más hacia adentro el dedo, Huaisang se quejo

—¿Te duele mucho?

—No

Decididamente introdujo todo el dedo "sin preguntar", se acerco a besarlo siendo recibido con ambos brazos

—Solo será un poco...

Lo rodeo por los hombros, presiono sus labios con los suyos y metió otro dedo ahogando los gritos de dolor dentro de su boca, lo beso de tal forma que no le dio oportunidad de reaccionar, lo beso aún más y lo apretó contra la cama con su cuerpo como si tratara de inmovilizarlo e introdujo otro dedo más, Huaisang escapo del beso y se quejo aún más, lágrimas cayeron

—¿Te hago doler tanto?

—No

Mingjue lo beso en la frente, en la punta de la nariz, depósito besos en las pestañas humedas sin dejar de moverse abajo, el dolor empezó a transformarse en placer

—Siento...que algo...se resbala...de mi...

Mingjue observo, tampoco entendia mucho como es que funcionaba el sexo con otro hombre pero palabrerías oyo aquí y allá, no queriendo asustarlo nego

—No es nada

Pero era un pequeño hilo de sangre.

—Huaisang, voy a meterlo ahora...

Huaisang lo miro y separo un poco más las piernas, Mingjue saco los dedos despacio, tomo su miembro que ya estaba muy mojado desde hacía buen rato, lo rozó un par de veces y empezó a hundirlo, Huaisang se mordió el labio inferior, apretó los puños, su cuerpo se tenso pero Mingjue no se detuvo, continuó hasta estar a la mitad. Para Huaisang estar debajo, siendo dominado por otro hombre y siendo penetrado por este mismo, era abrumador

— _Finalmente esta sucediendo,_ _él me está haciendo esto..._

—Lloró porque siempre fue conciente del "enamoramiento" que sentía por él, de caminar a su lado a todas partes

— _¿Huaisang?, Dentro de unos dias voy a llevarte a tu primer viaje, en esta ocasión si puedo llevarte; mi pequeño hermano sabe como verse muy lindo siempre, arreglate muy bien, a partir de ahora caminaras conmigo a donde voy, eres el segundo aquí, ya es momento._

Siempre lo amó pero no fue conciente de la forma en que lo amaba hasta que llegó aquella carta, alguien iba a caminar a su lado y ese alguien ya no sería él, ya no tendría el primer lugar en la vida de su hermano, una mujer y posiblemente varios niños tomarían su sitio.

Una voz ronca y entrecortada lo sacó de su momentánea distracción

—¿Donde estas?

—¡Te amo!, ¡Siempre te he amado!

—"..."

Mingjue lo miro como si alguna "cosa" más bella a existido nunca pero no respondió, solo hundió la cara en su pecho, lo cogio por ambos glúteos y terminó de entrar de un solo golpe, Huaisang gimoteo...

—Huaisang, no puedo... detenerme ahora...

El menor lo abrazo con más fuerza, apretó los lados del mayor con ambas rodillas, Mingjue comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo, se besaban con tanta pasión como si en el mundo no hubieran existido más amantes, con tanto amor y pasión que ellos, las lágrimas de Huaisang caían...

—Lo siento... Te estoy lastimando...pero no puedo parar

—Eso es porque estoy siendo dichoso

Por supuesto era mentira, estaba sufriendo. Mingjue ya no se detuvo, entro y salió cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, la sangre corría rápidamente por sus cuerpos, los pensamientos se nublaban y el hormigueo subía por sus caderas, para Mingjue que también era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre no sabía de "aquel punto" pero Huaisang si lo sabía, cuando el dolor había dejado de importar y sintiendo un poco torpe a su hermano, bajo sus manos a los glúteos de Mingjue, como si hundiera algo los empujo hacia abajo, acomodo sus caderas, Mingjue se dejó guiar y empezó una serie de golpes donde le indico Huaisang, que se ahogaba de placer

-¿Es ahí?

-S si, si... Sigue

Lo penetro tan frenéticamente que incluso las maderas empezaron a sonar, Huaisang se aferraba con fuerza sintiendo los embates en sus partes bajas, apareció un cosquilleo,

—Dage,... Espera

—¿Qué es?

—Siento, me siento raro... Mi cuerpo...

Mingjue no se detuvo, sabía que Huaisang estaba por vernirse, y el mismo estaba por acabar, siguió golpeando una y otra vez en "ese" punto, el sudor goteaba, los cabellos húmedos, el aliento en la piel del otro, los jadeos y el sonido que producían sus cuerpos unidos, se arremolinaba el extasis, las caderas dolian, al fin se había consumado físicamente el amor de los dos, Huaisang se vino sobre su vientre, sus ojos vidriosos, su respiración agitada, ambos brazos a los lados, perdido en la niebla del orgasmo, sintió como su hermano se liberaba dentro de él con un jadeo que se asemejaba más a un gruñido, lo sintió rendirse sobre él respirando erraticamente, noto que perderia la conciencia, pero permaneció en silencio, lo dejo dormirse sobre él.

\--------------------------------------------

Me ha costado tal cantidad de veces escribirlo y borrarlo, en serio que me cuesta relatar sobre sexo, espero que les guste mi capitulo del día del platano jajajaja, jdr que ahora me digo ¿Porque no lo hice omegaverse? Jajaja ya estaría preñado pero bueno. Por favor disfrutalo y gracias por leerme! Ha y las imágenes son del manhua momentum.

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐


	9. Quedate

Los orbes en su rostro giraron dentro de sus párpados, las pestañas revolotearon, casi no había luz, la tarde moría, Huaisang ladeo su cabeza al oír una respiración en el silencio, era _él,_ aún a su lado, dormía, su espalda era tan ancha y se veía tan fuerte, el color de su piel, las formas de sus músculos, su espina dorsal gruesa, Mingjue se dio la vuelta entre sueños y al girarse lo tocó, al sentirlo trato de volver a la conciencia, muy lentamente parpadeo, había debilidad en su cuerpo, mientras su mirada de enfocaba todo lo sucedido le vino de golpe, levantó el torso muy rápido, miro al menor recostado sobre su espalda, lo miraba con cierta duda en sus ojos, un momento de silencio, Huaisang se incorporó sentándose a un lado y Mingjue al otro, uno desnudo y el otro semi permanecieron callados otro poco más, Huaisang sintió el crujir de la cama y algo frío sobre sus hombros desnudos, una sabana sobre su espalda lo cubrió delicadamente, se estremecio, mordio sus labios, arriba y abajo buscando las palabras correctas pero nada salía. Unas piernas lo envolvieron, un pecho tibio toco su espalda, unos brazos lo abrazaron, una nariz olio su pelo, unos labios besaron una de sus mejillas, su cuello, su hombro, una mano soltó su cintura y vago por ella hasta llegar a sus partes íntimas arrancando un suave gemido, sus dientes se apretaron, su lengua tras de ellos, la otra mano se arrastró hacia sus piernas y las separo para poder tocarlo, los besos aumentaban, desesperados se depositaban en él; al fin el mayor _lo tomo,_ y lo acaricio de arriba a abajo, Huaisang empezó a responder, su cuerpo se retorcía sentado entre las piernas de su Dage, Mingjue lo tocaba con su mano libre, tocaba su vientre, su pecho, daba pequeños pellizcos, Huaisang empezó a agitar sus caderas, los jadeos empezaron a cambiar a gemidos, mientras era masturbado, Mingjue empezó a exitarse también, estaba ya tan duro que fue notado por el otro en sus glúteos, como es que se frotaban con él, cada vez más fuerte y más rápido su mano subía y bajaba en su hombría, se apoyo totalmente en el pecho de su hermano mayor y se dejó llevar, siendo acariciado, tocado, complacido, sentía que se volvía loco, con ambas manos cogio los muslos de su hermano y enterró las uñas en ellos, sus caderas se agitaban más, los gemidos ya eran incontrolables, Mingjue tapo la boca de Huaisang, sabía que a estas horas la mayoría de sirvientes ya estaban libres, le lamio la oreja haciendolo arquear la espalda, apretaba con más fuerza los muslos, Mingjue volvió a su cuello y lo mordió, mordio con tanta fuerza que hizo al menor derramar un par de lágrimas de dolor, con la boca tapada no pudo llorar, solo resoplar ahogadamente en la mano del mayor, su cuerpo se tenso, el hormigueo se empezó a expandir de su centro hacia sus piernas, apretó las rodillas, se inclino hacia adelante y eyaculo, su cuerpo pesado fue recargado sobre el pecho del otro, mientras su respiración se normalizaba se iba relajando, pero ahora era Mingjue era quien estaba agitado

—Montame  
Le susurro muy bajito, Huaisang se sorprendío y se volteo a mirarlo, por un momento lo olvidó, solo se había concentrado en recibir el placer. La boca de Mingjue se unió a la suya, la lengua se introdujo suavemente, ambas se movieron sin querer separarse la una de la otra

—ven sobre mí, le ordenaron y entre besos _él_ se subió, primero empujandolo a la cama y sentándose a horcajadas, se frotó unas cuantas veces viéndolo a los ojos, se frotó un poco más cuando Mingjue lo cogio de las caderas y lo guio, sentandolo bien y poniendo su miembro en el orificio despacio, muy despacio, frotó y entró de a pocos, el menor empezo a mover las caderas permitiéndole entrar cada vez más, ese vaivén que descontrolaba a Mingjue, que lo enloquecia, Huaisang tenía todo el control y se movió cada vez rápido, se movió como quiso, estaba embebido de placer, sus manos en el pecho de Mingjue, y Mingjue con las suyas en las caderas empujandolas y atrayendolas, cada vez más rápido, empezaron a sudar, la sangre corría con tanta fuerza en sus corazónes, cabezas, extremidades como si estuvieran a punto de estallar,

 _—A_ _hí esta, ese adormecimiento otra ve_ z, _esas cosquillas_ _que siempre me ha hecho sentir_

El ritmo se aceleró, los jadeos casi ahogados, el menor se enderezó llevo las manos a los muslos de Mingjue y así lo monto en un movimiento cada vez más desesperado el órgasmo vino pero esta vez fue seco, cayó sobre el enorme pecho jadeando, el mayor siguió moviendose unos segundos más hasta descargarse dentro de él, con unos jadeos agotados lo apretó con ambos brazos

—Dage...quedate...duerme conmigo

\--------------------------------------------

No planeaba este hard, pensaba poner algo más de drama pero era lógico que estuvieran calientes aún 😜  
Por favor disfrutalo, gracias por estar aqui, y no olvidar, letra _cursiva_ es pensamiento o para enfatizar algo. 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐


	10. Te amo

Después de yacer juntos durante la totalidad de un día, Mingjue despertó, la cama crujio, las aves de la mañana de los alrededores de la secta Qinghe, canturreaban dando los buenos días a los amantes, a su lado seguía _él_ , levantó el torso lo suficiente como le permitían el apoyo en sus codos, lo tallo con la vista, realmente era muy hermoso, sus pestañas largas, su nariz afilada, sus cejas delgadas, ese mechon de pelo que caia suavemente sobre sus ojos

- _Haa, realmente eres perfecto, ¿Como no iba a caer rendido por ti?_

-Lo acuno en su pecho lo mas lento que pudo para no despertarlo, con un suspiro miro al techo en silencio y muy quieto, queria alargar ese momento lo mas que pudiera, de hecho no sabia que iba a pasar despues de esto, apenas estaba redescubriendo estos sentimientos. Huaisang se desperto unos 10 minutos mas tarde, una reconfortante sensacion se ahondo en su pecho y en su cuerpo un calor afectuoso entibiaba cada gota de sangre, temia moverse o decir alguna cosa errada, las palabras galoparon detras de sus dientes, y antes de que su lengua pudiera empujarlas hacia afuera una mano acaricio su rostro, con un dedo viajo de su mejilla hasta su menton, lo alzo con el

-¿Dormiste bien?

-...

-Hey

-Haa...si

-¿Da...?

-¿Si?

-...

-Hey

A horcajadas sobre él, preguntó con expresión de angustia

-¿Me amas?

Mingjue lo observó con serenidad en silencio, un momento lo estudio, otro momento lo vio con curiosidad, otro momento con regocijo, puso las manos en ambos muslos y las deslizó hasta topar con sus caderas, allí se detuvo

-¡Si no te bajas voy a volver a cogerte!

Huaisang se quedo muy quieto, pareciendo que haría algo para iniciarlo

-¡Pues ya me bajo, me duele el trasero!

-Hahaha...

-No es para que rías así...

Saliendo de la cama y quejándose recibió un abrazo y un beso que lo termino de silenciar, estando ambos de pie, se besaron, se abrazaron, se miraron

-¿Dage...ahora...?

-No lo sé, ni se cuanto tiempo hemos estado aquí...

-...

-Yo lo arreglare, vístete...

Ambos se vistieron, Mingjue fue el primero en salir

-Haré que te traigan el desayuno pero antes tomaras un baño y saldrás, has lo de siempre

-Si

-Te veré mas tarde

Una mano en su mejilla, un pequeño beso

-No me mires con esos ojos, solo estoy yendo a mi habitación, no retrases más las cosas

Mingjue enrumbo a su pieza, pidió un baño y envío igual a Huaisang, toda la servidumbre y subordinados estában sorprendidos, si bien todo marchó sin contratiempos, no era habitual en él desaparecer así, sin decir nada y menos que líder y hermano lo hagan.

~~°~~

-Ya viste que apareció, apresurate con el desayuno para el segundo maestro, ya debe de estar terminando su baño

-Al parecer estuvieron en su estudio, el segundo maestro no comprende la importancia de su cargo aún...

-No hables y termina, ¿Acaso quieres morir?

~~°~~

Mingjue paso la mañana desenredando sus ideas, sentado a la mesa en su cuarto, no hacía más que recordar lo que paso, las ropas que había usado olían a Huaisang y eso lo abrumaba, lo confundía, lo exitaba, incluso hasta llegó a suspirar cuando las tuvo en sus manos y empujadas por si mismo a su rostro sintió el aroma

- _¿Desde cuando me ama?, ¿Acaso...?, ¿Fue mi culpa?... No me siento ni un poco sucio por haberlo hecho con él, realmente me gusta, mi corazón late muy fuerte en mi pecho, siento que se me sale, Él me ama y yo, ¿Lo amo de la misma forma?, no puedo negar que yacer con él me gustó y mucho más de lo que creí_

-HAA MIERDA ¿ACASO SOY UNA CHIQUILLA ENAMORADA?

Grito agitadamente golpeando la mesa con su puño, dejando su marca en ella

- _Lo deje lleno de marcas, no pude evitar morderlo, quería marcarlo, ¿Pero porque?._

Mingjue se debatió toda la mañana así mismo. Claro que amaba a su hermano y casi siempre fue muy débil con él, si LianFang-Zun no lo hubiera traicionado e intentado desviar su Qi para asesinarlo posteriormente jamás habría tenido la necesidad de ser duro con Huaisang, habría seguido consintiendolo porque amaba a su hermano, siempre se le dijo que debía cuidarlo pero no la forma en que debía hacerlo.

Una vez más era el medio día e iba para su estudio, había mucho de que ocuparse, entró, cerro la puerta detrás de él, sorpresa fue recibir un abrazo y un beso, un apasionado beso

-No puedo... No puedo estar lejos de ti, dejame pasar la tarde aquí contigo

-Huaisang... Ya has faltado ayer, ¿Has dado una excusa al maestro Yin?

-Lo hice

-Lo hiciste

-Si

-El mayor lo envolvió por la cintura, lo beso

-Solo será esta vez, ¡no volveras a faltar a ninguna clase!, ¡A NINGUNA!

-¿Ya vas a gritarme?, ni porque soy tu amante dejaras de hacerlo

-¿Q...que cosas estas diciendo?

-Amantes, eso dije...

El mayor se dejó envolver por esas palabras

- _Se siente tan natural estar con Huaisang, es como si mis manos y mi cuerpo supieran que hacer cuándo estoy con él_

Besandolo por su cuenta, deslizando las manos a las caderas, a los glúteos, levantandolo y arrimandolo a la pared, besando su cuello, jalando su ropa, tocandose mutuamente, jadeando en la boca del otro, de la pared al piso, enredadose con la ropa aun puesta se entregaron una vez mas al desenfreno, como si no fuera a existir una siguiente vez, con la premura de dos amantes que llevaban meses separados, hicieron el amor.

-¿Dage...?

-También te amo

-¿Es eso lo que querías preguntar?

-¿Porque no respondiste cuando te pregunté?

-Huaisang... Te amo

Lo acaricio en las mejillas, beso su frente

-Te amo, es difícil decir esto... Cuándo te miro y veo lo hermoso que eres...no se ni lo que estoy diciendo...pero... si te amo, lo siento en mi corazón y en mi cuerpo... nunca he podio estar sin ti, tú...tú siempre, siempre has sido mi todo

-Ming...

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Ibas a decir mi nombre?

-...

-Termina...

-Mingjue

Salió un pequeño susurro

Mingjue te amo, quiero estar contigo pero siento miedo

-Estaré aquí siempre Huaisang

-Es...

-¿Es?

-¿Vas a casarte?

-Por ahora puedo seguir rechazando los compromisos, el consejo no ha interferido en esto aún, mientras ellos no empiecen a presionar puedo seguir negándome, igual aunque presionarán soy el líder de secta, puedo hacer lo que quiero!

-Se que no soy bueno con la espada y crees que soy un tonto por no saber usarla adecuadamente...

-Huaisang...

-...soy bueno en otras cosas y hasta alguien como yo sabe que necesitas un heredero

-"..."

-¿Hasta cuando podemos jugar a esto?

Una lagrima rodo y de sintió como ácido amenazando con dejar un surco en la piel

-Huaisang, no voy a casarme...me negare todo lo que pueda, estoy enamorado de ti...

En este punto el menor se derrumbó y lloro en los brazos del mayor

-No llores, no es justo, siempre soy yo el que se siente así, desde pequeño me lloras y consigues de mi todo lo que quieres

-Todo lo que quiero es a ti

-Me tienes, me tienes... Esta mañana me sentía un poco dudoso, pero después de encontrarte aquí no me queda ningún resago.

Abrazados semisentados en el piso, jurandose en silencio el amor eterno.

\--------------------------------------------

Hola, me siento un poco floja con este capitulo pero es necesario para poder avanzar, viene el arco dramático. 😢  
Por favor disfrutalo y gracias.

Ha, la imagen es del manga Lala no kenkko o algo así jeje.

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐  
  
  
  



	11. Calma y Tormenta

—Esa, bueno... Esa es básicamente la explicación...

—Hahaha, ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

—...

—¿Mmm?

—...

—Hey...

—Tuve... Sentí verg...

—¿Qué es?

—Mm senti vergüenza... De mis sentimientos...creí que era solo yo....

—No dejes que vuelva a tratarte así sin ningúna razón...aunque entiendo que te lo callaras...

—...

—Cuando vi las marcas en tu cuello me volvi loco, la idea de que alguien te habia tocado me inquieto demasiado, me dolió incluso, lamento haberte tratado bruscamente por mi estupidez...ven, dame un beso, pronto sera hora de volver... Es casi medio día y debes ir con el maestro Yin y yo tengo una montaña que documentos por leer y firmar.

\--------------------------------------------

Subir la cuesta y tenderse sobre la yerba, mirar el cielo casi azul, casi celeste, con el otro al lado, riendo, conversando, bromeando, dándose besos muy apasionados. Aparte de sus habitaciones, era el único lugar donde podían estar solos, lejos de las miradas y demostrarse todo el afecto que no podían dentro de la residencia, así empezaron los días felices, aumentando la cantidad de viajes, las visitas al estudio de Mingjue, las fiestas y las salidas a la montaña a solas, so bajo excusa de practicar caza, dias que duraron casi 3 años, donde habían encontrado una y mil formas de verse a solas sin que nadie lo notase, al final todos habian sabido siempre del profundo amor entre los hermanos Nie; no era si no habitual verlos juntos todo el tiempo desde que Huaisang nació.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE :**

**HOY MIÉRCOLES 23 DE OCTUBRE DEL 2019, A LAS 9:26 DE LA NOCHE PASO A EDITAR ESTÁ PARTE PARA DECIRLES QUE A LA POSTRE ESTE FIC YA TIENE** **39** **CAPÍTULOS. SI NO TE GUSTA EL DRAMA PUES QUEDARTE AQUÍ. CON EL FINAL FELIZ. AHORA SÍ DESEAS CONTINUAR PERO NO ESTAS SEGUR@ TE DIRÉ QUE NO HAY INFIDELIDAD. HAN TENIDO UN HIJO BIOLÓGICO Y YA ESTAMOS SOBRE EL FINAL QUE ES FELIZ. GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME HASTA AQUÍ. LOS QUIERO A TODOS Y CADA UNO.**

La paz y la felicidad se vería amenazada nuevamente.  
Al cabo de los 3 años empezaron las presiones, toda la poblacion ya empezaba a discutir debido al temor de quedarse sin un heredero para el futuro y la consecuente prevalescencia de la secta QuingheNie.

~~°~~

—Lider de secta, con todo el respeto que merece su investidura...permitame por favor replicar nuevamente, ha seguido rechazando los compromisos con todas las sectas que han mostrado interes en el lider, necesita un heredero, se ha rechazado tambien los compromisos para el segundo joven maestro, uno de los dos lideres debe contraer nupcias o...

—¿O?

—O...al menos tener un hijo...el tiempo esta pasando, para eso es la creacion y existencia de este consejo, para velar por la continuidad de la secta, el consejo no desea decidir sobre los sentimientos e imponer a una doncella que no sea del agrado del lider de secta o del hermano menor del lider...por tanto se le insta a que se tome en cuenta y se haga conforme se estipula

—Maestro Ho, como lider de esta secta entiendo mis obligaciones, pero debo rechazar una vez mas, por el momento no deseo tomar esposa...

—Pero...

—En cuanto a lo del heredero...

—

—Me encargare de ello, en adelante lo resolverse...¿Esto es todo?, tengo que volver a mis obligaciones

No espero ninguna respuesta, estaba demasiado inquieto, se puso de pie apenas habia terminado de hablar, hizo una reverencia y recibiendo una a cambio, se retiro pero antes de salir, respiro fuertemente y se detuvo en la puerta

—Vere la mejor forma de resolver esto, es mi intencion responsable de continuar y asegurar la supervivencia de la secta y de todos los tutelados, permiso.

— _Dos maestros consejales no estuvieron presentes, eso se sintió un poco..._ _diferente_ _, para este tipo de cosas siempre están presentes_ _todos, como sea...me voy..._

Volvio a sus habitaciones despues de haberse reunido en el gran salon del consejo, estando alli sintio la fuerte necesidad de verlo, de abrazarlo.

~¦~

—Un hijo....me siento sucio de solo pensar que tendré que dormir con otra persona... No quiero engañarlo, no se que más hacer, he aplazado esto lo más que he podido, como líder puedo negarme hasta el final pero eso es ser irresponsable...esta reunión me ha agotado, tengo sueño ¡quiero verlo!

Mingjue se quedo dormido en el mueble de su habitación, en sus sueños caminaba cuesta arriba en la montaña, en su mano derecha llevaba consigo a Huaisang, muy sonriente le decía que lo amaba, la luz del sol bañaba sus negras y brillantes cabelleras, el cielo era perfecto, los árboles tullidos, la yerba verde, el rocio en las hojas, las flores en perfecta armonía con su entorno, inesperadamente sus pies empezaron a sentirse pesados, la oscuridad se avecino cubriendo toda la belleza, devorandola y tragando la luz, arrebatando a Huaisang de su mano, por más que quería sostenerlo aquella oscuridad era más fuerte que él, desesperado gritaba su nombre

—¡HUAISANG! ¡HUAISANG!

En la oscuridad resonaba el eco ¡Dage, Dage!

—Dage, despierta...Dage...

Mingjue se incorporo muy rápidamente, sudando y agitado, tratando de enfocar a la persona frente a él

—¿Dage?, Termine mis practicas y te espere pero no viniste a mi habitación, ¿tuviste un mal sueño?, mirate mi precioso Dage, ¿Qué pudo haber sido eso para que tú, tuvieras que llorar si quiera dormido?

De rodillas en el piso limpió las lágrimas, Mingjue lo observó detenidamente y cayó frente al menor, lo abrazo muy fuerte, a tal punto que Huaisang sentía que se rompería

—Ouch, Dage me duele, vas a romperme...

—Si te rompo nadie podrá tenerte...

—Haha, si, así es...pero yo solo soy tuyo...¿Tan desagradable fue la reunión?

—¡No voy a casarme! ¡Nunca!

—...

—¿Lo entiendes?

—Si

Envueltos en ese abrazo Huaisang empezó a alzar y jalar las ropas, metiendo las manos en la cintura, subiendolas por la espalda, retiro el rostro del hombro de Mingjue y busco su boca, le dio unos pequeños besos y mordisqueo el labio inferior recibiendo el apretón de esos brazos tan fuertes, entrelazo ambas manos detrás de la nuca del mayor, dio un ligero tirón y se dejó caer hacia atrás arrastrandolo consigo, mientras se besaban y frotaban el uno contra el otro, en la mente de Huaisang una idea se fue concibiendo y se gestaria hasta dar un fruto amargo, conforme más la analizaba más se arraigaba, como una enfermedad empezó a asfixiar sus sentimientos

—Hazme el amor como si fuera la última vez

—¿Porque dices eso?

—Tal vez porque eso me exita, quiero que me llenes con tu semilla como siempre lo haces, hazlo tantas veces como si yo pudiera quedar embarazado, jodeme tanto que no pueda ponerme de pie

—¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿No estás siendo un poco grosero?, no sé si eso debería hacerme reír pero siento que estoy exitandome más

Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a los ojos de Huaisang

—Solo hazlo, hoy tengo tantas ganas de ti...

—Besos y caricias marcaron el inicio, manos temblorosas, jadeos y gemidos, mordiscos y marcas violetas quedaron en la piel una vez más. Mingjue hizo conforme se lo pidieron, lo retuvo debajo hasta muy tarde, en medio de la lujuria el menor habló

—¿Mingjue?

—¿S, si?

—¿Puedes...morder...aquí?

—...

—Quiero morderte también, quiero dejar una marca para siempre que... que diga que me perteneces sólo a mi...

—Pequeño tonto...nadie va a vermela, ¿Para que quieres dejarme una?, Oh no me mires así

Apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Huaisang un momento, casi no reflexiono sobre ese tan inusual y extraño pedido, luego de unos segundos tapo su boca y lo mordió entre el hombro y el cuello hasta que el sabor a óxido se filtro entre sus dientes, Huaisang se sacudió de dolor aferrándose fuertemente a Mingjue,

—Ahí, Ahora la tienes, he probado tu sangre incluso

El menor dejo caer unas lágrimas sin sollozar, llevo sus labios a los de su hermano

—¡Te amo Mingjue, te amo!

Besos en señal de promesa eterna

—Quiero hacerlo yo

Bajo de su boca siguiendo la linea de su cuello, dando pequeños y dulces besos hasta llegar a la misma zona donde él había sido mordido, pellizco un poco de piel con los dientes, los apretó, los apretó hasta que sintió la sangre en su lengua, pero aún así no paro hasta tomar un ínfimo pedazo de piel

—¡Ha, Oh, Huaisang!, eso dolió

—Lo siento...

Mingjue se lo hizo tanto y tan fuerte y durante horas hasta que Huaisang ya no podía ni sostener los brazos arriba, su cuerpo temblaba agotado y lleno de las marcas de los grandes dedos de su hermano, sin duda esa noche era una noche que nunca sacaría de su memoria, Recostados en la cama, el mayor lo beso en su mejilla

—¿Porque estas de espaldas?

—Estoy un poco cansado, ¿solo por esta vez puedo dormir así?

—Sabes que me gusta tenerte en mis brazos después de hacerlo pero esta vez te complacere

Le dio varios besos y pasaron la noche juntos, Mingjue durmió, pero Huaisang no pudo. Ya lo había decidido.

\--------------------------------------------

Siento pena de lo que voy a hacer 😭😭  
Soy mala!

Por favor disfrutalo y muchas gracias por leerme!

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐


	12. Juego

En este capítulo toca decir lo que sucedía al otro lado de la secta con Huaisang mientras Mingjue estaba con el consejo en le cap anterior.

\--------------------------------------------

—¿Entonces, que es lo que desea el representante del consejo para que tenga que venir a mis habitaciones?

—Segundo joven maestro, lamento la abrupta intromisión en su privacidad pero esto es algo que ya no puede seguirse aplazando, nos vemos en la lamentable necesidad de recurrir al segundo lider, ya es conocido que el primer líder ha seguido rechazando los compromisos oficiales y extra oficiales, no ha aceptado ningúno

Cuando Huaisang empezó a oír esas palabras su corazón empezó a brincar alocadamente, un escozor subía por sus piernas y brazos hasta llegar su cara, su cuello picaba, sus manos se pusieron frías y sudaban, sus sentidos se embotaban, todo parecía oscurecerse, solo podía oír sus propios latidos, el vértigo era inminente

— _Finalmente vinieron a pedirme que interceda, siempre supe que esto pasaría ¿Y si me niego?, No sé qué hacer... No quiero... Me duele... Váyase ya, siento que voy a llorar, he estado tanto tiempo absorto en esta burbuja que he olvidado lo que se siente estar triste_

—¿Segundo lider?, ¿Se siente bien?

—¿Qu...?, Oh si...si

-Si el líder se siente mal, solo dígalo, esta algo pálido...

—No, no...consejal, agradezco la atención...consejal, mi hermano...mayor...saben en el consejo que él tiene su personalidad muy bien definida, no es particularmente influenciable por nad...

—Perdóneme primer joven maestro, recurrir al hermano menor fue una decisión unanime de todo el consejo, no es ningún secreto el amor que el líder de secta profesa por su hermano, incluso donde no llegan los caminos llega la protección y cuidado del primer líder por el segundo lider-.-Huaisang sabía que eso era muy cierto, mucho antes de que se involucraran no había nadie que no hablara del líder de la secta QingheNie y la desmedida sobre protección con que media a su hermano pequeño, nadie podía tocarlo o mirarlo mal incluso, llegado a este punto Huaisang estaba tan nervioso que cubrió su rostro con el abanico en su mano, puesto que había empezado a ponerse de todos los colores, carraspeando la garganta dijo al consejal

—Yo, no creo que eso sea algo que pueda hacer pero tratare de convencerlo pero no estoy comprometiéndo mi palabra a nada...

El hombre inmediatamente se puso en pie e hizo una gran reverencia, se doblo varias veces y agradeció muchas más,

—Segundo lider, realmente le pido perdón por el atrevimiento, realmente era necesario, el líder de secta se encuentra en estos momentos en la sala del consejo para ser exhortado al matrimonio y por voluntad propia escoger a una doncella del agrado propio

Huaisang trago su saliva y nuevamente empezó a sentirse como hace un momento

—Consejal, estoy tardo para mis deberes si eso es todo...

—Si, si...perdón, perdón...Ha, segundo lider, por favor ¿podría...mantener esta conversación privada?

—Si.

Apenas susurro

Al salir el consejal de su habitación noto que alguien lo esperaba en la puerta, un compañero que vigilaba la privacidad, vio a ambos consejales irse rápidamente, mirando a los lados como si trataran de saber si alguien los había visto.   
Huaisang cerró su puerta, pego la espalda y se deslizó hasta el piso, miro al techo, sus ojos aguados, su pecho dolía como si algo lo hubiera atravesado, apretó las ropas cerca de su corazón y soltó un pequeño llanto mientras pensaba

_—Había_ _olvidado lo doloroso que era esto, no quería sentirme así de nuevo, creí que estaba preparado para cuando esto sucediera pero es más doloroso que haberlo pensado, pero yo...no estoy listo para dejarlo, no quiero dejarlo, lo amo, estoy enamorado, nadie podría quererlo más que yo, nadie, ¿soy tan egoísta?, cuándo llegó esa carta me desespere como nunca e hice eso, si yo no lo hubiera hecho esto no estaría pasando, lo empuje a esto, le termine de cerrar todas las posibilidades desnudando mis piernas para él, me puse dónde sabía que solo él me vería, si estaba equivocado en los sentimientos de mi hermano yo lo hubiera dejado ir pero él me correspondio, ¿que culpa puedo tener si él me ama también?, ¿Soy estúpido?, ¿Acaso no es prioridad mía también la supervivencia de esta secta?_

Puso ambas palmas en el piso y derramó algunas lágrimas

— _Si él me ve sabrá que lloré y no parara hasta hacerme hablar, debo dejar de llorar_ _,_ Esperare a que termine con el consejo, luego iré a verlo.

Huaisang seco su rostro, espero en su habitación pero Mingjue no fue a él.

\--------------------------------------------

Este es una especie de POV de Huaisang, en el capitulo anterior añadí unas palabras que quizá no escribi o por algún error mio se borraron puesto que recuerdo haberlo escrito 🤔, fue en la conversación entre Mingjue y los consejales, si no quieres volverlo a leer te lo resumire, Mingjue se da cuenta de que faltan 2 consejales, aprovecharon que no tenia la vista sobre su hermano para intervenir.   
Entonces, es aquí cuando Huaisang va a la habitación de Mingjue y le hace ese extraño pedido,y por otro lado este es en efecto mi capítulo más pequeño, ni llegó a las 1000 palabras. Disfrutalo y siempre gracias por leerme!

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐


	13. 13

  
Huaisang casi había acabado de vestirse, antes de cerrar la última solapa repasó on sus dedos la mordida que su hermano mayor había dejado, era pequeña, apenas había apretado la piel con los dientes delanteros pero eso era suficiente para tenerlo presente toda su vida, estaba a punto de irse cuando la cama donde había amanecido sono, trató de hacer como que no había escuchado, recogió las últimas partes de su atuendo pero Mingjue ya lo había atrapado entre sus brazos, lo apretó, olio su pelo, beso su cabeza y le dijo

—¿Ibas a irte furtivamente?

—Ha, Dage...es que ya casi es hora y sabes que debemos ser cuidadosos, Da, dag...Mingjue deja de tocarme así, Ah, no por favor, estoy agotado

—¿Entonces porque te estas poniendo "así"?

—No me estoy poniendo de ninguna forma...

—¿No?

—¿Que eres?, ¿Un animal?

—Solo cuando estoy junto a ti...

—Ah, Mi, Min, ya...¿me escuchas?

—Aja...

—En unos días...debemos...Gusu... Mingjue sueltame y escuchame...

—Me gusta como huele tu piel, siempre ese aroma tan dulce...usas ese perfume desde que somos amantes, cada vez que estamos cerca tu perfume se impregna en mi ropa...¿sabes lo muy exitado que me ponía?, aún cuando acababa de hacerlo contigo y mis ropas olían a ti sólo quería volver y cogerte de nuevo...sabes bien lo que causas en mi, Mingjue decía toda esa clases de cosas mientras metía las manos en su ropa y jugaba con esas pequeñas flores en su pecho y en sus pantalones, Huaisang casi cedía, cuando el mayor le jugo una travesura

—¡Bien!, ¿Qué querías decirme

Palmeando ambos hombros lo soltó para proceder a vestirse

—Bueno...la conferencia de reconocimiento e integración de sectas nuevas ya está pronto, dijo

Se aparto tratando de acomodarse las ropas y calmar su respiración, Mingjue calento el momento y lo dejo así, eso era algo que nunca había hecho

—Los preparativos para la secta y para el viaje...yo...estos pocos días que quedan, no estaré mucho por aquí, iré al pueblo, deseo comprar algunas cosas para Wei-Xiong y para Jiang-Xiong, no los he visto desde la última vez que me enviaste, ya son 2 años, me excusare con los maestros por mi falta de asistencia y lo compensare volviendo

—Mirate como has madurado, mi pequeño hermano ya no estas tan pequeño...

—No me llames así

—Bien...tú deja de llamarme Dage en privado

—mm, bien...iré entonces...

Huaisang le otorgo una pequeña pero muy respetuosa reverencia y se fue, en lo que resto del tiempo, el Nie menor se dedicó a comprar algunas cosas, hacer equipaje, excusarse con los maestros, y sobre todo evitar estar a solas con Mingjue, se las había arreglado para no coincidir, aunque por su parte Mingjue lo tenía seguido y vigilado.

~°~

—¿Para que quieres viajar en tu propio coche?

—Bueno...ahora...creo que sería mejor que viajasemos separados, ya soy un adulto...

—Lo eres...

—¿Entonces...puedo viajar solo mañana?

—¿Tienes que preguntarme?

—Eres el líder de secta y te debo respeto aún...

—Si, así es...

—...

—Haaa, bien...Te dejaré hacerlo per...

—¡De ahora en adelante quiero viajar solo...!

—¡¿Sólo?!

—Bue... No solo, iré con escolta siempre...

—¿Te refieres a mi?

—No...yo...si soy visto contigo siempre, para las demás sectas siempre seré tu hermano desobligado...

—¿Es así?

—No solo quiero ser visto como tu hermano menor, yo...soy un hombre también y quiero respeto, me he esforzado mucho con la espada, he mejorado y aunque mi cultivo es muy bajo aún sigo intentándolo, no voy a parar hasta enorgullecerte...eso te lo he prometido...

—...Ordenare ahora que te preparen uno , discutiremos despues el hacerlo siempre, voy a complacerte solo esta vez...

Mingjue sabía que eso era cierto, que lo sobreprotegía. Ahora en más que estaba enamorado de él, la última cosa independiente que le dejó hacer fue en su primer año de relación cuando lo envió a Gusu, aunque principalmente Huaisang pidió ser enviado para alejarse, Mingjue termino por enviarlo para cerrar de una vez ese círculo de estudios y aunque pasó el curso con el mínimo aprobatorio, pudo dejar al fin la etapa de estudiante y concentrarse en los asuntos de la secta.

Ambos hombres comían la cena juntos, después de varios días que Huaisang lo había evitado finalmente vino a Mingjue y ceno con él, sentado a su lado derecho.

—He terminado

Huaisang se puso de pie, Mingjue quedó en silencio. El menor camino por los pasillos semi oscuros hacia su pieza, oyo pasos a sus espaldas, fingiendo que no oía prosiguió su marcha

—¿No irás a mi habitación?

Le susurro a la espalda

—Ha, oh, eso...

—Ven a dormir conmigo...

—No hables así aquí, van a oírnos...ve a dormir, partiremos muy temprano.

Huaisang caminaba y cada vez se oían más lejos los pasos detrás de él hasta que cesaron, llegó a su habitación y se encerró en ella, se recostó sobre su cama y miro al techo

— _Estoy haciendo lo mejor, esto es lo mejor_

Se dio la vuelta enredandose y cubriéndose con el cubrecama durmió.

~°~

Ambos hombres listos, atravesaron la escolta por separado, a Mingjue le desconcertaba y fastidiaba que Huaisang no caminase a su lado, siendo el primer líder la atravesó primero, luego le siguió el menor, cada uno subió a su carro, como era lógico Mingjue partió adelante, Huaisang iba detrás. Era extraño para ambos, antes el espacio era llenado por las voces de ambos, ahora solo el sonido de los cascos rebotaban dentro de las cabinas. Mingjue odio cada segundo que viajo sólo

— _¿Acaso no era esto lo que siempre he querido?, que él se independizara de mi y lo está haciendo pero...me molesta...antes de nosotros hubiera dado lo que fuera por esto, ahora no quiero ni pensar en que_...

—Como sea _,_ ya esta hecho, supongo que esto es algo con lo que tengo que aprender a lidiar...tampoco voy a negar que no este nervioso...fmpf, esto es bueno para él

A cambio de su hermano mayor, Huaisang se sentia abatido, se preguntaba una y mil veces si no estaba siendo exagerado

— _¿Y si confio mas en el amor que siente por mi?, Yo se que el me ama tambien pero es que a veces no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, siento que lo empuje a esto, ¿estar a su lado viendo como se casaba y tenia hijos hubiera sido suficiente para mi?_

Segun los arreglos de siempre, medio dia despues hubo la primera parada, Mingjue fue al carro de Huaisang pero este fingio estar dormido, queria evitar a toda costa estar cerca de él o hablar con él, esto es algo que deberian hacer los sirvientes pero Mingjue lo hizo por el mismo, al no obtener respuesta y conociendo a su hermano alzo la voz muy enojado

—¡HUISANG!

Huaisang sabia que ante esa voz no debia de seguir haciendose el tonto

—Ha, ya estoy despierto, ya estoy despierto, no tienes que gritar siempre que te enojas

Dijo mientras abria la puerta y bajaba

—Me dormi un momento...

—¡Mirate esa cara!,¡¿Es si quiera esta la cara de alguien que se ha dormido?

¡Resongo mientras lo tomaba del menton y alzaba su rostro, ver los ojos de Huaisang en tanta luz le trajo a la memoria cada vez que subian la cuesta en los atraces de la secta, en esa pequeña cabaña, era hermoso, su piel luminiscente, sus ojos brillantes, Mingjue realmente lo amaba

— _Haa él me gusta tanto_

Dijo para sus adentros, soltandolo puso su mano en la mitad de su frente y la froto hacia arriba hasta llegar a la parte alta de su cabeza

—Huaisang, come algo, pronto reanudaremos la marcha, si quieres hacer algo mas, hazlo...

—Si...

—No habra otro descanso hasta que haya bajado el sol que sera cuando hayamos llegado a Gusu, por favor asegurate de tenerlo todo.

—...

Comieron un poco en la posada de camino, descansaron no mas de una hora y reanudaron el viaje, El sol termino de morir en el poniente y al fin estaban de pie frente en las escaleras de piedra de Cloud Recesses.

\------------------------------------------

Me senti muy mal con lo que iba a hacer en mi idea original asi que la modifique un poquito, ya nos los casare eso seria alargar la historia y darle semajente drama, maltrato incluido, pero les dare concubinas jajajaja. Entiendan, necesitan hijos. No me odien.

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐


	14. Celos

Muchas caras conocidas, muchas caras nuevas, insignias y distintivos diferentes y los de siempre, muchos jóvenes entusiastas listos para cambiar de posición social una vez se obtuviera el reconocimiento oficial de secta, doncellas parloteando en busca de algún soltero para contraer matrimonio; así fue el recibimiento, Mingjue inició la subida, aproximadamente a menos de 10 minutos de distancia subía el menor de los hermanos, el líder de la secta QingheNie entorno los ojos, observó algunos peldaños arriba al líder de secta y hermano jurado Lan XiChen, continuó hasta el descanso, ambos líderes se saludaron alegremente, si bien se veían regularmente, a Mingjue siempre le gustó la presencia relajante de Lan XiChen

—Hermano...

—Hermano...

—Espero tu viaje haya transcurrido sin complicaciones

—Así es como fue...

—mmm, y... ¿Huaisang?

—Haa, esa es una historia para después...

—No puedo negar que estoy algo sorprendido, espero poder oírla más tarde...

—Lo haré...

—Por favor, continúa...Prepare la misma habitación que usaron cuando Huaisang estuvo aquí

—Estaremos más que cómodos, iré para que mi hermano pueda seguir...

Nie Mingjue se despidio y prosiguió los pocos escalones que faltaban siendo recibido por un discípulo y dirigido inmediatamente a su pieza. Huaisang terminó de subir pero esta vez se quejo menos, producto de su entrenamiento tenía más resistencia

—Haa, primer maestro Lan...

—Hahaha, Huaisang... ¿Porque tanta formalidad?

—Soy el segundo lider de mi secta ahora...—cubrió su rostro con su abanico—debo...

—Haha, entiendo...te veo muy bien, tu hermano ya debe de estar en la pieza de ambos, por favor continúa...

— _¡_ _Una habitación para los dos, lo olvide!_

—¿Huaisang?

—Oahh, si...iré

El líder de la secta Gusulan terminó de recibir a los pocos que quedaban por subir, todos fueron acomodados en sus piezas, fueron informados sobre los horarios, las reglas y las agendas. Esta primera noche debían asistir todos a cenar al salón más grande, sin faltar ningún presente para que pudieran conocerse informalmente.

~°~

Los que más se conocían, cenaron juntos, los nuevos o pocos conocidos cenaron de otro lado, algunos muy respetuosos, otros altivos, otros muy alegres, otros muy serios, las doncellas muy bien arregladas, los jóvenes luciendo lo más pulcro posible y por supuesto no faltaban aquellos que enumeraban algunos hechos del pasado. El salón estaba dividido entre conocidos y desconocidos, entre jóvenes y adultos.

Los lideres QingheNie y GusuLan cenaron juntos

—¿Hasta cuando vas a guardar esa soltería tuya?

—¿Lo dice el hombre virgen?

—Hahaha, ¿Como puedes estar seguro de que lo soy?

—Hermano no creo que ese novio tuyo te haya dejado avanzar...

—Haaa, tal vez me ha dejado tocarlo un poco...

—Hahaha...

—Hahaha...

—¿Entonces?

—¿Que?

—Está noche hay muy buenas Srtas, la mayoría buscando desposar...terminando la cena tendremos unos minutos para recorrer el salón, te presentaré algunas doncellas...desde aquella vez que viajaste a conocer a las doncellas de Lian no has vuelto a tener ningún acercamiento...

—Ha...eso es porque siempre estoy ocupado...

—¿O es que tienes a alguien y no quieres decírmelo?

—...

—Hahaha... Voy a decírtelo, cuando he ido a visitarte o has venido a verme he podido notar marcas en tu cuello

—Esto último lo dijo en susurro

—"..."

—Entonces es cierto...

—Haa...

—¡Lo es! ¡Tienes a alguien y no se lo dijiste a tu hermano!

—Ha... Tal vez sean de alguna dama alegre...

—Haa...Haha...eso no puede ser porque estas siendo muy serio con no querer casarte...

—Haa, yo...hermano...

—Esta bien...no tienes que hablar, ahora ya confirme lo que sospechaba...

Ambos hombres continuaban con su conversación, por otro lado Huaisang que había subido en dirección de Wei Ying, quién al saber que había llegado fue en su dirección a esperarlo en el final de las escaleras cuesta arriba, muy contentos se saludaron, enrumbaron hacia una de las piezas, conversaron alegremente, Huaisang entregó un pequeño presente a Wei WuXian, este agradeció y prácticamente lo arrastró con Jiang Cheng, quién ya los esperaba. Al llegar, tipico de JC, un poco serio saludo, recibió y agradecio el presente, la conversación fue entre risas de parte de uno y regaño de parte de otro, suspiros fueron y vinieron...Huaisang se quejo de lo duro que había estado trabajando y practicando, JC habló de sus padres y su sobrino y su hermana, WWX sobre SiZhui, sobre el viejo Qiren y sobre su esposo, todo transcurrió con alegría, momento que fue interrumpido por este último

—¿Wei Ying?

—Segundo maestro Lan  
—Segundo maestro Lan

—Huaisang...  
—Jiang Wanyin...

—Haa si, ahora voy mi amado esposo...

—Debes arreglarte, es momento de la cena, arregle la tina para el baño...

—¿Me ayudaras a bañarme?

—Aja...

—"..."

—"..."

Siempre WWX y LWJ amorosos hasta el hastío frente a las caras de estupefacción de Huaisang y Jiang Cheng, los esposos dándose pequeños besos y abrazandose sin ningún pudor al menos por parte de Wei WuXian

—Iré en un momento, ahora se bueno y esperame...

—Mmm

Quedando nuevamente solos los 3

—¿Qué?

—¡Eres un descarado!

—Pero si tú también tienes un novio...

—¡Callate!

—¿Todavía no le dejas...?

—¡Tú...!

—Hahaha haa Jiang Cheng, mi cuñado te ama tanto... No se como puedes tenerlo así, durante tanto tiempo

—¿Q-que?

—Ya, ya...nos esperan, vayamos

Interrumpió Huaisang

—Por cierto Huaisang, ¿Como te va con ese novio tuyo?

—Haaa...

Cubriendo su rostro muy avergonzado solo balbuceo algunos monosílabos, aclaro la garganta y dijo

—Me gustaría conversar sobre eso...pero después...ahora vayamos a cenar

—Adelantense, mi esposo me espera...estare con Uds en poco tiempo. Wei WuXian se abrió hacia el JingShi y compañía fueron al gran salón murmurando uno que no soportaba lo acaramelado que andaba y el otro tratando de calmar la tensión.

Estando de vuelta el esposo de Lan WangJi, los 3 jóvenes comieron, rieron, recordaron cosas, todo transcurrió calmadamente.

~°~

—¡JUREMOS COMO HERMANOS!

—¿Q-que... Quién quiere ser tu hermano?

—Haa Jiang Cheng ya soy tu hermano

—Me gusta esa idea...

—¿Ves? A Huaisang le gusta... Entonces, esta decidido! Juraremos!

—¡No decidas por tu cuenta...!

La amistad entre esos 3 era algo indiscutible, era algo que todos podían notar. La cena acabó, los minutos para charlar también, en cuanto enrumbaban a lo suyo, Huaisang estaba un poco dudoso fue entonces cuándo se acerco un líder de clan y se presentó ante los 3

—Jovenes líderes, permitanme presentarme, soy Zhao Huang, líder de la secta LiungZhao, esta noche también estamos aquí para poder recibir el reconocimiento oficial de secta, dispensenme pero quisiera presentar a mi hija al segundo joven maestro de la secta QingheNie, segundo lider está es mi hija Zhao Shenmin

Shenmin que permanecía detrás de su padre, se presentó, era pálida como el papel y delgada como la hoja de una espada, La doncella hizo una muy gracil reverencia, viéndose muy correcta. En otro momento Huaisang habría huido pero desde que Mingjue cambió y posteriormente inició una relación con él, él también maduro, entonces se comporto correctamente

—Líder de la secta LiuZhao, es un placer conocerle y a su agradable hija, sin duda es muy hermosa

—Haa, Huaisang, te esperaremos por "allá"...

—Líder...   
—Líder...

—Jóvenes...

Wei Ying y Jiang Cheng se disculparon y caminaron con curiosidad unos metros más allá, desde dónde observaron la situación

—¿Como va a librarse de esto ahora?

—No lo sé...

—¿Crees que su hermano mayor se enoje? Ya sabes que estas cosas deben pasar por su mano primero

—¿Porque iba a enojarse?, apuesto a que sabe que es un manga cort...

—Haa Jiang Cheng te recuerdo quién es tu novio y tú herman...

—¡Tú! ¡Callate!

Una vena saltaba en la frente de Jiang Wanyin mientras miraba al piso, tan rojo como sus mejillas y sus puños apretados

—¡Mira, ahí viene!, ¿Que fue lo que te dijo?

—Haa, acepte caminar con ella unos minutos...ire a mis habitaciones, debo avisar a mi hermano...

—Ha, si...creo que te vio, acaba de irse en compañía de mi cuñado, Vamos...

—¿ _Me vio?, Estoy seguro que se fue enojado...ahora no quiero ni ir a la habitación pero si no voy se enojara más..._ _mmph_

En el camino iban hablando sobre que sucedería, Wei WuXian y Jiang Cheng sabían que Huaisang tenía un novio no oficial, era él ex Patriarca el que más hablaba, llegados a donde el camino los separaba, Wei Ying camino al JingShi, Jiang Wanyin a su habitación y Huaisang a la suya donde yacía Mingjue.

—¿Hee?, ¿No iras al HanShi?

—¡¡¿Q-que? ¿Porque iría?!!

—Hahaha, nos vemos mañana en la primera reunión...no, mejor en la segunda...

—¡Muérete!

Así se alejaron mientras Huaisang los observaba despedirse con ese "amor" de siempre.

—Nos vemos entonces

Solo atino a decir

— _Haa, si, podría jurarme con_ _ellos_

_~°~_

Huaisang entro temeroso a la habitación

—Hermano...

—¿Quién era ella?

\--------------------------------------------

Vamo' a relajar el ambiente! amonos a Gusu, mi mundo de Mo Dao Su Zhi es menos trágico que la novela.

Gracias por leerme.

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐


	15. Celos 2

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién era ella?

—Haa...eso...vine a avisarte que estaré afuera un poco más...¿Qué haces en la puerta?

—Te esperaba, ¿Con quién?

— _Ni si quiera pensé en eso...si le miento y lo descubre..._

—¡Huaisang!

—Con...no haré ninguna cosa para deshonrarte ni a nuestra secta...

La respiración de Huaisang empezó a agitarse, su mirada se torno culpable, y empezó a frotar sus manos contra la otra, apretando y jalando los dedos, frente a Mingjue, con la mirada hacia un lado

—Solo será un momento y luego vendré aquí...

—Irás con ella, ¿No es así?, ¿Qué te dijo ese hombre?, ¿Con que intenciones te presento a su hija?

—El líder de secta no me presento a su hija directamente a mi...

—¿No?

—No

—¿Ahora vas a empezar a mentirme?, ¿Crees que no oí lo que te dijo?

—¡¿Si lo oíste no deberías estarme preguntando?!

Mingjue avanzó los pocos pasos que habían entre él y Huaisang, tomándolo del mentón le rechino apretando los dientes

—¿Quién te dijo que puedes alzarme la voz? ¡Soy tu líder!

Mingjue miro la boca entreabierta del menor y despacio llevo su dedo índice y lo deslizó hacia dentro sin soltar a Huaisang

—Chupalo...

—...

Mingjue paseo el dedo por la humedad de la lengua, sin quitar la vista de lo que hacía pudo notar el preciso momento en que el menor lo chupo un poco, Mingjue muy complacido lo sacó y rodeo la mitad de los labios de arriba y de abajo, deslizó la mano por el rostro hasta la oreja arrastrando la saliva por la mejilla hasta llegar al pelo cogiendolo firmemente tiro de el obligando a Huaisang a mirarlo, sus ojos acuosos, lo acerco más a él, la otra mano la puso en la cintura y la bajó por la cadera hasta el glúteo, estando allí lo apretó y lo alzó, llevó su mano hasta la hendidura entre sus nalgas y frotó un poco antes de presionar casi adentro y susurrar

—¿Y desde cuando somos hermanos en privado, no te había dicho que no me llames así a solas?

Huaisang enterró el rostro en el enorme pecho, mordió la ropa para no gemir, se aferro al cuerpo, araño la parte posterior, levantó el rostro, buscando la boca del mayor, pero sucedió entonces

—Bien, no llegues tarde, sabes que Qiren tiene prohibido caminar después de las 9

—¿Ah?

—Ve, tu cita te espera...

Mingjue dijo esto último ya de espaldas hacía él dejando a Huaisang en una pieza, entrando en una de las divisiones. Huaisang de pie en la salilla se sintió impotente y frustrado al punto de querer llorar

_—¿Qué?...es la segunda vez que me hace esto...ya dije que no y como un estúpido estuve a punto de ceder, aunque yo ya decidí...¡no me importa!_

Enojado consigo mismo salió arreglando sus ropas, camino hacia el salón donde la doncella Shinmen lo esperaba a solas, caminaron menos de media hora, que era el tiempo que restaba para las 9, conociéndose, preguntándose cosas, Huaisang muy educadamente dio respuestas e hizo unas cuantas preguntas, luego paso a llevarla a sus habitaciones, dejándola en la puerta

—Ha sido una bonita caminata, me temo que se ha terminado...

—Por ahora

Dijo muy coquetamente la doncella...

Las mejillas de Huaisang se tiñeron, nunca había sido objeto de tal cortesía por parte de las mujeres, no sabiendo que responder balbuceo

—Ha, he...

—Muy buenas noches, la he pasado bien...

—Y yo también... Buenas noches Zhao Shinmen

Emprendió el camino de retorno un poco confundido, pero esa confusión pronto fue reemplazada por el ceño fruncido de Mingjue

—Uh, tengo miedo...

Tendido sobre su cama, suspiro con la frente arrugada, nunca sintió tal punzada de dolor

— _Él la prefirió a_ _ella_

Pensaba mientras su corazón aleteaba, volátil

— _¿Acaso deseaba estas cosas?, ¿Entonces que fue todo eso de querer estar conmigo para siempre?, ¿Que paso para que de un día para otro haga esto?, Es claro que me rechaza...siempre uso la fuerza para retenerlo pero él siempre termina cediendo, además...él también me ha dicho que me ama...y yo..._

Los ojos de Mingjue acabaron por cerrarse.

~°~

Huaisang entró temeroso de los posibles gritos de su hermano

— _Solo me fui un poco más de media hora, no debería estar tan enojado_

Cerro la puerta muy despacio y se dirigió a la división de Mingjue, empujó las esterillas y lo miró dormir con su rostro serio evidenciando lo molesto que había estado, soltó las esterillas y se fue a su cama.

~°~

Dado el medio día, se había terminado las primeras horas de reunión, se había presentado al 25% de sectas nuevas, estas a su vez habían presentado a sus hijos e hijas, esposas, hermanos y hermanas y a cuanto hubiera que presentar, cada secta antigua firmo reconociendo y aceptando la integración de la secta nueva y a sus integrantes, por la tarde volverían para el sellado final de la insignia y firmar la copia de dicha documento. Documento entregado en las propias manos del líder resultante por el líder de secta anfitrión.  
En el momento de comer, Mingjue nuevamente estaba con Lan XiChen

—No he visto a Huaisang contigo esta mañana...

—Cuando termine el resto de la agenda voy a contarte algo, porque te confío mi vida y sé que hasta esto puedo confiartelo

—¿Así de serio es?

—Lo es...

~°~

—No te he visto junto a tu hermano desde que llegaron...¿Están disgustados?

—Ffuu...no...es solo que...

—Haa, vamos sabes que puedes contarnos...

—Yo...yo se...

—¿Entonces?

—Wei WuXian déjalo si no quiere hablar...

—Haa Jiang Cheng pero quiero saber...

—Hehehe, esta bien, esta bien, no discutan...

~°~

Así avanzó el almuerzo y llego la siguiente tanda de la agenda programada. A las 4 de la tarde ya todos estaban libres, algunos decidieron  bajar del receso, a otras les pareció muy pesado el volver a subirlo y decidieron vagar por los alrededores, otros se fueron a descansar, otros a conocer todo el complejo.

—Uhh ¿Jiang-Xiong?

—¿Qué?

—¿Tú...mmm...duermes sólo verdad?

—Si, ¿Porqué?

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

—¿Estás loco?, ¿Quieres que tu hermano me rompa las piernas? (ay JC pero el que rompe las piernas eres tú jajaja perdón por romper la tensión)

—Hahaha, ven a quedarte con nosotros, mi esposo estará de acuerdo...

—¿ESTAS LOCO?, ¿QUIERES PERVERTIRLO CON TUS INDECENCIAS Y LAS DE TU ESPOSO?

—Jiang Cheng esta prohibido gritar en el receso de las nubes...ademas el único virgen acá eres tú

—¡CALLATE!

\--------------------------------------------

Jajajaja como que todos son gays en mi historia no? 😅😅 Bueno es un fic. En el siguiente capítulo los Nie lo harán de nuevo, lo cual significa que voy a sufrir un cu del tamaño de la desvergüenza de WWX porque me cuesta mucho relatarlo 😢.

Espero lo disfrutes y gracias por leerme! También pensaba escribir especiales sobre XiCheng pero creo que mejor lo dejo para otra historia.

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐


	16. Celos y consumación 3

—Al menos dame una razón válida para arriesgarme a morir en manos de tu hermano

 

—Haa, bueno...ya casi soy tu hermano...jurado...

 

—¿Haa?, Ahhhh, como sea, tampoco pienso dejarte afuera, puedes venir

 

—¡¡Muchas gracias!! No voy a molestarte

 

—Ya vámonos la yerba esta fría, hemos estado aquí casi 2 horas y ya corre el viento, pronto será hora de cenar y dormir

 

–Entre bromas y risas volvieron a la residencia principal, pronto cenaron y caminaban para cumplir según lo acordado, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de encontraron con un muro de 191 cms de alto y cuantos más de ancho, Huaisang se sintió atrapado, Jiang Cheng y Wei WuXian saludaron respectivamente, recibieron una sería respuesta a cambio, ambos jóvenes entendieron que debían déjarlos

 

—Hee, Huaisang nosotros nos iremos yendo... 

 

—Si...nos veremos...

 

—...

 

Estando una vez solos, Mingjue prácticamente flagelo a Huaisang con la mirada, camino lento hacia él, meciendo toda su masa muscular en cada paso, su mirada penetrante hasta que llegó a Huaisang

 

—Dage...

 

Mingjue tomó a Huaisang por la muñeca y lo jalo en dirección de sus habitaciones, el menor casi se queda en blanco, miro a todos lados, no había nadie porque ya casi eran las 9, su respiración rápida e inquieta, los ojos brillosos

 

—Dage, puedo caminar sólo, me estas, auch, me lastimas, voy a caminar

 

Mingjue encaro a Huaisang y luego lo soltó, este lo ladeo y continuo, sintiendo los pasos a sus espaldas, camino en silencio hasta llegar, en la puerta empezó a ponerse muy nervioso, entraron y el mayor lo empujó contra un mueble y lo interrogo

 

—¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¿Hasta cuando estarás con este juego?

 

—Me lastimas, ¿Qué juego? 

 

—¡Este juego! ¡Este! ¡Este donde estas empeñado en huir de mi! 

 

—... 

 

Huaisang se esforzaba por mantener el control, cosa que había aprendió en los 3 años a su lado, pero apenas dijo una palabra se quebró

 

—Yo...

 

Lagrimas afuera, trató de entrar a su habitación pero ya era tarde, todo lo que podía sentir era la calidez de los labios de su hermano besando los suyos

 

—¿Qué haces?

 

Dijo tratando de apartarse, Mingjue insistió buscando su boca pero Huaisang seguía ladeando el rostro

 

—Acá no, nos oirán 

 

—¿Y que? ¿Acaso no lo hacíamos aquí durante los 3 días que me quedaba contigo?...sentía que iba a volverme loco sin tí cuando te envié aquí, no podía estar lejos sabiendote en Gusu, por eso venia a verte cada 3 meses,

 

—¿Acaso estaría mal si lo hago una vez más?, Nadie lo va a amar más que yo, yo que estoy dispuesto a renunciar a él por el bien común...solo esta vez

 

Con estos pensamientos se castigaba así mismo Huaisang. 

Se abrazo a él devolviendo el beso, al ser más pequeño alzó en la punta de sus pies, y prácticamente se colgó sobre él, Mingjue entendio el mensaje y lo rodeo con los brazos y lo levantó ligeramente del piso hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura, despacio lo fue llevando hacia la cama, lo recostó y él encima, besandolo aparto su boca 

 

—¿Porqué?,-pregunto 

 

—... 

 

Huaisang volvió a unirlos besandolo en respuesta, el mayor quería seguir preguntando pero sentir a Huaisang lo hacía perderse en sus besos, sentir su piel, su aliento caliente, su respiración irregular, su cuerpo frágil debajo suyo, sabiendo que él también lo deseaba, no podía dejar de tocarlo

 

—Te amo Huaisang

 

Tamborileaban esas palabras que morían por ser arrojadas del fuego en su corazón, por primera vez le dolía hacer el amor con él, pero no podía ni quería detenerse, desesperadamente bajo besando por su cuello, jalando las prendas hasta que estuvo frente al vientre desnudo, cogio la cintura con ambas manos y mordió por todos lados consiguiendo que Huaisang gimiera de dolor y de placer, bajo hasta el borde del pantalón interior donde se detuvo un poco besando los lados, bajo un poco más hasta encontrar casi nada de vello y los pocos que hubieron eran muy finos y lacios, otro poco más hasta su ereccion, paso la lengua por la punta que ya goteaba, terminó de bajar los interiores, Huaisang se retorcía, con todos sus pensamientos nublados empezó a balbucear palabras ininteligibles, Mingjue lamia y chupaba en todo lo duro que estaba mientras jugaba en su parte posterior tratando de suavizarlo, repentinamente Huaisang se incorporó y lo empujó a la cama, mientras se montaba le dijo muy ansioso

 

—¿Vas a tardarte tanto?

 

Jalo la faja de Mingjue, abrió y tiro de las prendas, busco entre sus pantalones hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, Mingjue lo tomó por las caderas empujandolo y jalandolo, frontando a su hermano consigo, trató de levantarse pero el menor lo empujó

 

—¡No!

 

Le dijo con cierto mando en su voz, Huaisang hizo el trabajo, moviendo las caderas fue bajando poco a poco, introduciendolo dentro suyo, mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras sentía como se llenaban sus entrañas empezó a jadear, ya todo estaba dentro y no pudo si no gemir mientras daba movimientos suaves y lentos, a medida que iba moviéndose iba superando el dolor de tenerlo todo, el vigor de las sentadas también iban en aumento, apoyando ambas manos en los pectorales de su Dage, su cuerpo desconectado de su mente que no hacía más que remembrar las palabras de los consejales

 

—Haga que se case

 

La culpa y el placer se mezclaban en sus sentimientos,

 

—¡No quiero, no puedo!

 

Gritaba internamente contradiciendo toda culpa,

 

—Él me pertenece

 

Seguían las aseveraciónes silenciosas consigo mismo, en la turbación de su pensar Mingjue lo sorprendió tomándolo y poniéndolo de espaldas sobre la cama,

 

—Ya me has hecho esperarte

 

Le susurro con la expresión más exitada que podía tener alguna vez, le tapo la boca y lo penetro hasta la empuñadura

 

—Ah Huaisang

 

Le hablo suavemente una vez que hubo entrado, los rápidos movimientos vinieron, golpeando ese lugar, ahogando los gemidos de Huaisang en su mano, el menor se aferro a él, tapando su propia boca contra la piel del mayor, sintiendo todo dentro, estar debajo era algo de lo que gustaba mucho porque le daba la sensación de pertenecer a alguien, le gustaba ser dominado, abrazado a Mingjue sintió la cicatriz

 

—Es mi marca, él es mío

 

Aferrándose aún más dejo caer una lagrima

 

—No voy a dejarlo, no importa qué

 

Pareció resolver, busco la boca del mayor quien estaba sumido en el extasis del placer y lo beso, un beso profundo, Mingjue se sintió extrañamente reconfortado tanto así que suspiro, con un brazo lo tomó entre la cadera y la cintura y la elevó un poco a la vez que se apoyaba con la otra palma en la cama, levantando su pecho inicio unos golpes rápidos observando como Huaisang no dejaba de jadear, lo miro a los ojos y sus mejillas rojas para pasar a preguntarle muy cariñosamente

 

—¿Te gusta?

 

—Si

 

Le aseveró Huaisang delirante sin perder el tiempo, mientras sentía como entraban y salían de su cuerpo, abrazo las piernas a la cintura del mayor atrayendolo con un casi ahogado

 

—Ven

 

La sangre empezó a recorrer sus cuerpos cada vez más rápido, ensanchando y contrayendo las venas, sus corazones se aceleraban, el sudor, los jadeos mutuos, ese cosquilleo que bajaba por sus espaldas y se asentaba en sus caderas, ese que hacía abandonarse a la desvergüenza y gemir escándalosamente, apretandose más contra el otro, agitar las caderas, temblar en los brazos del ser amado, era Mingjue quién se venía primero, estaba demasiado ansioso para controlarse, unos empujes más y se terminó de liberar sobre el vientre de Huaisang, el segundo lider sintió al primero jadear casi moribundo en su pecho

—¿Ah?, ¿Qué?

 

Pregunto el menor muy confundido

 

—¿Porqué?

 

Volvió a preguntar un poco lloroso, Mingjue trataba de recobrar la compostura, con la respiración cortada, al no obtener respuesta y entre enojado y triste Huaisang lo empujó varias veces hasta que se lo quito de encima, ni acabado de ponerse en pie cuando tiraron de las pocas ropas que aún le quedaban encima, con esa potente voz paso a retumbarle en los oidos

 

—!¿A donde vas?! 

 

—¡Me voy! Si ya terminaste... 

 

—¿Quién dijo eso? 

 

—... 

 

En medio del forcejeo por recuperar su prenda y su libertad Mingjue se incorporó y Huaisang tropezó con sus ropas y cayó al piso, tratando de gatear en 4 para irse pero el mayor ya estaba sobre él

 

—Esto no ha terminado, no voy a dejarte así, no tienes que enojarte por eso...

 

Prácticamente rompió las ropas al tirar de ellas en su intento de dejarlo completamente desnudo, de rodillas lo cogio por las  caderas y le ordenó con esa voz que era imposible de desobedecer 

 

—¡No te muevas! 

 

De una sola punzada se introdujo dentro de Huaisang y comenzó a moverse, tiro de su pelo y le preguntó

 

—¿Así esta bien?

 

Posó la mano caliente sobre la espalda sudada del otro hombre y la empujó suavemente hacia abajo, Huaisang obedecio e inclino el pecho hacia abajo con la frente sobre sus brazos jadeaba y gemia contra el piso mientras se cuerpo se balancea con los golpes de la cadera de su hombre contra la suya, el adormecimiento se hacía presente en su cuerpo, el presemen goteaba, sus gemidos ya erráticos, abrió la boca a la par que se descargaba sobre el suelo, Mingjue dio unos golpes más y volvió a descargarse sobre los gluteos de Huaisang, ambos se recostaron en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire, uno al lado del otro, perdidos en la niebla post orgasmo. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Como siempre mis disculpas con mi hard, realmente sufro mucho y me pregunto una y otra vez después de tantas correcciones si habrá quedado bien? :v ahí lo tienen disfrútenlo muuuucho por favor, muchas gracias también por todos los que me leen, comentan y me siguen por mi historia, ya son más de 1k lecturas y de verdad estoy muy feliz ❤️❤️, ya casi estamos terminando con ella. Espero haberles entretenido. 

 

Creo haber indicado que use algunas imágenes del manhua momentum, si bueno wattpad me las quitó, ahora último facebook me castigo por 3 días, al parecer comparto mucho material explícito jajaja. 

 

Gracias los quiero a todos. 

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

 

 


	17. Inseguridad

 

—¿Que hac... 

 

—Te subo a la cama...eso hago

 

—... 

 

—Huaisang

 

—... 

 

—¡¿Huaisang?! 

 

—¿Mm? 

 

—Mírame...¿Tengo que obligarte siempre? 

 

—... 

 

—¿Vas a decirme ahora? 

 

—... 

 

—Haaa...siempre tengo que forzarte y... 

 

—Lo siento... 

 

Apenas audible, Huaisang se disculpo con Mingjue, Mingjue respondio cubriendolo con la sabana, paso el dorso de su mano por su mejilla y volvió a llamarlo

 

—¿A-Sang? 

 

—"..." 

 

Los ojos de Huaisang se abrieron impresionados, hacía años que no era llamado así y caló tanto en él que removió todos sus sentimientos, la presión de tener que decirle que se casara y que diera herederos a la secta, del deber cómo segundo líder de apartarse lo apuñalo en el centro de su pecho mismo causandole un dolor indescriptible, Huaisang se sento en el borde de la cama con los pies en el suelo, miro a su hermano sentado sobre sus talones, lo escudriño en cada centímetro de él, era muy bello, sus músculos cuáles piezas talladas en la madera mas fina, el color de su piel ligeramente dorada, el tamaño de sus manos, su boca, la forma de sus labios, el color de sus ojos, su nariz afilada, volviendo la mirada al frente, dijo con un poco de admiración y otro poco de tristeza 

 

—¿Como es que eres tan perfecto? 

 

—¿Qué? 

 

—Ella... 

 

—... 

 

—... 

 

—¿Ella? 

 

—Se que ella quiere casarse... o al menos es lo que espera su padre...aunque no me lo dijo directamente pude comprender las intenciones... 

 

—¿La doncella Zhao? 

 

—Mingjue...yo...

 

—... 

 

—Yo nunca voy a poder...yo no...

 

Lo miró con un rostro lleno de congoja

 

—Yo nunca podré...darte... 

 

A medida que ponía esfuerzo en sacar ordenadamente todos sus sentimientos su voz se iba quebrando y se iba apagando, Mingjue se apresuro a abrazarlo, a tocar su rostro, acariciar sus mejillas 

 

—Mírame, mirame...yo no los quiero, alguna vez pensé en tenerlos por obligación y deber...pero ahora yo te amo, te amo, nunca he impuesto estos deberes sobre ti, ¿Alguna vez yo te he mencionado el tema?

 

Apoyando la frente en la del menor, abrazandolo sintio como temblaba y tragaba la saliva

 

—Mingjue nunca serias capaz de lastimarme diciendome esas cosas, hasta yo sé que eres incapaz de hacerme daño

 

—Huaisang te amo, eso...esas cosas no importan... 

 

—¿Es así? 

 

—Lo es...lo es...estoy enamorado de ti Huaisang, somos ambos hombres... Se que es lo que obtendré de esto

 

Huaisang se abrazo fuertemente a Mingjue como si estuviera cayendo a un abismo y el aferrarse a él fuera la unica cosa que podía salvarlo, lo abrazo pero aún así continúo entre pequeños sollozos

 

—Nuestra secta...

 

—No me importa ella...antes era mi deber y lo entendia pero ahora lo hago por amor a ti, la sostengo por ti, para tu comodidad, para que estes protegido y no te falte nada, para honra de ti...la sostendre hasta el día en que muramos, no me importa más que nuestro futuro, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? 

 

El Nie menor estaba conmocionado frente a semejante confesión, ¿Acaso era posible tanto sacrifico por él?, todas esas personas que seguian y confiaban en la secta QingheNie en un futuro podrían quedar a la deriva por falta de una guía apropiada 

 

—Mingjue...¿No es eso egoísta? 

 

—... 

 

Mingjue sólo lo apretó aún más, como líder muy bien educado claramente sabía que eso no era correcto pero él no quería pensar en nada que significara estar separados 

 

—Me odio por amarte, me odio por no tener el mismo valor que tú para acabar incluso con nuestro nombre, yo sin embargo soy tan estúpido, como quisiera, daría hasta lo que no tengo por tener la mitad de la confianza que tienes para creer que esto es suficiente, no quiero dejarte, ojalá y muriera, odio dudar todo el tiempo

 

—Huaisang, no me importa nada más que tú, voy a protegerte siempre... 

 

—Estoy cansado... 

 

—Ven, duerme conmigo... 

 

En un suspiro muy profundo y se durmio en brazos del mayor quién muy protector lo envolvió cuidadosamente para dormirse también. 

 

~°~

 

—Si que el lider de la secta QingheNie tiene el sueño pesado...llevo bien rato tocando 

 

—¿Si?, -Respondió desde atrás de la puerta 

 

—He lider de secta, la reunión ya casi da inicio...aún esta a tiempo de llegar...

 

—Si, iré ahora mismo... 

 

—Si, permiso líder de secta

 

—¿Si se iba tan temprano porque no me levanto?...ahora debo ir estoy de tiempo justo

 

~°~

 

—Heee Huaisang... Luces triste, ¿Te riño mucho tu hermano anoche? O... ¿O es que Jiang Cheng no te dejo dormir con sus ronquidos? 

 

—¿Haaa?, ¡Yo no ronco! 

 

—Hahaha

 

—¡Te mataré! 

 

—Hahaha no, no...dormí muy bien Wanyin-Xiong es un buen anfitrión... 

 

—¿Wanyin? 

 

—Hee, haa... 

 

—Vamos Huaisang dejemoslos solos un rato

 

—Voy a matarte en serio, -susurro

 

—Hahaha

 

—Wanyin... 

 

—¿Si?, Ha... Yo... No debí gritar... Lo siento...

 

Mas rojo que el piso bajo sus botas, se excuso Jiang Cheng con el líder de la secta GusuLan

 

—Wanyin, no te llame por eso pero es bueno que lo recuerdes

 

Espeto muy dulcemente Lan Huan, acariciando y entremetiendo los dedos en los flecos sueltos de Jiang Wanyin

 

—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta tu pelo suelto? 

 

—Haaa...la reunión casi inicia, ¿No deberías estar allá? 

 

—Si, pero ayer arregle para que hoy iniciara media hora más tarde... 

 

—¿Po, por que? 

 

—Porque desde que llegaste apenas y nos pudimos saludar, me gustaría caminar unos minutos contigo...

 

—... 

 

—¿Vamos? 

 

—... 

 

Wanyin no dijo nada pero tampoco era necesario, dio los primeros pasos estimulando el andar de Lan Huan, al estar solos el lider de secta mayor tomo de la mano al lider de secta menor

 

—¿Que haces? 

 

—Te tomo de la mano...al menos eso déj... 

 

—¿Qué? 

 

—Hahaha

 

Jiang Cheng presiono un poco sus dedos alrededor de los de Lan Huan, curvando una ligera sonrisa en los labios de XiChen 

 

—¿Wanyin?

 

—¿Si?

 

—¿Puedo darte un beso? 

 

—Es muy temprano para eso... Podrian vern... 

 

Muy tarde, la boca de Lan Huan estaba sobre la suya, era cálido y muy agradable, sin exceso de saliva, él tambien abrio su boca y correspondio el beso apretando la mano de Lan Huan, XiChen fue osado al ver que Wanyin no se resistio por primera vez, lo jalo suavemente de la mano que sostenía para ponerla sobre su propia espalda, Jiang Cheng se sorprendió un poco al sentir el torso de Lan Huan, rápidamente se aparto 

 

—¿Que, que haces? 

 

—Lo siento, fui...atrevido... 

 

—No importa...ya debemos volver

 

Antes de doblar la esquina de ingreso a los salones Lan Huan adelanto unos pasos y sin mirar atrás soltó la mano de Wanyin susurrando 

 

—Me gustas mucho...y tus besos

 

Dejando a Jiang Cheng caliente y rojo desde los pies hasta la cabeza

 

—Idiota... 

 

—Te oí...

 

—... 

 

—Irrespetuoso... 

 

—mffhh

 

—Hahaha

 

Su risa fue lo último que oyó antes de verlo voltear y desaparecer 

 

—Idiota. 

 

~°~

 

—Se da por concluida la agenda de hoy, seais libres de volver a vuestras actividades programadas, El sonido del Gong dio por finalizada la sesión, inmediatamente LXC fue en busca de NMJ 

 

—Hermano, mañana toca a tu secta presentarse...¿Caminamos?

 

—Si...¿Cuanto de bien crees que sea esto? 

 

—... 

 

—Las sectas nuevas...¿Crees que es bueno aceptarlas aún siendo tan pequeñas?

 

—Bueno...serían como las torres de vigilancia, quizás así podremos apartar un poco la tensión de vigilar grandes territorios. Habiendo otras sectas estas mismas pueden vigilar sus propios terrenos... 

 

—¿No crees que esto a su vez causaría aún más tensión de tener que vigilarlos a ellos? 

 

—Tal vez...pero ya solo lidiariamos con el lider de secta y no con toda la población... 

 

—... 

 

—Hermano... 

 

—... 

 

—¡¿Hermano?! 

 

—¡...!, ¿Si? 

 

—Estas...¿distraído? 

 

Estando un poco lejos y casi a solas Mingjue se detuvo y se encaró frente a Lan Huan e hizo preguntas 

 

—¿Cómo...que te gusta...?, Ese niño... 

 

—¿Qué? 

 

—Ese...niño...ese niño, ¿Que es lo bueno de estar con un hombre?, ¿Porqué te gusta él? 

 

—...,Bueno...hee...es una pregunta que no esperaba recibir así que...no tengo una respuesta...pero...él...él es muy dulce

 

—¡¿Dulce?!, hermano eres demasiado bueno...¿Entonces estás diciendo...?

 

—Haaa...ven...vayamos a mi habitación...hablemos a solas

 

Ambos hombres un poco nerviosos y avergonzados caminaron en silencio hacia el HanShi

 

\--------------------------------------------

En el siguiente capítulo:

 

¿Que cosa va a hacer Huaisang? >: u

 

¿JC ya va a dejarse coger?🔥 

 

¿Mingjue va a contar la verdad a Lan Huan? 😮

 

Espero les guste y muchas gracias por leerme! Ya vamos llegando al final! 

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

 

 


	18. Inseguridad 2

Hola, recordarles que texto en cursiva es pensamiento! 

 

~°~

 

—Bien...pasa...aquí podremos hablar calmadamente, sientate, ¿Que es lo que sucede?, ¿Porque ese repentino interés por saber acerca de una relación con mmm...jjmm...otro...hombre?

 

—Bueno...no puedo mentirte...yo...yo... 

 

Mingjue conocido por ser de un temple de acero se vio por primera vez al filo de la navaja, 

 

—Estoy...saliendo...

 

Mingjue apretaba los puños y miraba al piso avergonzado

 

—¿Estas saliendo? 

 

—Con... 

 

—¿Estas saliendo con un hombre?, ¡Estas saliendo con un hombre! 

 

—... 

 

—Mmm, ya veo...eso...no lo esperaba

 

—XiChen, ¿No te preocupa?, es decir...la decendencia...

 

—Mmm, siempre podemos adoptar o que otro familiar más directo de el heredero 

 

—¡La Secta Lan esta perdida, tú y tu hermano...La Qiren ya es un viejo...haaaa!,

 

—Pero eso, pero, ¿Estaría bien para ti, estarias satisfecho? 

 

—Hermano, seré honesto contigo...mis sentimientos por el joven Wanyin son sinceros...son de amor, efectivamente lo amo, quiero y lo haré mi compañero de cultivo, yo soy el líder y mientras viva trabajaré muy duro por mi secta, sabes estoy confiado que en el camino que he escogido las cosas terminaran por resolverse solas, no estoy preocupado por ahora...¿Entonces,...puedo preguntar quién es? 

 

—De, ha, eso...eso... 

 

Dijo dubitativamente frotando su nuca...bueno...él...él... 

 

—Hahaha, está bien, está bien... No tienes que ponerte así... 

 

—XiChen...

 

—...

 

—Él es... 

 

—...¿Sí?...

 

—...Es mi... 

 

—... 

 

—XiChen...realmente estoy asustado...eres en quién más confío, pero no se si esto...no se si puedes aceptar esto...

 

—Soy tú hermano, puedes decirme si es algo que no puedes cargar por ti mismo, te ayudare a llevarlo aunque no lo comprenda pero te prometo que te apoyaré en todo y no te juz...

 

—Es mi hermano

 

—...gare...

 

Ambos hombres se miraron un momento más, uno muy curioso y uno muy avergonzado, luego de unos segundos de procesar la información los sentimientos cambiaron a la otra persona, ahora era Lan Huan quién estaba avergonzado y Mingjue curioso por saber que le diría, ambos miraron a la nada unos pocos segundos, Mingjue analizando si esas palabras habían salido de su boca y XiChen si había oido correctamente, fue Lan Huan quien fiel a lo que acababa de prometer quién termino por romper el silencio antes de que este se tornase incómodo, se paró, camino hacia Mingjue, quién lo miró anonadado, puso una mano en el hombro y la otra en su cabeza y la deslizó hacía su mejilla, froto el dedo pulgar en ella un par de veces mirándolo con una ternura casi paternal, paso a sentarse a su lado y le dijo muy suavemente 

 

—Entiendo

 

—... 

 

—Como dije...no voy a juzgarte...¿puedes por favor contarme...cómo es qué esto sucedió y desde cuándo? 

 

—...Si...

 

Toda la conversación prácticamente fue un "solo" dónde Mingjue por primera vez pudo sacar todo lo guardado, con su secta, con su descendencia, con Huaisang, todas y cada una de sus preocupaciones, todas ellas, habló tanto que incluso empezo a sentir sueño. Durante el curso de media hora se expreso y Lan XiChen guardo silencio 

 

—¿Entonces...es así? 

 

—Si... 

 

—Huaisang, es tu hermano de padre...aunque sigue siendo tu sangre, es tu medio hermano; muchos años atrás, en la época xx los hermanos solían casarse para mantener la sangre y el linaje más puro pero como tal los defectos congénitos también empezaron a pasar mella en la humanidad, es por ello que los matrimonios de ese tipo dejaron de hacerse...Tú sabes eso... 

 

—Lo sé, pero...no puedo casarme con él por más que yo lo deseara... 

 

—Bueno, eres el líder de tu secta...puedes...mm...bueno, 

Puedes hacerlo tu...compañero, no seria la primera vez que esto se hace...una ceremonia de cultivo, aunque ello significaría que...eso sería un poco difícil porque entonces ninguno de los 2 tendría esposa e hijos, qué ahora es la cuestión que más te preocupa...pero puedes resolverlo, tienes a otros familiares o la adopción, incluso...

 

—¿Incluso? 

 

—En la casa de citas, a veces las damas quedan en cinta... Si el padre no quiere nada, tú o Huaisang podrían tomarla como esposa antes que se note el vientre, o como concubina y reconocer al bebé, ella estaría más qué agradecida de salir de ese sitio y ser la esposa de un prominente como tú o de Huaisang, siempre se pueden hacer arreglos

 

—¿No significaria ello que debería dormir con ella? 

 

—Tal vez...

 

—No quiero...no podría soportar que Huaisang... 

 

—No aprietes los puños asi, te lastimaras las palmas...

 

—¿XiChen? 

 

—¿Sí? 

 

—Gracias...

 

—No tienes que, soy tu hermano...

 

—Debo irme ahora, ya es casi de noche

 

—Hermano, se que todo esto que me has dicho son asuntos muy complicados, prometí no juzgarte y eso mismo haré, siempre voy a darte mi apoyo, puedes venir a mi cuantas veces desees... También, así como tú te has estado sintiendo sólo piensa en como se esta sintiendo Huaisang, si bien mi cuñado es...abierto de mente...mi no...vio...no lo es tanto y no se si tú herma...Huaisang tenga la suficiente confianza para abrirse con alguien este tema y recibir el consejo y apoyo adecuado, sería mejor hablarlo contigo que eres su...su...haha, ustedes son... simulando que arreglaba las mangas de su tunica, XiChen trato de aconsejar tratando de no tocar puntos sensibles ya que toda la conversacion realmente lo era

 

—Nunca le pedí que fuéramos "algo", ¿Acaso no era lógico que eramos algo?

 

Pensaba Mingjue mientras se ponia de pie para irse 

 

Ambos hombres se dirigieron miradas de desconcierto, agradecimiento, confusion y al no haber mas que decir se agradecieron tomandose de los hombros y una reverencia, Mingjue paso a retirarse dejando a XiChen en el limbo. Lan Huan apoyo la palma en la puerta,

 

—Eso...eso fue raro... No, no ya dije que no juzgaria, no entiendo pero...es mi hermano, lo apoyare

 

XiChen casi suspiro

 

—Creo que esta noche no cenare...necesito pensar sobre esto. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Ya casi estamos sobre el arco. 

 

No tengo mucho para decir (como siempre 😅) 

 

Estoy en el trabajo, si si en el trabajo, pero aquí les dejo el capítulo, si todo va como pienso será hasta el capítulo 20 o 22 y tal vez algunos extras como por ejemplo dónde explico que hizo Huaisang en la casa de citas en los primeros capítulos y así. 

 

Por favor disfrutalo y siempre gracias por leerme! 

Los quiero de verdad. 

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

 

 


	19. Volver a casa

MingJue llegó a la puerta, noto que no había luz en su interior

— _Él no está_

Entró, camino hasta su cama dónde se dejó caer de golpe, pensando en una y mil cosas de su relación con Huaisang, algunas murmuraciones lo sacaron de su ensueño

—¿Estas seguro que tu hermano no está?

—Si, si...

—Esperenme aquí, sólo sacare unas mudas

—Apresurate, no quiero que nos mate si nos ve aquí contigo

Huaisang entró lo más silenciosamente posible, si por algún caso él estuviera allí, entró a su pieza cuidadosamente y tomó 2 mudas completas y al voltear ahí estaba él, erigido en la puerta

—Estabas aquí

—Lo estoy

—Esto...mm...yo estaré unos días con Wanyin-Xiong y no había tenido tiempo de decírtelo

—¿A que hora te fuiste está mañana?

—Ha, si...si...

—¿A que hora?

Huaisang lo vio entrar 2 pasos dentro y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, Mingjue lo observó un poco antes de continuar hasta estar muy junto a él, mirándolo al rostro

—Mírame

—Ya debo irme

—Si te vas...

—¿Que?

—Si cruzas esa pue...

Huaisang soltó las ropas y tapo la boca del mayor con ambas manos

—No digas eso, por favor, no lo hagas, me duele...

Mingjue retiro las manos y las beso por el verso y el anverso

—Dime...¿Ya no me amas?

—¿Que?, no...no es eso

—¿Entonces que es?

—Por favor, te prometo que hablaremos pero aquí no

—...

—Pronto esto terminara y nos iremos a casa

—...

—Me voy ahora

—No olvides lo de mañana

—Lo tengo presente

Huaisang recogió la ropa y salió con un aspecto de casi haber llorado, dejando al mayor Nie con lo sentimientos grises

~~°~~

Llegó el turno de la Secta de Qinghe presentarse a los grupos recién conformados legalmente. Las palabras y las reverencias formaron parte de la presentación, ahora los Nie tambien eran conocidos por las recientemente legalizadas sectas nuevas, paso el turno a las otras sectas viejas de presentarse y así continuaron. Una nueva agenda había terminado, todos los días se firmaron documentos y se presentaron las sectas nuevas y viejas. El final de la semana también llegó, Huaisang pasó todas las noches restantes con Jiang Cheng y Mingjue durmió sólo, después de la presentación habían tenido 0 contacto, incluso el visual, Huaisang se ocultaba lo más que podía, en sus últimas horas Huaisang fue a dar la despedida al padre de Shinmen y a ella misma.

—Líder de la secta LiuZhao, entiendo la motivación detrás, pero debo declinar, Zhao Shinmen es muy bella y...

Huaisang se excuso de todas las formas posibles intentando no hacer sentir ofendido por la sutil insinuación de matrimonio del líder de la secta LiuZhao

~~°~~

El viaje fue sin contratiempos como se tenía previsto. Mingjue hizo enviar un subordinado adelante con un mensaje corto y claro

—Sin fiesta

Primero llegó el mayor, paso la escolta y se fue de frente a su habitación, Huaisang llegó a los 5 minutos e hizo lo propio, ambos parecían emitir aura de distancia común desde que bajaron de sus coches.

~~°~~

Los días prosiguieron, ya era una semana desde que volvieron cuándo tuvieron su primer encuentro en los pasillos, de lejos parecieron notar la presencia del otro desviando el andar muy naturalmente hacia otra dirección de los recintos. Pocas veces volvíeron a toparse más que a mucha distancia. 3 meses se fueron y ninguno había hecho nada para buscar al otro.

Huaisang había empezado a entrar en depresión por su propia estupidez, las últimas tardes de los 3 meses empezó a faltar y dejó de salir de la cama incluso, aunque fue fuerte en un principio, terminó cediendo a las lágrimas, envuelto en las sábanas muchas veces pensaba en sus decisiones

— _Se siente vacío esto...yo lo quería así pero esto me duele... Él me hace falta, lo necesito..._

Mingjue lucia más serio y fruncido que de costumbre, también había evitado a Huaisang desde que volvieron, no había salido a verlo en la práctica ni lo había hecho llamar al estudio para enseñarle, las comidas le eran llevadas al estudio o a su cuarto. Huaisang comía frecuentemente en la mesa, sólo. La secta entera empezó a darse cuenta de que algo sucedía entre ellos, nunca fue así, era evidente que se evitaban, ninguno preguntaba por el otro y ya no comían juntos, los gritos y las risas cesaron durante esos meses. Los Nie apenas estaban comiendo, frecuentemente sacaban las bandejas casi sin tocar.

Una de esas noches que pudo conciliar el sueño la misma pesadilla lo asalto

—¿Mingjue?, Mingjue te amo, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quién es ella?

—¿Ella? Ella si puede darme hijos, una mujer que puede parir para mi es mucho mejor que un hombre que no puede darme nada

—¡¡¿Mingjue?!!

Muchas veces despertaba casi llorando y diciendo su nombre. Una madrugada, a las 4 aproximadamente, después de una de ellas, salió a caminar, hacia mucho más frío en aquella ocasión, era la temporada más baja del año. Huaisang se encontró deseando que ese frío lo volviera insensible

— _Este frío_... _¿Porque no hielas_ _mi corazón_ _?_

Camino por los amplios pasillos hasta llegar al jardín, de pie allí observó el cielo negro, y ahí estaba, él, en el terreno alto de la secta, en el balcón de su estudio con el pelo suelto, ondeando en el viento

—¿ _Tú tampoco puedes dormir?_

Lo vio regresar adentro y como es que se iban apagando las luces, su hermano seguramente se iría a la cama.

—Lo siento, mi amor lo siento

Andar lento, pasos apesadumbrados, hombros caídos y mirada en el piso casi contando los pasos iba a lo que se había convertido en una celda fría, su cuarto. Para Mingjue siempre fue difícil negarse a Huaisang, aunque estaba muy herido y quería olvidarlo no dejaba de encontrar que todo era su culpa

— _Cuando yo lo tome, él tenía 17 años y yo ni si quiera pensé en eso, no le di ninguna opción, sólo me deje llevar por estos sentimientos, olvido que apenas tiene 20 años y yo he sido su único amante_ _, claro que esto pasaría...es un niño inmaduro..._ _Yo, un adulto mucho más estúpido_

De naturaleza ruda, indómita y muchas veces bruta Mingjue derramó unas lágrimas en el camino a su habitación, cavilando

— _Ya falta poco para el amanecer, a estas horas te tenia entre mis brazos después de habernos amado toda la noche, no puedo soportar esto, es demasiado_ _doloroso_ _, no quiero volver a amar a nadie en mi vida, a nadie._

Huaisang también volvió a su cuarto, el invierno estaba ahí para recordarle lo sólo que estaba por primera vez en su vida, su cama estaba más helada que de costumbre

— _En estos momentos podría estar muy acurrucado junto a ti, pero estoy aquí solo... ¿Me extrañas?, yo si te extraño_

Algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, entre pequeños sollozos se durmió cuándo ya casi amanecia, mientras el primer líder de Qinghe pensaba lo mismo segundos antes de quedarse dormido

_—¿No tienes frío Huaisang? Estoy seguro que lo tienes, quiero acurrucarte en mis brazos, te amo..._

_\--------------------------------------------_

No sé que decir, creo que amanecí sad por el nuevo pv de Mo Dao Zu Shi... Anoche hacía recuento de cuándo en el templo el cadáver de Mingjue se encontró con Huaisang realmente pensé que lo reconocería y se calmaria grande fue mi decepcion cuándo no pasó... ¿No les dolio a ustedes también?

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐


	20. Distancia

 

-Líder de secta...¿Puedo... pasar? 

 

-Adelante... 

 

-Líder de secta...mmm...el segundo joven maestro... 

 

-¿Que sucede con el segundo joven maestro? 

 

Respondió fríamente sin apartar la vista de sus documentos 

 

-Aparentemente no se siente bien, no ha estado comiendo nada en los últimos 4 días...lleva cerca de 10 días sin salir al patio de prácticas y... 

 

-¿Es así? 

 

-Bueno... 

 

-Mi hermano es un adulto... 

 

-Eso, lo sabemos pero... 

 

-¿Pero? 

 

-... 

 

Mingjue detuvo el pincel, lo apoyo sobre la mesa, cruzo los dedos al frente y levantó la mirada

 

-Quieres que vaya a ver como está

 

-Líder...si, el hermano menor no nos oye, el maestro Yin está muy preocupado 

 

-Probablemente solo tenga frio por eso no sale

 

-Pero...

 

-¿Me cuestionas? 

 

-¡No! Eso nunca, me disculpo... 

 

El sirviente salió, rostro preocupado camino a la cocina a conversar con los otros sirvientes y subordinados, todos empezaban a preocuparse. En cuanto a Mingjue había tratado de ignorar el comportamiento aduciendo que se la pasaría como todos sus caprichos pero no comer tantos días, era obvio que significaba algo más 

 

-¿Que pretendes? ¿Qué me preocupe y corra por ti? Siempre haces este tipo de cosas 

 

Aún con todo lo que pensaba, su cuerpo traicionero lo arrastró a la puerta de Huaisang, estando allí se detuvo unos segundos, levantó el puño para tocar, quiso llamarlo pero era como si sus cuerdas vocales no existieran más, el nombre de su hermano murió en su boca antes de salir

 

-No, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? 

 

Mingjue dio la media vuelta y volvió los pasos a su estudio, estando en la puerta fue alcanzando por un subordinado, se requería su presencia en la entrada por alguna cuestión de seguridad de recinto, se dirigio hacia allá dejando su puerta semi abierta. Huaisang daba vueltas en su cama sumido en su propio debate unipersonal, él mismo no había contemplado el alcance de sus decisiones, dado que era Mingjue su primer y único amante hasta el momento, no había desarrollado ninguna capacidad en cuanto a relaciones, no sabía que hacía sufrir o que él mismo sufriría tanto, en su inmadurez romántica propias de su juventud creía que no era bueno "forzar" al otro en algo que no tenía futuro, que el sacrificio por amor era lo más puramente hermoso que se podía hacer por la otra persona 

 

-¿No es así?, así lo he leído tantas veces acerca del amor... Siento como si este dolor nunca hubiera de terminar... Estoy agotado... Tal vez debería irme... Irme a donde pueda olvidarlo... Pero ni si quiera tengo la libertad de irme cuando quiero... Necesito hasta el permiso de él... Tendría que decírselo y no tengo el valor para enfrentarlo... ¿Él me dejara hacerlo?, Además también ha estado evitandome, eso es claro... Ya no quiero estar aquí... Me duele mucho... 

 

Después de unas horas de debate unipersonal concluyó que lo mejor era irse por mucho que doliera, entonces se vistió pulcramente, tembloroso camino hasta el estudio, sus manos sudaban, su corazón latía fuertemente que hasta podía oírlo dentro de sus oídos. A unos metros vio la puerta semi abierta, se acerco muy nervioso, tanto que sentía que iba a llorar

 

-mnn ¿Da, Dage?, ¿Estás... No hay nadie... 

 

Entro muy despacio, pasos indecisos hasta la mesa, allí reconoció el sello del arreglo matrimonial

 

-¿Está escribiendo una carta?, la está escribiendo... Él...la... 

 

La tomo y la leyo, esas palabras, dolorosas todas y cada una, absorto totalmente, empezó a temblar y a tragar la saliva, sentía como si hubiera entrar en algúna especie de shock

 

-Considero... Fiesta... Doncellas... 

 

Perdido en esas lineas no sintió nada hasta que tuvo pegado a su espalda al dueño de esas letras; cogiendolo de la muñeca y arrebatandole el papel con la otra mano, este le preguntó muy tranquilamente 

 

-¿Que haces aquí? 

 

-!Ah! 

 

-Estoy ocupado, sal... 

 

Rodeo la mesa para proceder a sentarse, Huaisang la rodeo detrás de él 

 

-¿Que pasa?, ¿No te dije que salieras? 

 

-¿Vas a... 

 

-... 

 

Mingjue lo miraba con indiferencia 

 

-Si, así es... 

 

-Vas a casarte... 

 

-Si, tenías razón... Necesito alguien que me de hijos 

 

Una flecha de palabras vivas atravezaron el corazón de Huaisang partiendolo en tantos pedazos como estrellas hay en el firmamento 

 

-¿Porque me miras como si quisieras llorar?, ¿Por eso me dejaste no?, por la secta... Te estoy dando lo que quieres... 

 

-... 

 

Mingjue se moría por preguntar por su estado físico, por la falta de clases, por no haber estado comiendo, por estar encerrado, pero digno de él y de su orgullo, mordió sus propias palabras. Huaisang quiso caminar más cerca de él, ambos se miraron un momento, momento en que el primer líder estaba teniendo segundos de flaqueza, su rostro empezó a relajar el ceño, Huaisang se movió de tal forma que a Mingjue se le empezó a acelerar el corazón, desviando la mirada corto la tensión con unas palabras más calmadas que un cielo sin nubes 

 

-Estoy atrasado

 

Huaisang quién había tenido las intenciones de acercarse, de romper el pequeñisimo espacio que los separaba se quedo en el medio paso que apenas dio cuando lo vio avanzar y desaparecer esos centímetros que había entre ellos para tomarlo del brazo y conducirlo a la puerta

 

-Tengo muchas cosas que atender 

 

-¿No me dirás que me cuide?, ¿No me dirás que coma?, ¿No me dirás que practique?, ¿No vas a gritarme? 

 

Cerro la puerta con la mirada caída porque si la cerraba viéndolo a los ojos de pie afuera donde lo puso, se quebraria y terminaria por rogarle, por decirle que lo amaba, que lo extrañaba, que no era justo que terminara las cosas unilateralmente, que quería hacerle el amor como nunca, tocarlo, abrazarlo, sostenerlo, llenarlo de besos y despertarse junto a él pero eso era algo que su orgullo herido no le permitía hacer al menos no frente a él, a solas era capaz de entristecer y no tener ningúna vergüenza de su expresión de congoja. 

 

Sus manos temblaban, los dedos con los que había tocado ese pequeño y delgado brazo los frotó por su rostro sintiendo el perfume del otro, haciendo puños y apoyándolos en la puerta, flexiónando un poco las rodillas y juntando la frente a la madera, casi a punto de derrumbarse reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para enderezarse. 

 

Mientras afuera Huaisang sostenía con su otra mano el lugar donde fue tocado, cerrando los ojos, suspiro y volvió los pasos, pensó en ir a su habitación pero el deseo de regresar a cuando no había cedido estúpidamente a las palabras de los consejales lo llevó a subir la cuesta hasta la cabaña que solían compartir cuando se convirtieron en amantes, entró y casi pudo oír las risas, las voces e incluso como sonaban sus cuerpos cuando estaban amandose, hasta el sonido de la madera que crujía cuando ellos lo estaban haciendo o simplemente caminando adentro mientras conversaban trivialmente, quiso llorar y algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, miro la cama donde tantas veces yacieron, a un lado de ella, en una silla había unas túnicas que solían dejar olvidadas, tomó la de su hermano y la abrazo, al sentir el perfume de Mingjue rememoró las caricias que se dieron, los besos que compartieron, cuando se tuvieron el uno al otro, su corazón le latió muy rápido, lloró ahogadamente sobre la prenda, nunca en su vida se arrepintió tanto de algo como de haberlo alejado, ahora solo quería estar con él, se recostó abrazando la ropa

 

-Estúpido...eso es lo que soy, pero las cosas ya están hechas... Y él va a casarse... Lo va a hacer... Y eso era lo que yo quería... ¿No? Yo quería eso ¿Verdad? 

 

Dijo su nombre unas cuantas veces mientras lloraba desconsoladamente sobre la tela oscura, la pesadez entró en su cuerpo como las sombras engullen la luz del día para dar paso a la noche, así el llanto engullo sus fuerzas y dio paso al sueño, abrazado así mismo y en sus brazos la tunica, se entregó al sueño, durmió durante varias horas, en sus sueños veía a ellos 2 juntos sonriendose mutuamente como solían hacerlo todo el tiempo, o las enormes de descargas de risas que solían obtener el uno del otro, realmente habían sido felices...gimoteo dormido, unas lágrimas humedecieron sus pestañas sin caer por su piel, su propio sonido lo despertó, el menor abrio los ojos y allí lo vio, de pie junto a la cama 

 

-¿Que clase de mierda es ésta? 

 

-Mingjue... 

 

-Pregunte que mi... 

 

Huaisang se enderezó muy rápido y soltó la ropa tratando de arreglar el haber sido descubierto abrazado a ella con una mentira 

 

-Yo...salí y me perdí, de alguna forma llegue aquí...esto...yo solo tenia frio y... 

 

-¿Te perdiste?, ¿Podrías mentir mejor? 

 

Huaisang sentado, no lo miraba pero Mingjue tenía los ojos clavados en él. Ambos en silencio, esperando que el otro haga o diga algo, el mayor lo había visto gimotear dormido, ahora con los ojos abiertos era claro que había llorado y bastante, sus pestañas húmedas y los ojos enrojecidos, ya lo conocía, sabía cuando había llorado, quería consolarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien, que él lo protegería pero se guardo toda palabra de consuelo, mismas que el menor esperaba oír, incluso Mingjue quería decirlas y reclamarle por haber sido dejado con un nada más que "Dormiré estos días con Wanyin-Xiong" 

 

-¿En serio Mingjue? ¿Vas a reclamar y quedar como una joven doncella despechada? 

 

-Hermano... Yo... 

 

-Ahí esta de nuevo... Esa palabra... Hermano...¡La odio! 

 

Ninguno era capaz de escupir las cosas que querían decir, los Nie, puro orgullo. El menor se puso de pie caminó hacia la puerta, salió por el pasillo y los pasos que venían detrás de él, los conocía perfectamente, esos sonidos fuertes que retumbaban en cada pisada, llegó hasta la puerta principal, salió y detrás el mayor. El descenso fue silencioso y la neblina descendia con ellos, Huaisang se abrazo así mismo, se sentía helado, Mingjue notó que sentía frío y queria ofrécerle abrigo, él realmente se mordio la boca para no flaquear, sumido en sus negociaciones personales una pequeña voz lo despabilo, fue un estornudo 

 

-Siempre es tan descuidado 

 

Mingjue camino detrás de él, completamente en silencio y sin poder despegar la vista de él, de su pequeña espalda, de su cuerpo entero, ¿era posible que Huaisang pudiera con un hombre como él?, los pensamientos del mayor empezaron a llenarse de imágenes de Huaisang siendo sometido por él y sin quejarse que al contrario pedía más, rogaba por más, porque se lo hiciera más fuerte, pidiéndole que lo ate, que tire de su pelo, que le de nalgadas, era cierto a Huaisang le gustaba rudo a excepción de las primeras veces que lloro de dolor todas las demás fue exigente con lo que quería, caminando y perdido en sus añoranzas ignoro el hecho de que el menor había ralentizado sus pasos y que él mismo estaba a pocos pasos de alcanzarlo, ya casi le daba el alcance, se detuvo un poco cuando lo vio perder el equilibrio apenas pudo llegar a él para tomarlo antes de caer completamente 

 

-¡Huaisang! ¡Huaisang!.. Tienes fiebre, ¿Porque eres tan tonto? 

 

-¿Mm?

 

-¿Porque eres tan tonto?¡Eso dije!... Venir así... Sabiendo que por las tardes desciende el frio hasta casi la congelación... 

 

Mingjue lo cargo en sus brazos y lo llevó el resto del camino, mirándolo de a momentos. 

 

-Mirate, tan pálido y más delgado que nunca...¿Porque no puedes cuidarte a ti mismo? 

 

Llegando a la residencia los sirvientes inmediatamente notaron la situación, Mingjue lo llevó a su propia habitación, el sanador estuvo pronto, rápidamente ordenó un baño de agua tibia, las encargadas de este tipo de cosas estaban en la puerta esperando para atenderlo, todo arreglo estaba listo pero a Mingjue no le gustaba la idea de que otras personas lo tocarán, sintió una enorme punzada de celos cuando las imagino desnudandolo y en ese estado jadeante, en su mente las imagino toqueteandolo, la verdad es que Huaisang era muy accesible con las damas de la secta, ellas lo tocaban a menudo y mucho, como era que era tan delgado o tan bonito, ellas tenían mucha curiosidad de su belleza física, él muy tímidamente reía y conversaba con ellas, incluso llegó a encontrarlo dormido en las faldas de alguna cuando era más joven mientras esta misma acariciaba sus cabellos situacion que nunca le molesto, él mismo había hecho eso y un poco más pero en ese tiempo no habían descubierto aún sus sentimientos mutuos, dijo entonces el sanador interrumpiendo sus pensamientos 

 

-¿Deberé dejar entrar a las doncellas para que... 

 

-¡No! 

 

-¿Mm? 

 

-Me encargaré yo mismo...

 

-Haa, si... Entonces les diré que pueden retirarse... Ya sabe que debe de haber una dieta especial, no solo es resfrío también esta un poco débil, no ha estado comiendo bien... Sin más los dejaré, estaré atento, en cuanto me necesite llámeme pronto 

 

-Envíe quién encienda el fuego mientras me encargo de la fiebre 

 

-Si, ahora iré... 

 

Mingjue a puertas cerradas empezó a desnudar a Huaisang, mientras este jadeaba a causa de la fiebre, la faja, las túnicas, una por una las fue abriendo, el cordón interno, hasta que llego el momento de quitar los pantalones, Mingjue sobreparo un poco 

 

-Mierda yo mismo estoy sintiéndome afiebrado en este momento, será mejor que no lo desnude

 

Vestido completamente lo metio a la tina

 

-Mirate, eres tan bobo siempre... 

 

Lo retuvo ahí por unos minutos, mientras la fiebre cedía. Apoyo los brazos en la tina, puso su barbilla sobre ellos y lo miro unos segundos con ternura 

 

-No se que hacer contigo... 

 

El menor empezó a moverse en el agua, rápidamente el mayor se incorporó y lo tocó, la fiebre parecía estar bajando

 

-Ahora si tendré que desnudarlo, claramente no puedo meterlo así a mi cama, 

Fmmfp solo será eso, solo haré eso... 

 

Quito todas las prendas húmedas, lo envolvió con una tela y lo llevo a su cama, lo recostó y lo tapo, fue a su vestidor y sacó unas ropas internas de él y se las puso. El fuego crepitaba, su hermano lucia más tranquilo, aún tenía fiebre pero no era tanta. Mingjue se sentó arrodillo en el piso y semi recostó una parte de su cuerpo en la cama, lo miró tan fijamente como si temiera olvidar los detalles de su cara, sujeto su mano por debajo de las sábanas y se quedó dormido. 

 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

 

Hola, ¿como están? Acá ya es otoño, amo el otoño, hace ya bastante frío, desde mi ventana puedo ver pasar a la gente muy arropadita... Decirles que me he tardado mucho porque ya volví a estudiar y también estoy trabajando. Aparte llevo un curso de japonés... Que creen que fue lo primero que aprendí a identificar? Los gemidos jajaja ya se cuando están diciendo "Ah ah ah"😂 

 

Por favor disfruta este nuevo capítulo aunque es mas largo que los anteriores. También sientanse libres de señalarme mis errores, realmente voy a estar agradecida de otra forma no crecere como escritora, vengo de escribir otra clase de cosas este es mi primer long fic 🌺🌱🌴 pronto el hard y ya voy avanzando también los otros que mencioné anteriormente. Por favor acompañame ahí también cuando los publique. 

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Deterioro

Un quejido, un jadeo y un apretón débil en su mano en medio de la madrugada despertó al líder de la secta Nie, que al sentir aquella suave contracción sobre sus dedos se incorporó

—Huai... _Esta dormido_

Lo tocó con el dorso de su mano en la mejilla sintiendolo caliente

— _La fiebre te ha subido un poco... Te limpiare..._

Lleno un cuenco con agua, puso en remojo un momento unas suaves telas blancas mientras retiraba las sábanas  coloco una de ellas en su frente, estando en ello Huaisang se estremeció jadeante, Mingjue se sentó al lado y colocó una mano en su pecho tratando de calmarlo, al verlo quedarse quieto deslizó un poco la palma en el afán de retirarla, pero esa sensación, dura y pequeña hizo que su boca se abra ligeramente y que sus ojos se cerrarán apretando el ceño,  había apoyado la mano sin querer sobre un pezon, devolviendo la luz a sus pupilas separo los párpados y dirigió los ojos al pecho de Huaisang, el mayor se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba la túnica interior casi abierta, el pezon semi duro bajo su mano y un Huaisang jadeante

—Carajo...

Deslizó un poco la mano hacia el centro, donde estaba la piel desnuda e introdujo el dedo medio dentro de la ropa, el índice, el anular, pronto todos los dedos tocaban el pecho mientras Huaisang se arqueaba y mejillas rojas jadeaba, metió la mano entera y la arrastró hasta esa cosa pequeñita, frotandola unas cuantas veces consiguió que se pusiera muy erecta y sobresaliente pero tocar sin ver, levantó la tela para observarla, y allí estaba, rosa y pulcra, sin vellos, pequeña como en el pecho de un niño

— _¿Porqué_ _..._ _Porque no puedo?, ¿Porque si tú eres mío?_

Mingjue paso de estar sentado a estar de rodillas en la cama sentando sobre sus talones, jalo el pasador que ataba la cintura y mantenía cerrada la ropa, lo jalo despacio y tembloroso, abrió la túnica y pudo observarlo desnudo, su piel sin cicatrices, suave y en este momento húmeda, resbalando de su pecho a su ombligo gotas de sudor

— _Me vuelve loco..._

El rostro de Mingjue ya no era de calma, ahora mostraba angustia, angustia por lo que tenía en frente y no podía tener, su semblante siempre rígido, ahora lucia abatido y un poco triste... Un poco...

— _Si lo hago... Un poco... No lo notará..._

Huaisang volco el cuerpo hacia un lado dejando esa maravillosa vista de sus glúteos desnudos, Mingjue no pudo resistir la tentación de poner una mano encima de uno de ellos y deslizarla suavemente por el, vigilando que el otro no se hiciera conciente, lo apretó un poco, se acerco más al cuerpo acariciando con la mano izquierda la cadera y con la derecha el muslo, la expresión del mayor ardía en deseo, su cuerpo había reaccionado por completo, acercándose más se froto un poco contra el trasero de Huaisang, la mano que vago por el muslo ahora viajaba a su entre pierna, acaricio la ingle rozandole el miembro que no estaba ni flacido ni duro, bajo la cabeza hasta casi juntar su pecho con su barbilla apretando muy fuerte los ojos, sudando

— _No_ _puedo... No puedo soportarlo... Te deseo_ _..._

Huaisang se giro hacia "este" lado, ahora estaba cara a cara con Mingjue, causando un poco de conmoción en el otro hombre que podía haber sido descubierto tocándolo, un momento de duda que se disipa por las ganas de tener intimidad. Mirá sus labios, sus mejillas rojas y con la túnica abierta ahora puede ver la marca que _él_ le pidió hacer meses atrás, toco la suya mientras recordaba las palabras de Huaisang

 _—"Como si fuera la última vez",_ _¿Es que eso es lo que fue?, ¿Siempre lo planteaste?, Querías jugar... Tú siempre... Siempre... me vuelves loco... Huaisang... Y aún con todo eso yo no puedo odiarte... Te deseo con toda mi alma..._

Llevo su mano a su propia dureza y la palpo sobre la ropa, estaba muy dura y dolía, la froto unas cuantas veces, era tanto el deseo que lo consumía que incluso quería llorar desesperadamente

— _Por favor, por favor dejame hacerte el amor... Por favor..._

Una lagrima se cayo de sus ojos, otra le siguió y otra y otra y una palma sello el sonido de su boca antes de que el llanto saliese

— _Siempre, siempre me has tenido así, en tus manos, desesperandome por todo... Te gustaría verme así, estarías feliz de verme así... Humillado... Llorando y rogando por esto... Eso te complaceria..._

Mingjue se detuvo, su expresión se torno severa, se puso de pie y salió de la cama, lo tapo y puso otra tela húmeda en su frente y se quedó sentado dándole la espalda

_—Hasta el extremo de acecharte dormido he caído... Haha ¡Yo, el líder de esta secta! ¡Yo! ¡Chifeng-Zun! ¡Rogándole a un mocoso indisciplinado!¡A mi edad! ¡Yo¡_ _¿Cuándo he tenido que?_

El dolor del orgullo roto punzaba más que una herida infectada, era un asunto, el asunto, no era cualquier cosa la que se hubo roto.

~°~°~°~

—Mmm... _Esta...¿Donde... No es mi... Es...su cama... ¿Dónde está?, ¿Dónde?_

Huaisang se puso de pie muy rápido, entró al vestidor, al cuarto de baño, a la salilla a las otras habitaciones pero él no estaba en su pieza, volvió a la cama y se sentó, allí pudo notar que la ropa que usaba no era suya, era grande, levantó ambas palmas hacia arriba, miro las mangas y después de un largo suspiro las llevó a su nariz, olio la esencia, las frotó en sus mejillas, se abrazo asi mismo con esa ropa puesta

— _Estoy en su cama, estoy en su cama..._

 _—_ Segundo joven maestro

—...

—Segundo joven maestro

—¿Si?

—El líder de secta ha convenido en que si el segundo lider se siente mejor vaya a tomar el desayuno en el salón principal, que lo esta esperando

—Si

—Mm, por favor permitame entrar, tengo aquí sus ropas y las doncellas para ayudar a vestirlo, en su estado...

Huaisang abrió la puerta, recibió las prendas e indicó que se vestiria sólo, se arreglo lo mejor que pudo y se dirigió al salón no obstante se encontraba muy nervioso, su corazón latía desbocado como una mariposa en una botella, pero cual pequeño insecto se dirigía al fuego a pesar de que sentía que iba a quemarse

— _¿Que pasó ayer?, estuve arriba y él me encontró y... Hice eso y él me vio... Bueno, hemos roto, no se supone que yo deba estar feliz por eso, él sabe que lo amo, eso es claro... Se supone que debo estar triste... No recuerdo mucho después de que salí de allí..._

Llego al salón, le abrieron las puertas y allí estaba, de espaldas, sentado a la cabeza, le hizo una reverencia tímida, Mingjue apenas y movio la cara para echarle un medio vistazo e inmediatamente volver la vista al plato, Huaisang se sentó a su derecha muy agitado interiormente; los sirvientes pasaron a servirle la fruta y un té de hierbas medicinales como había recomendado el sanador.

—Que se retiren todos

Ordenó Mingjue a los sirvientes y en cuanto todos hubieron salido, le hablo como si se tratase de alguien importante a quien le debía el respeto propio de la persona que era, no hubo ningún tomo de familiaridad

—Ahora tendrás a alguien a cargo de tu comida, y de tus medicinas. Una vez te hayas recuperado volverás a lo tuyo o haz lo que te apetezca, no me preocupare más por tus habilidades o alguna cuestión más allá de nuestra relación de hermanos, por estos días haré una fiesta por mi cumpleaños Nro 2—, serán invitados xx, xx, xx... Menciono a muchos conocidos y desconocidos, daba pequeños detalles de sus sectas, de sus hijos y un sin fin de pequeñeces, mismas a las que Huaisang prestaba mucha atención, por fuera era un muro pero por dentro era hielo derritiendose

— _¿Que haga lo que yo quiera?, ¿Ya no te importo más?, ¿No vas a gritarme ni un poco?_

Mientras el primer líder hablaba Huaisang miraba su plato, los colores de la fruta, el tono verdoso del té, sus manos húmedas y frías en sus faldas, sus dedos pellizcandose entre sí, no sabia en que momento había dejado de oír, un tambor sonaba en su cabeza, la vista se le oscureció, su tez blanca por demás, sus labios abiertos, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante trato de ponerse de pie, sus piernas se relajaron y él se deslizaba hacia el piso siendo atrapado nuevamente por esos brazos fuertes, Mingjue se sentó sobre sus talones con el menor sobre sus muslos

—Te dije que solo si te sentías bien vinieras... ¡¿Acaso nunca escuchas?!

Ese casi grito lo despertó, por unos pocos segundos perdió la conciencia, al abrir los ojos era a Mingjue a quién veía con expresión de angustia, el menor levantó su mano y lo acaricio en la mejilla, caricia que hizo flaquear al mayor por un segundo, por dos...él casi lo dice, casi lo hace

— _Mi amado me haces falta, te amo... Anoche quería hacerte el amor..._

—Mingj...

—Ponte de pie, siéntate en la silla, haré que te acompañen a tu habitación recogeras tus cosas mientras te preparan otra, ya no usaras esa, es muy fría, tendrás una con una calefacción más grande y no tan alejada de la mía, si después del invierno quieres volver a la tuya, será tu decisión.

Uno de pie y uno sentado, el mayor termino de estoquear, necesito que te recuperes pronto, la fiesta es en... Probablemente elija una candidata a esposa ese día, Huaisang lo miro con agujas en sus ojos, vidriosos y rojos, apunto de derramarse

—¿Si vas...

—Si, te lo había dicho...

—... Casarte?

—Si

—... Ahora... tendrás hijos... Y yo tendré...sobrinos, a los que por supuesto amaré mucho... porque... serán tuyos...

El dolor en el rostro, en los ojos, en su voz, en todo el cuerpo de Huaisang era evidente, podía notarse plenamente lo afectado que estaba aunque tuviera media sonrisa en sus labios

— _No me mires así... No quiero que digas esas cosas..._  
Estas informado, los detalles te los haré llegar más tarde, me retiro...

No recibió ninguna respuesta más que una mirada suplicante y llena de dolor, Huaisang lo vio irse, lo vio vacilante al darle la espalda 

— _Si yo te dijera... Si yo... Te detengo ahora..._

El mayor acabo por cruzar la puerta y desaparecer dejándolo solo en esa enorme mesa y viendo la puerta cerrarse se derrumbó sobre ella, lloro sobre sus brazos apoyados

_—Al final no hay nadie que me oiga_

Pero eso no era del todo cierto, Mingjue se quedó en la puerta escuchando como lloraba como un pequeño niño perdido, realmente quería entrar, incluso puso la mano en la puerta, su cuerpo casi se movía, la hoja de madera casi se deslizaba pero ahí, el orgullo Nie

— _No...No_

Termino por irse. Al cabo de media hora de llanto Huaisang se detuvo, le dolía la garganta y sus párpados  estaban tan hinchados y sus ojos tan sensibles que a penas y podía dirigir la vista hacia la luz, tallo su rostro, estiró su ropa y salió, camino a su habitación, en el camino le detuvieron para informarle que ya estaba lista su nueva habitación, se convino el traslado de sus pertenecías pero mientras hablaban el sirviente no pudo evitar notar la apariencia de Huaisang

—Mmm segundo lider... ¿Se siente bien?

—Ha si si haha...

—Mmm...bueno, enviaré la ayuda a su habitación, por favor siga...

—...

~°~°~°~°~°~

Quiero decirles que no les puedo responder a veces los comentarios porque wattpad se pone nena y no me deja verlos a pesar de que la notificación me llega, cuando abro por la pc si los veo pero se me desconfigura todo         :(        entonces...

Tengo ya varios capítulos avanzados de los otros fics y shot's que mencioné pero quiero primero terminar con este. El invierno me pone re sad, Les quiero y siempre agradecida con todos por leerme.

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐  
  
  



	22. Añoranza

— _Está solía ser la habitación de mi hermano._  
 _Cuando nuestros padres se fueron él pasó de dormir aquí a la habitación que era de ellos, para eso yo empecé a ser conciente de lo que sentía por él, debido a mi inocencia no creía que fuera malo sentir eso, me confundí y llegué a creer que era admiración hacía mi hermano, el más fuerte y el mas grande... Me di cuenta de que no era solamente eso cuando empecé a sentir celos por las mujeres que estaban cerca de él, cuando empecé a soñar con él y con cosas que no debía y de que sólo el hecho de que me rozace alguna parte del cuerpo cuando me enseñaba o solo para abrazarme me estimulaba, debido a eso deje de dormir en su cama y deje de mostrarme desnudo, estar cerca producía reacciónes físicas en mi y no quería que las viera, por eso me aleje hasta esa habitación..._

Le dio una mirada en detalle a todas las paredes y objetos, habían algunas cosas nuevas y otras eran las mismas, todo en ella delataba comodidad y estaba mas caliente que la habitación que estuvo usando, la cama aún era la misma, grande para una persona como él.   
Toco la suavidad del material sobre la tabla, se sentó comprobando que era más tullido que antes, quizás era nueva la superficie y los cobertores, al menos uno era de los que uso alguna vez, lo jaló y se abrazo con él, se enrosco en la cama como si el cubrecama fuese una persona rodeandolo por la espalda y dio un gran suspiro, como si su alma se fuera con el

_—¿Porque me hiciste venir aquí?, Pude haber hecho que más fuego si lo hubiera querido...no era necesario que me trajeras...yo se que importo...¿Acaso no puedes entender porque lo estoy haciendo?, yo se que me amas, anoche me trajiste a tu habitación pudiendome haber puesto en cualquier otra...no se que es lo que debo hacer ahora...nunca me sentí tan cómodo e incomodo en un mismo lugar...¿así que, que haga lo que quiera?_

Una lagrima se dejo caer y con ella rodaron los recuerdos enterrados

.

.

.

— _Tsk haa arrimate, voy a dormir aquí esta noche_

_—Mmm_

_—Hace frio dormir solo_

_—_ _Estaba dormido ya..._

_—..._

_—¿Huaisang?_

_—¿Mmm?_

_—Tienes que entrar en carnes... Porque estas muy delgadito..._

_—Hahaha noo dejame... Hahaha... Consquillas noo... Me doldra la barriga_

_—Hahaha, te quiero... Huaisang_

_—Si_

_—¿Si?, ¿No es otra cosa la que deberías estar diciendo?_

_—Yo también mi muy ebrio hermano mayor_ _, bebiste mucho en la fiesta_

_—Teniendo en cuenta de que no suelo beber..._

El mayor lo apretujo por la espalda y puso el rostro en la nuca del menor, ambos apenas estaban dejando la niñez, aunque Mingjue era un poco mayor no era alguien de malicia, pero esa noche en particular algunas cosas...

Huaisang como de costumbre a la hora de dormir estaba apenas con una camiseta larga. Para la primera vez que sucedió, eran las 4 de la mañana y Mingjue le tenía sujeto desde la noche anterior respirando sobre su espalda, a veces dormian juntos pero sin abrazarse, el mayor tuvo varios días muy agitados debido a un viaje con su padre, el entrenamiento y a la fiesta de 3 días que se hizo por haber finalizado formalmente su aprendizaje, para esa noche cayó tan rendido que se quedó completamente dormido, eso hizo pesada y sonora su respiración, inhalaba y exhalaba fuerte en su nuca, ese vaho resultante se colaba por la solapa del cuello de la ropa del menor, bajando por su espalda, un resoplido que acabo despertandolo

— _Me hace cosquillas_

Quiso safarze de los brazos de Mingjue pero este le apretó más, apretón que le hizo "sentirlo un poco", estando dormido el mayor le deslizó una mano por la cintura y la barriga, como acariciandolo, Huaisang se estremeció y su cuerpo reaccionó a ello, sintiendo un respirar profundo en su cabello, como si aspiraran la fragancia de su shampoo del baño de anoche, Huaisang abrió la boca dejando escapar un -Ah- muy suave y sorprendido, él sabía que debía despertarlo y quitárselo de encima pero la cuestión es que, no era algo que le disgustase por dejarlo hacer eso, total ¿Estaba dormido no? Entonces no contaba como algo indebido, además apenas y lo estaba rozando, con ese pensamiento se disculpo así mismo, además él como hombre entendia que Mingjue estuviera "así" desde tan temprano.

Es que ahora el mayor deslizó una pierna sobre el muslo del hombre mas pequeño, Huaisang se sintió indefenso y sin poder respirar, muy agitado tuvo que patalear.

— _No, no, no... siento que...que me...me estoy poniendo...raro..._ hermano mayor despierta... Despierta...

Escapo de sus brazos y corrió a su habitación, se metió en la tina que aún contenía el agua usada la noche anterior, estaba muy fría, debido a que el baño fue muy tarde aún seguía llena. Se sentó no más de 1 minuto mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas y titiritaba de frío tratando de calmarse

—¿Huaisang? ¿Qué pasó?

— _No, no quiero que vengas aquí..._

—Huaisa...¡¿Que haces allí?!

—No...

Mingjue había visto entre sueño la espalda de su hermano saliendo muy rápido por la puerta entonces lo siguió creyendo que se sentía mal, al encontrarlo metido en el agua fría se apresuró a traer unas toallas, todo mientras Huaisang no sabía que hacer o decir, el mayor lo envolvió y lo sacó cargado de allí, en la cama había puesto otras toallas y ropa

—¿Porque haces estas cosas tan temprano? ¿Acaso no sabes que puedes enfermar? ¿Qué pasó?

—...

Mingjue seco la parte del pelo que se hubo mojado, cuando intento quitar la tela que cubría los hombros de Huaisang, éste se encogió instantáneamente, junto y subió las rodillas como si sobre sus muslos hubiera algo que estaba a punto de rodar al suelo, claro que Mingjue se daba cuenta

—Esta bien, no voy a quitarla... Sin embargo tienes esa camiseta mojada puesta...

—...

—¿Huaisang... Mmm... Ya tienes xx... Es normal... Tener... Bueno... Esta bien sentir "eso"... Entiendes?

—... ¿Qué? No es nada de eso...

—Ya estas bastante crecido, se que tienes curiosidad

—¡No tengo curiosidad!

—Haaa, ya, no tienes que enojarte

—...

—Mira, voy a salir, por favor vístete ¿mmm?, luego vendré para traerte el desayuno a la cama y tendremos esta conversación quieras oír los detalles o no

—...

El menor tenía los ojos en sus manos que descansaban en su regazo y ocasionalmente sus dedos pellizcaban la tela, Mingjue lo dejo para que se vista, no sin antes decirle

—Mmm algún día tendrías que crecer... Ya no eres más mi pequeño hermano... Pronto las doncellas estarán sobre ti...

—...

Afuera en la puerta se encontró con un sirviente

—¡Oh buen día, primer joven amo! Esta despierto... Vine a prepararles el baño...

—Ha... Mm

—Todo esta listo para el desayuno

—Bien... Esta mañana Huaisang comerá en su habitación, yo mismo iré a traerlo, deje el baño para despues en un momento estaré en la cocina

—... Si... Lo adelantare ahora mismo, permiso

—Mmm... Iré a vestirme...¿Bien?, esperame aquí

Volvió cerca de 30 minutos después, lo encontró vestido y arreglando su pelo, dejando a un lado el desayuno

—Estoy aquí...

—...

—... Dejame ponerte la horquilla, siéntate...

—...

—¿Porque estas tan callado? No estés avergonzado por eso... Somos hombres ¿no?

—No estoy...

Introdujo el pasador por la horquilla, bajo las manos a los hombros en una especie de caricia, provocando que Huaisang cerrará los ojos y exhalara un poco de aliento, estaba de espaldas, Mingjue no podía verlo

—Listo... Ven a desayunar, llevas buen rato sin comer y que estas despierto desde muy temprano

—¿Comerás conmigo?

—Por supuesto que si... Luego hablaremos

—...

—¿Porque me ves así? A-Die no esta aquí ahora para explicarte, también puedo llamar al maestro pero prefiero ser yo el que te lo diga...

Huaisang asintió tímidamente, y comió menos de lo que usualmente comía, estaba un poco confundido. Cuando terminaron fueron a sentarse sobre la cama, Mingjue habló lo más calmado y pausado que pudo, no fue una conversación larga pero le informo todo acerca de su cuerpo y lo que cambiaría y de las doncellas y sirvientas dentro de la secta y que estaba prohibidas, que había que ser cauteloso (En realidad no lo estaban pero para él también esa fue la primera vez que sintio celos de alguna forma, fue automático, mientras hablaba, imagino a Huaisang con mujeres y frunció el entrecejo de disgusto)

Huaisang lo observaba hablar, miraba su perfil, su boca moviéndose, la seguridad de las palabras que emitía, las mangas de su tunica dobladas hacia arriba dejaban ver las venas sobresalientes en sus brazos, sus grandes manos, aunque en apariencia toscas, nunca le habían hecho daño, es más eran suaves aún cuando las usaba mucho casi diariamente con la práctica del sable. Mingjue era muy atractivo, alto, sus ojos sagaces, su nariz perfectamente recta, él era un hombre de verdad, aunque era joven, él lo era, en toda la extensión de la palabra, y era suyo, honestamente pensándolo no había ni una sola cosa que Mingjue desease o quisiese tener, él sabía que él sólo pensaba en la erradicación de cierta secta, en el sable y en su hermano.

—Entonces así es como son las cosas...no debes sentirte mal... ¿Bien?, ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar?

—... No... Gracias pero no era necesario que me dijeras todas estas cosas...yo, ya las sabía...bueno...algunas...

—¿Haa?, ¿Y quién te informó? Ven aquí...

—Soy un hombre, debo saber algunas cosas... Noo hahaha cosquillas no hahaha... Dejame... Hahaha

—Hahaha

Mingjue prácticamente rodó sobre él, riéndose, al final le sonrió tiernamente y se excuso

—Debo ir a practicar con mi sable... ¿Cuando empezarás a oírme e irás tú también?

—...

—Te veré más tarde

—Si

Después de ese día, Huaisang poco a poco dejó de ir a la habitación de Mingjue. Y a él no pareció importarle mucho que dejara de venir puesto que no había preguntado el porque, supuso que ya era momento. Aún así Mingjue siempre se mostró afectuoso con él, haciéndolo sentir seguro y protegido, cuando hubo el tiempo señalado lo empezó a llevar consigo a algunos lugares, de alguna forma la atención del mayor siempre estaba enfocada en enseñar al menor toda clase de cosas, siempre él era primero, incluso por encima de las doncellas que mostraban interés por Mingjue, atención que muchas veces no llegaba a notar si es que la doncella prácticamente no se arrojaba a su rostro para ser notada, él se mostraba condescendiente con ellas al punto de dejarlas andar de su brazo muy educadamente cuando había fiestas, y en realidad la primera cosa por la que era conocido, era por "estar fuertemente apegado a su Didi" que por ser un Nie y futuro líder de Qinghe.

Fue en su primera fiesta formal, Huaisang estando en la sala y de entre todos los invitados claramente podía notar a su hermano mientras él mismo conversaba con otros discípulos, pero toda su atención estaba centrada en el mayor, quién caminaba de lado a lado con algunas mujeres, lo veía sonreír escuetamente y recibir algunos coqueteos, aunque él no daba ningún avance más que el mostrar esa medio sonrisa o permitirles el brazo, Mingjue era del tipo impenetrable pero aunque rudo muy educado también, pero en aquel momento hubo una en particular, con algo de ingenio que mostraba mucho interés al grado de querer llevarlo fuera de la fiesta, el menor veía como ella lo conducía en su andar hasta afuera y él solo la seguía por seguirla, fue en ese momento que Huaisang se sintió inseguro y celoso, aunque trataba de disimular sus ojos no dejaban de rodar sobre cada paso que daba y aunque hasta ese instante se las había arreglado para "olvidar" lo que paso hace varios meses, su cuerpo gravito hacia ellos, sin siquiera darse cuenta, sin sentir sus propios pies moverse y sin pensar los había alcanzado en el pasillo, haciendo notar que estaba ahí aclaro su garganta y hablo

—Mm, hermano...

—Huaisang...

Huaisang hizo la propia reverencia a la doncella y esta la devolvió con gracia, se disculpo y paso a regresar

—Yo... No me siento bien...

—Bebiste mucho mmm

—Si, Bebí, ¿Puedes llevarme a mi habitación?

—Ven aquí, ¿Qué haces bebiendo mmm?, Todavía eres un bebé

—Eres tú quién es el bebé que no soporta el alcohol, olvidando todo lo que haces al día siguiente... Al menos no te avergüenzas a ti mismo estando ebrio...

—Si, así es...eso es porque tengo a mi hermanito cuidando mi copa... Haa serias una buena esposa hahaha

—¿Que? ¡Yo soy un hombre!

—Hahaha, ¿Porque los dioses no me dieron una hermana? Cielos hahaha

—...

—¿Que? Solo bromeaba...

—Dejame, me iré solo...

—Huaisang... Estaba bromeando...

Huaisang se soltó del agarre de Mingjue y se fue a su habitación, Mingjue no lo siguió, no tendría porqué... Ambos eran hombres y entre hombres el entendimiento es tácito... Mañana se le pasaría.

En su cuarto solo y con su corazón acelerado y dolido no pudo dormir. Exhausto al día siguiente, muy temprano recibió el baño de siempre, desayuno y almorzo en su cuarto y allí se quedó. Mingjue tampoco había venido a verle, al bajar el sol fue entonces cuando al fin tocó su puerta

—Huaisang, dejame verte...

—...

—Voy a entrar...ahí estas...

—¿Que... Que quieres?

—¿Ohhh?, ¿Es así como me estas hablando?

—...

—... ¿Estas enojado?

—...

—¿A que viene toda esa cara?

—...

—¿Fue por lo que dije anoche?

—...

—Fue charla de alcohol

Mingjue se acerco lo suficiente como para respirar el mismo aire, acunarle el rostro con ambas manos y decirle

—Eso fue estúpido de mi parte y lo lamento... ¿Bien?eres un hombre, lo tengo, lo tengo... En 2 horas voy a partir al viaje con A-Die luego él vendrá para hablarte, debes arreglarte para que nos despidas en la entrada, cuidas de A-Niang. Voy a tardar un tiempo en volver, lo habíamos hablado  anteriormente, esta vez no puedo llevarte así que... por favor no estés enojado

—Esa doncella...

—¿Cuál...   
(Léase capítulo Siempre juntos)

.   
.   
.

Mingjue estuvo de viaje cerca de 3 meses, meses muy angustiosos para Huaisang, en ese tiempo enraizo el gusto del pintado y perfeccióno el hábito de la caligrafía y la lectura entre otras muchas cosas "vanales".

Lan XiChen, presentó a Jin GuangYao a Mingjue, anduvieron por cuestiones de líderazgo, esos 3 meses juntos.

Al pasar los 3 meses padre e hijo volvieron pero antes enviaron un emisario adelante para evitar la formalidad del recibimiento y pasarla al día siguiente

Llegada la noche, hubo bullicio, ellos habían llegado y aunque no hubo fiesta debían ser atendidos. Mingjue mostró los respetos a su madre y se fue directo a la habitación de Huaisang, entró de golpe despertandolo

—¡Hermano!

El menor salto sobre él, Mingjue lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, envueltos en silencio, ambos ojos cerrados, sintiendo la presencia del otro, Huaisang olía a su habitual shampoo y Mingjue solía oler a cuero cuando estaba vestido formalmente debido a los detalles cocidos en su ropa, si no, solo olía a "limpio".

Pasado el extasis del momento Huaisang sintió la ropa fría y los detalles en metales y cuero que llevaba el mayor y el mayor sintió el pequeño cuerpo suspirar profundamente, sonrió al sentir la vibracion en su pecho, apretando más sus brazos en respuesta

—No me escribiste ni una sola vez

—Mmm

—...

—A-Die no me dejo hacerlo... Parece ser que te conciento mucho

—Bajame

—Dime aquí mismo cuanta falta te hice

—¡Eres un tonto!

—Haha

Mingjue lo soltó muy despacio hasta que el menor sintió los pies en el suelo, ambos se miraron unos segundos

—¿Había mucho sol donde estuviste?

—Si, fuimos a varios lugares pero pasamos la última temporada en xxx

—Luces un poco asoleado haha

—¿No te gusta?

—Me gusta

—Pues iremos la siguiente vez

—¿Promesa?

—Promesa

—...Mmm...me hiciste falta

—Y tú a mi

Mingjue agacho la cabeza hasta pegar la frente con la de Huaisang, lo tenia de los brazos y el más pequeño se sostenía de las solapas de su túnica, si alguien los hubiera visto habría dicho que eran amantes que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, incluso habría quienes se atreverían a gritar que se besasen porque esa era el aura que emanaban, después de unos segundos se separaron y empezaron a contárse los pormenores hasta muy tarde, fue el mayor quien más habló mientras el menor lo observaba con real interés

—Está noche voy a quedarme aquí

—Si

Posteriormente a su llegada, sucedio la celebración de bienvenida, todo marchó bien, Huaisang estuvo junto a Mingjue, esa noche fue la más dichosa para el menor. Los días se fueron y las semanas y los meses.   
Todo transcurría como siempre  cacerías nocturnas, cadáveres feroces y un etc de cosas, lo habitual y entre los hermanos solo risas y mucho trabajo intelectual y físico, algunos regaños amorosos de parte del mayor puesto que Huaisang seguía negándose a tomar su sable pero y con todo Mingjue se lo consentia, le dejaba leer haciendo que no veía pero si Mingjue era descubierto que tenía tal información entonces venía el regaño pero si no, hacía el tonto y cumplia toda clase de caprichos.

Exactamente 6 meses después la secta Nie recibió una visita, Jin GuangYao pasó unos días allí, paso casi todo el tiempo acaparando a Mingjue, a Huaisang parecía contrariarle está persona y a está persona parecía que no le agradaba Huaisang, éste le había mirado con un fastidio disimulado en la entrada. Meng-Yao había oído a Mingjue ocasionalmente hablar de su hermano y la forma en que hablaba de él era como si estuviera enamorado y como era lo más importante en su vida y su prioridad, tal cual sus padres le habían enseñado, su familia es primero.

Huaisang podía notar que este hombre miraba a Mingjue con un brillo en sus ojos, todo el tiempo estaba sonriendole, incluso hacía algunas cosas que se asemejaban a invitaciones de celosia, como ofrecerse a cocinarle algo mientras cenaban todos juntos, Huaisang solía permanecer callado mientras Meng-Yao estaba presente, en realidad no había espacio para que él pudiera decir algo, puesto que el invitado todo el tiempo estaba moviendo la boca, y aunque era amable con él con algunas miradas le parecía decir lo desagradable que Huaisang le era.

Fue así que como empezó la visita, está, también terminó, pero no sería la única vez que vendría, volvió 4 meses después a la secta Nie y se quedo cerca de una semana, consiguiendo que Mingjue casi ignorase a Huaisang durante ese tiempo, situación por la cual el menor no solía quejarse ni decir nada en absoluto porque esta persona era amable con él pero a veces le daba algunas miradas hostiles haciendo que solo se sintiera contrariado.

Meng-Yao también se las arreglaba para comprometer a una visita de Mingjue, visitas que nunca eran hechas a solas sino en conjunto con Lan XiChen aunque MGY se esforzaba por invitarlo a solas.

Tras dos años de que su hermano conociera a Jin GuangYao y estando en Gusu recibió la noticia por parte de Lan XiChen, éste contó a Huaisang que su hermano juraría con él y la otra persona, tuvo que esperar el término de las clases para volver y preguntar porque él mismo no se lo dijo. Pero el volver no sería algo tan grato como antes, resultaba que Mingjue había cambiado un poco en menos de 9 meses, había empezado a volverse un poco tosco. Huaisang fue recibido por él, muy formalmente y aún cuando estuvieron a solas no fue tan efusivo como lo fue antes de irse a Gusu, hubo la típica celebración de bienvenida, mientras la música era tocada y la gente charlaba Mingjue empezó a recriminar a Huaisang por la baja calificación obtenida, ocasionando que éste se sintiera un poco mal por estar siendo criticado el mismo día de su llegada, la única palabra que logró articular fue un -lo siento- con la cabeza agachada, hubo una marcada distancia entre ellos.

Aprovechando que Mingjue se distrajo conversando con los maestros y discípulos y etc y ya de madrugada Huaisang se retiro disculpándose con unos cuantos, camino por los pasillos vacíos, soñando despierto con lo que esperaba recibir

—¿Te vas sin hacérmelo saber?

—¡Haa! ...mmm... Me sorprendiste

—...

—Estoy cansado, me retiro ahora

Haciendo la reverencia formal se fue pero fue alcanzado por detrás

—Ven aquí

—Sueltame, arrugas mi ropa

—¿Acaso es ella más importante que yo?

—No

—Vamos, te acompañare

—No es necesario

—La fiesta es tuya, sin ti no tiene sentido

—...

—¿Es porque te llame la atención? Quiero que entiendas que mis obligaciones pronto serán otras y debes estar preparado también

—Yo no quiero...

—¡No es cuestión de querer o no!

El rostro desencajado de Huaisang le mostró que había elevado la voz lo suficiente para asustarlo

—Huaisang...

—...

—No te vay...

Un sentimiento de querer seguirlo y forzar a que lo escuche se apoderaba de Mingjue, quién lo veía alejarse rápido mientras su rostro se fruncia. Ellos parecían alejarse cada vez más, en las comidas, en los ensayos, en los estudios, para Mingjue, Huaisang siempre estaba perdiendo el tiempo y eso empezaba a irritarle, paso de alzar su voz a los gritos y a ver las lágrimas y a estar lleno de culpa en un ciclo que parecía interminable.

Un tiempo después, en una visita de JGY, Huaisang llegó a oír una discusión, al salir de su habitación para ver de que se trataba vio que era su hermano usando algunas palabras un poco toscas pero sin ser grosero, peleaba con el otro

—A-Yao... No quiero terminar ofendiendote creo que estas confundido... Será mejor que te vayas por la mañana, mira quedate en tu habitación y piensa en tus acciones, no es así como yo te veo

Meng-Yao noto que Huaisang los había visto pero había retrocedido y retirado, justo lo que no quería que sucediera, sucedió, está persona que tenía toda la atencion de Mingjue lo vio y siendo rechazado, pasa que esa noche introdujo un afrodisíaco en la bebida de Mingjue, al ser un hombre bastante grande no hizo efecto, quizás calculo mal y cuando trato de acercarse al verlo sonrojado por el tiempo que habían estado bebiendo, éste no cedió si no que lo empujó casi violentamente poco antes de que pudiera besarlo, esta persona había estado enamorada de Mingjue desde que lo conoció y a pesar de sus delicadezas y casi insinuaciones no había conseguido nada entonces decidió ayudarse forzando las cosas, quizás así conseguiría que le correspondiera si podía sentir su cuerpo.

Huaisang volvió a su cama

— _¿Que fue eso?, esa persona..._ _Ahora él es como mi hermano también pero aunque es amable conmigo e incluso me trae regalos a veces me mira como si me odiara..._ _Estoy seguro que a él le gusta mi hermano_

Trato de dormirse cuando oyo su puerta sonar, se puso de pie y abrió, era Mingjue parado allí tapando toda su visión, pareciese que jadeaba

—Herma... ¿Qué.. Que sucede?, ¿Estas bien? No no te apoyes en mi, en serio...no puedo... Vas a caer sobre mi... Por favor siéntate en la cama..

Huaisang trato de ayudarlo a sentarse, luego cerró la puerta, se acerco a su hermano, lo tocó en la frente y estaba muy caliente y sus mejillas también

—¿Siempre tienes que beber así?, quedate quieto, voy a encender una luz

La encendió y alumbró el rostro del mayor, no solo estaba caliente, estaba colorado en sus pómulos y sus pupilas un poco dilatadas

—¿Que tomaste? Esto no es solo alcohol... Vamos a desatar esto... Quedate quieto voy a llamar al... Oah oye...¿Que haces? Vamos sueltam...he...

La droga había empezado a hacer efecto por la calentura de la discusión y el caminar hacia el cuarto aceleró el proceso en la sangre, hasta estar en su propia puerta Mingjue estuvo consciente, allí empezó a perder un poco de cordura y a nublarsele el juicio, ni él mismo sabe ya que esta pasando, sólo llegó allí y ya no era él, ahora se encontraba acariciando ambos muslos y restregando el rostro en el pecho de Huaisang, jalandolo hasta tenerlo entre sus piernas, subió sus manos del reverso de sus muslos pasando por la curvatura de sus glúteos hasta la cintura y apretarla

—No seas...así...oye...

Mingjue empezó a ser un poco tosco con sus caricias, subiendo y bajando las manos, apretando partes de su cuerpo, mordiendo en el pecho y en el vientre sobre la ropa, Huaisang apretaba los labios contra la parte alta de la frente del mayor para no hacer ningún ruido, con sus ojos cerrados él mismo abrió su camiseta, dejándolo hacerlo directamente sobre su piel, quedándose en pantalones se subió al regazo con ambas piernas a los lados lo miro un poco, toco su rostro con sus dedos y se acerco tímidamente a sus labios y sello un beso, apartándose para mirarlo otro poco estudiando si reaccionaba o no, al no ver nada entonces lo beso de nuevo pero esta vez un tiempo más largo, mientras lo acariciaban extendió los brazos alrededor del cuello y se monto sobre "esa" parte haciendo estremecer a la otra persona que casi sonaba como un animal apareandose a una persona exitada, instintivamente empezó a mover sus caderas, el menor también empezó a frotarse con él mientras se aferraba fuertemente, mordió la ropa en el hombro tratando de ocultar los sonidos que salían de él, Mingjue lo mordio y lo llamó por su nombre cuando alcanzó el orgasmo dentro de sus pantalones

—Huaisang

El menor se congeló, apagandose toda exitacion en él

—¿Ha?

Huaisang se separo rápidamente pero el otro hombre seguía perdido y por el motivo que fuera había dicho su nombre, recogió la camiseta y se cubrió, entonces lo recostó pero Mingjue lo sujeto a su lado, el menor lucho un poco pero al final nada pudo hacer

— _Esta respirando más tranquilo_

Producto de la descarga ya no jadeaba tanto, en unos pocos segundos se quedo dormido con los pies en el suelo y sin querer soltar a Huaisang, quién estaba por demás asustado y confuso, al final tuvo que rendirse y quedarse recostado en su pecho, se abrazo a él y sollozo un poco, tocandose los labios, antes de empezar a quedarse dormido sin siquiera darse cuenta

— _Mi primer beso...Él vino a buscarme... Lo siento... Por tomar ventaja_

_._

_._

_._

Con la luz del día Mingjue sintió un martilleo terrible en su cabeza, trató de moverse pero su brazo estaba atrapado con algo, elevó un poco el rostro y allí estaba _él,_ dormido en su pecho y su brazo. El mayor lo miro con ternura y acaricio el pelo sobre sus ojos  para despertarlo suavemente, Huaisang sintió las caricias y fue despertando

—Hey... Parece que ayer vine a molestarte

—¡Ha!

—Oye oye tranquilo...

Huaisang se levantó de su lado y se cubrió con una túnica

—Voy a usar el baño, ¿Me dejas solo?

—Claro, yo también iré a tomar uno... Te veré en el desayuno

—No, yo no...

Tenia la mirada en otro sitio, no se atrevía a enfrentarle sin sentir que sería descubierto solo con sus ojos

—¿Dije algo estúpido anoche?

—No, _él que hizo algo estúpido fui yo_

 _—_ Si anoche yo dije algo... Anoche...

Se levantó rápido y fue a buscar a Jin GuangYao, este lo esperaba sentado en su cama, completamente vestido.

En cuanto su hermano jurado entró Meng-Yao se disculpó de todas las formas posibles, confesó sus sentimientos y pidió perdón una vez más y que no volvería a intentar nada en el futuro pero eso era una mentira, rogó que le diera una oportunidad para demostrar que podría ser un buen hermano, un buen amigo, un buen aliado, Mingjue lo concedió puesto que para él que no recordaba nada solo había intentado besarlo mientras bebían alcohol.

Desde esa noche, Huaisang se recluia más en su habitación, sus abanicos y sus libros. Pidió incluso una habitación más alejada, en el otro complejo de vivienda, estaba a un cruce del jardín pero prefirió apartarse un poco, su corazón traiciónero lo delataba en cuanto Mingjue se acercaba o le hablaba, tendía a ponerse rojo pero eso era algo que el mayor no notaba, poco a poco fue guardando distancia, el mayor trato de entender que eso era cosa de adolescente y respeto su decisión de estar en otra habitación, en cuanto a él, continuó con su amistad con Jin GuangYao, poco después de aquel evento su carácter empezó a cambiar aún más, empezó a volverse bruto y muchas veces gritaba e ignoraba a Huaisang y a veces trataba de obligarlo a practicar y al final terminaban con uno llorando y otro sintiendo culpa por no haber podido controlarse.   
A menudo resultaba también que Meng-Yao tocaba música para Mingjue, desde hacía algún tiempo, de líder a líder. Según para halagar lo en un inicio, posteriormente para calmarlo pero la verdad escondida era que estaba dolido por que fue rechazado y rechazado toscamente, Huaisang lo vio y algunos sirvientes aunque no sabían el trasfondo de lo que pasó habían llegado a oír la discusión pero él se sentía burlado. La música que le tocaba estaba "envenenada" para poder desfasar su personalidad y enloquecerlo, odiaba cada vez que oía a Mingjue mencionando a Huaisang o a cualquier otra persona que tuviera si quiera 5 minutos de admiración de parte del mayor.

.

.

.

Fue el tiempo de reanudar los estudios, el año lectivo empezaba nuevamente, Huaisang iba a asistir quisiera o no ir, ya había sido reprendido duramente, faltando poco para irse fue a visitarle a su estudio, toco y entró sin esperar una respuesta

—Hermano...

—¿Que pasa?

—Bien sabes que pronto volvere a mis estudios...yo... Estoy preocupado por ti, ¿estarás bien sin mi?

—¿Que cosas dices?

—Hermano, hace un tiempo que siento que no eres tú...

—¿Como es eso?

—Pero no te...no te enojes por favor

—Si dices eso primero claro que voy a enojarme, seguramente dirás algun disparate

Huaisang se acerco y Mingjue lo jalo del brazo hasta sentarlo en sus piernas

—Sabes que no me gusta esto

—Haa vamos cuanto tiempo no voy a verte, y ya no me dejas tocarte y te has ido para el otro complejo y mira que he sido paciente contigo...

—Eso no es del todo cierto, últimamente gritas y azotas peor que nunca, me gritas mucho, todos te tienen miedo y yo ya ni si quiera quiero...¿Podrías soltarme?... Estas cosas no me gustan...¿Podrías...? Mmm... Mmpfh

—Te rendiste...¿Ya no quieres que?, ¿Tú también me temes?

—...

—Dilo

—...¿Estas bien?

—...No me cambies de tema y...no lo sé...pero no debes preocuparte por mi, ahora soy el líder y soy yo quien debe de estar preocupado, por ahora solo concéntrate en estudiar

—¿Porque... no puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

—Porque quiero que te conviertas en un buen hombre, en un gran hombre, un día te casaras y liderarás aquí o tus hijos lo harán o los míos lo harán

—Mmm, ¿Puedes soltarme?

—No, un poquito más hoy estoy particularmente de buen humor

—Sueles ponerte incontrolable después de cada visita de LianFang-Zun después de que toca música para ti...eso...ya sueltame...

—...

—Tengo que terminar de alistar mis cosas

—...

Huaisang se fue dejando la puerta semi abierta (Mingjue tuvo esas palabras rebotando en su mente aunque permaneció incrédulo, esa persona no le había hecho nada más que tratar de compensar su falta durante todo este tiempo no había motivos para desconfiar)

Llegó el día de la despedida, la escolta estaba lista, ahora era sólo Mingjue quién despedía a Huaisang, él a estas alturas ya estaba seguro que estaba enamorado, lo tenía claro así que rompiendo todo protocolo y propiedad se volvió unos pasos y subió los peldaños y se abrazo al mayor delante de todos, nadie se atrevio a mirar de frente, y Mingjue no se movio ni un poco pero Huaisang era astuto, levantó la vista con la mejilla casi pegada al pecho y lo miro desde ahí

—No te busques una novia

Susurro muy bajito, apenas audible pero el hecho de ver al otro tragar la saliva significaba que le había oído

—...

—¿Por favor?

El corazón extrañamente se le aceleró y el menor podía oírlo, entonces y sabiendo que no lo vería en mucho tiempo tuvo la audacia de besarlo en la mejilla y huir

—¡Nie Huaisang!

Retumbó el rugido de Nie Mingjue junto con unos pasos peldaños abajo

Para eso, el causante de su indignación ya había subido a su coche y escapado de su primera paliza segura

— _Probablemente lo haya olvidado cuando vuelva, espero que este bien..._

.

.

.

Pasó el año lectivo, se despidió de sus conocidos y partió con 2 miedos en mente, la 1era sus bajas calificaciones y la 2da la carta que Mingjue había hecho llegar a Gusu, incluso primero que el mismo Huaisang, conteniendo en ella toda clase de amenazas por haberse atrevido a hacer semejante cosa en la despedida hacia cerca de 9 meses atrás, rogaba porque después de tanto tiempo lo hubiera olvidado, suspirando todo el camino.

Al llegar bajo temeroso pero confiado en que nada pasaría, ahí estaba en la entrada y la escolta, recibiendo las reverencias y entregando algunas llego hasta él, hizo la suya

—Hermano

—Huaisang   
—Vayamos adentro... Debo conversar contigo

—S si

Una vez adentro, fue recibido como siempre, una celebración muy alegre pero el único que permanecia serio era el actual líder de Qinghe, su ceño muy fruncido, la madrugada llegó, algunos muy ebrios, otros no tanto, se retiraban a sus habitaciones, los Nie también se iban aunque muchos se quedaban a seguir bebiendo, comiendo, charlando...

—Mañana debes venir a mi estudio después de tu primera comida, debo compartirte algo muy importante

—Si

Ambos se miraron un poco, Huaisang buscaba algo que le diera la confianza de acercarse y que fuera como antes, un abrazo al menos pero no hubo tal cosa en la otra persona, resignado se fue asintiendo y asegurando que mañana iría al estudio. La cuestión que compartió con él fue lo que descubrio de la música que tocaba JGY para él, Meng-Yao lo negó todo, tampoco había pruebas, después de la ruptura entre los 3 hermanos jurados, LXC y NMJ no volvieron a verse con él, aunque la otra persona los tratara de injustos, Mingjue a penas pudo escapar de ello, en aquellos 9 meses había casi enloquecido se mostraba constantemente rabioso y azotando a los subordinados, discípulos, sirvientes, cualquiera que hiciera algo mal recibía gritos o empujones, Mingjue se vio 2 veces con su hermano jurado en los 9 meses de ausencia de Huaisang y las 2 veces tocó para él resultando que 3 días despues parecía perder el control de la nada, estaba diseñada de tal forma que esperase a que él no estuviera cerca para escapar de la culpa, aunque fue encarado junto con Lan XiChen, esta persona lo negó todo, hubo gritos, insultos y casi muerte del hombre más pequeño a manos del más grande, recibió mucha ayuda de Lan XiChen y de él mismo propiamente dicho, afortunadamente siempre fue de un carácter con pocos intereses en los asuntos de otros o egoísta o egolotra o deseador del mal, no había mucho que corromper en él por eso es que resistió tanto tiempo. Huaisang no podía creer lo que oía, casi al final se lanzó encima de su hermano y lloró mucho, Mingjue lo abrazo

—No te frotes, estás dejando tus fluidos en mi ropa

—Callate, me frotare tanto como quiera

—Hahaha

—¿Porque no me dejaste saberlo? Pude haber vuelto antes para estar contigo

—Le pedí a Lan XiChen que no te informe nada, fue tratado estrictamente en privado

—Esa persona... Nunca me cayo del todo bien

—Nunca te ha agradado nadie que este tan cerca de mi

—...

—¿Mmm?

—Bueno... XiChen Gege me agrada mucho

—Hahaha

—...

—Escucha, ¿Qué hubieras hecho de haber muerto?

—... Nunca me preguntes algo así, no quiero pensarlo, yo no quiero ser líder

—¡Ese es el problema! ¡No se trata de que quieras o no!

—...Mmm

—Demonios

—...

—No pongas esa cara... ¡Ahh por favor!

Huaisang se levanto y trato de salir pero fue atrapado por esos fuertes brazos

—Lo lamento, ¿Bien?

—...

—Estoy preocupado por ti y tu seguridad pero tú pareces no entenderlo, vas a ir al patio y te entrenare yo mismo, fortalece ese núcleo y yo necesito hacer lo mismo, necesito tiempo para, estaremos fuera de todo vínculo intersecta durante 1 o 2 años, las cosas ya no serán como antes, no puedo pemitirme otro error así

—...

—¿Me entiendes?

—Yo no...quiero

—¡Con un demonio!

Huaisang escapo de sus brazos y salió casi huyendo, desde ese momento parecían estar peleando siempre, Mingjue lo cuidaba más incluso ahora, aunque recibía el doble de gritos, el menor parecía haberse resignado ya a que si sería siempre, a pesar de todo era obediente en todo menos con la práctica del sable, sufriendo su desamor en silencio hasta el día en que un asistente de consejal trajo una carta que contenía los nombres de las solteras más elegibles de toda la zona y aledaños

—Segundo joven amo

—Oh, maestro XianBei

—Tengo que entregar esta carta al líder de secta pero no lo encuentre en su estudio

—Ahora tiene dolor de cabeza, esta descansando, entreguemela, yo se la daré

—Si, por favor asegúrese de que la reciba, me retiro

— _Este sello..._

Su corazón se aceleró abruptamente, dolorosamente, a pesar de los gritos y amenazas constantes, este pequeño pedazo de papel fue la única cosa que tuvo el poder de empujarlo a la realidad, era que alguien iba a quitarselo, iba a estar con él, de su brazo, iba a besar sus labios, iba a sentir eso que él sintió cuando estuvo en sus brazos. Y en un principio realmente, realmente quería entregarla pero la curiosidad de quienes serían lo invadió

— _Conozco a muchas doncellas, ¿será "esta" o "aquella"?_

Camino en dirección hacia la habitación de Mingjue pero la curiosidad punzante como un pequeño corte afiebrado, se detuvo mirando el papel, estaba perfectamente pulcro y muy bien sellado, miró sobre ambos hombros y al final la retuvo e hizo lo impropio, la leyó y si él se enojaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus gritos.

Era una lista de unos 25 mujeres aproximadamente, de sectas pequeñas y no muy pequeñas, algunas las conocía y a otras no. La llevo a su habitación y la guardo en una gaveta, quería realmente quedarsela y destruirla y quería entregarla

— _Yo sabía que esa persona estaba enamorada de mi hermano incluso antes de que eso pasara, se que esa noche lo drogo con intensiones de dormir con él, he leído mucho de muchas cosas, puedo reconocer algunos efectos estimulantes...mmm aunque... esa noche...él me buscó a mi... A veces creo que siente lo mismo que yo...y si sólo...si yo...solo un poco...si estoy equivocado entonces no pasará nada y me prometo a mi mismo que me olvidaré de este amor, me iré lejos si no puedo hacerlo, yo lo dejaré, lo juro._

Y así llevo acabo su plan, fue a donde sabría que sería visto y casi se desnudo frente a su ventana.

.

.

.

Huaisang giro el pecho hacia arriba y miró al techo sin dejar de cubrirse con el cubrecama

— _Hemos pasado por tanto juntos y sin embargo yo...para haberlo perdido estúpidamente, ¿Qué tienen esos viejos que meterse?_ _, ¿Y que tengo que ser yo tan estúpido?_  
 _—¿Acaso ya es muy tarde para retractarme?_ _, no puedo arrepentirme ahora._

Se quedo en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo, Mingjue desayunaba más temprano y casi no topaban en los pasillos y las pocas veces, los saludos, las reverencias, las preguntas acerca de su salud y nada más, apenas y lo miraba a los ojos y Huaisang se sentía morir apuñalado por su indiferencia, ya no lloraba pero si estaba triste.   
El día de la celebración llegó, los invitados también, sus amistades también, los Lan también y muchos otros y de acuerdo a los asuntos tratados en Gusu por el reconocimiento de sectas nuevas, muchos de ellos también fueron invitados en aras de alentar la paz y el crecimiento y reforzamiento de las hermandades. Se comió, se bebió, se escucho música, Mingjue en el podio principal y su hermano a su lado. Luego de la cena principal la confraternizacion dio inicio, Huaisang se excuso para ir a hacer lo propio, en un momento los ojos de Mingjue que aunque no querían ver, veían, un hombre había estado mostrando interés en conversar con el menor, lo seguía en la fiesta, era alto y delgado, pecho muy afuera y espalda muy recta, ambos manos detrás, su pelo en cola de caballo, apenas pasaba de los hombros, con un aire de superioridad, muy seguro de si mismo. Su respiración se empezó a agitar, su mirada se torno dura y su ceño estaba muy fruncido.

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

Hola, no suelo escribir mas de 2000 palabras pero aquí he escrito 7000, 3 caps en 1, trato de resumir varias cosas, si algo no entienden o parece no haber sintaxis, por favor tomate la libertad y avisame, también lo siento a las que aman el XiYao no es mi intención ofender a nadie, particularmente no me gusta Jin Guang-Yao, no es que lo odie ni nada, solo no me gusta porque aunque diga "nunca te haría daño si le hizo daño"

Me he puesto a leer sobre el taoísmo, el sintoismo, la energía del Yin y del Yang y un cerro de cosas, si lo que he entendido sobre la concepción masculina es cierta entonces podría haber una forma en que ellos si tengan un hijo aquí. Si no...

Muchas gracias por leerme.  
😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍  
  
  
  



	23. No toques lo que es mio

La furia lo ciega, realmente están corriendo por sus venas los malos deseos, ligeros destellos entre verdes y dorados se despiden de su cuerpo, como pequeñas descargas eléctricas.  
Los sentimientos se mezclan, junto con la rabia sube cierta desason, una especie de culpa, siente odio por esa persona y siente dolor por lo que oye, si toca es seguro que Huaisang no va a abrirle aunque, en el siguiente momento ha dejado de llorar

— _¡_ _Lo mataré!¡Mequetrefe de porquería!¡¿Como se atreve a poner las manos en lo que es mío?!¡Yo soy el hombre de este lugar!_

Está de pie ahí unos segundos, se da cuenta de que su cara arde y que su boca sabe a cobre

_—Me rompiste la boca, Hmph_

El veneno de los celos viaja por su torrente sanguíneo llevándolo a ir tras "ese hombre", desea matarlo con sus propias manos, lo imagina incluso mientras da la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo

—Dage, Dage

Alguien lo toma del brazo, lo jala, se para frente a él, pone las manos en su pecho y trata de empujarlo, de pronto una luz menos que azul chisporrotea haciéndolo reaccionar, baja un poco la vista

—...ErDi...

—Soy yo,...¿Que te pasó en el rostro?

—Hmph, Huaisang me pegó...

.

.

.

—Bueno, ¿Dónde está él ahora?

—Lo dejé en su habitación

—¿Lo dejaste llorando?

—...Él no iba a abrirme

—Posiblemente...  
—Después de que alguien me dijera esas cosas probablemente tampoco querría abrirle

—Estoy demasiado molesto... —Él sólo fue arbitrario conmigo, sólo me dejó sin ningún porque...yo, no pude controlar mi frustración cuando lo vi en esa situación

—...

Si, la conversación fue entorno a lo que venía sucediendo desde Gusu hasta ahora, estuvieron una hora en la cocina, dónde bebieron té y Mingjue descarga todo.

—Cuándo hayas enfriado la cabeza ve a hablar con él

—...

—Piensa que también está sufriendo, lo heriste...

—Ya, yo lo sé, yo lo sé

—Debes decirle todas las cosas que piensas y sientes, no solo darlas por sentado  
—Hermano...a veces...eres un poco bruto...no crees que estás siendo...mmm

—¿?

—Huaisang es pequeño...y delicado...

—...

—Él es tan delicado que hasta puede estarse comportando como una...mmm...prueba tratandolo como a una doncella...

—... _Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza..._

— _Es tan torpe enamorado_

Han decidido volver a la fiesta para cerrar el agasajo con unas palabras del dueño de la celebración, todos lucen contentos y "alegres", no ha habido contratiempos, nadie ha faltado a nadie, da unas palabras anunciando que se va a dormir y agradece por los génerosos regalos, ahí no está esa persona, lo cual primero lo relaja porque no tiene que verlo pero seguidamente se altera un poco porque ¿que es lo que esta haciendo ahora?.

Esperan unos momentos más y el último se va, para finalizar la fiesta tenían programada una cacería apenas baje la luz del sol del nuevo día.  
Así, se ha decidido que todos  duerman hasta la tarde.   
Mingjue no puede dormir, la rabia ha pasado y ahora tiene dolor, le punza el pecho, se arrepiente como nunca de sus palabras, Huaisang era tan decente como cualquier joven doncella casamentera, él fue el primero, él tomó su primera vez, él pudo comprobarlo con su propio cuerpo, le dio sus primeros besos, sus primeros roces, no había razón alguna para decir que Huaisang haría con otro lo que ha hecho con él, al menos no ahora como están las cosas, Mingjue está seguro de eso.

— _Se que él jamás haría algo así,...esto...esto es porque yo...estoy demasiado celoso y frustrado. Como un estúpido fui y la acepté en mi habitación, ¿Soy acaso tan idiota?_

De tantas vueltas consigue dormirse, ahora sueña otra vez ese mismo sueño, la oscuridad le arrebata a Huaisang, pero está vez él se va con otra persona, mientras duerme, algunas lágrimas caen por los costados de sus ojos y balbucea algunas palabras

—No...él no...no te vayas...

.

.

.

Ya han despertado todos por la tarde, han comido y están listos para salir, cazar y dar por finalizada la celebración con un acto memorable.

Ahora todos salen, Mingjue sabe que Huaisang ha recibido alimento en su habitación y que luce bien. Encabeza el grupo, esa noche la frustración tiene a tope su concentración, se defiende bien y ataca aún mejor, realmente fue un espectáculo verlo despedazar cadáveres con su sable, apuñalar, cortar y decapitar es cosa común para él.

— _No he visto a ese hombre con su grupo_

Está pensando en ello mientras vienen bajando, han estado arriba por 4 horas.

.

.

.

—Si segundo maestro, todo se llevó acabo con el itinerario, el primer maestro está fuera como se programó

—Bien, puedes retirarte

Huaisang ha salido de su habitación, es de noche, no hay nadie más que los pertenecientes a la secta y ellos están en lo suyo, camina por el pasillo de uso exclusivo para los dueños de casa y para personas de confianza, puesto que al estar cerca de las habitaciones principales no está permitido a todos. Hay un jardín en la parte de atrás, muy pocos lo han visto, es como un lugar por el que entras o sales de la residencia principal si no deseas ser visto.

En la pequeña escalinata, se sujeta a la baranda a mirar las flores

—Son realmente hermosas

—¿Ah?

Voltea y allí está, bien cerca de él, tambalea en el escalón y Liu Tian de Jinxing Liu lo sujeta de la cintura

—Estabas por caerte

—Ah... _¿Cuando pasamos a estas confianza de tutearme?_

 _—_...

—Suelteme...gracias

Huaisang estaba terriblemente rojo, trato de cubrir su rostro con el abanico pero la luz de la luna lo alumbraba lo suficiente incluso de noche

—¿Porque no ha ido de caza, usted también? Seguro los de su secta están preguntandose por...

—Suelo cazar, estoy en verdadera forma...

—Ha, ¿Si?

—Si...¿Porque no has ido con tu líder?

—...

Realmente ponía nervioso a Huaisang, estaba demasiado cargado de una atracción sexual para no ser notada, todo lo que hacía era tan malditamente caliente, sus movimientos, su voz, su pelo, sus ojos, su ropa, incluso hasta su aroma, un aroma un poco particular.

—Ésta noche, quería quedarme aquí...

—...

—Si, hoy...deseaba estar aquí

Dice, bajando hasta el peldaño en el que Huaisang está parado, poniéndose a su altura

—Recuerdas nuestra conversación de anoche, estoy seguro...

—Quiero que deje de decir esas cosas

—Me temo que no puedo...   
—Me gustas demasiado

—No me trate de iguales

—He oído tanto del orgullo Nie

Huaisang quiere pasar pero es bloqueado, sujetado y arrimado al barandal de la escalinata

—¿Que hace...

—Anoche le dije que no me retractaba de lo que dije pero sigue siendo esquivo a mis intereses..

—¡Suelteme!

Tiene que alzar la voz, LT lo suelta, sube las manos mostrando las palmas. Huaisang finge que arregla su ropa y trata de subir el peldaño pero se descubre torpe y nervioso

— _Es sólo la falta de costumbre por la cual estoy nervioso..._

Camina varios metros antes de voltearse

—¡Deje de seguirme o tendré que prohibir que se mueva libremente dentro de mi secta!

—Sólo tienes que intentarlo una vez, va a gustarte...

—¿Para qué...intentar que?

—...

Lu Tian le sonríe y con su expresión puede decirlo todo, él quiere acostarse con Huaisang

—...

—¡Quédese ahí o se lo diré a mi hermano!

Se va tan rápido como puede, ésta persona realmente es muy magnética, luce como alguien que sabe a la perfección hacer disfrutar al otro en el sexo.   
No hace caso y lo sigue, lo alcanza y lo toma del brazo, Huaisang esta un poco contrariado, gira medio cuerpo y

—¡Le dije...!

Pero la astucia de Liu le h ganado, él está besando su mano como si se tratara del pétalo de una rosa

—...N...No

—...Eres justo como creí, tan suave...

—No va a rendirse, ¿No es así?

Refunfuña mirando hacía otro lado y quitando su mano del agarre del otro

— _Él se acostó con ella, ¿Porque yo no podría hacer lo mismo? ¡Ramera! ¡Justo frente a mis ojos!_ _¡_ _Y tú!¡Estúpido!_

 _—_ ¿Mm?

—Mmff ha...bien...

—...

—Digame que es lo que quiere, directamente, sin rodeos

—¡Quiero ir a la cama con usted!

La luna brilla y su luz se derrama por los ventanales, el viento sopla y empuja los pétalos dentro de la residencia, la fragancia los envuelve, algunas hojas secas revolotean en el piso, los cabellos se mueven, el escenario ideal está frente a sus ojos y oh santos cielos, ¿quien acaba de entrar?. Bañado en sangre muerta, está de pie en la entrada y ha escuchado la última frase, tiene su sable ensangrentado en sus manos, camina en dirección hacía ellos, sube el brazo y ataca, Liu Tian esquiva, desenvaina su espada y arremete, Mingjue no tiene que moverse mucho para escapar del filo de la espada, Liu Tian saca la saga que lleva a un lado y la punza un par de veces en el aire, pero, recibe un golpe en la mano que la empuña con la rodilla del contrario haciendola caer, tiene algo de sangre exactamente en el filo, ondea su espada por delante, pero el sable ya está en medio, al fin las miradas se cruzan, realmente ambos se odian

—No soy un tonto sabe

Susurra Tian

—Me doy cuenta perfectamente

En el pasado, mucho tiempo atrás, Mingjue como futuro líder en formación, partió a un viaje, uno de los primeros en los que llevó a Huaisang consigo, estuvieron reunidos en una secta vecina, dónde habían asistido muchas otras sectas, el propósito de ésta reunión fue el instalar torres de vigilancia, lógicamente allí también estaba Liu Tian, su hermano mayor Liu TianShan, su padre Liu Kuo-Mintang de la secta HuongLiu, quién llevaba a sus hijos en formación de líderes también. Las presentaciones dan inicio, Liu Tian ve subir a la plataforma donde él mismo se encontraba a un hombre excepcionalmente alto y musculoso, sable en la espalda, vestimentas verdes, detalles dorados, algunos detalles en cuero, inmediatamente puso la vista en él, había oído acerca de su fama pero era la primera vez que lo veía, oyó lo que dijo y también fijó la vista en el pequeño hombre a su lado, está elegantemente vestido, bien peinado, es refinado, su pelo de aspecto estremadamente cuidado, su piel, su forma solemne de sentarse al lado de su hermano, mientras este estaba sentado al lado de su padre, por alguna extraña razón el menor se sentó con Mingjue, verlo taparse graciosamente con su manga para hablar con él y sonreírle como enamorado y aunque el mayor tenía la cara sería con sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y sus cejas apenas hacía arriba le devolvía la sonrisa. Había en aquel joven un aire de inocencia, una que le cautivó.

Se da por terminada la sesión del día, él particularmente casi no ha prestado atención, su interés estaba concentrado en otra cosa.   
Después de varios intentos por escapar de la vigilancia de su padre y hermano por fin lo consigue, quiere ir a encontrar a esa persona y tiene una oportunidad, se escabulle en un momento en que los mayores y hermanos mayores se relacionan y dan y reciben consejos, en el 4to día, ha podido encontrar el momento de la distracción y se va, llevado por la curiosidad, es de tarde y encuentra a Huaisang con un grupo de hijos más jóvenes, están en los amplios jardines que asemejan más un bosque personal que a un jardín normal, se acerca pero en ese momento el objeto de su interés se va, disimuladamente lo sigue por varios minutos, escondiéndose en cuanta cosa u árbol pudiera, la persona que lo tiene cautivado está regresando a la residencia principal, casi está por alcanzarlo pero alguien lo está esperando, lo sonríe apenas lo ve, el menor apresura el paso y prácticamente se arroja en el pecho del otro hombre, su hermano lo esperaba, Liu Tian se sobrepara

— _¿No son demasiado...amo...amorosos?_  
 _Nunca he sido así con mi hermano..._

Ahora se están tomando de las manos, y se están sonriendo mientras se dicen algunas cosas, tienen los dedos entrelazados, Mingjue suelta una risa gruesa y Huaisang le da un golpe y se va pero el mayor gira y lo abraza por la espalda

—Ya, bien... Tú ganas... No te enojes... Te comprare algo ...

—¿Acaso crees que ganarás mi perdón con algo muy costoso?

—No dije que fuera algo costoso

—Pues mejor que lo sea

—Hahaha, bueno, esta bien, ahora vamos a volver, no olvides que A-Die quiere presentarte a la hija de la viuda Fu-Xia, Shen BoHai

—Ahhh Mmm  
—Pero yo no quiero

—Vamos, no digas esas cosas y menos delante de papá, no es nada, solo debes presentarte...

—No me digas que no es nada, yo se lo que esto significa...

—...

—Eso...no me gusta esto

—A mi tamp...   
—Solo debes presentarte, deja que tu hermano mayor se encargue del resto, solo da gusto a papá, ¿bien?

Y mientras termina de hablar da un pequeño golpecito con su frente en la frente del más pequeño

—Bien...

Responde un poco cabizbajo Huaisang

—Promete que te comportarás

—...Mmm, bien

—¿Mm?

—¡Esta bien! ¡Lo prometo!

Los ve irse y su cabeza no deja el impacto de lo que vio, ¿No es esto demasiado raro? Se pregunta, se queda allí, no es capaz de avanzar o retroceder, los ve irse, Huaisang está colgado de su brazo, lo ve encogerse y reírse, ha recibido cosquillas que Mingjue le ha hecho con su mano libre en sus costillas.   
Es de noche y todos duermen, el segundo hijo de Liu Kuo no deja de dar vueltas en sus pensamientos

— _Realmente es extraño o quizás sea solo yo...como sea...todavía quedan varios días por delante..._

.   
.   
.

El desayuno se sirve, todos comen, "los enamorados" se sientan juntos pero sin mostrarse afecto más que algunas escuetas sonrisas al menos de parte del mayor que es todo impenetrable, LT quiere ser notado por Huaisang pero él no tiene interés de ningún tipo para con nadie, y si al caso viene con los jóvenes como él con quienes cruza algunas conversaciones porque siempre está pendiente de estar cerca de su padre o del mayor, salvo estos le pidan que se quede aparte. Estando en la mesa, aprovecha en decir unas palabras como halagando a tal o cual persona, Huaisang puede oirlo pero al estar ubicados en líneas paralelas no puede verlo entonces solo vuelve a su plato.

La junta inicia, y todos están acomodándose en su sitio, Liu Tian ve que a Huaisang se le cae un pequeño objeto de su túnica, piensa que es el momento que ha estado deseando, lo recoge, se incorpora, estira la mano pero ahora hay algo tapando su visión, levanta su vista, es Nie Mingjue, toma el objeto y asiente en agradecimiento

—Lamento las molestias de mi descuidado hermano menor

—Ah, no...

—Permiso

Mingjue apenas ha reparado en hombre, también se enfocó en el objeto caído y fue a levantarlo, al darse la vuelta ya ha olvidado la cara de la otra persona.

—Hmph

Varios días vienen y extrañamente Mingjue empieza a darse cuenta de la presencia de Liu Tian, hay muchas ocasiones en que se encuentra cerca aunque su grupo está por el otro lado y siempre acompañado de otro u otros, a menudo lo descubre mirando a Huaisang o buscándolo con disimulo en la multitud, eso es algo que empieza a fastidiar a Mingjue.

Solo faltan 2 días para terminar, el cultivador intenta acercarse directamente al ver a Huaisang caminando solo, volvía de una pequeña clase, la última, en el camino se aparta de los otros jóvenes para irse a donde está ubicado el recinto donde duerme él y su padre y hermano, piensa en presentarsele directamente pero mientras está divagando ha perdido de vista a Huaisang, se apresura un poco, da la vuelta en el pasillo y choca con alguien

—Ugh

—¿Que es lo que buscas?

—Ah, oh...

—Le pregunté...

—Si, yo...creí ver a alguien conocido y...

—No es esa persona que creyó ver una persona como el segundo maestro de HuongLiu, es sorprendente lo que puede decir la gente cuando "cuantificas" la información

Claramente le ha hecho saber que ha pagado por saber acerca de él

—Lo lamento, no creo estar entendiendo

—¡Alejese de él!

—...Lo lamento, creo que se esta confundiendo, permitame retirarme.

Liu Tian da una reverencia pero no recibe una a cambio. Entonces se vuelve sobre sus pasos, está entre asustado y contrariado

— _Esto me ha resultado extraño haha...es raro..._

Mingjue también da vuelta y se va a lo suyo

—Huaisang, voy a entrar

—Si... Dime... Acabo de llegar

—¿Huaisang...?

—¿S, si?

Ahora lo coge de ambos brazos, flexiona ligeramente sus rodillas y acerca su rostro al más pequeño

—...

—¿Mm?

—...

—¿Dage?

—¡Tú solo debes mirarme a mi!

—...Si

—Auch, mis brazos, me estás sujetando muy duro

—Ven... Quiero abrazarte

—Si  
.   
.   
.

Finaliza el encuentro y durante los 2 días restantes no se ha fijado en la presencia del cultivador y tampoco piensa en él y como Huaisang no se ha dado cuenta de nada tampoco se lo dirá.

Al ser un poco mayor los tiempos de estudio no coincidían con Huaisang. El tiempo de reconocimiento intersecta en Gusu, Liu Tian, estuvo enfermo y no pudo asistir a la semana de juramento.

Es alguien a quién Mingjue no recordaba más, quizás si, hubiera asistido, tal vez verlo le habría refrescado la memoria, solo tal vez.

Ha hincado con sus palabras a ver que es lo que atrapa, pero no obtiene nada.   
Mingjue empuja con el cuerpo y el cultivador trastabilla pero no cae, ahora ambos se están mirando, ha sucedido tan rápido que Huaisang no salía de su estupefacción, no vio entrar a Mingjue, solo vio un espejo brillante que se interponia entre los dos, sus ojos se mueven primero, parece que es _él,_ si, es _él,_ ahora su rostro ha alcanzado su vista, lo está mirando, está ardiendo en ira, retrocede un poco y los ve combatir, los tintineos de los metales expulsan chispas, ve la daga caer al piso y hay sangre en ella, Mingjue gotea un poco del muslo, cerca de la rodilla, en cuanto a Liu Tian tenía golpeada la mano y la ropa cortada a la altura del brazo, no hay sangre, aparentemente.

—¡Detenganse!

Casi grita muy asustado.  
Se calla.   
Ellos no dicen nada.   
Resoplan mirándose con odio.   
Mingjue no siente el corte, no mide más de 2 centímetros y perfectamente superficial, un hombre de su talla y masa muscular no sufre por esas pequeñeces, en cambio a Liu Tian, si esta sintiendo el golpe en su muñeca.

—...Sangras...

Desde el lugar dónde quedó ve a Huaisang acercarse a Mingjue y Mingjue lo rodea de la cintura y lo atrae hasta pegarlo a su pecho, todo mientras lo miran fijo a los ojos, lo mirá como quién ha ganado la pelea por el corazón de alguien, Huaisang se está sintiendo avergonzado, la mano de su hermano ya no está en su cintura si no, más bien, se ha deslizado hasta su cadera con todos lo dedos abiertos como si tratare de abarcar la mayor cantidad de área posible, en tanto la punta del dedo meñique está sobre la parte donde empieza el nacimiento del glúteo, el mayor presiona la mano de tal forma que el menor duda de que si fue un toque de más lo que sintió y Liu Tian duda de tan imperceptible movimiento, cree que no ha visto lo que ha visto y a la misma vez está seguro de lo que ha llegado a percibir, Huaisang ensancha los ojos y tiene respiraciónes cortas y agitadas, no quiere mirar en dirección del otro cultivador, tiene vergüenza, sabe lo que está pasando, son claramente dos hombres midiendose por la misma "mujer", quiere no estar ahí porque entonces ésta persona de alguna forma ha llegado a darse cuenta ¿Como así? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Se lo dijo a alguien?, todo pasa en segundos, el otro hombre que sobra en la salilla siente la atmósfera, sabe que de alguna forma ha perdido, se pregunta si debe retirarse, no tuvo el tiempo apropiado para ganarse el amor del joven en cuestión pero siente que si pudo haberlo obtenido de haber tenido el tiempo necesario, raciocinio que venía siendo cierto aunque nadie pudiera decirle que estaba en lo acertado.   
Los mirá por unos segundos como evaluando la situación, asiente sin dejar de mirarlos en tanto baja la cabeza, envaina su espada, recoge su daga la limpia en su manga y se retira en silencio.

Huaisang está rígido, ni siquiera se ha atrevido a corresponder el semi abrazo, está entre asustado y feliz, entre nervioso y confundido, su corazón está tan acelerado que siente que va a escapar de su pecho, por un momento algo le dice que levante la vista pero eso significaria que esta esperando algo más pero y si no la levanta, él, se irá, quiero retenerlo pero también quiere dejarlo ir, sus ojos están aguandose y ahora siente la necesidad de huir antes de que él lo vea

—Uh

Apenas logra soltar una onomatopeya antes de tragar la saliva, está en el límite de empujar unas palabras cuando siente que el otro se mueve, ha estado mirando fijamente en la dirección del cultivador mientras éste salía, deja de mirarlo tras cortos segundos para poner los ojos en el más pequeño, y el más pequeño siente que está siendo mirado desde arriba, trata enormemente de calmarse pero está temblando y eso es difícil de ocultar a alguien que te tiene junto a su cuerpo

—Est...

—...

—...tas...herido

—...

—V, voy...voy...el sanador...

Al fin se mueve un poco tratando de indicar la puerta por donde podría estar entrando el sanador en caso de ser llamado

—No

Muy suavemente le niega y Huaisang entiende que quiere que sea él quién lo atienda pero está tan nervioso que duda si es lo que el otro quiere, se mueve entonces y se despega del cuerpo lentamente, tímidamente, el viento que sopla le hace sentir frío en donde estaba caliente 1 segundo atrás, ahora su vientre se siente vacío, le recuerda las veces que amanecieron juntos, muy abrigados, el mayor no ha retirado el brazo, lo que impide a Huaisang alejarse más de lo que el largo brazo de Mingjue le permite

—La he...herida

Susurra apenas y realmente quiere llorar ahora pero también quiere abrazarse a él, quiere colgarse de su cuello y golpear su boca con sus labios, pero si lo hace ¿de que habrá servido tantos meses de dolor? si es que iba a ceder en la primera oportunidad

—Tratala tú

—"..."

—Por favor

—...

—...

—S, si

Sus labios están temblando, su cuerpo se está sintiendo más caliente de lo normal y sin contar con que el viento sigue corriendo, logra articular un "si" miedoso, entonces se aparta para ir en dirección de los adentros, Mingjue lo suelta y lo sigue, esto se siente como en el pasado, él escapando y Mingjue siguiéndolo para rentarlo por no hacer lo que se le pide, su andar es elegante y limpio, su espalda muy recta, su pelo como siempre aunque está ligeramente oscuro se ve muy sano, sus movimientos ondulantes con el viento que va en aumento, el mayor lo mira y siente ganas de abrazarlo por la espalda, sin embargo camina detrás de él, casi como si estuviera lejano, para él también se siente como en el pasado, Huaisang escapando y él gritándole por desobediente

Caminar en silencio. Pronto están en los pasillos, Huaisang camina sin saber a dónde es qué irán para tratar el corte, se siente nervioso, si lo lleva a su habitación quizás él otro piense que quiere otra cosa y si va al de él igual pensará que está esperando algo más

— _¿En que momento me hice tan conciente de esto? Ahora siento mucha vergüenza por todo_

Su cuerpo se estremece, en verdad hace frío, se frota un brazo y casi se encoge

— _Siempre eres así, tan descuidado..._

Lo notan casi encogerse desde atrás, es cierto, hace frío pero Huaisang nunca piensa en el futuro, solo piensa y actúa en base a decisiones cortas en tiempos cortos, solo es que él es así, siempre es así, inocente y su alma pura no conoce más que vivir en el ahora y de cosas pequeñas, es como una planta que apenas requiere luz de sol y agua para vivir, así mismo solo desea ser amado y protegido.

En medio de su vergüenza, frunce el ceño y se detiene, con todo el valor que puede reunir

—Va, ¡vamos al estudio!   
—Ahí te...

—No

Las pocas palabras que ha dicho están viniendo en un tono realmente seductor, esta implícito "sabes a donde quiero ir" y aunque quiere no encuentra el motivo para rebelarse o discutir, el otro más alto está siendo demasiado amable y encubriendo el mando con una tonalidad suave pero cargada de un "obedeceme porque te lo estoy mandando sin mandar", eso, entre amantes que no han cogido en mucho tiempo y que están distanciados, viene cargado de erotismo extra, situaciones como ésta traen consigo sexo de reconciliación que es el mejor sexo que puede haber, Huaisang sabe que lo habrá, no me jodas, toda una vida a su lado, claro que se conocen perfectamente, él sabe que esta noche habrá sexo, Mingjue sabe que se lo hará.

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

Holi jejeje, por un momento ubique a Huaisang en la cama con Liu Tian pero eso sería ser demasiado puto y en mi historia el nene es realmente un nene, no puede estar por ahí encamandose con otros, de ninguna manera.

Ahora viene mi martirio, sufro mucho escribiendo hard, es que pretendo que tiren como animales, ha, digo, como amantes, este corrector aich 😂

Como siempre, las disculpas por mis horrores ortográficos, no veo casi nada con un ojo, mewa poner mi parche y hacer mi cosplay de Hua Cheng, por favor tómense la libertad de señalar mis errores y mi falta de sintaxis, y si algo se me esta escapando, disfruta el capitulo por favor, ya viene el sexo de reconciliacion, de resentimiento, de disculpas, de agradecimiento y el de por sí acaso 😂😂


	24. Ceder

Por un momento se está odiando así mismo ¿Como puede no estarse negando?, se ha acostado con otra mujer y lo ha ofendido, con la primera cosa siente que tal vez no tendría porque reclamar pero con la segunda esta en todo su derecho de sentirse dolido. 

 

Lo está mirando, con un poco de enojo, un poco esta bien, ¿no?. Si Mingjue cree que la tendrá fácil está equivocado, razona para si mismo, tipo, dándose valor y siendo digno ante si mismo. De ninguna forma cederá aunque se esté muriendo por ello. 

Va a decir algo ante la negativa pero no encuentra las palabras exactas, unas que no suenen personales, es lo que quiere evitar, no quiere que sepa que tiene celos y que le duele, después de todo fue él quién tomó la decisión arbitrariamente por los dos y dejó la relación que tenían, tampoco quiere hacer la pregunta porque conoce la respuesta y esa respuesta lo avergonzaria profundamente y si él lo ve avergonzado entonces sabrá que si está deseando tener intimidad, cuando de sentimientos se trata las respuestas físicas en Huaisang son demasiado honestas. 

 

En el siguiente segundo Mingjue ha comenzado a caminar y al verlo acercarse, él retrocede unos pasos y se vuelve a seguir avanzando, lo hace más rápido incluso

 

—Solo lo limpiare y ya

 

Tiene un dilema consigo mismo, no quiere ceder porque está ofendido y dolido pero sabe que hay cosas que se ha buscado con lo que hizo así que... 

 

Mientras ha estado pensando han llegado rápidamente a la habitación, de todas formas no están lejos de ese jardín 

 

—¡Ordenare un baño y llamaré al sanador! 

 

—No quiero que ninguno me toque 

 

Dice, arrimandolo a la puerta a la cual han llegado, Huaisang siente la necesidad de punzar con palabras hirientes pero se contiene

 

—¡Ja, claro! 

 

Seguidamente el mayor empuja la puerta y Huaisang pierde cierto equilibrio y se sujeta de su manga la cual suelta rápidamente. Para cuando se ha dado cuenta ya está dentro de la habitación y la puerta se está cerrando, retrocede tratando de no tocarlo 

 

—Tus túnicas... 

 

Habla con un gesto como si le desagradase la suciedad, en realidad está acostumbrado a ella incluso han llegado a tener sexo estando ambos sucios cuando han salido a hacer pequeñas prácticas no tan lejanamente

 

—Tienen sangre 

 

—Pediré el baño, quedate aquí 

 

—Ordené que el baño estuviera listo para cuando llegue, cuando llegué se me dijo donde y con quien estabas...

 

En serio, quería vomitar las palabras, pero no quería ser el primero en reclamar, es como decir "si piso el palito...", además un día antes, por reclamarse cosas, terminaron hiriendose 

 

—¡Pues ve a bañarte! ¡Puedes curar tu herida tú solo! 

 

Está perdiendo el control, si no se va, sus sentimientos van a desbordarse

 

—No saldrás 

 

—¿Q... 

 

Apenas susurra. Con fastidio. 

 

Mingjue avanza un paso hacia adelante pero él lo esquiva y se va directamente al cuarto de baño, revisa las gavetas y saca algunos apósitos y algunos líquidos 

 

—Control

 

Lo oye entrar detrás de él y el poquísimo control que esta consiguiendo se esfuma. 

Hay unos tintineos, los conoce, ese sonido, están cayendo cosas al piso, los últimos golpes huecos lo paralizan, su respiración se corta y se pone aún más nervioso si es posible estarlo

 

—No vengas...por favor

 

El sonido del agua en la tina lo relaja, Mingjue se ha desnudado y entrado en ella 

 

—Llevaré esto afuera...sal cuando hayas terminado... 

 

Sale sin mirarlo, quiere aprovechar y escapar, pero ¿con quién cree que trata?. 

La puerta está asegurada, por un momento casi sonríe, si no fuera porque Mingjue empuja Huaisang no avanza. 

 

Deja los objetos sobre la mesa, los acomoda, recuerda que no se aseo las manos, gira su cuerpo en dirección del baño, ¿como es que va a lavarlas ahora?, se queda de una pieza y sus mejillas hierven, retrocede un paso y choca con la mesa, el mayor está de pie, desnudo, Huaisang pone los ojos en el piso

 

—Ahí, tu, tu bat...bata...

 

Señala en dirección del colgador, Mingjue mece su masa muscular mientras camina, el baño no ha tomado mucho tiempo, ha aseado todo su cuerpo y su boca y su pelo, siempre está limpio, incluso hoy solo es sudor en su piel porque la sangre solo está en sus ropas. Huaisang continúa mirando los objetos, abre los apósitos, destapa un aceite para heridas y cortes, un ungüento y sus dedos están siendo torpes y más ahora siente algo tibio en su espalda, tan tibio que hace que se le caigan las cosas de la mano, Mingjue está respirando sobre su nuca, toca su cabeza con su nariz

 

—Q... No me... 

 

Alza la voz y se zafa

 

—¡No me toques! 

 

—Voy a tocarte

 

—¡Abre la puerta! 

 

—No has curado mi herida

 

—¡Curala tú! ¡No era necesario que yo viniera! 

 

—No, y lo sabías y aún así viniste 

 

Huaisang ahora está "desnudo", sus ojos se han ensanchado porque ha sido descubierto, Mingjue se sienta en la cama y descubre el corte 

 

—¿Por favor? 

 

Le pide pero hay cierto tono de complacencia en su voz

 

—¡No! 

 

—Ven aquí 

 

Mingjue palma su muslo 2 veces, es como "ven a sentarte en mis piernas". Eso es ofensivo para alguien a quién no se le ha pedido disculpas después de haberle dicho prácticamente que era una cuálquiera. 

El punto máximo ha llegado a su clímax, ¿quien se cree que es para actuar tan confiado?, ¿Acaso es una burla?. Estalla. 

 

—¿Poa, porque... 

 

Habla muy bajo, tan bajo mientras mira al piso y aprieta los puños 

 

—¡¿PORQUE NO LLAMAS A TU MUJERZUELA PARA QUE TE ATIENDA?! ¡SEGURO ES CAPAZ DE HACERLO MUY BIEN! 

 

Al fin lo grita, y con ese grito sus ojos se aguan, da la vuelta y quiere salir, se sabe atrapado física y emociónalmente, entonces, Mingjue, empuja

 

—Porque mi mujer está justo frente a mis ojos pero ella no quiere atenderme 

 

Los ojos de Huaisang saltan casi fuera de su rostro,  tiembla y no sabe si es de ira o de miedo, solo tiembla y frunce el ceño, zarandea el seguro pero es inútil

 

El sonido hueco que hacen los pies desnudos sobre el suelo es característico, ahora está parado detrás de él después de unos cuántos pasos, se siente agitarse y se encoge, sus respiraciones se hacen cortas, brinca porque siente una mano deslizándose por su cintura, se gira para gritarle pero Mingjue apoya una mano en la pared y lo toca con la otra, acaricia la cintura por el costado y luego frota su vientre en círculos, desliza la palma hacia arriba hasta tocar sus labios, los pellizca y jala con el pulgar y el índice, Huaisang se encoge de forma que parece esconder el pecho. 

 

La parte articulada del dedo, la empuja entre sus dientes, Huaisang los separa y lo deja entrar, cierra sus ojos y jadea. Mingjue lo quita después de rozar la lengua, ahora dobla los dedos índice y medio y jala el labio de abajo con ellos, frota un poco los dientes inferiores, la saliva parece que va a caerse al no poder sorber ni cerrar la boca, empuja la punta del pulgar hacia adentro y Huaisang lo aprieta con esas hileras blancas que tiene dentro de su boca. Mientras el dedo se desliza hacia afuera puede llegar a morder la punta de la uña. 

La posición de estar siendo arrimado a la puerta, un poco encogido y jugando con su boca lo coloca en una posición bastante sumisa, no dice nada pero Huaisang lo quiere y lo desea porque ya no está peleando, ni un poco. Su rostro es una mezcla de indignación y exitacion. Mingjue se acerca y las ropas se tocan, suelta el labio y jala el cordón que sostiene la faja, Huaisang reaccióna

 

—¡No! ¡No quiero! 

 

Lo empuja tratando de apartarlo 

 

—¡No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar! 

 

—Huaisang... 

 

Es una voz suave, dulce, baja, muy amorosa y cálida

 

—¡No digas mi nombre! ¡No quiero escucharte! 

 

—Huaisang 

—Huaisang 

 

—¡Noo! ¡Noo! 

 

—Huaisang, te amo

 

Llevas sus manos a sus oidos y los tapa mientras mantiene la voz alta, casi gritando 

 

—¡Callate! ¡No quie... 

—Mm, no...dejam...no me toq...mm...mhh...nia...na...

 

Aunque trata de zafarse, es inútil, su boca está siendo aprisionada con esos labios que tanto le gustan, poco a poco devuelve el beso y sus lenguas empiezan a jugar y mezclarse, el mayor viaja por su cintura y la acaricia un poco antes de abrazarlo, Huaisang ahora se sostiene de la tela en los brazos, lentamente va caminando con sus dedos por la ropa, subiendo los brazos al cuello, Mingjue lo levanta del piso mientras lo manteniene abrazado, el beso se profundiza, giran sus cabezas de lado a lado, se muerden mutuamente, succionan la lengua del otro, ambos están profundamente exitados 

 

—Cama...llévame...llévame a la cama 

 

Dice entre besos Huaisang, y Mingjue, solo obedece, lo lleva sin dejar de besarse, se sienta y a Huaisang en su regazo, deja su boca y persigue la línea de su cuello, lo lame y besa mientras quita la faja y abre las túnicas, acaricia ambos pechos, mete las manos hasta la espalda y lo atrae, lame su botón izquierdo primero, lo chupa y muerde, con besos húmedos dibuja el camino hacia el otro, lo lame de la misma forma, es un poco rudo y entierra los dedos toscamente en la espalda de Huaisang, ambos empiezan a desesperarse, sus movimientos son rápidos al tocarse y al jalarse la ropa, Mingjue está desnudo de la cintura para arriba, en el calor de la situación Huaisang le ha quitado todo y él caricia sus delgadas  piernas y desliza la túnica sobre sus hombros, toca los glúteos y lo empuja y jala de sus caderas sobre si mismo, Huaisang gime al sentir lo duro que está, él también se mueve al sentirlo, también quiere complacerlo, se frota rítmicamente, adelante y hacia atrás, él se pone rígido al igual que Mingjue, él mayor lo rodea con un brazo de la cintura y con la otra mano lo toca ahí abajo, lo aprieta contra su cuerpo, mete la mano al pantalón y lo saca, está goteando, lo agita de arriba hacia abajo, Huaisang está gimiendo como si nadie más en el mundo pudiera oirlo 

 

—Más

—Por favor 

 

Mingjue se estremece, así es como lo recuerda, diciendo esas cosas y siendo completamente sincero en cuanto a lo que le gusta

 

—Mm más rápido, más rap... 

—Hazlo más rápido por favor 

 

Sentado en su regazo, balanceándose sobre Mingjue, besando sus labios y siendo masturbado lo colma de dicha plena, sin contar que besaban sus pezones en los momentos que no estaban besando su boca 

 

—Ya...me voy...yo...ya...

 

Se abraza fuerte y deja escapar un gemido casi como si muriera, cae en el hombro de Mingjue un tanto mareado, ha alcanzado el orgasmo

 

—Está muy espeso y blanco 

 

Mingjue lo abraza menos de un minuto mientras lo deja recuperarse, Huaisang esta recargado sobre él mientras su respiración se va normalizando

 

 

—Espe...¿Qué hac...

 

Lo ha puesto sobre la cama, ha tirado de sus botas y pantalones y lo ha dejado en interiores, levanta sus piernas y se sienta sobre sus talones en la cama, lo arrastra de las caderas hasta que sus glúteos tocan su pecho y su espalda queda entre sus muslos, lo sostiene con ambos brazos por la cintura, no tiene que inclinarse mucho para alcanzar su pequeña hendidura y lamerla por encima de la tela, lo besa un poco y se siente bien pero 

 

—No me hagas...eso no... 

 

—¿Mm? 

 

—Ahh

 

Ladea la tela y pasa su lengua caliente despacio, en una larga lamida y unas cuantas veces más antes de chupar un poco, muerde los lados muy delicadamente sin causar dolor, lo acaricia con  un dedo un poco más en el centro, introduce la lengua un poco, entra y sale varias veces, lame toda la zona al rededor hasta que se dilata, Huaisang gime, se retuerce y junta sus rodillas en el primer espasmo fuerte que siente, tiene una mano en su boca y en los momentos más intensos se muerde asi mismo y con la otra está apretando la sabana, Mingjue sube un poco por los muslos y Huaisang se sobresalta

 

—Ngh, ah

 

 

—Pah, por...por favor...eso...

 

—No cierres las piernas

 

—Mm

 

Tira del pequeño cordón que sostiene el interior y termina de desnudarlo, lo lame libremente por unos minutos, luego lo mira a los ojos y se muerde el labio mientras le sonríe ligeramente, retrocede un poco y baja sus caderas y mientras lo baja y lo mira recostado y todo ruborizado y jadeante, lo toca ahi, roza un dedo en la entrada y lo mete un poco, Huaisang se queja porque ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez, duele, Mingjue lo nota y pregunta  

 

—¿Duele mucho? 

 

Huaisang niega con la cabeza pero aprieta los ojos y sus pestañas lucen húmedas

 

—Sólo será un poco 

 

Tiene un dedo completo adentro, entra y sale de él varias veces y en cada toque empuja en su punto dulce enviando oleadas de placer en el más pequeño 

 

—¿Es ahí? 

 

—S, s, s ah si

 

Huaisang esta derramando preseminal sobre su vientre mientras es estimulado por detrás, Mingjue se ha saltado un paso y ha metido dos dedos más, él mismo ha empezado a impacientarse y está tan duro que duele, incluso su ropa se está humedeciendo. 

 

Mueve sus caderas un poco, se acerca y frota en la entrada, lo saca de sus pantalones y lo roza, empuja un poco y entra de un solo movimiento en Huaisang, es su turno de gemir al sentir el calor que lo envuelve apretadamente

 

—Esto se siente tan jodidamente caliente 

 

Huaisang ha sentido el dolor inicial pero no importa si duele mucho o poco, él quiere hacerlo, Mingjue se mueve, empuja hacia adentro y hacia afuera, se vuelve brusco y golpea el interior mientras acomoda las palmas a los lados del menor y le flexiona las rodillas con su pecho, lo cubre con su cuerpo, Huaisang ha empezado a sudar y él también, lo abraza y entierra los dedos en su espalda a la misma vez que su segundo orgasmo lo alcanza, Mingjue toma con ambas manos cada gluteo y los estruja, apoya su frente en el pecho de Huaisang y jadea pesadamente, pareciera que gruñe, sigue moviendo sus caderas ya sin casi salir de él, presiona hasta su empuñadura unas últimas veces y se retira para eyacularle afuera, se deja caer completamente sobre él, relaja las manos y suelta, casi se duerme encima, los brazos del más pequeño se resbalan de la espalda mojada de Mingjue, sus piernas se bajan un poco y las respiraciones se ralentizan mientras ellos están sumidos en la niebla post orgasmo.

En los siguientes minutos se han quedado en silencio, Huaisang muerde su labio inferior porque le tiembla, tiene necesidad de que la tierra se abra y lo trague, siente que ha sido demasiado débil, todo ha ocurrido tan rápido, ¿Dónde quedó la dignidad que se había jurado hace unos minutos? 

 

—Yo... 

 

—... 

 

—Yo no la toque

 

Huaisang abre mucho sus ojos y su barbilla casi cuelga

 

—... 

 

Se mantiene callado y quiere oír más pero no quiere preguntar, entonces Mingjue levanta su rostro y lo mira pero Huaisang le niega los ojos, con un movimiento suave tira de su rostro para que lo mire, hay un poco de vergüenza en sus mejillas

 

—¿Me oíste? 

 

—No se

 

Suelta las palabras y hace como que no le interesa mientras voltea su rostro con una fingida indiferencia. 

Mingjue incorpora el pecho y  mientras se acomoda a su lado, apoya el codo y una mano en la cabeza, Huaisang permanece quieto mientras el otro se acomoda al lado, es entonces cuando junta sus piernas y siente la humedad en sus partes bajas, inequívocamente, no han eyaculado dentro pero si en su entrada, se mueve un poco para jalar la sabana y siente una punzada, se queja un poco, Mingjue nota que está sintiéndose mal y acude a taparlo

 

—¿Puedes venir aquí? 

 

Huaisang mira por el costado de sus ojos, los cierra y con una respiración fuerte se sienta, pretende irse pero Mingjue ya lo está tomando do del brazo para envolverlo en ellos rápidamente, lo sostiene desde atrás 

 

—¿No te dije que no saldrías?... 

—Hhh, ¿Porque quieres seguir huyendo de mi? 

—¿Mm? 

—Mírame...no la toque de verdad, no se como se hacen estas cosas, no se como decirlo...te amo y no puedo ni quiero estar sin ti, esta bien...lo admito... 

 

Apoya la frente en su nuca y dice palabras atropelladas... 

 

—Estoy celoso...te vi irte de la fiesta e imagine muchas cosas...esa persona, por eso salí a buscarte, porque no pude soportarlo y los encontré así, imagine que era por él que...que tú...

 

Huaisang ha estado oyendo todo atentamente y muy quieto, Mingjue lo toma de una mejilla y voltea su rostro para él, el menor tiene en su mirada algo de tristeza

 

—Di algo... 

 

—...¿Porque estabas...porque ella...?

 

Se apoya en su hombro, lo aprieta

 

—Fui un estúpido. 

—Yo solo, supongo que quería desquitarme...no me gustó verte así...¿él te tocó? 

 

—...no

 

—Lo mataré si lo ha hecho

 

Mingjue empuja suavemente su cuerpo para que estén frente a frente, besa sus manos suavemente

 

—Él besó mis manos

 

Se lo escupe a la cara 

 

—¡¿Que?! 

 

—Dijo que quería acostars... 

 

—¡Si, lo escuche, por eso estuve a punto de matarlo! 

 

Huaisang siente cierta complacencia, y pica un poco más 

 

—También dijo que le parezco hermoso y que... 

 

—¡Iré a matarlo en este momento! 

 

—Haha

 

—¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito? 

 

—Dices que no la tocaste, pero si la veo salir así, ¿que puedo pensar? 

 

—Como sabes ella si vino aquí y me espero sentada en el taburete. Ahh, cuando entre me serví vino, ella me saludo y cuando la mire ya estaba así...solo la asusté fingiendo que me desnudaba, juro que no la toque, estoy tan enamorado de ti que crees que quiero a otra persona en mi cama o si quiera podría aunque quisiera, nunca tuve las intenciones de tomarla, ni a ella ni a otra

 

—Yo...escucha...yo no puedo darte hijos, yo soy un hombre como tú y... 

 

—Huaisang, no voy a casarme nunca, no voy a tener hijos nunca, no quiero a otra persona... 

 

—¿Como puedes estar bien con ello? 

 

—Lo estoy, solo te quiero a ti, siento que he pasado la vida entera amándote y me siento culpable porque de alguna forma te he atado a mi con mis deseos egoístas, me empecé a dar cuenta cuando te vi... 

 

—Esa mañana...cuándo me viste esa mañana 

 

—¿? 

 

—Yo...después que leí tu carta, incluso cuándo me la entregaron...sentí dolor y tuve miedo

 

—¿Miedo? 

 

—Yo te he amado desde que tengo memoria, siempre me sentía muy admirado por ti y mi corazón daba vuelcos cuando me abrazabas o me tocaba, yo no sabía que era hasta que... 

 

Huaisang está derramando algunas lágrimas pero también se está empezando a sentir avergonzado con lo que dice 

 

—¿Recuerdas esa vez, con Jin Guanyao? 

 

—Sí... 

 

—Tú viniste a mi, esa noche que él te drogo, y yo te hice entrar, traté de ver lo que te sucedía y tú empezaste a tocarme, nos besamos y casi lo hicimos

 

—¿Qu...? 

 

—Pero ya antes me habías tocado dormido, después de la fiesta aquella... 

 

Empezó a relatar las veces y las cosas que hizo que él se enamorara, que no había podido evitarlo y que fueron esas cosas las que hicieron que él se mudara al otro complejo de residencia, porque sabía que estaba mal.

 

Mingjue lo oye decir todas esas cosas y en su expresión hay mucho desconcierto y culpa, Mingjue puede recordar algunas cosas que encajaban con el relato como la mañana después de haber sido drogado, recuerda tener los interiores sucios pero lo atribuyó a un sueño húmedo entre otras cosas que vagaban en su mente

 

—Por eso yo, esa mañana hice eso, sabía que sólo tú me verías y tomé ventaja de ti como esa vez, como muchas otras veces, no quería perderte, no quería que ninguna mujer te tuviera, estuve bien con amarte así hasta ese día en que el consejo trajo ese papel, me aproveche porque llegué a sentir que tú también...tú también... 

 

—¿Que yo te amaba? ¿Pero no me daba cuenta? 

 

—...si

 

Ahora lo mira a sus ojos rojos y sus párpados hinchados y siente mucha ternura 

 

—Algunas veces llegué a sentirme un poco...un poco, celoso en algunas situaciones y era extraño, por eso tendía a olvidarlo o ignorarlo pero para mi, mi prioridad siempre fuiste tú, siempre fue cuidarte, nunca desperdicie mi tiempo pensando en nada más, hice de lado cosas como el amor o el casarme, incluso despues de que mamá y papá se fueran y de lo que paso con esa persona, me preocupe más, sintiendo que no era suficiente para proteger todo esto, principalmente por ti. Nunca voy a poder escapar de ese influjo al que fui sometido, no revisé mis sentimientos porque eras... Porque eres mi herm...

 

Deja escapar un ligero suspiro 

 

—Ya no quiero usar esa palabra entre nosotros, yo tenía tanto miedo y no podía aceptarlo, es por ello que estaba empezinado en que te cultivaras, ¿que va a ser él si  muero?, eso es en lo único que yo podía pensar. 

 

Perdóname, por no mirarte de la misma forma a tiempo, perdóname por no saber amarte adecuadamente...por las cosas que te dije ese día

 

—No te arrodi...lles

 

—Perdón

 

Huaisang lo mira arrodillado frente a él y entrelaza los dedos con los suyos porque él está tomando sus manos

 

—Por favor levántate, si tuviera algo que perdonarte no habría hecho el amor contigo, en el momento en que me tocaste allá afuera traté de ser fuerte pero terminé cediendo aún sin saber la verdad. Un líder de secta no puede ni debe hincarse así, ponte de pie

 

—Puede y debe hacérlo delante de su mujer

 

Huaisang lo mira sin entender y un poco sorprendido 

 

—Porque...eso...es...lo que... eres...mi...mujer

 

Dice esas palabras mientras lo ha ido besando, lo empuja hacia atrás y se recuesta encima, lo besa y acaricia y se frota un poco 

 

—¿Puedes... Quiero... Ahí abajo... 

 

Mingjue lo mira extremadamente complacido

 

—Si

 

Besa su cuello, su hombro 

 

—mm mi marca, es mío

 

Baja por sus pechos, su vientre, su ombligo, por los lados huecos de su cintura, por la cresta de las caderas, muerde la piel que hay sobre el hueso, ahueca las ingles, toma con su mano su pene y lo lame desde abajo hasta la punta, varias veces, la chupa y succiona un poco, la mete toda dentro de su boca, subiendo y bajando, rodeandolo con su lengua, Huaisang tiene la espalda arqueada y pellizca las sábanas, está sumido en el extasis, gime fuertemente, Mingjue mete un dedo y lo masturba por detrás, mete 3 dedos y empuja su próstata muchas veces que siente que se vendrá

 

—Huaisang, ¿te gusta? 

 

—S, si

 

—Amo tus gemidos

 

—Calla...no digas... 

 

Se cubre el rostro con ambos brazos cruzados

 

—Me éxito y siento que me pongo duro cuando te oigo

 

Al decir esas palabras siente como ese lugar se contrae sobre sus dedos

 

—Me gustar estar dentro de ti, se siente muy caliente y me aprietas mucho

 

Huaisang está gimiendo más fuerte y su cuerpo casi parece convulsionar de la forma en que su espalda se arquea, Mingjue lo eleva un poco con un mano de una nalga y empuja más adentro sus dedos 

 

—Huaisang me másturbe varias veces pensando en ti

 

Suficiente estímulo para el menor, imaginarlo tocarse mientras pensaba en él desató la ola de calor y cosquilleo, Mingjue lo siente y presiona más, Huaisang se retuerce una vez más y se viene, gimiendo y jadeando, fue un orgasmo seco, no hubo eyaculacion seminal. Jadea un poco antes de quedarse dormido, Mingjue sonríe, se retira de él y con una toalla húmeda limpia su intimidad y lo cubre, enciende el fuego en la salilla de su muy grande habitación, se asea y se recuesta con él, como antes, frente al fuego, abrigados, juntos, lo besa en la frente, lo rodea de su cintura, se apoya en su brazo y se queda dormido a su lado. 

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

 

Ahí unas imágenes censuradas de Huaisang haciéndolo con Mingjue, goncenlo en lo que wattpad me la quita jojojo.

 

Espero les guste este capitulo, había cosas que quería poner y otras que no se si puse, ay el amor, el amor, disfrutalo y nos vemos en el siguiente que probablemente sea el último. Mingjue decapitando a todos esos viejos chotos por meterse con su reina amonos alv. Los quiero 😘

 

 


	25. Reconocer

—¿Es que no piensas detenerte?

—...Hh...na...

—Es...ngh...estoy cansado

—Ha sido demasiado tiempo

—Mm ah nn

—Te estas poniendo duro  
—Y eso que solo estoy besando tu cuello

—Mm si que tienes una gran cara y muy gruesa

—No es la única cosa que tengo gruesa

—...

—Como por ejemplo la vaina de mi sable

—...

—Hahaha

—Hahaha

—Idiota

—...Si

Huaisang se voltea para mirarlo un poco y luego acurrucarse en su pecho, suspirando. Se abrazan y se dan caricias

—No puedo imaginar la vida sin ti

Mingjue se queda muy quieto, oyendo cada palabra salir de esa pequeña boca, en respuesta acaricia su cabello entrelazandolos con sus dedos, atrayendolo hacía su cuerpo como si pudieran fundirse y ser solo uno.

Lo besa en la frente y suspira pero al instante se arrepiente y quiere que el aire que salió de su boca regrese.  
No es el tipo de persona que pueda decir "palabras lindas".   
A cambio le da un tierno beso en los labios y acaricia sus mejillas, lo besa nuevamente y lo toca con ganas acelerando el ritmo en cada caricia

—Me gustas tanto Huaisang, en serio me gustas mucho

Puede decírselo, aunque su rostro esté tibio de la vergüenza.   
A medida que las caricias y besos aumentan se va recostando sobre él y lo va empujando debajo, moviendo sus caderas y frotandose con el muslo del menor.   
Huaisang lo rodea con sus brazos, mete su lengua en la boca del mayor buscando la suya, baja una de sus manos hasta sus partes nobles, lo encuentra y lo acaricia, lo agita de arriba abajo suavemente hasta que siente que Mingjue detiene ligeramente el beso y casi jadea, Huaisang continúa masturbandolo mientras se retira un poco hacía atrás porque quiere ver la expresión de su cara, le exita mucho la forma en que jadea con los ojos cerrados. Acelera el ritmo de su mano y él se pone duro también. Muerde su labio inferior con cierta picardia y entonces se detiene y quita su mano

—Ah Huaisang no te deten...

Pero Huaisang lo empuja hacia la cama y lo monta, a cambio la cara de Mingjue pasa de exitacion a sorpresa y nuevamente a exitacion. Lo coge por los lados con la intención de tomar el control pero el menor sujeta sus manos y las sube por encima de su cabeza

—Quedate quieto

—...

Toma uno de los cordones con el que atan sus fajas y  envuelve una punta en una de sus muñecas y la otra al barrote de la cama

—¿Q... Haha no tenia idea de que...

—Sshh

Lo silencia con un dedo en boca, desliza las manos sobre los bien formados pectorales mientras se va acomodando, se sienta de forma en que el miembro de Mingjue queda en su línea interglutea.   
No aparta la vista de los ojos del mayor, lo mira y se balancea despacio sobre él. Hace movimientos circulares sobre la pelvis en la cual está sentado. Gradualmente va aumentando el ritmo y jadeando. El mayor solo tiene una mano libre con la que toca un muslo, aprieta los dedos sobre él y también se mueve debajo pero es incómodo. Zarandea la soga en su muñeca, quiere cogerlo con ambas manos y enterrarse en él

—Dije...que te quedaras quieto...

—Ah Huaisang...

—No puedes tocar

—Huaisang

Huaisang se sigue moviendo y cada vez más rápido. Para el mayor resulta una tortura completa porque está firme como un asta y el orificio de Huaisang se frota sobre, pero no lo deja entrar

—Huaisang...

—¿Mm?

—Dejam...

Mingjue jadea y se desespera

—Ven aquí

—Sshh

—Me torturas

—Un poco

Huaisang se muerde los labios y se detiene un momento, baja sus ojos y ve como es que Mingjue esta goteando pre seminal, lo toca con el pulgar y lo pasa por su lengua

—Siempre sabe bien

Siempre ha sido un descarado en la cama pero cada vez tiene algo nuevo y nunca deja de calentarlo con cada situación que se inventa

—Mierda, intentas...

Jala la muñeca con fuerza hasta romper la cuerda lo aprieta con un brazo, toma su pene y lo acomoda en la entrada de Huaisang

—Oye, esper...Ah, mm, ngh

Se lo mete de una sola vez y jadea unas cuantas maldiciones ininteligibles

—Carajo

Huaisang tiembla en sus brazos y gime su nombre varias veces mientras Mingjue se mueve dentro de él golpeando su punto dulce y es que para nada el mayor tiene un miembro pequeño,  ha estado bien dotado desde su juventud, no le es difícil alcanzar ese lugar con lo suyo incluso estando el menor encima.   
Lo toma de la cintura con ambas manos y lo sube y baja en su miembro erecto como el acero más duro que puede encontrar en toda la secta. El menor se retuerce de placer, gimiendo desvergonzadamente, llenando la habitación con los sonidos húmedos de sus sexos resbalando se en cada penetracion, de sus jadeos y gemidos

—Da-Ge...dame más, dame más

—¡Carajo esa palabra! _¡No es posible que me esté exitando más solo porque me llamó así!_

 _—_ Dage, dage

Desde que se convirtieron en amantes, a cada momento que pasaban juntos Mingjue empezaba a detestar esa palabra puesto que le punzaba en su moral que lo estuviera haciendo con su hermano pero después de lo que han vívido y reconocido, hoy, era algo que le exitaba, verdaderamente estaban teniendo sexo carnal y no sólo de la forma literal.

Sus manos cogen sus caderas y las empujan y las atraen con rapidez y tosquedad, él mismo se mueve debajo y Huaisang lo monta con todas sus fuerzas produciendo sonidos lascivos de la carne chocando contra la carne totalmente húmeda. Rítmicamente y en perfecta sincronía, de dos cuerpos que se han _amad_ o tantas veces en esa cama, en su cama, en el estudio, en la tina de baño, en la cábaña, en el piso, en las paredes, en los árboles en el bosque e incluso entre los muertos mismos luego de una pequeña caza de práctica. Tener sexo era algo que no podían dejar de hacer por mucho tiempo y lo están demostrando ahora que ya es casi de día y continúan amandose después de varios meses de cero contacto físico. Si la situación les era propicia ellos lo hacían hasta cansarse.

—Ngh Ah ya...voy...ya...

Mingjue succiona sus pechos alternadamente. Chupa y muerde cada pedazo de piel que tiene cerca de su boca. Huaisang acelera aún más el movimiento contrayendose sobre si mismo, su cuerpo siente venir el cosquilleo, sube por sus muslos y baja desde su espalda y se concentra en el medio, la sangre se dispara y el orgasmo llega, nuevamente ha sido seco, su voz se alterna entre gemidos y jadeos al sentir la vibracion en su trasero, vibración que causa que apriete más a un Mingjue que también está a punto de liberarse pero quiere hacerlo a su manera, entonces lo empuja sobre la cama todo jadeante y casi gruñendo como animal en celo, le sube las piernas y lo penetra como quién quiere meterlo "todo" y con golpes certeros estimula más ese punto

—No, ya para...

—Haa Huaisang...

Lo saca casi completamente y vuelve a entrar varias veces más, sintiendo la humedad de ese orificio que lo recibe y satisface completamente. Toma el miembro del menor y lo masturba

—No, ya no

—Vente de nuevo

—No, en serio, no sigas, estoy muy sensible aún, ah, ngh

—Quiero que te vengas de nuevo

—No, quita tu...ah...

Huaisang está gimiendo un poco nuevamente. Su cuerpo está sensible aún así que no le es muy difícil tener otro orgasmo

—Ya, oye...mmgn...espera...

Ser penetrado y masturbado lo sobrecoge, se abandona a la sensación que invade su cuerpo y que segundos después se materializa cuando su semen está sobre su vientre y un poco en el del mayor y el mayor por su paté siente que su cuerpo empieza a hormiguear, intensifica los movimientos casi brutalmente, casi gruñendo, empuja y presiona su pelvis  liberandose dentro, jadeando toscamente

—Te amo

Dice apenas susurrando y dejándose caer dormido encima, siendo correspondido con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en el nacimiento de su pelo.   
A Huaisang no le importa que se duerma así, está cómodo con él, con lo que sea pero con él.

Sus ojos vislumbran la primera luz de la mañana antes de cerrarse.

.

.

.

—...der!

—¿Mm?

—¡Líder de secta!

Un subordinado estaba en posición semi vajrasana, es decir no estaba totalmente sentado si no de rodillas con ambas pies en punta sosteniendo sus glúteos en sus talones con la espalda en un perfecto ángulo de 45 grados y ambas manos en sus muslos, dedos extendidos, codos junto al cuerpo, posición de disculpas puesto que había ingresado en las habitaciónes de Mingjue sin permiso, pero solo la primera puerta, la de la salilla y ahora lo llamaba desde afuera de la de donde dormía.

El primero en oír fue efectivamente el líder de secta, se levanta pero extrañamente no se ha sentido ofendido, como nunca, está calmado.

Se pone una bata encima y sale, el hombre sigue en el piso y al oírlo y ver sus pies exagera más la posición

—¡Líder de secta!

—¿Si?

—Es la mitad de la tarde, los líderes y acompañantes están casi listos para partir. Muchos de ellos han ido de compras y están por volver incluyéndo al primer maestro Lan, me pidió que viniera a despertarlo a está hora, por favor perdóneme por ingresar, lo estuve llamando y...

—Bien, bien. Iré enseguida

—¡Si!   
—...

—...¿Hay algo más?

—El segundo amo Nie...

—Durmió al lado

—¿Oh? Ha, estoy aliviado, no sabíamos dónde estaba...temíamos que algo hubiese pasado al segundo maestro

—Puedes retirarte

—¡Si, líder!

Se pone de pie retrocede un paso, reverencia, se gira y se retira.

Regresa a su habitación y se sienta en la cama. Lo observa dormir un poco, suspira y lo toca en la cabeza, lo acaricia, enrosca su pelo en sus dedos para despertarlo poco a poco

—Mmm

—Ya estas despierto

—Mm

—Debes levantarte ya

—No quiero

Mingjue ríe silenciosamente pero se siente la vibración de su risa escondida

—Te ríes porque no eres el que se siente moribundo

Lo dice con sus ojos aún cerrados y mientras lo busca para abrazarse a su cintura

—Ouch

—Lo siento

—Lo sientes, claro que debes de sentirlo

Mingjue solo sonríe esta vez. Limpia los cabellos de su frente. Anoche se paso con Huaisang, ahora puede ver que está lleno de mordeduras y chupetones.   
Huaisang levanta su pecho una vez que se siente lucido

—Debo ir a despedir a los líderes, es el protocolo. Termino la fiesta y ya debemos volver a nuestros deberes y ellos también

—Mmm

—Haa, no estés protestando  
—Me vestire, es ideal que vayas pero si no puedes pararte

—¡Iré! Debo despedirme de Wei-Xiong y Wanyin-Xiong, además de los maestros Lan...

—...

—¿Porque...y esa cara?

—...

—¿Dage?

—No quiero que hables o si quiera veas a ese cultivador

—Oah...bueno...no puedo hacer mucho con respecto a eso. Él naturalmente estará ahí, deberé verlo y comportarme...

—¡Quedate aquí!

—Dage no seas así de celoso

—Entonces camina cerca de mi

—Dage...no puedo hacer eso. Debo comportarme, mira me despedire rápido y luego vendré a tu lado

—Mmm

—Iré a vestirme

Se termina de sentar para salir de la cama pero las punzadas en toda el área de sus caderas y sacro le recuerdan todo lo que pasó anoche incluyendo aquello que empieza a escurrirse por sus piernas. Totalmente avergonzado se queda sentado

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Ha, no...

—...

—...

—Traeré tu ropa protocolar. Mientras regreso el baño ya debe de haber sido preparado, pediré que lo hagan en la habitación de al lado, no salgas de aquí mientras no estoy.

—Si

Le da un beso antes de irse. Se detiene y lo mira como que algo ha recordado para decirle

—Hay cosas de las que aún tenemos que hablar. Al final del día lo haremos

—...Esta bien

Cómo se acordó el baño es preparado y Mingjue entra justo en el momento en que salen los sirvientes.   
Ayuda a Huaisang a bañarse y a vestirse.

Se ha establecido la despedida como tal. Escolta afuera, esperando a los líderes a ser despedidos.

En privado se hablan con los que se conocen o tienen "hermandad".

Se agradecen la visita, la fiesta, se prometen visitas, otros han quedado en visitarse para conocerse más, otros ya han hecho pre arreglos  matrimoniales entre muchas cosas.

—Huaisang, ¿tuviste sexo recientemente?

—¡¡¿Ah?!!

—Haa hahaha es que te ves tan radiante

—¡Tú! ¡Wei WuXian!

—Haa Jiang Cheng, ¿Acaso tú no te estás divirtiendo?

—Ahaha

Huaisang apenas atina a reír nerviosamente, y se rasca la nuca mientras se tapa con un abanico.

—Honestamente no puedo esperar a saber quién es...así que estuvo aquí y no lo vi

—Ahaha Wei-Xiong

—¡Camina! ¡Tu esposo estará aquí en cualquier momento si no te llevo de una vez! ¡Estamos retrasados!

—¿Solo mi esposo?, ¿Qué hay de mi querido cuñado?, ¿No lo han estado pasando bien ust...mmm mmm hpmff

Jiang Wanyin tapa la boca de Wei Wuxian y lo arrastra afuera, da una media reverencia mientras el esposo de Lan WangJi agita la mano diciendo adiós.   
Ha llegado el momento de despedirse por un tiempo.

El momento de atravesar la escolta uno por uno ha llegado, los Nie están en su posición, recitando las palabras del manual, deseando buena suerte y recibiendo bendiciones mientras hacen incansables reverencias, hasta que llega el turno de Liu Tian, quién elegantemente una Reverencia a Huaisang mientras le guiña un ojo, Huaisang se sonroja y se cubre con una manga pero rápidamente recobra la compostura, tarde, el primer maestro Nie lo ha notado por un costado del ojo pero su expresión neutra no se modifica, si no, que continúa tratando a los cultivadores con respeto mientras se sigue despidiendo.   
Ahora toca el turno de pasar a despedirse del mayor y amargamente hace su reverencia a Mingjue, Mingjue la recibe y le da una a cambio pero lo detesta así que aunque se agacha ligeramente no aparta su vista de él y él tampoco aparta su vista

—Primer maestro Nie

Dice con cierta burla, porque sabe que es lo que esconde atrás de su investidura de hombre intachable. No puede probar nada así que tampoco puede decir nada.   
Ciertamente esto es algo que se quedará clavado en él como una pequeña astilla en el dedo y por más que Mingjue lo odio también, no puede hacer más que lanzarle miradas fieras, ¿bajo que pretexto lo atacaria? Esta seguro que Liu Tian podría soltar los rumores y para Tian es igual, piensa que si suelta los rumores nadie podría creerle además de descubrir sus gustos por los hombres, ¿cuentas? A ningúno de los dos le favorece hacer o decir algo, al menos no ahora. No obstante. Lo retiene. Con unas cuantas palabras, medio amenazante

—Si, el "primer" maestro Nie se pregunta si la visita del "segundo" maestro Liu ¿fue agradable?

—¡Oh! Por supuesto que lo fue. Las personas aquí son peculiares, tienen una idea de la "diversión" bastante "inusual"

Pincha con sus palabras porque es claro que lo está tratando como a una escara. En cambio el rostro impávido de Nie Mingjue permanece así, completamente estoico

—Bien, me alivia el hecho de que su estadía aquí, en MI territorio haya sido de su agrado

—Totalmente.   
—Espero poder recibir una invitación para el cumpleaños de su "hermano menor", este lugar es tan "entretenido" que me apena irme. Es más quiero volver pronto, si se me está permitido...

—No tiene porque esperar tanto, he oído que su padre está deseando enviar a su segundo hijo a estudiar en alguna de las sectas grandes, nada me complacería mas que entrenarlo personalmente

La cara de Liu Tian abandona toda burla y la compostura de su cuerpo se descompone. La expresión de sorpresa no puede ocultarse aunque sólo apareciera ligeramente

—S-sin duda...es, estaré encantado

—Será todo un placer recibirlo aquí

—Y-yo creo que mi padre me enviará a GusuLan por una temporada. Son sólo cuestiones de práctica.

Se compone nuevamente aunque ya se ha puesto en evidencia. Una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa se apodera de Mingjue

— _Hijo de puta, aquí o allá me encargare que tengas lo que buscas._ En ese caso, no queda más que decir, tenga un buen retorno

—Si, líder de secta

—Segundo maestro Liu

Las reverencias hipócritas están a la orden del momento. Aunque los Nie están a poco menos de un metro de distancia para poder despedirse adecuadamente de cada invitado sin interrumpir el flujo, Huaisang ha llegado a darse cuenta y a oír partes de la conversación pero continúa dando palabras a la siguiente persona.

Pasan uno a uno hasta que llega el turno de la Dama que trajo a la doncella para que yaciese con el líder de secta como regalo de cumpleaños, Huaisang se despide de ella muy cortésmente, agradeciendo la visita y los generosos regalos a su hermano.   
La Dama asiente pulcramente y da lugar a la  doncella para que se despida. A ella, especialmente la toma de las manos tipo para retenerla, pero todo muy agraciadamente, con mucha delicadeza y elegancia, de dama a dama

—Espero, su estadía haya sido placentera

—Mi señor, si, lo fue

Se inclina, cuál elegante flor empujada por un viento suave, se ve perfecta con su espalda recta, las puntas de sus dedos tocandose en perfecto triangulo, su piel, los detalles de su ropa, su figura, todo ella, es perfección y se ven los años de estudio y cultivacion. Huaisang se inclina ante ella para devolver la reverencia recibida.   
Muy gracilmente hace gala de los años en Gusu y los innumerables maestros que Mingjue trajo para él.   
Es decir, son dos flores meciendose en una danza de cortesías, rozando sus pétalos mutuamente cuál delicadas hadas en su perfecto ángulo de 25 grados de sus inclinadas pero rectas espaldas

—Zorra

Murmura Huaisang mientras están cabeza abajo. La doncella está tiesa como un pescado bajo el sol.   
Al enderezarce se encuentra con la sonrisa candida y plagada de inocencia que le ofrece hipócritamente el segundo maestro de QingheNie

  
Ella solo se va, avergonzada, estupefacta e insultada

Adentro Mingjue también se ha despedido de XiChen y WangJi, como los llama cariñosamente. También del novio del primero y del esposo del segundo, así como de algunos a los que conoce personalmente.   
En la escolta de la salida, se hacen sus reverencias formales y todos parten.   
Al fin se ha ido el último, los hermanos vuelven adentro y los sirvientes y subordinados.   
La limpieza se ha hecho desde temprano, no hay nada más que hacer que esperar a que termine de oscurecer e irse a cenar y dormir.

Huaisang se adelanta unos pasos cuando ve que un subordinado se acerca a Mingjue para decirle algo, son pequeños informes hablados, no hay cadáveres, no hay intrusos, nada se ha roto, en general todo ha transcurrido en paz en la fiesta, en la caza nocturna no hubo heridos al menos no significativos.   
Se ordena que todos se vayan a descansar disponiendo de la seguridad por turnos.

Huaisang camina delante, está invadido de emociónes, lo siente tan irreal, los meses sin él quedan tan lejos, como si nunca hubieran pasado. Su corazón se desborda de su pecho y se va suspirando

—¿Eso es por mi?

—¿Ah? Ha, Dage...me asustaste, espera, aquí no, oye

Ha caminado rápido de tras de él y lo ha alcanzado tomándolo por la cadera y jalandolo para apegarlo a su costado

—Nos verán

—Que nos vean

Le da un pequeño beso pero Huaisang lo semi empuja

—Estas loco

—Si

Dice tomándolo por la cintura con ambas manos, lo acomoda para ponerlo frente a él y empujarlo a la pared donde lo besa

—No, Dage mm Ahh ya...no

—¿Mm?

Lo empuja y prácticamente escapa, llega a su puerta pero Mingjue lo arrastra a la suya

—Hey, oye

—No hay nadie, los mande a descansar y les prohibi estar aquí por esta noche

—Ten...mm...más...cuidado... oye...mm

Nuevamente lo empuja pero ya está dentro de la habitación

—Tengo miedo de que nos vean, no empieces a actuar tan imprudentemente, por favor

—Esta bien, ahora ven aquí

Lo empieza a besar y a desnudar

—Oye, otra vez no, mi cuerpo no lo soportará

—Veras que si

—Ya basta, lo digo en serio. Voy a enojarme si continuas

—Hahaha bueno

—Prendere el fuego siento un poco de frío

Mientras enciende el fuego Mingjue se desnuda y se pone solo una bata, Huaisang está de pie junto al fuego picando la madera de forma en que sabe que ésta ardera más, observa el brillo dorado y recuerda las palabras de los ancianos

— _Matrimonio_

Cierra los ojos y aprieta su gesto, endureciendolo casi como con amargura y querer llorar, también acude la imagen de la doncella ofreciéndose a pasar la noche

_—Si él lo hubiera hecho, yo no podría haberlo resistido, estos meses sin él fueron una verdadera tortura, ¿cómo podría yo soportar toda una vida viéndolo casarse, una esposa y tener los hijos que yo soy incapaz de darle?, no quiero darlo a nadie, no quiero_ _, no puedo_

—¿Huaisang?

—¿Mm?

—Te pregunté si ya estas listo para hablar

—Ah...

Se acerca y lo toma del mentón y hace que lo mire

—¿Porque?

—...

—Los ancianos, ¿tienen algo que ver?

Huaisang gira su rostro y pica ansiosamente el fuego

—Esto se demora mucho en arder...

Suficiente para que Mingjue sepa que si

—¿Influyeron en tu decisión?

—Ah, ¿Ah?

—¿Ellos te dijeron algo?

—Mnn, no

—Huaisang, si fue así, si ellos pasaron sobre mi para ir por ti, juro que los...

Huaisang tapa su boca antes de que termine de hablar

—No digas esas cosas

—¿Ellos te dijeron algo por encima de mi?

—Promete que no vas a enojarte

—De modo que si te dijeron algo, ¿que fue?

—Primero prometelo

—¡Huaisang!

—Estas enojandote y aún no he hablado

—...Bien

—Entonces, ¿lo prometes?

—Si

El menor muerde su labio inferior, antes de hablar. Siente que igual va a enojarse, entonces, busca las palabras más adecuadas para decir la verdad. Tiene miedo de la repercusión de lo que diga. Entonces se abraza al pecho del hombre más alto

—¿Solo no puedes dejarlo pasar?

—No

—Por fa...

—¡Huaisang!

—¡Por favor, solo déjalo pasar!, mira a cambio prometo que yo nunca mas haré algo así, prometo que hablaré de todo lo que siento pero...

—...¡Huaisang! ¡Habla!

Se suelta un poco y se aparta unos centímetros. Duda pero habla. Sin mirarlo

—...Vinieron a mi esa vez que...

—La vez que fui llamado

—S, si

El entrecejo de Mingjue se empieza a contraer, se arruga y se junta cada vez más en el centro mientras oye el relato, todo va cuadrando en su mente, efectivamente faltaban 2 consejales aquel día.   
La rabia va en aumento mientras sigue escuchando, incluso ha empezado a temblar de pura indignación.

—Dage por favor, calmate

—...

—Dijiste, prometiste que no ibas a enojarte y estas enojado

—¡Esos viejos malditos!

—¡Dage, no!   
—¡Dage, quedate aquí!   
—Por favor, por favor   
—Lo prometiste

—"..."

Lo mira desde abajo, sin soltarse de él. Hay silencio. El pecho de Mingjue sube y baja fuertemente y su nariz se ensancha y se contrae con cada respiración. Huaisang incluso siente el aire que expulsa rebotar en la piel de su cara

—Por favor, calmate

Sus ojos miran fijamente al hombre más alto y él le devuelve la mirada despues de unos minutos.   
Puede ver en el pozo sin fondo que son los ojos de Huaisang el espiral sin fin en el que cae cada vez que lo mira.  
Pone una mano en la mitad de su propia cara y rezonga

—¡Haaa, estoy perdido!

—¿Ah?

—Nada, nada

Dice y lo abraza

— _Estoy perdido_

Se abrazan junto al fuego, como antes. Mingjue nunca suspira pero lo hace y eso le molesta. No es ningún niño, sin embargo los sentimientos que tiene muchas veces terminan por dominar la fiera que es.   
Es un poco desconcertante para decir la verdad.

—Deberé ir a mi habitación

—Quedate hoy y mañana duermes en tu cama

—Mañana dirás lo mismo

—No lo haré

—Me quedaré solo si no me haces nada

—Esta bien

—Eso dices pero ya estas tocandome de nuevo

—No lo hago

—¿Ha no?

—No

—¿Entonces podría decirme, usted, líder de secta que son esas manos que estoy sintiendo en mi trasero?

—No lo sé

—¿Así que no lo sabe? ¿Mm?

—No

Mientras han estado hablando Mingjue ha ido bajando sus manos y acariciandolo suavemente mientras se daban cortos besos y hablan sobre sus labios.

—Sigh, me doy por vencido.  
—Vamos a darnos un baño

—Si

  
Aunque ha prometido no hacerle nada, le hace y le hace todo.   
Lo toquetea e introduce los dedos mientras se están desnudando para ir a la tina, en la tina misma, después de la tina, incluso lo despierta a media noche cuándo ya está dentro de él

—En serio, ya tienes que parar

Jadea las palabras después de que Mingjue acaba de terminar dentro de él y él también acaba de venirse

—Tienes que dejarme dormir, en serio no puedo mas

—Está será la última vez

Dice retirándose suavemente y cubriendolo

—Hay deberes...temprano

Es lo último que dice antes de caer dormido. Huaisang entrelaza los dedos con los de él y observa el techo unos segundos antes de suspirar

— _Estoy realmente muerto, no creo que pueda pararme en varios días, que hombre tan bárbaro_

Es la última cosa que piensa.

.

.

.

—Haa si me lo ha hecho hasta dejarme casi inconsciente

Huaisang está despierto hace pocos minutos. Intentando adivinar la hora del día sigue revolcándose en la cama. Mingjue no está, su lado está frío así que se fue hace mucho. El fuego está realmente apagado prueba también de que no es tan temprano.

Aunque adolorido se levanta y pretende bañarse pero en la intención oye el bullicio y la conmoción. Se acerca a la puerta pero se da cuenta de que no puede salir así cómo está. Solo se queda allí tratando de oír pero la puerta es gruesa, no alcanza a escuchar más que meros murmullos lejanos. Se viste rápidamente y arregla su pelo lo mejor que puede y trata de parecer decente.   
Sale cuidadosamente, mirando a ambos lados. Luego de unos pasos se pregunta

— _¿No he salido de aquí tantas veces?, ¿de que me oculto?, ¿además no es cómo si no hubiera más habitaciones dentro de la división de mi hermano?, Haa_  
 _será mejor que me comporte como siempre_

Camina aparentando normalidad, cero culpa. Ahora es plenamente conciente del tipo de relacion que tienen. Ser conciente de algo no siempre es bueno ¿no?.   
Las habitaciones principales y sus pasillos están prohibidas para casi todos, las excepciones son los que ocupan la limpieza o hacen el baño u ocasionalmente traen alcohol o de comer o tienen cosas importantes que hacer saber o decir al líder de secta.

Hoy, sin embargo e inusualmente ha encontrado varias personas agitadas en su camino

—¡Segundo maestro Nie! ¡Segundo maestro Nie!

—¿Ah?, ¿Si?, ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Segundo maestro Nie, el líder de secta está en el consejo y...!

El subordinado escupe atropelladamente toda la información que tiene de lo que está sucediendo. Mingjue ha hecho convocar al Consejo de madrugada, so excusa de una urgencia. Mentira. Una vez todo ahí prohibió a todos subir al salón, teniendo toda la privacidad del mundo pero no falta quién tenga curiosidad y se quede a oír desatando la conmoción en la fiesta a punta de chismes. A puertas cerradas no ha parado de gritarles desde que llegaron a juntarse todos. Huaisang se apresura a ir dejando al hombre a medio hablar. Llega exhausto a la puerta pero no se atreve a entrar puesto que los gritos son realmente ensordecedores

—¡YO SOY TÚ LÍDER! ¡YO!

Dice apuntando al representante principal, pero eso en realidad va para todos y cada uno. Tiene su sable en una mano y ésta vestido con el hanfu propio de eventos importantes y su horquilla más ostentosa en su pelo recogido, muy arriba en una cola

—!SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES VUELVE A ATREVERSE A PASAR POR ENCIMA DE MI O DE LO QUE MANDO SUFRIRÁN TODA MI IRA! ¡Y NO SOLO USTEDES! ¡ERRADICARE A CADA MIEMBRO DE SUS FAMILIAS! ¡BUSCARÉ INCLUSO A LOS QUE VIVAN EN OTRAS TIERRAS Y SUS NOMBRES SERÁN BORRADOS DE TODOS LOS REGISTROS!¡ESTO, LO TOMARE COMO UN ACTO DE TRAICIÓN HACÍA MI Y HACÍA LOS RESTOS DE MI PADRE QUE CREÍA EN USTEDES!¡NO HABRÁ UNA SEGUNDA VEZ!¡DESDE ESTE MOMENTO SUS LIBERTADES SERÁN RESTRINGIDAS EN CUANTO A LO QUE PUEDEN HACER, DECIR, DECIDIR O NO!¡Y SÍ ALGUNO CONSIDERA, CREE, SIENTE, PIENSA QUE TIENE LA CAPACIDAD DE LIDERAR AQUÍ, LO INVITO A DAR UN PASO ADELANTE!   
—¿NADIE? HMPH ESO CREÍ

Todo el consejo estaba en posición de pedir perdón desde hace mucho rato, uno podría jurar que hasta doloridos estarían. Ir de frente a Huaisang podría considerarse incluso conspiración, ¿quien sabe que otras cosas podrían tramar si se les permite?, el mal debe ser cortado de raíz.  
Ninguno se atrevió a moverse si quiera. El representante principal se acerca un poco casi gateando y se inclina más si es que se puede.   
Mingjue lo mira desde sus 191 centímetros de alto. La furia en sus ojos es tan aterradora que uno podría llegar a pensar que hasta cegados de por vida se estaría. Si fuera posible incluso morir de una mirada.

—El consejo lo lamenta, líder. Nada fue con la intención de hacer enfurecer al líder si no que

Cientos de excusas empiezan a salir de todas las bocas al mismo tiempo. En su mayoría no lo hicieron con alguna cuestión de segundas intenciones. No fue algo planeado con maldad. Cuestiones de influir. Claro está fue un plan tonto. De alguna forma están arrepentidos pero su deber asegurar el bienestar social. A partir de ese momento tendrán no sólo uno si no los dos ojos de Mingjue encima. Tal vez, solo tal vez será un tiempo en lo que se le pasa la rabia y la desconfianza. De cualquier forma, un escarmiento es necesario de vez en cuando. Una purga incluso. Todo está contemplado por los mismos consejales, "Regla N°1 - Jamás eludir al líder, puede considerarse conspirativo".

Les echa una última mirada y sale. Huaisang puede oír que han quedado en silencio, aduce que todo ha terminado entonces se hace a un lado de la puerta y se esconde en el pilar de adorno en la entrada. Oye el crujido de la hoja abriéndose y ve su espalda y la furia con la que se está conduciendo para irse. Pellizca sus dedos y sujeta sus propias manos, muerde sus labios. Está nervioso y tiene algo de miedo, no quería que esto pasará. Mingjue se sobrepara y se gira

—¡¿Porque viniste?!

Huaisang lo mira con temor. No se mueve y no responde.   
Mingjue nota que está asustado. Baja su tono de voz

—Sígueme

Dice suavemente y le da una mirada de "no quería asustarte". Entonces sigue su camino. Huaisang lo duda unos segundos y va tras él, nerviosamente se conduce.   
Han caminado en silencio hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la secta. Extrañamente no se han cruzado con nadie, en este momento todos están demasiado asustados como para querer cruzarse con él.

Mingjue sale del recinto, atraviesa el bosque, sube la cuesta y aunque en un principio Huaisang no sabía a dónde iban ahora si sabe a dónde se dirigen.   
Mingjue llega, empuja la puerta y lo mira, Huaisang asiente e ingresa. Apenas ha puesto los pies dentro y la hombría completa de Mingjue lo abraza por la espalda, sorprendiendolo

—¡Dage!

—...

—¿Dage?

—...

—No quería que esto pasara

—¡Ninguno puede pasar sobre mi!

Dice con cierta rabia y apretandolo

—¡Ah!

—...

Frota la nariz con su nuca y aspira el aroma proveniente de Huaisang y Huaisang lo deja recargarse. Espera en silencio a que termine de consolarse. Mingjue no llora, es un hombre de control. Pero si fuera otra persona lo habría hecho para liberar la frustración del momento. A cambio de no llorar suspira fuertemente pero eso también es algo que le causa fastidio, simplemente no puede controlarlo.

—¿Quieres ir a la cama?

Pregunta Huaisang, qué sin esperar respuesta lo toma de las muñecas abrazadas a su pecho y lo conduce al pasillo y luego a la habitación

—Siéntate aquí

Mingjue se sienta al borde de su cama y Huaisang se pone entre sus piernas, acuna su rostro y lo mira de tal forma en la que espera que todos los sentimientos que está teniendo lleguen a él a travez de sus ojos sin tener que decir una palabra, es que de cualquier forma no sabe que palabras usar, si de amor, si de agradecimiento, si de culpa, quiere decirle te amo, lo siento, ámame, no quería que les grites por mi pero en este momento no puede hacerlo

—¿Huaisang?

Dice mirándolo fijamente. El sol se derrama por la ventana, alumbrando los detalles del iris y las pupilas y el aroma de las flores invade sus narices. Huaisang se inclina y lo besa. Un pequeño beso. Mingjue sujeta las corvas y le hace flexionar ligeramente las rodillas. Sube sus manos acariciando los muslos hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las cuales aprieta y suelta mientras siguen besándose. Huaisang lo rodea con sus brazos y junta su vientre con el pecho de Mingjue. Entonces se quita el cordón y la faja, desliza por sus hombros y brazos su túnica quedando en pantalones. La ternura de los besos son reemplazados por los de lujuria. Así, medio desnudo se sienta en el regazo de Mingjue y se frota con él mientras se besan. Tira del sujetador de la horquilla y deja caer a los lados todo el majestuoso pelo negro del mayor, entrelaza sus dedos en esas finas hileras, las empuña por la nuca y tira de ellas con fuerza.   
Algo en su interior se agita y quiere jugar con él y Mingjue lo observa algo desconcertado

—¿Quién es tu mujer?

—¿?

—¿Quién-es-tu-mujer?

—No lo sé

—¿?

—Mi mujer no se andaría sonrojado por las palabras o acciones de otro hombre

—...

—¿Crees que no lo note?

—...

—¿Porque te...

—¡Solo di que soy tu mujer y callate!

El líder de la secta Nie se siente atrevido en ese momento de provocación, aprieta sus glúteos, sus caderas y dándole 2 palmazos a cada lado, le responde

—Eres mi mujer

—¿Sólo yo?

—Solo tú

Huaisang lo mira complacido y sin apartar la vista se acerca despacio a su rostro y lame desde la barbilla hasta la base de la nariz. Todo, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Mingjue siente el frío que deja la húmedad de la lamida en sus labios y el mismo entresaca un poco la lengua como si la probara. Huaisang se para y termina de desnudarse frente a él. Los ojos del mayor recorren su figura con contemplación, como si no hubiera nada que deseara más.   
Jala su faja, deja caer sus ropas mientras Huaisang lo observa quedarse en interiores.   
Se acerca y lentamente se arrodilla entre sus piernas

—Quedate quieto

—...

Retira el pequeño sujetador que sostiene los interiores y lo quita de a pocos, se acerca y lo lame varias veces desde la base hasta la punta, chupandola y rodeandola con su lengua haciendo énfasis en sus puntos sensibles y luego metiéndolo todo en su boca. Sube y baja sobre esa parte. Poco a poco va tomando más y más de su miembro. Los sonidos húmedos resuenan dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Mingjue está jadeando al sentir la lengua caliente de Huaisang rodeando su duro miembro. No puede estarse quieto más tiempo. Aunque le gusta mucho y lo enloquece, su cuerpo naturalmente siente la necesidad de moverse y lo hace. Con una mano apoyada en la cama y la otra sujetando del pelo a Huaisang se mueve un poco dentro de su boca

— _Ha, mierda_

Huaisang lo chupa y lame hasta que siente el sabor de su semen. Se levanta y se monta sobre Mingjue empujandolo a la cama, presiona su trasero en su pene y busca que entre, se mueve sobre él un poco ayudándolo a encajar. Su cuerpo aún está suave, Mingjue se resbala todo de una sola sentada, se contrae y vibra todo él. Se acomoda y lo cabalga. Lo hace rápido. Da muchas sentadas bruscas, gimiendo desvergonzadamente. Solo sus caderas se mueven, suben y bajan golpeando bruscamente contra la pelvis contraria. Quiere el orgasmo rápido. Chuparlo lo ha exitado mucho. Quiere venirse teniendo la imagen mental de Mingjue penetrando su boca. Sube y baja descontroladamente. Mingjue también está sintiéndose desesperado, mueve sus caderas hacia arriba y había abajo golpeando en ese lugar especial.   
Lo sostiene de sus coxales y las presiona, empujando y atrayendo. Creando fricción. Está caliente adentro. Lo derrite. La vista del delicado y pequeño cuerpo de Huaisang lo exita más. Arde en deseo

—Ah, Dage, Dage, te amo

Acelera los movimientos. sudando, gimiendo y jadeando sumidos en un extasis sin igual

—Ah, Dage me...me ngh ¡ah!

Alcanza el orgasmo primero, como la mayoría de las veces. Su cuerpo se retuerce y vibra completamente. Casi ahogándose en los últimos espasmos Mingjue empuja unas cuantas veces más y eyacula dentro

—Carajo

Ruge en el aire. El menor de los Nie cae sobre su pecho mojado tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras el mayor jala una parte del cubrecama y los tapa, para quedarse dormidos casi instantáneamente tal cual.

.   
.   
.

Una caricia recorre su espina, de arriba a abajo. Como contando "los escalones", sus dedos se deslizan por cada vértebra provocando contracciónes cosquillosas

—Haha no

—Ya es momento de despertar

—Mm lo sé

—La tarde está sobre el día

—Nunca dormí sobre ti

Dice apoyando el menton en su pecho y mirándolo desde allí.   
Mingjue lo mira y quiere decirle tantas cosas pero se contiene, él no puede decir "cosas lindas" y no es que las odie, es, simplemente, que es Nie Mingjue y Nie Mingjue no es así, Nie Mingjue es fiero.   
Lo único a lo que atina es a abrazarlo fuerte. Huaisang pega su mejilla al pecho y se deja consentir

—Aunque quiero seguir aquí, lejos de todos me temo que debemos volver porque desfallecere de hambre haha

—Haha, bien

—Mm, abrázame un poquito más

—...

Se levantan, se asean y se visten. Se dan algunos besos dentro de la cabaña antes de irse y se abrazan un poco también

—Bajemos, hemos estado afuera casi todo el día

—Sí

Salen de la cabaña y caminan la cuesta. Ninguno se toca y casi no se miran pero si conversan, es más como monosílabo. Huaisang es quién más habla. Mingjue está feliz de oirlo "cantar". Lo ama pero su rostro es serio. La conversación transcurre en lo que se hará en la semana. El tema de Huaisang a practicar tampoco se toca pero el menor sabe que debe de seguir. Su núcleo es un poco pobre aún así que debe de continuar.

— _¿Mumuh? Nunca aprende_

—Tengo frío

—Claro que tienes frío, estas todo encogido

Huaisang se sobrepara y con todo el berrinche que puede y su boquita en pico

—Dame eso

—¡Respetame carajo!

—Pero yo tengo frío

—Siempre actúas al descuido, sales así y no piensas

—¿Pará qué te tengo a ti entonces?

Dice acercándose y pegando se a él mirándolo desde abajo. Se para en la punta de sus pies y le da un beso

—¿Acaso no debes cuidarme? Mi resplandeciente caballero

Los ojos del menor son coquetos y entornados en este momento, lo hace a propósito, a sabiendas y con descaro. Mingjue no puede negarse, sólo se traga la saliva y lo mira siempre con su ceño semi fruncido. Maldita sea lo ama pero muchas veces es incapaz de expresarlo. Lo ama y aunque se lo ha dicho, decir más que eso le es sumamente vergonzoso porque es un hombre pero Huaisang también lo es, he ahí la disyuntiva.   
Lo observa un poco. No lo toca. Deja escapar el aliento primero, luego retira el pin sujetador y desliza la túnica que trae encima y lo cubre

—Haha es grande

—...

—¿Que sucede?

— _Si solo tuvieras un poco más de seguridad en ti mismo sabrías que me tienes en tus manos_

—¿Dage?

Dage lo toma de la muñeca y sigue caminando. Unos metros. En silencio

—Ese día te enfermaste mucho, por favor cuidate

Su voz es baja, tiene vergüenza. Nunca ha estado enamorado antes. No sabe que hacer. Huaisang es hombre pero...

—Sí...lo siento...por hacer que te preocupes así

El mayor se sobrepara y lo mira. Su ceño es tierno y enojado. Toda su expresión es ligera para varios sentimientos

—No quiero regañarte

—...

Se miran por un momento, con la realización de su relación delante de ellos mismos. La sangre es su vínculo. Incluso se aman así, como lo que son. Existen momentos en que realmente son hermanos pero también hay momentos en que se aman como amantes.   
Si lo imaginas:

El sol muere en el horizonte. Las ramas de los árboles crujen, el viento mece las flores, el grass y la seda en sus cabezas. Las hojas secas se arrastran ligeramente por el piso.

  
—¿Si me oyes?

—...

—Oye lo que te digo

—...

—Es importante. Un día puedo no estar

Huaisang se arroja en su pecho, se frota y llora

—Nunca digas eso. Yo no podría soportar estar sin ti

—¡Entiendeme lo que te digo!

—¡No! ¡No!

—¡Huaisang!

Levanta su rostro con ambas, tocando sus mejillas y limpiando las lágrimas

—¡Huaisang!

Su ceño está fruncido ahora

—¡Dage prometeme que nunca te irás!

—Un día alguien me matará. Tú debes estar listo para sucederme

—¡Pero yo no quiero! ¡No quiero nada sin ti!

—Huaisang, ¿Porque eres tan terco?

—...

De pronto deja de llorar, limpia su cara con su manga y sigue caminando pero Mingjue lo retiene por la espalda. Lo abraza y casi suspira pero se contiene

—Te amo, realmente lo hago. No quiero dejarte sin saber nada

Oye lo que le dice y en silencio gimotea. Odia que le diga que un día no estará. Odia sentirse tan pequeño si es en comparación con él, que es alto y fiero y serio. Y entre lo que más odia es que aunque vivieran siempre felices, Mingjue no tendrá descendía si sigue a su lado y está claro que él tampoco la tendrá. No habrá más líderes de secta Nie.   
En impulso de estupidez casi sugiere terminar la relación pero muerde su lengua. De verdad está vez, aunque sufriendo en silencio no lo dejará.   
Atina más bien a voltear y colgarse de su cuello y besarlo con apasionadamente.

  
Hay momentos en que son verdaderamente desvergonzados y no se fijan si son observados, solo se besan o se tocan cuando creen que nadie los ve.

Huaisang se separa del beso pero se queda muy junto y le habla con una voz entre tierna y seductora

—Quiero hacerlo

—Haha

Mingjue suelta una risa corta pero elegante y con su frente junto a la del más pequeño y teniéndolo muy abrazado de su estrecha cintura

—No puedo esperar a llegar a nuestra habitación y meterte a la cama

Se dan varios besos después de eso y uno largo mientras se toquetean y se arriman el uno al otro

—Volvamos a menos que quieras que te coja aquí

—Pues eso no estaría nada mal

—No me tientes de está forma

—Haha...vamos

Caminan en silencio pero un silencio de cero incomodidad. Los pequeños momentos en su burbuja ocasional son los mejores momentos, incluso si están peleando. Sus peleas siempre vienen cargadas del amor de Mingjue por él, por su miedo al desamparo de Huaisang pero él es un "niño" que sólo ha vivido siendo mimado por él, porque aunque lo reprendia siempre, no eran más que gritos para asustarlo. Nunca hizo nada más. Huaisang siempre terminaba saliendose con la suya más un Mingjue indignado.

Al llegar, el lugar está tranquilo. El calor de lo de esta mañana se ha enfriado. Todos saludan educadamente.   
(El consejo tendrá un tiempo puerta cerrada en meditación impuesta)

—Estuvo muy buena la cena. Gracias. Me iré primero. Quiero bañarme.

—Hazlo en mi habitación

—...Mmm. Debo dormir está noche en la mía

—Lo harás en mi habitación

—Pero...

—Dije...

Huaisang se para de un respingo y frunce se ceño

—Ire a mi habitación

—Si das un paso te cogere sobre ésta mesa en este momento y no te soltare hasta que te desmayes de lo exhausto que estarás

Con toda soltura y naturalidad lo amenaza sin amenazar, como si de contar tubérculos se tratara.   
Huaisang se queda de pie unos pocos segundos y luego se sienta despacio mordiendo su labio inferior

—Estas actuando muy irracionalmente

—¿Quién dijo que quería hacerlo mientras bajaba os?

—¡Ah! Mmm

—Bien, ya he terminado. Vamonos

Huaisang camina con él. Se siente algo incómodo pero exhala el aire y se deja vencer

—Me dices despreocupado pero mirate Dage, actuando tan agresivo

—...

— _Cielos, me aterra cuando no me habla_

—Entra...

—Sigh. Está bien

En verdad el baño de la habitación para visitantes está listo. Huaisang entra y hay ropa suya y cosas suyas. Pocas pero las hay

— _Cada vez pasamos mas tiempo juntos y nuestras cosas se están juntando también, admito que amo ésto y soy feliz, mas de lo que podría desear pero tengo miedo de ser descubierto_

—Bañate y vienes.   
—Me bañare en el mío.   
—No intentes escapar, la puerta está asegurada

—Haaa....

Asiente y se alista. Se baña sólo y Mingjue también. A veces es bueno hacer cosas solos, para no sofocarse. Además cuando entren a limpiar deben verlo que el baño ha sido usado.

—Ven aquí

Dice palmeteando la cama. El fuego está encendido a medias. No hace mucho frío pero a él le gusta hacerlo sudar de más cuando lo están haciendo.

Huaisang obedece y se mete a la cama con él. Se acurrucan juntos.   
Unos minutos después Huaisang se queja para si

— _¿Acaso no dijo que...?_

—¿Que sucede? Que te veo inquieto

—¿Ah? ¡No! Nada

—¿Decepcionado?

—Ah no, no haha que cosas dices

—Hasta mañana entonces

—Ujum

—¡Mentiroso! Si quieres hacerlo solo tienes que decir si

—Yo no

—Si quieres, lo dijiste hace un par de horas. Estabas esperándolo

—¿Y si fuera así? ¿Cual es el problema en que quiera tener a mi hombre entre mis piernas?

—...

Mingjue esta encimado en Huaisang, ahora ha sido sorprendido con tal afirmación, pero, eso le gusta y lo exita. Lo besa con necesidad y los besos le son recíprocos, acaricia los pezones por encima de la ropa. Poco a poco va metiendo los dedos y la mano entera en la bata y juega con ellos. Baja por su cuello, besando hasta su pecho y los acaricia con su lengua. Huaisang vibra y en cada punzada de exitacion aprieta las sábanas. Su espalda se encorva y se arquea en la cama. Su pecho sube y baja, por momentos pareciera esconderlo. Tiene partes sensibles que cuando son lamidas lo obligan a apretar los dientes y empujar el jadeo entre ellos porque siente que se desespera.   
Para esto, Mingjue ya está en ello.   
Lo está lamiendo de arriba a abajo, chupandolo y metiéndolo todo dentro de su boca, enloqueciendolo de placer, sumiendolo en una neblina de exitacion

—Ah Dage, dage, ya, quiero, yo, quiero

Sin darse cuenta a empezado a moverse allí abajo. Sus nalgas suben y bajan cada vez más rápido y sus delgadas piernas se cierran un poco pero Mingjue las empuja hacia adelante y continúa chupandolo y como suele gustarle hacerlo lo arrastra de sus caderas dejando descansar su espalda sobre su regazo dejando de chuparlo para lamer su orificio ávidamente mientras lo masturba por adelante

—No, no...espera...eso es...

Mingjue no lo oye y continúa lamiendo e introduciendo su lengua y agitando adelante. Su corazón bombea la sangre velozmente y su cuerpo se sacude ante la oleada orgasmica. Los gemidos de Huaisang son bastante dulces pero cuando llega a estar realmente exitado, se le olvida toda la vergüenza.

El orificio de Huaisang se contrae ante la realización del acto.   
Mingjue lo baja y antes de que el menor pueda darse cuenta ya lo ha penetrado

—Espera, no, yo...

—Lo haré rápido

Mingjue se mueve y la fricción que crean sus cuerpos uniéndose es caliente provocando que su suelo pelvico vibre en cada estocada. Presiona las piernas de Huaisang con su pecho y lo besa en la boca mientras continúa golpeando una y otra vez dentro y muerde ocasionalmente su cuello. Huaisang gime y se aferra con todas sus fuerzas

—Te amo Dage, te amo

Mingjue lo besa nuevamente. Mete los brazos bajo su espalda y los desliza hasta sus gluteos, los sujeta y los empuja hacia arriba consiguiendo que sus piernas queden más abiertas y su orificio más alto

—Así no, eso no, eso... Ah

Lo penetra con fuerzas aún a sabiendas que un mal movimiento podría lastimarlo a él o a Huaisang. Así continúa por otros golpes más

—Me, me...

Todo el cuerpo de Huaisang se sacude y sus gemidos ya son solo gemidos ahogados. Sus extremidades empiezan a emblandecerse y recostado la cabeza puede oír casi lejano los jadeos de Mingjue

—Ah Huaisang, Hua...

En unos últimos movimientos más y se retira eyaculando fuera. Cada vez que lo hace es porque quiere seguir haciéndolo. Como todo hombre sabe que si termina dentro estará flacido varias horas y él pretende hacérselo de nuevo a los pocos minutos. Claro está Huaisang está casi inconsciente así que de cualquier forma tendrá que esperar.

Se recuesta de lado, los cubre y se duerme mientras trata de recuperar el aliento.

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

He aquí el cap 26! Disfrutalo y lo siento que tarde una tonelada de tiempo pero es que son 8500 palabras y solo escribo entre 1500 a 2500  
Los quiero! Y cualquier cosa no duden en decirme! También un agradecimiento a GycelVivas, suelo a veces medio avergonzarme por escribir hard y como que me quedo sin decir un montón de cosas y conversando pues si tiene razón, digo nadie conoce mi cara así que... jajajaja gracias mija


	26. Muchas reminiscencias

—¿Es que no piensas detenerte?

—...Hh...na...

—Es...ngh...estoy cansado

—Ha sido demasiado tiempo

—Mm ah nn

—Te estas poniendo duro  
—Y eso que solo estoy besando tu cuello

—Mm si que tienes una gran cara y muy gruesa

—No es la única cosa que tengo gruesa

—...

—Como por ejemplo la vaina de mi sable

—...

—Hahaha

—Hahaha

—Idiota

—...Si

Huaisang se voltea para mirarlo un poco y luego acurrucarse en su pecho, suspirando. Se abrazan y se dan caricias

—No puedo imaginar la vida sin ti

Mingjue se queda muy quieto, oyendo cada palabra salir de esa pequeña boca, en respuesta acaricia su cabello entrelazandolos con sus dedos, atrayendolo hacía su cuerpo como si pudieran fundirse y ser solo uno.

Lo besa en la frente y suspira pero al instante se arrepiente y quiere que el aire que salió de su boca regrese.  
No es el tipo de persona que pueda decir "palabras lindas".   
A cambio le da un tierno beso en los labios y acaricia sus mejillas, lo besa nuevamente y lo toca con ganas acelerando el ritmo en cada caricia

—Me gustas tanto Huaisang, en serio me gustas mucho

Puede decírselo, aunque su rostro esté tibio de la vergüenza.   
A medida que las caricias y besos aumentan se va recostando sobre él y lo va empujando debajo, moviendo sus caderas y frotandose con el muslo del menor.   
Huaisang lo rodea con sus brazos, mete su lengua en la boca del mayor buscando la suya, baja una de sus manos hasta sus partes nobles, lo encuentra y lo acaricia, lo agita de arriba abajo suavemente hasta que siente que Mingjue detiene ligeramente el beso y casi jadea, Huaisang continúa masturbandolo mientras se retira un poco hacía atrás porque quiere ver la expresión de su cara, le exita mucho la forma en que jadea con los ojos cerrados. Acelera el ritmo de su mano y él se pone duro también. Muerde su labio inferior con cierta picardia y entonces se detiene y quita su mano

—Ah Huaisang no te deten...

Pero Huaisang lo empuja hacia la cama y lo monta, a cambio la cara de Mingjue pasa de exitacion a sorpresa y nuevamente a exitacion. Lo coge por los lados con la intención de tomar el control pero el menor sujeta sus manos y las sube por encima de su cabeza

—Quedate quieto

—...

Toma uno de los cordones con el que atan sus fajas y  envuelve una punta en una de sus muñecas y la otra al barrote de la cama

—¿Q... Haha no tenia idea de que...

—Sshh

Lo silencia con un dedo en boca, desliza las manos sobre los bien formados pectorales mientras se va acomodando, se sienta de forma en que el miembro de Mingjue queda en su línea interglutea.   
No aparta la vista de los ojos del mayor, lo mira y se balancea despacio sobre él. Hace movimientos circulares sobre la pelvis en la cual está sentado. Gradualmente va aumentando el ritmo y jadeando. El mayor solo tiene una mano libre con la que toca un muslo, aprieta los dedos sobre él y también se mueve debajo pero es incómodo. Zarandea la soga en su muñeca, quiere cogerlo con ambas manos y enterrarse en él

—Dije...que te quedaras quieto...

—Ah Huaisang...

—No puedes tocar

—Huaisang

Huaisang se sigue moviendo y cada vez más rápido. Para el mayor resulta una tortura completa porque está firme como un asta y el orificio de Huaisang se frota sobre, pero no lo deja entrar

—Huaisang...

—¿Mm?

—Dejam...

Mingjue jadea y se desespera

—Ven aquí

—Sshh

—Me torturas

—Un poco

Huaisang se muerde los labios y se detiene un momento, baja sus ojos y ve como es que Mingjue esta goteando pre seminal, lo toca con el pulgar y lo pasa por su lengua

—Siempre sabe bien

Siempre ha sido un descarado en la cama pero cada vez tiene algo nuevo y nunca deja de calentarlo con cada situación que se inventa

—Mierda, intentas...

Jala la muñeca con fuerza hasta romper la cuerda lo aprieta con un brazo, toma su pene y lo acomoda en la entrada de Huaisang

—Oye, esper...Ah, mm, ngh

Se lo mete de una sola vez y jadea unas cuantas maldiciones ininteligibles

—Carajo

Huaisang tiembla en sus brazos y gime su nombre varias veces mientras Mingjue se mueve dentro de él golpeando su punto dulce y es que para nada el mayor tiene un miembro pequeño,  ha estado bien dotado desde su juventud, no le es difícil alcanzar ese lugar con lo suyo incluso estando el menor encima.   
Lo toma de la cintura con ambas manos y lo sube y baja en su miembro erecto como el acero más duro que puede encontrar en toda la secta. El menor se retuerce de placer, gimiendo desvergonzadamente, llenando la habitación con los sonidos húmedos de sus sexos resbalando se en cada penetracion, de sus jadeos y gemidos

—Da-Ge...dame más, dame más

—¡Carajo esa palabra! _¡No es posible que me esté exitando más solo porque me llamó así!_

 _—_ Dage, dage

Desde que se convirtieron en amantes, a cada momento que pasaban juntos Mingjue empezaba a detestar esa palabra puesto que le punzaba en su moral que lo estuviera haciendo con su hermano pero después de lo que han vívido y reconocido, hoy, era algo que le exitaba, verdaderamente estaban teniendo sexo carnal y no sólo de la forma literal.

Sus manos cogen sus caderas y las empujan y las atraen con rapidez y tosquedad, él mismo se mueve debajo y Huaisang lo monta con todas sus fuerzas produciendo sonidos lascivos de la carne chocando contra la carne totalmente húmeda. Rítmicamente y en perfecta sincronía, de dos cuerpos que se han _amad_ o tantas veces en esa cama, en su cama, en el estudio, en la tina de baño, en la cábaña, en el piso, en las paredes, en los árboles en el bosque e incluso entre los muertos mismos luego de una pequeña caza de práctica. Tener sexo era algo que no podían dejar de hacer por mucho tiempo y lo están demostrando ahora que ya es casi de día y continúan amandose después de varios meses de cero contacto físico. Si la situación les era propicia ellos lo hacían hasta cansarse.

—Ngh Ah ya...voy...ya...

Mingjue succiona sus pechos alternadamente. Chupa y muerde cada pedazo de piel que tiene cerca de su boca. Huaisang acelera aún más el movimiento contrayendose sobre si mismo, su cuerpo siente venir el cosquilleo, sube por sus muslos y baja desde su espalda y se concentra en el medio, la sangre se dispara y el orgasmo llega, nuevamente ha sido seco, su voz se alterna entre gemidos y jadeos al sentir la vibracion en su trasero, vibración que causa que apriete más a un Mingjue que también está a punto de liberarse pero quiere hacerlo a su manera, entonces lo empuja sobre la cama todo jadeante y casi gruñendo como animal en celo, le sube las piernas y lo penetra como quién quiere meterlo "todo" y con golpes certeros estimula más ese punto

—No, ya para...

—Haa Huaisang...

Lo saca casi completamente y vuelve a entrar varias veces más, sintiendo la humedad de ese orificio que lo recibe y satisface completamente. Toma el miembro del menor y lo masturba

—No, ya no

—Vente de nuevo

—No, en serio, no sigas, estoy muy sensible aún, ah, ngh

—Quiero que te vengas de nuevo

—No, quita tu...ah...

Huaisang está gimiendo un poco nuevamente. Su cuerpo está sensible aún así que no le es muy difícil tener otro orgasmo

—Ya, oye...mmgn...espera...

Ser penetrado y masturbado lo sobrecoge, se abandona a la sensación que invade su cuerpo y que segundos después se materializa cuando su semen está sobre su vientre y un poco en el del mayor y el mayor por su paté siente que su cuerpo empieza a hormiguear, intensifica los movimientos casi brutalmente, casi gruñendo, empuja y presiona su pelvis  liberandose dentro, jadeando toscamente

—Te amo

Dice apenas susurrando y dejándose caer dormido encima, siendo correspondido con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en el nacimiento de su pelo.   
A Huaisang no le importa que se duerma así, está cómodo con él, con lo que sea pero con él.

Sus ojos vislumbran la primera luz de la mañana antes de cerrarse.

.

.

.

—...der!

—¿Mm?

—¡Líder de secta!

Un subordinado estaba en posición semi vajrasana, es decir no estaba totalmente sentado si no de rodillas con ambas pies en punta sosteniendo sus glúteos en sus talones con la espalda en un perfecto ángulo de 45 grados y ambas manos en sus muslos, dedos extendidos, codos junto al cuerpo, posición de disculpas puesto que había ingresado en las habitaciónes de Mingjue sin permiso, pero solo la primera puerta, la de la salilla y ahora lo llamaba desde afuera de la de donde dormía.

El primero en oír fue efectivamente el líder de secta, se levanta pero extrañamente no se ha sentido ofendido, como nunca, está calmado.

Se pone una bata encima y sale, el hombre sigue en el piso y al oírlo y ver sus pies exagera más la posición

—¡Líder de secta!

—¿Si?

—Es la mitad de la tarde, los líderes y acompañantes están casi listos para partir. Muchos de ellos han ido de compras y están por volver incluyéndo al primer maestro Lan, me pidió que viniera a despertarlo a está hora, por favor perdóneme por ingresar, lo estuve llamando y...

—Bien, bien. Iré enseguida

—¡Si!   
—...

—...¿Hay algo más?

—El segundo amo Nie...

—Durmió al lado

—¿Oh? Ha, estoy aliviado, no sabíamos dónde estaba...temíamos que algo hubiese pasado al segundo maestro

—Puedes retirarte

—¡Si, líder!

Se pone de pie retrocede un paso, reverencia, se gira y se retira.

Regresa a su habitación y se sienta en la cama. Lo observa dormir un poco, suspira y lo toca en la cabeza, lo acaricia, enrosca su pelo en sus dedos para despertarlo poco a poco

—Mmm

—Ya estas despierto

—Mm

—Debes levantarte ya

—No quiero

Mingjue ríe silenciosamente pero se siente la vibración de su risa escondida

—Te ríes porque no eres el que se siente moribundo

Lo dice con sus ojos aún cerrados y mientras lo busca para abrazarse a su cintura

—Ouch

—Lo siento

—Lo sientes, claro que debes de sentirlo

Mingjue solo sonríe esta vez. Limpia los cabellos de su frente. Anoche se paso con Huaisang, ahora puede ver que está lleno de mordeduras y chupetones.   
Huaisang levanta su pecho una vez que se siente lucido

—Debo ir a despedir a los líderes, es el protocolo. Termino la fiesta y ya debemos volver a nuestros deberes y ellos también

—Mmm

—Haa, no estés protestando  
—Me vestire, es ideal que vayas pero si no puedes pararte

—¡Iré! Debo despedirme de Wei-Xiong y Wanyin-Xiong, además de los maestros Lan...

—...

—¿Porque...y esa cara?

—...

—¿Dage?

—No quiero que hables o si quiera veas a ese cultivador

—Oah...bueno...no puedo hacer mucho con respecto a eso. Él naturalmente estará ahí, deberé verlo y comportarme...

—¡Quedate aquí!

—Dage no seas así de celoso

—Entonces camina cerca de mi

—Dage...no puedo hacer eso. Debo comportarme, mira me despedire rápido y luego vendré a tu lado

—Mmm

—Iré a vestirme

Se termina de sentar para salir de la cama pero las punzadas en toda el área de sus caderas y sacro le recuerdan todo lo que pasó anoche incluyendo aquello que empieza a escurrirse por sus piernas. Totalmente avergonzado se queda sentado

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Ha, no...

—...

—...

—Traeré tu ropa protocolar. Mientras regreso el baño ya debe de haber sido preparado, pediré que lo hagan en la habitación de al lado, no salgas de aquí mientras no estoy.

—Si

Le da un beso antes de irse. Se detiene y lo mira como que algo ha recordado para decirle

—Hay cosas de las que aún tenemos que hablar. Al final del día lo haremos

—...Esta bien

Cómo se acordó el baño es preparado y Mingjue entra justo en el momento en que salen los sirvientes.   
Ayuda a Huaisang a bañarse y a vestirse.

Se ha establecido la despedida como tal. Escolta afuera, esperando a los líderes a ser despedidos.

En privado se hablan con los que se conocen o tienen "hermandad".

Se agradecen la visita, la fiesta, se prometen visitas, otros han quedado en visitarse para conocerse más, otros ya han hecho pre arreglos  matrimoniales entre muchas cosas.

—Huaisang, ¿tuviste sexo recientemente?

—¡¡¿Ah?!!

—Haa hahaha es que te ves tan radiante

—¡Tú! ¡Wei WuXian!

—Haa Jiang Cheng, ¿Acaso tú no te estás divirtiendo?

—Ahaha

Huaisang apenas atina a reír nerviosamente, y se rasca la nuca mientras se tapa con un abanico.

—Honestamente no puedo esperar a saber quién es...así que estuvo aquí y no lo vi

—Ahaha Wei-Xiong

—¡Camina! ¡Tu esposo estará aquí en cualquier momento si no te llevo de una vez! ¡Estamos retrasados!

—¿Solo mi esposo?, ¿Qué hay de mi querido cuñado?, ¿No lo han estado pasando bien ust...mmm mmm hpmff

Jiang Wanyin tapa la boca de Wei Wuxian y lo arrastra afuera, da una media reverencia mientras el esposo de Lan WangJi agita la mano diciendo adiós.   
Ha llegado el momento de despedirse por un tiempo.

El momento de atravesar la escolta uno por uno ha llegado, los Nie están en su posición, recitando las palabras del manual, deseando buena suerte y recibiendo bendiciones mientras hacen incansables reverencias, hasta que llega el turno de Liu Tian, quién elegantemente una Reverencia a Huaisang mientras le guiña un ojo, Huaisang se sonroja y se cubre con una manga pero rápidamente recobra la compostura, tarde, el primer maestro Nie lo ha notado por un costado del ojo pero su expresión neutra no se modifica, si no, que continúa tratando a los cultivadores con respeto mientras se sigue despidiendo.   
Ahora toca el turno de pasar a despedirse del mayor y amargamente hace su reverencia a Mingjue, Mingjue la recibe y le da una a cambio pero lo detesta así que aunque se agacha ligeramente no aparta su vista de él y él tampoco aparta su vista

—Primer maestro Nie

Dice con cierta burla, porque sabe que es lo que esconde atrás de su investidura de hombre intachable. No puede probar nada así que tampoco puede decir nada.   
Ciertamente esto es algo que se quedará clavado en él como una pequeña astilla en el dedo y por más que Mingjue lo odio también, no puede hacer más que lanzarle miradas fieras, ¿bajo que pretexto lo atacaria? Esta seguro que Liu Tian podría soltar los rumores y para Tian es igual, piensa que si suelta los rumores nadie podría creerle además de descubrir sus gustos por los hombres, ¿cuentas? A ningúno de los dos le favorece hacer o decir algo, al menos no ahora. No obstante. Lo retiene. Con unas cuantas palabras, medio amenazante

—Si, el "primer" maestro Nie se pregunta si la visita del "segundo" maestro Liu ¿fue agradable?

—¡Oh! Por supuesto que lo fue. Las personas aquí son peculiares, tienen una idea de la "diversión" bastante "inusual"

Pincha con sus palabras porque es claro que lo está tratando como a una escara. En cambio el rostro impávido de Nie Mingjue permanece así, completamente estoico

—Bien, me alivia el hecho de que su estadía aquí, en MI territorio haya sido de su agrado

—Totalmente.   
—Espero poder recibir una invitación para el cumpleaños de su "hermano menor", este lugar es tan "entretenido" que me apena irme. Es más quiero volver pronto, si se me está permitido...

—No tiene porque esperar tanto, he oído que su padre está deseando enviar a su segundo hijo a estudiar en alguna de las sectas grandes, nada me complacería mas que entrenarlo personalmente

La cara de Liu Tian abandona toda burla y la compostura de su cuerpo se descompone. La expresión de sorpresa no puede ocultarse aunque sólo apareciera ligeramente

—S-sin duda...es, estaré encantado

—Será todo un placer recibirlo aquí

—Y-yo creo que mi padre me enviará a GusuLan por una temporada. Son sólo cuestiones de práctica.

Se compone nuevamente aunque ya se ha puesto en evidencia. Una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa se apodera de Mingjue

— _Hijo de puta, aquí o allá me encargare que tengas lo que buscas._ En ese caso, no queda más que decir, tenga un buen retorno

—Si, líder de secta

—Segundo maestro Liu

Las reverencias hipócritas están a la orden del momento. Aunque los Nie están a poco menos de un metro de distancia para poder despedirse adecuadamente de cada invitado sin interrumpir el flujo, Huaisang ha llegado a darse cuenta y a oír partes de la conversación pero continúa dando palabras a la siguiente persona.

Pasan uno a uno hasta que llega el turno de la Dama que trajo a la doncella para que yaciese con el líder de secta como regalo de cumpleaños, Huaisang se despide de ella muy cortésmente, agradeciendo la visita y los generosos regalos a su hermano.   
La Dama asiente pulcramente y da lugar a la  doncella para que se despida. A ella, especialmente la toma de las manos tipo para retenerla, pero todo muy agraciadamente, con mucha delicadeza y elegancia, de dama a dama

—Espero, su estadía haya sido placentera

—Mi señor, si, lo fue

Se inclina, cuál elegante flor empujada por un viento suave, se ve perfecta con su espalda recta, las puntas de sus dedos tocandose en perfecto triangulo, su piel, los detalles de su ropa, su figura, todo ella, es perfección y se ven los años de estudio y cultivacion. Huaisang se inclina ante ella para devolver la reverencia recibida.   
Muy gracilmente hace gala de los años en Gusu y los innumerables maestros que Mingjue trajo para él.   
Es decir, son dos flores meciendose en una danza de cortesías, rozando sus pétalos mutuamente cuál delicadas hadas en su perfecto ángulo de 25 grados de sus inclinadas pero rectas espaldas

—Zorra

Murmura Huaisang mientras están cabeza abajo. La doncella está tiesa como un pescado bajo el sol.   
Al enderezarce se encuentra con la sonrisa candida y plagada de inocencia que le ofrece hipócritamente el segundo maestro de QingheNie

  
Ella solo se va, avergonzada, estupefacta e insultada

Adentro Mingjue también se ha despedido de XiChen y WangJi, como los llama cariñosamente. También del novio del primero y del esposo del segundo, así como de algunos a los que conoce personalmente.   
En la escolta de la salida, se hacen sus reverencias formales y todos parten.   
Al fin se ha ido el último, los hermanos vuelven adentro y los sirvientes y subordinados.   
La limpieza se ha hecho desde temprano, no hay nada más que hacer que esperar a que termine de oscurecer e irse a cenar y dormir.

Huaisang se adelanta unos pasos cuando ve que un subordinado se acerca a Mingjue para decirle algo, son pequeños informes hablados, no hay cadáveres, no hay intrusos, nada se ha roto, en general todo ha transcurrido en paz en la fiesta, en la caza nocturna no hubo heridos al menos no significativos.   
Se ordena que todos se vayan a descansar disponiendo de la seguridad por turnos.

Huaisang camina delante, está invadido de emociónes, lo siente tan irreal, los meses sin él quedan tan lejos, como si nunca hubieran pasado. Su corazón se desborda de su pecho y se va suspirando

—¿Eso es por mi?

—¿Ah? Ha, Dage...me asustaste, espera, aquí no, oye

Ha caminado rápido de tras de él y lo ha alcanzado tomándolo por la cadera y jalandolo para apegarlo a su costado

—Nos verán

—Que nos vean

Le da un pequeño beso pero Huaisang lo semi empuja

—Estas loco

—Si

Dice tomándolo por la cintura con ambas manos, lo acomoda para ponerlo frente a él y empujarlo a la pared donde lo besa

—No, Dage mm Ahh ya...no

—¿Mm?

Lo empuja y prácticamente escapa, llega a su puerta pero Mingjue lo arrastra a la suya

—Hey, oye

—No hay nadie, los mande a descansar y les prohibi estar aquí por esta noche

—Ten...mm...más...cuidado... oye...mm

Nuevamente lo empuja pero ya está dentro de la habitación

—Tengo miedo de que nos vean, no empieces a actuar tan imprudentemente, por favor

—Esta bien, ahora ven aquí

Lo empieza a besar y a desnudar

—Oye, otra vez no, mi cuerpo no lo soportará

—Veras que si

—Ya basta, lo digo en serio. Voy a enojarme si continuas

—Hahaha bueno

—Prendere el fuego siento un poco de frío

Mientras enciende el fuego Mingjue se desnuda y se pone solo una bata, Huaisang está de pie junto al fuego picando la madera de forma en que sabe que ésta ardera más, observa el brillo dorado y recuerda las palabras de los ancianos

— _Matrimonio_

Cierra los ojos y aprieta su gesto, endureciendolo casi como con amargura y querer llorar, también acude la imagen de la doncella ofreciéndose a pasar la noche

_—Si él lo hubiera hecho, yo no podría haberlo resistido, estos meses sin él fueron una verdadera tortura, ¿cómo podría yo soportar toda una vida viéndolo casarse, una esposa y tener los hijos que yo soy incapaz de darle?, no quiero darlo a nadie, no quiero_ _, no puedo_

—¿Huaisang?

—¿Mm?

—Te pregunté si ya estas listo para hablar

—Ah...

Se acerca y lo toma del mentón y hace que lo mire

—¿Porque?

—...

—Los ancianos, ¿tienen algo que ver?

Huaisang gira su rostro y pica ansiosamente el fuego

—Esto se demora mucho en arder...

Suficiente para que Mingjue sepa que si

—¿Influyeron en tu decisión?

—Ah, ¿Ah?

—¿Ellos te dijeron algo?

—Mnn, no

—Huaisang, si fue así, si ellos pasaron sobre mi para ir por ti, juro que los...

Huaisang tapa su boca antes de que termine de hablar

—No digas esas cosas

—¿Ellos te dijeron algo por encima de mi?

—Promete que no vas a enojarte

—De modo que si te dijeron algo, ¿que fue?

—Primero prometelo

—¡Huaisang!

—Estas enojandote y aún no he hablado

—...Bien

—Entonces, ¿lo prometes?

—Si

El menor muerde su labio inferior, antes de hablar. Siente que igual va a enojarse, entonces, busca las palabras más adecuadas para decir la verdad. Tiene miedo de la repercusión de lo que diga. Entonces se abraza al pecho del hombre más alto

—¿Solo no puedes dejarlo pasar?

—No

—Por fa...

—¡Huaisang!

—¡Por favor, solo déjalo pasar!, mira a cambio prometo que yo nunca mas haré algo así, prometo que hablaré de todo lo que siento pero...

—...¡Huaisang! ¡Habla!

Se suelta un poco y se aparta unos centímetros. Duda pero habla. Sin mirarlo

—...Vinieron a mi esa vez que...

—La vez que fui llamado

—S, si

El entrecejo de Mingjue se empieza a contraer, se arruga y se junta cada vez más en el centro mientras oye el relato, todo va cuadrando en su mente, efectivamente faltaban 2 consejales aquel día.   
La rabia va en aumento mientras sigue escuchando, incluso ha empezado a temblar de pura indignación.

—Dage por favor, calmate

—...

—Dijiste, prometiste que no ibas a enojarte y estas enojado

—¡Esos viejos malditos!

—¡Dage, no!   
—¡Dage, quedate aquí!   
—Por favor, por favor   
—Lo prometiste

—"..."

Lo mira desde abajo, sin soltarse de él. Hay silencio. El pecho de Mingjue sube y baja fuertemente y su nariz se ensancha y se contrae con cada respiración. Huaisang incluso siente el aire que expulsa rebotar en la piel de su cara

—Por favor, calmate

Sus ojos miran fijamente al hombre más alto y él le devuelve la mirada despues de unos minutos.   
Puede ver en el pozo sin fondo que son los ojos de Huaisang el espiral sin fin en el que cae cada vez que lo mira.  
Pone una mano en la mitad de su propia cara y rezonga

—¡Haaa, estoy perdido!

—¿Ah?

—Nada, nada

Dice y lo abraza

— _Estoy perdido_

Se abrazan junto al fuego, como antes. Mingjue nunca suspira pero lo hace y eso le molesta. No es ningún niño, sin embargo los sentimientos que tiene muchas veces terminan por dominar la fiera que es.   
Es un poco desconcertante para decir la verdad.

—Deberé ir a mi habitación

—Quedate hoy y mañana duermes en tu cama

—Mañana dirás lo mismo

—No lo haré

—Me quedaré solo si no me haces nada

—Esta bien

—Eso dices pero ya estas tocandome de nuevo

—No lo hago

—¿Ha no?

—No

—¿Entonces podría decirme, usted, líder de secta que son esas manos que estoy sintiendo en mi trasero?

—No lo sé

—¿Así que no lo sabe? ¿Mm?

—No

Mientras han estado hablando Mingjue ha ido bajando sus manos y acariciandolo suavemente mientras se daban cortos besos y hablan sobre sus labios.

—Sigh, me doy por vencido.  
—Vamos a darnos un baño

—Si

  
Aunque ha prometido no hacerle nada, le hace y le hace todo.   
Lo toquetea e introduce los dedos mientras se están desnudando para ir a la tina, en la tina misma, después de la tina, incluso lo despierta a media noche cuándo ya está dentro de él

—En serio, ya tienes que parar

Jadea las palabras después de que Mingjue acaba de terminar dentro de él y él también acaba de venirse

—Tienes que dejarme dormir, en serio no puedo mas

—Está será la última vez

Dice retirándose suavemente y cubriendolo

—Hay deberes...temprano

Es lo último que dice antes de caer dormido. Huaisang entrelaza los dedos con los de él y observa el techo unos segundos antes de suspirar

— _Estoy realmente muerto, no creo que pueda pararme en varios días, que hombre tan bárbaro_

Es la última cosa que piensa.

.

.

.

—Haa si me lo ha hecho hasta dejarme casi inconsciente

Huaisang está despierto hace pocos minutos. Intentando adivinar la hora del día sigue revolcándose en la cama. Mingjue no está, su lado está frío así que se fue hace mucho. El fuego está realmente apagado prueba también de que no es tan temprano.

Aunque adolorido se levanta y pretende bañarse pero en la intención oye el bullicio y la conmoción. Se acerca a la puerta pero se da cuenta de que no puede salir así cómo está. Solo se queda allí tratando de oír pero la puerta es gruesa, no alcanza a escuchar más que meros murmullos lejanos. Se viste rápidamente y arregla su pelo lo mejor que puede y trata de parecer decente.   
Sale cuidadosamente, mirando a ambos lados. Luego de unos pasos se pregunta

— _¿No he salido de aquí tantas veces?, ¿de que me oculto?, ¿además no es cómo si no hubiera más habitaciones dentro de la división de mi hermano?, Haa_  
 _será mejor que me comporte como siempre_

Camina aparentando normalidad, cero culpa. Ahora es plenamente conciente del tipo de relacion que tienen. Ser conciente de algo no siempre es bueno ¿no?.   
Las habitaciones principales y sus pasillos están prohibidas para casi todos, las excepciones son los que ocupan la limpieza o hacen el baño u ocasionalmente traen alcohol o de comer o tienen cosas importantes que hacer saber o decir al líder de secta.

Hoy, sin embargo e inusualmente ha encontrado varias personas agitadas en su camino

—¡Segundo maestro Nie! ¡Segundo maestro Nie!

—¿Ah?, ¿Si?, ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Segundo maestro Nie, el líder de secta está en el consejo y...!

El subordinado escupe atropelladamente toda la información que tiene de lo que está sucediendo. Mingjue ha hecho convocar al Consejo de madrugada, so excusa de una urgencia. Mentira. Una vez todo ahí prohibió a todos subir al salón, teniendo toda la privacidad del mundo pero no falta quién tenga curiosidad y se quede a oír desatando la conmoción en la fiesta a punta de chismes. A puertas cerradas no ha parado de gritarles desde que llegaron a juntarse todos. Huaisang se apresura a ir dejando al hombre a medio hablar. Llega exhausto a la puerta pero no se atreve a entrar puesto que los gritos son realmente ensordecedores

—¡YO SOY TÚ LÍDER! ¡YO!

Dice apuntando al representante principal, pero eso en realidad va para todos y cada uno. Tiene su sable en una mano y ésta vestido con el hanfu propio de eventos importantes y su horquilla más ostentosa en su pelo recogido, muy arriba en una cola

—!SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES VUELVE A ATREVERSE A PASAR POR ENCIMA DE MI O DE LO QUE MANDO SUFRIRÁN TODA MI IRA! ¡Y NO SOLO USTEDES! ¡ERRADICARE A CADA MIEMBRO DE SUS FAMILIAS! ¡BUSCARÉ INCLUSO A LOS QUE VIVAN EN OTRAS TIERRAS Y SUS NOMBRES SERÁN BORRADOS DE TODOS LOS REGISTROS!¡ESTO, LO TOMARE COMO UN ACTO DE TRAICIÓN HACÍA MI Y HACÍA LOS RESTOS DE MI PADRE QUE CREÍA EN USTEDES!¡NO HABRÁ UNA SEGUNDA VEZ!¡DESDE ESTE MOMENTO SUS LIBERTADES SERÁN RESTRINGIDAS EN CUANTO A LO QUE PUEDEN HACER, DECIR, DECIDIR O NO!¡Y SÍ ALGUNO CONSIDERA, CREE, SIENTE, PIENSA QUE TIENE LA CAPACIDAD DE LIDERAR AQUÍ, LO INVITO A DAR UN PASO ADELANTE!   
—¿NADIE? HMPH ESO CREÍ

Todo el consejo estaba en posición de pedir perdón desde hace mucho rato, uno podría jurar que hasta doloridos estarían. Ir de frente a Huaisang podría considerarse incluso conspiración, ¿quien sabe que otras cosas podrían tramar si se les permite?, el mal debe ser cortado de raíz.  
Ninguno se atrevió a moverse si quiera. El representante principal se acerca un poco casi gateando y se inclina más si es que se puede.   
Mingjue lo mira desde sus 191 centímetros de alto. La furia en sus ojos es tan aterradora que uno podría llegar a pensar que hasta cegados de por vida se estaría. Si fuera posible incluso morir de una mirada.

—El consejo lo lamenta, líder. Nada fue con la intención de hacer enfurecer al líder si no que

Cientos de excusas empiezan a salir de todas las bocas al mismo tiempo. En su mayoría no lo hicieron con alguna cuestión de segundas intenciones. No fue algo planeado con maldad. Cuestiones de influir. Claro está fue un plan tonto. De alguna forma están arrepentidos pero su deber asegurar el bienestar social. A partir de ese momento tendrán no sólo uno si no los dos ojos de Mingjue encima. Tal vez, solo tal vez será un tiempo en lo que se le pasa la rabia y la desconfianza. De cualquier forma, un escarmiento es necesario de vez en cuando. Una purga incluso. Todo está contemplado por los mismos consejales, "Regla N°1 - Jamás eludir al líder, puede considerarse conspirativo".

Les echa una última mirada y sale. Huaisang puede oír que han quedado en silencio, aduce que todo ha terminado entonces se hace a un lado de la puerta y se esconde en el pilar de adorno en la entrada. Oye el crujido de la hoja abriéndose y ve su espalda y la furia con la que se está conduciendo para irse. Pellizca sus dedos y sujeta sus propias manos, muerde sus labios. Está nervioso y tiene algo de miedo, no quería que esto pasará. Mingjue se sobrepara y se gira

—¡¿Porque viniste?!

Huaisang lo mira con temor. No se mueve y no responde.   
Mingjue nota que está asustado. Baja su tono de voz

—Sígueme

Dice suavemente y le da una mirada de "no quería asustarte". Entonces sigue su camino. Huaisang lo duda unos segundos y va tras él, nerviosamente se conduce.   
Han caminado en silencio hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la secta. Extrañamente no se han cruzado con nadie, en este momento todos están demasiado asustados como para querer cruzarse con él.

Mingjue sale del recinto, atraviesa el bosque, sube la cuesta y aunque en un principio Huaisang no sabía a dónde iban ahora si sabe a dónde se dirigen.   
Mingjue llega, empuja la puerta y lo mira, Huaisang asiente e ingresa. Apenas ha puesto los pies dentro y la hombría completa de Mingjue lo abraza por la espalda, sorprendiendolo

—¡Dage!

—...

—¿Dage?

—...

—No quería que esto pasara

—¡Ninguno puede pasar sobre mi!

Dice con cierta rabia y apretandolo

—¡Ah!

—...

Frota la nariz con su nuca y aspira el aroma proveniente de Huaisang y Huaisang lo deja recargarse. Espera en silencio a que termine de consolarse. Mingjue no llora, es un hombre de control. Pero si fuera otra persona lo habría hecho para liberar la frustración del momento. A cambio de no llorar suspira fuertemente pero eso también es algo que le causa fastidio, simplemente no puede controlarlo.

—¿Quieres ir a la cama?

Pregunta Huaisang, qué sin esperar respuesta lo toma de las muñecas abrazadas a su pecho y lo conduce al pasillo y luego a la habitación

—Siéntate aquí

Mingjue se sienta al borde de su cama y Huaisang se pone entre sus piernas, acuna su rostro y lo mira de tal forma en la que espera que todos los sentimientos que está teniendo lleguen a él a travez de sus ojos sin tener que decir una palabra, es que de cualquier forma no sabe que palabras usar, si de amor, si de agradecimiento, si de culpa, quiere decirle te amo, lo siento, ámame, no quería que les grites por mi pero en este momento no puede hacerlo

—¿Huaisang?

Dice mirándolo fijamente. El sol se derrama por la ventana, alumbrando los detalles del iris y las pupilas y el aroma de las flores invade sus narices. Huaisang se inclina y lo besa. Un pequeño beso. Mingjue sujeta las corvas y le hace flexionar ligeramente las rodillas. Sube sus manos acariciando los muslos hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las cuales aprieta y suelta mientras siguen besándose. Huaisang lo rodea con sus brazos y junta su vientre con el pecho de Mingjue. Entonces se quita el cordón y la faja, desliza por sus hombros y brazos su túnica quedando en pantalones. La ternura de los besos son reemplazados por los de lujuria. Así, medio desnudo se sienta en el regazo de Mingjue y se frota con él mientras se besan. Tira del sujetador de la horquilla y deja caer a los lados todo el majestuoso pelo negro del mayor, entrelaza sus dedos en esas finas hileras, las empuña por la nuca y tira de ellas con fuerza.   
Algo en su interior se agita y quiere jugar con él y Mingjue lo observa algo desconcertado

—¿Quién es tu mujer?

—¿?

—¿Quién-es-tu-mujer?

—No lo sé

—¿?

—Mi mujer no se andaría sonrojado por las palabras o acciones de otro hombre

—...

—¿Crees que no lo note?

—...

—¿Porque te...

—¡Solo di que soy tu mujer y callate!

El líder de la secta Nie se siente atrevido en ese momento de provocación, aprieta sus glúteos, sus caderas y dándole 2 palmazos a cada lado, le responde

—Eres mi mujer

—¿Sólo yo?

—Solo tú

Huaisang lo mira complacido y sin apartar la vista se acerca despacio a su rostro y lame desde la barbilla hasta la base de la nariz. Todo, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Mingjue siente el frío que deja la húmedad de la lamida en sus labios y el mismo entresaca un poco la lengua como si la probara. Huaisang se para y termina de desnudarse frente a él. Los ojos del mayor recorren su figura con contemplación, como si no hubiera nada que deseara más.   
Jala su faja, deja caer sus ropas mientras Huaisang lo observa quedarse en interiores.   
Se acerca y lentamente se arrodilla entre sus piernas

—Quedate quieto

—...

Retira el pequeño sujetador que sostiene los interiores y lo quita de a pocos, se acerca y lo lame varias veces desde la base hasta la punta, chupandola y rodeandola con su lengua haciendo énfasis en sus puntos sensibles y luego metiéndolo todo en su boca. Sube y baja sobre esa parte. Poco a poco va tomando más y más de su miembro. Los sonidos húmedos resuenan dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Mingjue está jadeando al sentir la lengua caliente de Huaisang rodeando su duro miembro. No puede estarse quieto más tiempo. Aunque le gusta mucho y lo enloquece, su cuerpo naturalmente siente la necesidad de moverse y lo hace. Con una mano apoyada en la cama y la otra sujetando del pelo a Huaisang se mueve un poco dentro de su boca

— _Ha, mierda_

Huaisang lo chupa y lame hasta que siente el sabor de su semen. Se levanta y se monta sobre Mingjue empujandolo a la cama, presiona su trasero en su pene y busca que entre, se mueve sobre él un poco ayudándolo a encajar. Su cuerpo aún está suave, Mingjue se resbala todo de una sola sentada, se contrae y vibra todo él. Se acomoda y lo cabalga. Lo hace rápido. Da muchas sentadas bruscas, gimiendo desvergonzadamente. Solo sus caderas se mueven, suben y bajan golpeando bruscamente contra la pelvis contraria. Quiere el orgasmo rápido. Chuparlo lo ha exitado mucho. Quiere venirse teniendo la imagen mental de Mingjue penetrando su boca. Sube y baja descontroladamente. Mingjue también está sintiéndose desesperado, mueve sus caderas hacia arriba y había abajo golpeando en ese lugar especial.   
Lo sostiene de sus coxales y las presiona, empujando y atrayendo. Creando fricción. Está caliente adentro. Lo derrite. La vista del delicado y pequeño cuerpo de Huaisang lo exita más. Arde en deseo

—Ah, Dage, Dage, te amo

Acelera los movimientos. sudando, gimiendo y jadeando sumidos en un extasis sin igual

—Ah, Dage me...me ngh ¡ah!

Alcanza el orgasmo primero, como la mayoría de las veces. Su cuerpo se retuerce y vibra completamente. Casi ahogándose en los últimos espasmos Mingjue empuja unas cuantas veces más y eyacula dentro

—Carajo

Ruge en el aire. El menor de los Nie cae sobre su pecho mojado tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras el mayor jala una parte del cubrecama y los tapa, para quedarse dormidos casi instantáneamente tal cual.

.   
.   
.

Una caricia recorre su espina, de arriba a abajo. Como contando "los escalones", sus dedos se deslizan por cada vértebra provocando contracciónes cosquillosas

—Haha no

—Ya es momento de despertar

—Mm lo sé

—La tarde está sobre el día

—Nunca dormí sobre ti

Dice apoyando el menton en su pecho y mirándolo desde allí.   
Mingjue lo mira y quiere decirle tantas cosas pero se contiene, él no puede decir "cosas lindas" y no es que las odie, es, simplemente, que es Nie Mingjue y Nie Mingjue no es así, Nie Mingjue es fiero.   
Lo único a lo que atina es a abrazarlo fuerte. Huaisang pega su mejilla al pecho y se deja consentir

—Aunque quiero seguir aquí, lejos de todos me temo que debemos volver porque desfallecere de hambre haha

—Haha, bien

—Mm, abrázame un poquito más

—...

Se levantan, se asean y se visten. Se dan algunos besos dentro de la cabaña antes de irse y se abrazan un poco también

—Bajemos, hemos estado afuera casi todo el día

—Sí

Salen de la cabaña y caminan la cuesta. Ninguno se toca y casi no se miran pero si conversan, es más como monosílabo. Huaisang es quién más habla. Mingjue está feliz de oirlo "cantar". Lo ama pero su rostro es serio. La conversación transcurre en lo que se hará en la semana. El tema de Huaisang a practicar tampoco se toca pero el menor sabe que debe de seguir. Su núcleo es un poco pobre aún así que debe de continuar.

— _¿Mumuh? Nunca aprende_

—Tengo frío

—Claro que tienes frío, estas todo encogido

Huaisang se sobrepara y con todo el berrinche que puede y su boquita en pico

—Dame eso

—¡Respetame carajo!

—Pero yo tengo frío

—Siempre actúas al descuido, sales así y no piensas

—¿Pará qué te tengo a ti entonces?

Dice acercándose y pegando se a él mirándolo desde abajo. Se para en la punta de sus pies y le da un beso

—¿Acaso no debes cuidarme? Mi resplandeciente caballero

Los ojos del menor son coquetos y entornados en este momento, lo hace a propósito, a sabiendas y con descaro. Mingjue no puede negarse, sólo se traga la saliva y lo mira siempre con su ceño semi fruncido. Maldita sea lo ama pero muchas veces es incapaz de expresarlo. Lo ama y aunque se lo ha dicho, decir más que eso le es sumamente vergonzoso porque es un hombre pero Huaisang también lo es, he ahí la disyuntiva.   
Lo observa un poco. No lo toca. Deja escapar el aliento primero, luego retira el pin sujetador y desliza la túnica que trae encima y lo cubre

—Haha es grande

—...

—¿Que sucede?

— _Si solo tuvieras un poco más de seguridad en ti mismo sabrías que me tienes en tus manos_

—¿Dage?

Dage lo toma de la muñeca y sigue caminando. Unos metros. En silencio

—Ese día te enfermaste mucho, por favor cuidate

Su voz es baja, tiene vergüenza. Nunca ha estado enamorado antes. No sabe que hacer. Huaisang es hombre pero...

—Sí...lo siento...por hacer que te preocupes así

El mayor se sobrepara y lo mira. Su ceño es tierno y enojado. Toda su expresión es ligera para varios sentimientos

—No quiero regañarte

—...

Se miran por un momento, con la realización de su relación delante de ellos mismos. La sangre es su vínculo. Incluso se aman así, como lo que son. Existen momentos en que realmente son hermanos pero también hay momentos en que se aman como amantes.   
Si lo imaginas:

El sol muere en el horizonte. Las ramas de los árboles crujen, el viento mece las flores, el grass y la seda en sus cabezas. Las hojas secas se arrastran ligeramente por el piso.

  
—¿Si me oyes?

—...

—Oye lo que te digo

—...

—Es importante. Un día puedo no estar

Huaisang se arroja en su pecho, se frota y llora

—Nunca digas eso. Yo no podría soportar estar sin ti

—¡Entiendeme lo que te digo!

—¡No! ¡No!

—¡Huaisang!

Levanta su rostro con ambas, tocando sus mejillas y limpiando las lágrimas

—¡Huaisang!

Su ceño está fruncido ahora

—¡Dage prometeme que nunca te irás!

—Un día alguien me matará. Tú debes estar listo para sucederme

—¡Pero yo no quiero! ¡No quiero nada sin ti!

—Huaisang, ¿Porque eres tan terco?

—...

De pronto deja de llorar, limpia su cara con su manga y sigue caminando pero Mingjue lo retiene por la espalda. Lo abraza y casi suspira pero se contiene

—Te amo, realmente lo hago. No quiero dejarte sin saber nada

Oye lo que le dice y en silencio gimotea. Odia que le diga que un día no estará. Odia sentirse tan pequeño si es en comparación con él, que es alto y fiero y serio. Y entre lo que más odia es que aunque vivieran siempre felices, Mingjue no tendrá descendía si sigue a su lado y está claro que él tampoco la tendrá. No habrá más líderes de secta Nie.   
En impulso de estupidez casi sugiere terminar la relación pero muerde su lengua. De verdad está vez, aunque sufriendo en silencio no lo dejará.   
Atina más bien a voltear y colgarse de su cuello y besarlo con apasionadamente.

  
Hay momentos en que son verdaderamente desvergonzados y no se fijan si son observados, solo se besan o se tocan cuando creen que nadie los ve.

Huaisang se separa del beso pero se queda muy junto y le habla con una voz entre tierna y seductora

—Quiero hacerlo

—Haha

Mingjue suelta una risa corta pero elegante y con su frente junto a la del más pequeño y teniéndolo muy abrazado de su estrecha cintura

—No puedo esperar a llegar a nuestra habitación y meterte a la cama

Se dan varios besos después de eso y uno largo mientras se toquetean y se arriman el uno al otro

—Volvamos a menos que quieras que te coja aquí

—Pues eso no estaría nada mal

—No me tientes de está forma

—Haha...vamos

Caminan en silencio pero un silencio de cero incomodidad. Los pequeños momentos en su burbuja ocasional son los mejores momentos, incluso si están peleando. Sus peleas siempre vienen cargadas del amor de Mingjue por él, por su miedo al desamparo de Huaisang pero él es un "niño" que sólo ha vivido siendo mimado por él, porque aunque lo reprendia siempre, no eran más que gritos para asustarlo. Nunca hizo nada más. Huaisang siempre terminaba saliendose con la suya más un Mingjue indignado.

Al llegar, el lugar está tranquilo. El calor de lo de esta mañana se ha enfriado. Todos saludan educadamente.   
(El consejo tendrá un tiempo puerta cerrada en meditación impuesta)

—Estuvo muy buena la cena. Gracias. Me iré primero. Quiero bañarme.

—Hazlo en mi habitación

—...Mmm. Debo dormir está noche en la mía

—Lo harás en mi habitación

—Pero...

—Dije...

Huaisang se para de un respingo y frunce se ceño

—Ire a mi habitación

—Si das un paso te cogere sobre ésta mesa en este momento y no te soltare hasta que te desmayes de lo exhausto que estarás

Con toda soltura y naturalidad lo amenaza sin amenazar, como si de contar tubérculos se tratara.   
Huaisang se queda de pie unos pocos segundos y luego se sienta despacio mordiendo su labio inferior

—Estas actuando muy irracionalmente

—¿Quién dijo que quería hacerlo mientras bajaba os?

—¡Ah! Mmm

—Bien, ya he terminado. Vamonos

Huaisang camina con él. Se siente algo incómodo pero exhala el aire y se deja vencer

—Me dices despreocupado pero mirate Dage, actuando tan agresivo

—...

— _Cielos, me aterra cuando no me habla_

—Entra...

—Sigh. Está bien

En verdad el baño de la habitación para visitantes está listo. Huaisang entra y hay ropa suya y cosas suyas. Pocas pero las hay

— _Cada vez pasamos mas tiempo juntos y nuestras cosas se están juntando también, admito que amo ésto y soy feliz, mas de lo que podría desear pero tengo miedo de ser descubierto_

—Bañate y vienes.   
—Me bañare en el mío.   
—No intentes escapar, la puerta está asegurada

—Haaa....

Asiente y se alista. Se baña sólo y Mingjue también. A veces es bueno hacer cosas solos, para no sofocarse. Además cuando entren a limpiar deben verlo que el baño ha sido usado.

—Ven aquí

Dice palmeteando la cama. El fuego está encendido a medias. No hace mucho frío pero a él le gusta hacerlo sudar de más cuando lo están haciendo.

Huaisang obedece y se mete a la cama con él. Se acurrucan juntos.   
Unos minutos después Huaisang se queja para si

— _¿Acaso no dijo que...?_

—¿Que sucede? Que te veo inquieto

—¿Ah? ¡No! Nada

—¿Decepcionado?

—Ah no, no haha que cosas dices

—Hasta mañana entonces

—Ujum

—¡Mentiroso! Si quieres hacerlo solo tienes que decir si

—Yo no

—Si quieres, lo dijiste hace un par de horas. Estabas esperándolo

—¿Y si fuera así? ¿Cual es el problema en que quiera tener a mi hombre entre mis piernas?

—...

Mingjue esta encimado en Huaisang, ahora ha sido sorprendido con tal afirmación, pero, eso le gusta y lo exita. Lo besa con necesidad y los besos le son recíprocos, acaricia los pezones por encima de la ropa. Poco a poco va metiendo los dedos y la mano entera en la bata y juega con ellos. Baja por su cuello, besando hasta su pecho y los acaricia con su lengua. Huaisang vibra y en cada punzada de exitacion aprieta las sábanas. Su espalda se encorva y se arquea en la cama. Su pecho sube y baja, por momentos pareciera esconderlo. Tiene partes sensibles que cuando son lamidas lo obligan a apretar los dientes y empujar el jadeo entre ellos porque siente que se desespera.   
Para esto, Mingjue ya está en ello.   
Lo está lamiendo de arriba a abajo, chupandolo y metiéndolo todo dentro de su boca, enloqueciendolo de placer, sumiendolo en una neblina de exitacion

—Ah Dage, dage, ya, quiero, yo, quiero

Sin darse cuenta a empezado a moverse allí abajo. Sus nalgas suben y bajan cada vez más rápido y sus delgadas piernas se cierran un poco pero Mingjue las empuja hacia adelante y continúa chupandolo y como suele gustarle hacerlo lo arrastra de sus caderas dejando descansar su espalda sobre su regazo dejando de chuparlo para lamer su orificio ávidamente mientras lo masturba por adelante

—No, no...espera...eso es...

Mingjue no lo oye y continúa lamiendo e introduciendo su lengua y agitando adelante. Su corazón bombea la sangre velozmente y su cuerpo se sacude ante la oleada orgasmica. Los gemidos de Huaisang son bastante dulces pero cuando llega a estar realmente exitado, se le olvida toda la vergüenza.

El orificio de Huaisang se contrae ante la realización del acto.   
Mingjue lo baja y antes de que el menor pueda darse cuenta ya lo ha penetrado

—Espera, no, yo...

—Lo haré rápido

Mingjue se mueve y la fricción que crean sus cuerpos uniéndose es caliente provocando que su suelo pelvico vibre en cada estocada. Presiona las piernas de Huaisang con su pecho y lo besa en la boca mientras continúa golpeando una y otra vez dentro y muerde ocasionalmente su cuello. Huaisang gime y se aferra con todas sus fuerzas

—Te amo Dage, te amo

Mingjue lo besa nuevamente. Mete los brazos bajo su espalda y los desliza hasta sus gluteos, los sujeta y los empuja hacia arriba consiguiendo que sus piernas queden más abiertas y su orificio más alto

—Así no, eso no, eso... Ah

Lo penetra con fuerzas aún a sabiendas que un mal movimiento podría lastimarlo a él o a Huaisang. Así continúa por otros golpes más

—Me, me...

Todo el cuerpo de Huaisang se sacude y sus gemidos ya son solo gemidos ahogados. Sus extremidades empiezan a emblandecerse y recostado la cabeza puede oír casi lejano los jadeos de Mingjue

—Ah Huaisang, Hua...

En unos últimos movimientos más y se retira eyaculando fuera. Cada vez que lo hace es porque quiere seguir haciéndolo. Como todo hombre sabe que si termina dentro estará flacido varias horas y él pretende hacérselo de nuevo a los pocos minutos. Claro está Huaisang está casi inconsciente así que de cualquier forma tendrá que esperar.

Se recuesta de lado, los cubre y se duerme mientras trata de recuperar el aliento.

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

He aquí el cap 26! Disfrutalo y lo siento que tarde una tonelada de tiempo pero es que son 8500 palabras y solo escribo entre 1500 a 2500  
Los quiero! Y cualquier cosa no duden en decirme! También un agradecimiento a GycelVivas, suelo a veces medio avergonzarme por escribir hard y como que me quedo sin decir un montón de cosas y conversando pues si tiene razón, digo nadie conoce mi cara así que... jajajaja gracias mija


	27. Tiempo feliz

Unos meses después

-No, así está bien. Gracias.

-¿Ya has terminado?

Han pasado unos meses desde que volvieron a lo suyo.   
A pesar de estar fuera, el rostro de Mingjue sigue siendo impávido, serio, estoico pero Huaisang sabe que todo está bien.   
La única cosa que teme de él, es cuando no le habla o alza mucho la voz, después de eso solo hay que comportarse con propiedad y cultivarse. Así se evita sus buenos gritos, aunque tratándose de él seguro recibirá unos cuantos de cualquier forma.

Están en el pueblo, de tanta insistencia de Huaisang. Quiere comprar cosas pero en realidad sólo quiere pasearse un rato con él y a pesar de que se ha negado en un principio, ha terminado por ceder con cierto grado de enojo. En lo que compra unas cosas hay niños jugando en la plaza, corriendo y saltando

-Dage, espera aquí

-¿A donde vas?

-No, que te sientes, traeré algo

-Haa, bueno...

Huaisang se va unos pocos metros y compra algo que esperaba hace un tiempo y vuelve luego de unos minutos.   
En sus primeros pasos de retorno puede ver que Mingjue observa a uno de los niños en particular, este se abalanza sobre su madre que se encuentra en gestación. El pequeño se abraza al voluminoso vientre y le habla un poco, lo toca y le da unos cuantos besos, en cuanto a la madre luce muy feliz. Seguido a ello se acerca el esposo y le alcanza una tasa de té, ella lo recibe muy sonriente. El corazón de Huaisang se toca al ver que su hermano sonríe ligeramente. Se detiene un poco admirando la escena

- _Una familia_ _eh_

-...sang  
-...aisang  
-Huaisang

-¿Mm, ah?

-...

-Oh si si, esto es todo. Ya podemos volver, ya podemos volver haha

Sigue unos pasos adelante para volver.   
La verdad es que no ha terminado pero se le ha formado un nudo en la garganta y prefiere volverse.

Mingjue lo observa por la espalda, él está mirando al piso cuando usualmente su andar es despreocupado y alegre

-¿Hay algo que te molesta?

Pregunta con parsimonia

-¿Mm? No, no ahaha

Se lleva una mano a la nuca y la rasca, mientras habla y finge reír

-...

Unos metros más allá el líder de Qinghe vuelve a preguntar

-¿Huaisang, sucede algo?

-No

-¿Porque estas caminando delante mío?

-"..."  
-Ahaha lo siento

Dice regresando los pasos para ponerse a su lado, todo, sin mirarlo a la cara

-Lo lamento, líder de secta

En una forma en que pretende ser gracioso y dar a entender que él está como siempre, que no pasa nada.

-¿Porque estas ocultandome la cara de nuevo?

-Ah no lo hago, no lo hago haha, son ideas, son ideas, ¿ves?, ¿ves?, no tengo nada

Le da la cara sonriente, ocultando el hecho de que se siente afectado

-Apresuremonos, ésto me pesa un poco haha

-Yo lo llevaré

-Mi resplandeciente caballero, wahhhh, Dage no

-Y a ti también

-Hahaha, está bien

Lo tiene alzado en una mano y en la otra lleva la pequeña bolsa, que a cuentas ni pesa.  
.   
.   
.   
-¿Puedo entrar?

-¿Tienes que preguntar?

-No fuiste a cenar

-¿Porque será que estoy atrasado?

Huaisang se acerca e irrumpe en su trabajo, metiendose entre la mesa y él

-¡Huaisang!

-No me grites

-...

-¿Que tanto escribes?

Está sentado en su falda mirando los papeles con interés real

-Son informes para...

-¿Para que?

-Para...

-¿Mm?

-...

Huaisang se está balanceando sobre su falda, como quién no lo hace pero si lo hace, aduciendo inocencia.   
Es una silla de madera, Huaisang no pesa mucho pero un peso adicional lógicamente hace crujir la silla y en el silencio hueco resuenan las partes por dónde se unen las piezas de las sillas.

La exitacion interna lo hace hace moverse descaradamente, mientras apoya ambos brazos sobre la mesa y el mayor continúa en silencio total. Primero viéndolo rebuscar entre los papeles como si de verdad quisiera leerlos.   
Intenciones que no duran mucho antes de empezar a seducirlo frotándose más rudamente con él.   
Mingjue responde lentamente subiendo sus manos por ambos lados hasta sujetarlo de los huesos de sus caderas y presionarlo consigo, Huaisang gime al sentír que ya está duro y en respuesta se mueve más rápido mientras el mayor desliza sus manos en su cuerpo, manos que son tan grandes que se sienten como si fueran más de dos. Sus largos dedos caminan al frente y se meten en sus pantalones, lo tocan con ternura y cierto grado de lascivia. Mingjue lo saca fuera y lo acaricia todo

-Espera, no tan rápido, mi ropa va a ensuciarse

-Haa viniste por esto

-Ah Dage

Lo hala para que se recueste sobre su pecho y abre sus piernas para poder introducir sus dedos y continuar masturbandolo

-¡Líder de secta!

-Sshh no hagas ningún ruido

-Dage para

-¡Líder de secta!

-No, detente

-Sshh

-Dage no

-¿No estabas hace un momento provocándome?

-Ah ngh no me lamas

-Manten tu voz baja

-Sabes que no puedo

Huaisang cubre sus labios con ambas manos cuando Mingjue lo muerde en el cuello. Hay habitaciones que por mero diseño o comodidad tiene algunas puertas deslizables y otras para abrir en hojas. La del estudio de Mingjue es deslizable, para su mala suerte

-Va a entrar

-No lo hará

Huaisang está exitado y nervioso.   
Sus emociones están a punto de estallar y Mingjue juega con ello, lo tiene acomodado en su regazo, con los pantalones abajo y con las piernas abiertas mientras estímula su próstata con una mano y con la otra acaricia su miembro

-¡Líder de secta!

Llaman una tercera vez. El sirviente viene para la cena, quiere preguntar si debe traerla o llevarla a su habitación o solo dejarla para mas tarde. Huaisang venía para eso pero como es un distraído quizás se fue a otra parte y lo olvidó.

-Habla

-¡Oh líder! La cena...la...

-Más tarde iré a la mesa

En lo que ha estado hablando se ha puesto de pie y tiene a Huaisang sobre la mesa con el pecho sobre ella

-Dage

-Sshh

Se desliza todo dentro del menor en esa posición y no tarda nada en moverse. Empuja dentro de manera casi violenta mientras lo presiona con ambas manos en su espalda para que se quede pegado a la tabla

-Que me esperen, estaré ahí en un momento

-Dage está...muy adentro

-Te oirán

-¡Si! ¡Infórmare que estén listos, permiso!

-Espera

-¡Si!

-Que lleven fruta a mi habitación

-¡Si líder!

Todo han sido susurros adentro

-Ya se ha ido

-Eres tan mal...

-¿Quién dijo que te movieras?

-¿Ah?

Mingjue sujeta sus dos manos por la espalda para que no pueda cubrir su boca y tapar sus gemidos

-No lo reprimas, ya no hay nadie

-Ngh

Muerde sus labios para no hacer ruido, no hace mucho que se fue el sirviente y bien puede haber otros por ahí

-¿Acaso no lo hemos hecho aquí tantas veces?

-Dage ah mm

-¿Mm?, ¿Qué?   
-¿Que te apena ahora?

Sigue hundiéndose en su interior una y otra vez, golpeandolo "ahí" dentro, pellizcando la carne que tiene desnuda, dejando marcas en su lozana y joven piel

-Tu piel es tan tersa Huaisang, me vuelves loco

-Ahh Dage, mas rápido

Las piernas de Huaisang están flexionandose de debilidad por su cuerpo siendo tomado en cuatro literal.   
La piel contra la piel cepillada, resonando escándalosamente, llenando la habitación de sonidos húmedos mientras Huaisang muerde y babea los papeles en la mesa

-Dage, suelta mis manos ah

Dage obedece, suelta sus manos pero lo gira sobre la mesa

Y lo penetra de nuevo sujetando ambas piernas a los lados

-Dage dage da...

Su espalda se arquea sobre la mesa echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras casi convulsiona de placer

Mingjue se recuesta sobre él y lo besa mientras presiona la pelvis contra los glúteos del menor y darle los últimos golpes, retirarse y dejarlo afuera. Últimamente ha sido así. No se lo deja dentro.

-Ah, estoy muerto

-Te lo buscaste

Mingjue se levanta con cuidado y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. También ayuda a limpiarlo y a vestirlo. Acomoda su pelo que está todo jalado de tantos tirones y mientras lo hace

-¡Ah si! Venía a decirte sobre la cena, aunque ya lo arreglaste, ¿iras al comedor o donde vas a querer tu cena?

-Ya comí

-...

-...

-Hahaha

-Hahaha

-Dage, está noche iré a mi cama

-...

-Va va, no frunzas el ceño así

-...

-Debo ir

-Hmph, haz lo que quieras

-Entonces saldré esta noche

-¡Eso no es...!

-Eso no es en lo que quedamos, lo sé y eso es a lo que voy

-Debo usar mi habitación y mis cosas y mi baño. Debemos ser...cuidadosos

Mingjue lo observa y exhala el aire en tipo derrota

-Lo sé, solo que odio que no duermas en mi cama y...

Al instante se avergüenza totalmente y calla

-Jjmm es tarde, ve a dormir. Tengo que terminar aquí

El menor se acerca a él y se abraza por la cintura

-¿Que dijiste?

-Que vayas a dorm...

-Antes de eso

-Huaisang no aproveches mi paciencia

-Igual lo oí

Dice soltandolo y saliendo con un rostro totalmente satisfecho.   
.   
.   
.

Termina el informe, lo firma, cierra y sella. Tiene listos los documentos oficiales y cartas extraoficiales, una de ellas dirigida a Lan XiChen.

Una vez listo todo, tiene tiempo para pensar en otras cosas como en las cosas que vienen sucediendo hace 2 semanas aproximadamente

- _¿Que está haciendo este tonto? Eso no forma parte de las prácticas o lo que impartan los maestros...mmm_

Flashback

-¿Huaisang?

-Ah Dage, si

Rápidamente esconde bajo sus piernas el libro que lee

-¿Qué es eso que escondes?

-¿Mm, que?

-...

-Mira es tarde, ya llego la hora de...

-¡Huaisang!

-¿Esto?, no es nada

-Entregamelo

-...

-¡Entregamelo!

Mingjue se encima pero Huaisang consigue escapar en unos ágiles movimientos, ante la cara casi asombrada del mayor, que lo mira con los ojos entornados

- _Wahhh no lo creo escape_

 _-_ Bien

Dice y acomoda su vestimenta y hace como que la plancha con las manos. Por supuesto no va a luchar con su hermano sobre todo si éste no se dejó atrapar mientras estaba sentado para la lectura

-Lo llevaré a su lugar y nos iremos

Huaisang se va y en su camino no puede evitar sonreírse

- _Realmente escapé_

Mingjue está complacido pero algo herido

- _En la cama_ _me desquitare_

Huaisang regresa y salen de la biblioteca.

-Ya es hora de mis prácticas

-...Lo es

-Entonces te veré luego

-...

Se va a la habitación por su sable y a ponerse la ropa apropiada.

Mingjue quién no ha estado en paz por lo de hace unas horas vuelve a la biblioteca. Ese libro no tiene aspecto de algo que él haya visto antes. Claramente conoce todos los libros aunque no los lea más que cuando tuvo que estudiarlos.   
Busca donde cree que Huaisang lo puso, pero no lo haya. Insiste en todos los estantes pero no hay ni rastro

- _Se lo llevó_

Va a su habitación, mueve pocas cosas y lo haya debajo de otros libros. Se sienta y lo hojea por curiosidad, la lectura es conocida pero en cierto punto empieza a tornarse rara, es cultivacion y métodos para poder alcanzarla y elevarla al grado de la inmortalidad pero hay específicamente pasajes que no hay en otros libros y ciertos lineamientos están remarcadas

- _No entiendo, esto es..._  
 _-Este método...es para transformar energía masculina en femenina..._  
 _-¿Porque está leyendo estas cosas?_

El tiempo se ha ido, lo ha olvidado y se ha quedado leyendo. Cuando oye que Huaisang entra y con el libro en sus manos se levanta y lo enfrenta con la cara perturbada y los ojos más abiertos de lo usual.   
El menor está en su puerta sujetando la hoja de madera

-Da...

Sus ojos bajan a sus manos y ve su libro

-¿Que?, eso...¡¿porque estas tocando mis cosas?!

Suelta la puerta y se dirige a Mingjue con la intención de arrebatar el libro pero el mayor solo tiene que alzar la mano para ponerlo lejos de su alcance.   
Huaisang se queda con las intenciones y con sus manos en el aire, muy nervioso

-¿Debo entender por tu actitud que esto es algo que no debí de encontrar?

-...Ah, no, eso...ah...es solo un libro, uno cualquiera

-...

-Dámelo

-¿Porque quieres transformar...

-¿Qué?

-...tu cuerpo?

-¿Algo como eso decía?

-¿Porque no lo dejaste en la biblioteca?

-...   
-¿Porque? Ahh

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-No estoy haciendo nada, ni si quiera lo...

-¿Ni si quiera lo has leído?

-Ah, yo...   
-Apenas he comenzado, no se que dice...del todo...

- _¿Y esos lineamientos marcados?_

Baja la mano despacio y entrega el libro y al ser recibido, sus dedos se rozan y esa oportunidad Mingjue usa para tomarlo de la mano sobresaltando un poco a Huaisang, él sonríe tratando de ocultar su evidente nerviosismo

-¿Que es esto?

-No es nada, es solo un libro

-No es un libro común

-Es solo un libro. De cultivo. Solo eso

-...

-Quiero alcanzar el mismo tiempo de vida que tú, eso es todo

-...

Lo hala suavemente y lo apega a su cuerpo, pone una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cabeza y le ofrece un beso en la frente. Huaisang corresponde con un abrazo fuerte por su cintura dejando caer el libro. Luego busca su boca y se dan besos de pie

-Debo bañarme. Estarán aquí pronto...

-Bien, te dejaré

Se está yendo pero en la puerta se detiene

-Iré a las cercanías de Gusu en estos días. Quedarás a cargo

-Haaa, bien...

Dice con resignación, no es algo que quiera o le guste hacer pero lo acepta y lo respeta.   
El mayor sale y cierra.   
Estando solo recoge el libro y lo abraza. Se derrumba en su cama y suspira

- _Casi..._  
- _Yo se que ésto es algo que quizás nunca vaya poder alcanzar pero quiero intentarlo aunque mi vida se extinga con ello_  
.   
_._  
 _._

-¿Otra vez al pueblo?

-¡Si!   
-No tienes que acompañarme

-Llevaras a alguien

-Es de día y últimamente no ha sucedido nada malo. Estaré bien. Iré solo

-¿Te pareció que pregunté?

-Mirate, todo dominante

-Llevaras

-...Pero

-Lle-va-ras

-...

-...

-Hmph

-¿Que es lo que tienes que hacer para...? Yo mismo te acompañaré

-¡No!, eh, llevaré 2 discípulos

-Dije...

-¡No es necesario Dage!

-...

-¿Porque no quieres que vaya?

-No he dicho algo como eso

Mingjue alza los ojos de sus papeles y se pone de pie toscamente y Huaisang se sobresalta un poco

-De verdad no es nada

-Si dices algo como eso es lógico que ahora tendré más interés de ir

-...

Una vez afuera no hablaron mucho. Huaisang estaba nervioso y Mingjue estaba un poco enojado. El pueblo no está lejos así que no fue mucho la ruta.   
En el lugar compró unas cuantas cosas, entre ellas objetos de bebé

-¿Pará que es eso?

-La esposa del capitán de cuadrilla está esperando a su segundo hijo, me lo comentó su ayudante. Está esperando el tiempo adecuado para informarte

- _¿No es un motivo un poco hueco por el que quisiera venir solo?_

-Sabes bien que los aprecio

_-Dioses siempre perdiendo el tiempo....haaa_

-Ahh, aguarda aquí

-...

-Solo siéntate

Lo deja sólo cerca de 5 minutos y vuelve.   
La gente pasa y lo saluda con muchas reverencias y él apenas asiente con su rostro fruncido.   
Cómo que les va pareciendo algo habitual verlo por ahí con Huaisang, nadie pregunta. Murmuran si.

Pasa una mujer embarazada y Mingjue no puede evitar seguirla con los ojos hasta que ella se pierde, momento que es captado por los ojos del menor

-Ahh Dage ya podemos irnos

-¿Porque tardas tanto?

-¡No habrías insistido en venir si esto te molesta tanto!

Mingjue se pone de pie y lo mira serio

-¡Irrespetuoso!

-...

En lo que van andando de regreso, Huaisang conversa muy alegre y despreocupado ante un Mingjue serio casi como siempre, por momentos es capaz de reír, elegantemente por supuesto.   
En hombros lleva la bolsa de Huaisang, la cuál entrega una vez en casa.

-Hoy el maestro Yin tiene que hacer

-Lo tengo avisado

-Bien, puedes volver a lo tuyo y yo iré a lo mío

-...

Adentra sus pasos hacía otra dirección y deja al mayor solo

- _Últimamente está..._

Vuelve al estudio a terminar con sus documentos. Finaliza, da la vuelta por el recinto, recibe los informes, da alcances pero en ello no ha visto a Huaisang ni una sola vez desde la mañana. Entonces lo busca

-¿Huaisang?

-¡Ah! S, si, pasa

-Mmmmhhh leyendo de nuevo

-Sí, ya sabes que me gus...

-¿Has estado todo el día aquí?

-Si

—...

—¿Dage?

—Siento que estas ocultandome algo

—Mm no

—...

—No es nada de verdad

Conforme ha ido hablando se ha ido acercando y ahora lo tiene inclinado en su escritorio con ambas palmas apoyadas.   
Mingjue ha metido una mano debajo de sus túnicas y acaricia sus glúteos por encima del pantalón muy delicadamente. A Huaisang lo sorprende que esté siendo tan amable con su cuerpo y no es que se queje de la rudeza de su hermano, aunque sea delgado y delicado no deja de ser un hombre, que su carne sea estrujada toscamente dentro de los límites aceptables está bien pero hoy está siendo inusualmente delicado con sus caricias.

Besa su cuello y lo lame y sus orejas las lame también y las muerde ligeramente.   
Mingjue apoya una mano en la mesa y la otra la introduce en sus pantalones. Alcanza el borde de la ropa interior y tira de ella, la jala hasta meterla entre sus dos nalgas causando que el menor se estremezca y jadee ante esa punzada de placer y dolor. Jala de ella varias veces. La jala y la suelta y el menor vibra, jadea y gime.   
Mingjue está en completo silencio mientras lo atiende. De a pocos va desatando la ropa y deslizando las túnicas, el pantalón y el interior. Lo empuja para que se incline y él mismo se pone de cuclillas para empezar a besar sus nalgas

-Ah Dage, da...da

Las besa delicadamente mientras sus manos suben y bajan por su piernas.   
Las lame y chupetea antes de irse acercando a su orificio, poco a poco va lamiendo más cerca hasta que llega. Con la punta de su lengua lame y luego lo besa un buen rato hasta sentir que se pone suave y se contrae contra su boca. Huaisang está gimiendo fuertemente cuando siente que Mingjue se pone de pie y se frota con él. Repasa su pene por su hendidura varias veces sin sacarlo afuera

- _Está tan duro_

Es conocido el sonido de la ropa cayendo al suelo. Se ha semi desnudado y tiene la punta entre sus dos gluteos, su cuerpo entero se estremece al sentir la entrada caliente de Huaisang y él se siente como el acero de lo rígido que se ha puesto pero va despacio, entrando en él, hasta llegar a su empuñadura.   
Oír al mayor jadear apenas ha acabado de entrar lo exita y es que los jadeos del líder de Qinghe son de esos que son gruesos y roncos.

Mingjue se presiona contra él mientras lo tiene asido de la cintura. Huaisang tiene los ojos en blanco de tanto placer, no respira ni se mueve, solo cuando inician los movimientos puede volver a su estado. Mingjue se mueve dentro y fuera. Los golpes son suaves y amorosos, incluso sus caricias lo son. Llena su espalda de besos y su nuca mientras lo penetra repetidamente. Los gemidos y jadeos empiezan a llenar la habitación, la mesa rechina en su sitio siendo golpeada contra la pared donde suele estar apoyada de los tantos movimientos de la cuál es único testigo.

—Dage hazlo más rápido, más rápido

—...

—S, si, así

Es extraño el comportamiento casi sumiso de Mingjue, hoy no es el usual Chifeng-Zun.   
Hoy se lo ha hecho teniendo sentimientos encontrados con respecto a la paternidad. Si en un principio sabía que casarse y tener hijos debía ser algo que haría antes o después de asumir el control de la secta, eso fue descartado una vez se hubo acostado con Huaisang.

Últimamente ha estado viendo lo tierno que se pone con los hijos de las criadas. Ahora se cuestiona si quizás erróneamente creyó que ese tema había sido zanjado

Está tan exitado con lo que piensa mientras observa las marcas violetas de sus besos en su espalda nivea, presiona un poco su pelvis en cada empuje lo más adentro que puede, quiere asegurarse que Huaisang termine primero y lo consigue, después de tanto tiempo conoce el orgasmo del menor. Ve su espalda tiritar a causa de la oleada y él mismo lo siente en su miembro.   
Fue por detrás, esos movimientos ondulantes de sus caderas y la presión que ejerce lo delata. Esa sensación lo hace gruñir y presionar en su esfinter varias veces para liberarse pero en cuanto llega se retira y lo deja fuera.   
Descansa unos segundos sobre su espalda.   
Recupera el aliento, entonces lo levanta en brazos y lo lleva a la cama

—Mm dage...

Lo recuesta, él a su lado. Los cubre y tomandolo en brazos pregunta

—¿No estás haciendo nada estúpido, no es así?

—...

—Huaisang

—...   
—Huai

Apenas dice medio nombre y se duerme

—¿Querer darte un hijo es estúpido?   
.   
.   
.

Las prácticas continúan. El estudio igual. Aunque trata de ser competente no avanza mucho en su cultivo y lento pero seguro su núcleo va fortaleciendose. En cuanto a ellos, han estado bien y los regaños no faltan.

—Prometo que la cuidaré mientras no estás

—Lo harás, porque si no te mataré

—Ahhhaha, das mis saludos a Wei-Xiong y a Jiang-Xiong si estuviera de visita

—Bien

—...

—¿Qué?

—¿No te olvidas de algo?

—Nada

—¿Seguro que no se olvida nada?

Canta muy alegremente pegandose a su cuerpo y mirándolo coquetamente

—¿No me besara antes de irse, líder de secta?

Mingjue lo mira un momento y no puede evitar el rubor en sus mejillas. Hay situaciones en las que no está pensando en nada y puede decir todo tipo de cosas sin avergonzarse pero si él lo piensa, entonces, no lo dirá o se avergonzara mucho si lo dice.   
Estar avergonzado por el amor romántico está en su top uno de cosas vergonzosas.

Baja entonces su cabeza y le da un beso pequeño y pretende retirarse pero Huaisang ya lo tiene de la solapa y lo regresa

—Más

El beso es profundo y rudo. El menor mete su lengua en la boca del mayor y roza la contraria y la succiona un poco antes de soltarlo.

—Bien, te esperare está noche

Se aleja para que suba a su sable y parta.   
En esta ocasión no es necesario que salga en coche puesto que no lleva nada. Solo será una conversación corta pero vital.

Huaisang lo observa irse y agita su mano pero Mingjue hace como que no lo ve y solo se va.   
.   
.   
.

—¿Es este libro el que está leyendo?

—Sí

—Bueno, este libro es de cultivacion

—Se que es de cultivacion

—Es un método...bien, no es que sea inapropiado. Es solo que...levanta suspicacias

—...

—...

—Somos hombres y...   
—¿Porque haría algo así?

—...   
—Porque te ama

—No entiendo porque se desespera

—Tener familia, una esposa, ¿nunca fue una prioridad para ti?

—Tengo una familia

—...Este método es posible

—¿...?

—Requiere de muchos años de cultivacion.   
Como inmortal puedes crear vida en tu cuerpo transformandolo a voluntad

—Son temas de los cuales no he indagado más de los cuales me enseñaron en el tiempo adecuado. Se que hay cosas que son posibles pero, ¿no es esto una tontería?

—Probablemente sea una de las tantas cosas en las que Huaisang va a perseverar. Honestamente estoy sorprendido.   
Su nivel de compromiso es entrañable

—Hhh, si, ¿que voy hacer con él?

—Hablar mucho

—¿Debiera de enfrentarlo y el asunto?

—¿Que es lo que quieres tú?

—¿Yo?

—Si, tú

—...No es algo en lo que piense y menos desde que...estoy con él

—Hahaha, es buen momento para plantearse cosas, _tan serio, como siempre_

—...

—...

—¿XiChen?

—¿Si?

—¿Porque has traído a tu...?  
—Hasta acá siento las dagas de sus ojos

—Haa haha lo siento

—Está bien, no podía evitarse eh

Jiang Wanyin está de brazos cruzados al otro lado de la habitación con los ojos como cristales brillantes, cuidando lo suyo, a la distancia suficiente como para no oír nada.   
.   
.   
.

—Entonces partiré

—Te veré pronto Dage

—Wanyin  
—Líder de secta  
—XiChen  
—Dage  
.   
.   
.   
—¿Wanyin?

—...

Lo llama mientras observa cómo Nie Mingjue surca el cielo pero no obtiene respuesta

—Wanyin

—...

Vuelve a llamar esta vez mirándolo se frente

— _Diablos si hay cuchillos en sus ojos._  
 _—_ Volvamos

—...

— _Una noche más en el taburete_

 _—_ ¡Guarda tu espada, te llevare en la mía!

—Ah si si

Jiang Wanyin toma a Lan Huan por la cintura y enrumban en Sandu.   
.   
.   
.

— _Duermes. Expresamente te pedí durmieras en mi cama. Quizás es bueno que hoy duerma sólo._

Nie Mingjue sale de la habitacion de Nie Huaisang, a quién encontró descansando. En un pocos metros está en su habitación. Se baña, se viste y bebe algo de alcohol antes de meterse a la cama. Todo el camino ha estado pensando en la conversión que tuvo con XiChen

— _Este método es posible_  
 _—Los inmortales pueden crear vida en sus cuerpos_  
 _—Porque te ama_

 _—_ Lo amo también.   
—¿Porque eres tan terco con ésto?

Nada saca pensando. Resuelve dormirse.   
.   
.   
.

—Buenos días

—Buenos días

—Ordené que te hicieran esto para el desayuno. Anoche volviste tan tarde y no pude verte

—Lo sé y lo siento por eso

—Haa esta bien, esta bien. Mm, ¿Entonces, todo bien con el hermano XiChen?

—Si

—Bien

—...   
—¿Huaisang?

—¿Mm?

—Ese libro...

—Ah mira seguro es tarde, mis prácticas

—¡Huaisang!

Huaisang ha huido de la conversación rápidamente dejándolo sólo

—Este...   
.  
.  
.  
— _Casi me atrapa con éste asunto, debo ser más cuidadoso. Espero entiendas un día que lo hago porque te amo._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

—Ve a mi cama

—¿Porque mejor no te quedas en la mía?

—Porque la tuya es demasiado pequeña

—Hahaha, lo es

Ahora están en la cama de Mingjue, abrazados junto al fuego crepitante

—Siento que Jiang-Xiong tiene celos alrededor de ti

—"..."

—¿Dage?

—Son cosas de niños

—Pero ya no somos niños

—No, ciertamente no

—Mm no ha sucedido nada que yo no sepa, ¿verdad?

—...Nada sucede

—Mmm, entonces es mi idea

Se acurruca más en su pecho y empieza a acariciarlo con la clara intención de hacerle saber que está interesado en hacerlo.   
Junta sus partes bajas con las suyas y roza sus piernas. Se frota un poco y busca sus labios.  
El beso es correspondido mientras Mingjue llega a sostener una muñeca

—Está noche estoy cansado

—Ah ahh

—Duerme

—Si

Lo abraza más y lo besa en la frente e insiste con unos últimos susurros que se duerma y en lo que se ha dormido se levanta y vuelve a la habitación de Huaisang. Busca entre sus libros. Los lee todos y es precisamente lo que Huaisang está haciendo, meditar de cierta forma a cierta hora

— _Eres tan atolondrado._  
 _—De cualquier forma desarrollaste tu núcleo tardíamente. Estas cosas que lees difícilmente llegarán a suceder. No debo preocuparme._

Deja todo tal y como lo encuentra y vuelve a su cama. Y aunque se ha dicho que no debe preocuparse, si lo hace. Un poco pero lo hace.

Sentado en el borde lo mira, realmente luce muy inocente y está es la primera vez que Mingjue tiene desconfianza de él. Tiene la capacidad de planear cosas sin decirle.   
.   
.   
.

Así se ha ido un tiempo, Huaisang ha mejorado su cultivo, no tanto como él quisiera pero se ha ido fortaleciendo. Ha continuado haciendo cosas a espaldas de Mingjue y Mingjue ha hecho como que no lo nota.   
Sale al patio y lo ve prácticar diligentemente pero también lo ve leer y meditar. Realmente está haciendo lo que él quería que hiciera pero no puede evitar incomodarse por el motivo que está escondiendo.   
.   
.   
.

—¡Dage! ¡Dage! ¡Da...

—¡¿Que son esos gritos?!

—¡Estoy feliz! ¡He subido de rango! ¡El maestro me ha felicitado!

—¿Q...que?

—...  
—¿No estas feliz por mi?

Los pequeños ojitos de Huaisang se detienen en las orbiculares que los acogen y se clavan, fijos, en los de Mingjue, acusadores

—S, si, ¡si! ¡lo estoy, sin duda alguna!

—¿Entonces...podemos celebrarlo más tarde?

Susurra picaramente, pero

—...

—Esta bien...de todos modos...

—...

—Iré a darme el baño y a vestirme

Se hace por un lado y prosigue a su habitación. Mingjue no se ha acostado con él desde que descubrió lo que Huaisang está tratando de esconderle

— _Mierda, no esperaba que esto fuera...realmente está tomándoselo en serio._  
 _—Esto es estúpido._  
 _—¿De qué diablos tengo que temer?_

Se frota la cara con ambas manos a modo de querer despabilarse. Realmente esto es algo que no esperaba, ¿Huaisang cultivandose a este nivel?

Enrumba los pasos a su estudio, a donde inicialmente iba antes de ser asaltado por Huaisang en el pasillo.   
_._  
 _._  
 _._

 _—..._  
 _—_ ¡¿Porque no?!

—Ya te lo he dicho, estoy...

—¡Mentira!

—Huaisang...

—Ya no te gusto

—¿Que cosas estás diciendo? Claro que me gustas

—¿Entonces porque estás rechazandome?

—...

—Desde hace bien tiempo que no quieres tocarme

—No es que no quiero

—¡No quieres!

Grita y se baja de la cama, toma su bata y se cubre, pretende irse pero Mingjue lo hala y lo regresa a la cama, abre la bata y lleva su boca a uno de los pezones, lo lame, chupa y succiona. Huaisang se retuerce jadeando de placer, está siendo muy sensible puesto que han sido varios meses de 0 contacto sexual. Nada ha cambiado, el trato es el mismo. Pasan mucho tiempo juntos cuando se puede y duermen algunas noches, pero paulatinamente ha ido espaciando el sexo hasta el cero contacto. Inventando excusas todo el tiempo o simplemente no iniciando nada.

Deja ese pezon y va por el otro, lo toma delicadamente entre sus dientes y pasa la punta de su lengua mientras lo tiene así. Lo suelta y lo succiona como quien se amamanta, acaricia su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Lentamente baja sus labios por su piel, mordisqueando los laterales, en los bordes donde sus cosillas sobresalen. Lame el vientre de forma pausada, aumentando el ritmo en cada segundo, succionando partes de piel y amoratandola

—Ah Dage

Baja su boca hasta la pelvis, lame las partes huecas de ambos lados dejando humedad de sus besos. Lame los lados de la base del duro miembro que se erige entre esas hermosas piernas. Lo recorre con su lengua hasta arriba causando un estremecimiento violento en Huaisang, quien deja de gemir y se ahoga en sus propios jadeos cuando siente que Mingjue se lo ha metido todo dentro de su cavidad oral, rodeandolo con su lengua, subiendo y bajando, atendiendolo con esmero.   
Entonces el mayor lleva uno de sus largos dedos a la entrada de Huaisang y acaricia un poco antes de empujar un dedo

—Ah, duele

Mingjue se detiene y vuelve a insistir mientras continua dándole el oral. Empuja su largo dedo y busca rápidamente el punto dulce para que olvide el dolor que está sintiendo. Lo haya y presiona, Huaisang gime, gime como una mujer, su voz es delicada, delgada, rítmica. El mayor insiste de tal forma que Huaisang sólo convulsióna en la cama mientras aprieta las sábanas con sus dedos

—Así no, así no quiero

Trata de levantarse pero Mingjue presiona mas rápido en su esfinter buscando que se venga. Huaisang se sujeta de sus hombros

—Oye, ya, ya

—Vente

Dice Mingjue soltando su miembro y concentrandose más en introducir sus dedos una y otra vez hasta que lo siente contraerse contra ellos

—Oye, no, así no

—Solo hazlo

Huaisang se impulsa y se incorpora

—Así no...yo quiero esto

Dice tocandole el miembro y su rostro rojo y caliente. Tiene el orgasmo tocando la puerta literalmente. Todo jadeante empuja a Mingjue y se monta sobre él pero Mingjue se controla y aunque lo tiene encima consigue introducir sus dedos nuevamente y moverlos, Huaisang se está frotando con él. Sus caderas están moviéndose en una vaivén desesperado

—¿No vas a met...

Mingjue toma su rostro y presiona un beso sobre sus labios, introduce la lengua y lo fuerza a besarlo mientras continúa moviendo los dedos, Huaisang trata de zafarse porque quiere otra cosa pero el orgasmo es inevitable. La sangre se dispara llenando cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo, la nubosidad del extasis lo envuelve y cae rendido sobre ese enorme pecho con un último gemido como si su vida se estuviera extinguiendo.   
Jadea un poco antes de dormirse.   
.   
.   
.

Son casi las 4 de la mañana cuando se despierta y Mingjue no está. Se levanta para buscarlo cuando esté sale del baño pareciendo culpable de algo. Sorprendido le dice que vuelva a dormirse que aún es temprano y él mismo se envuelve a su lado y continúan lo poco que queda para que salga el sol.   
.   
.   
.

—¿Que es lo que quieres?

—Mm, hay un lugar al que quiero ir

—¿Que lugar?, no tengo tiempo para llevarte ahora, se acerca la...

—¡Oh no es necesario que me acompañes! Incluso...

Ahora Mingjue lo está mirando cuando rato antes pulia su sable

—¿Incluso?

—El maestro Yin puede acompañarme

—...

—Es para meditar

—...

—Siento miedo cuando me miras así

—...

—¡Quiero ir!

—¡No!

—¡Pero yo!

—¡Dije-No!

—...

—...

—Soy...yo...yo iré

—"..."

Raudamente escapa de Mingjue. Este pone su sable en su espalda y lo persigue unos metros. Extrañamente se obrepara. Huaisang se siente aliviado de no ser seguido y baja la velocidad de sus pasos hasta llegar a su habitación. Entra pero aún tiene miedo de que él vaya por él.

Quiere ir al lugar donde la tierra está llena de magnetismo y se conjugan en ella los poderes de la naturaleza.

Esa noche no duermen juntos.  
Se ven las caras en el desayuno. Mingjue luce tranquilo

—Solo dime ¿para cuando tienes planeado esto?

—¿De verdad me dejaras ir?

—¡No he dicho eso!

—Mm bueno...

—...

A groso modo informa los detalles y lógicamente obvia otros. Suena convincente. Pará Mingjue que no supiera del tema obviamente lo habría engañado.

—Bien

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

—Termina de comer

—Ah, si, si

Se sienta y continúan comiendo en silencio. Difícilmente puede negarle algo sobre todo si se cierra con el hecho de que se irá porque se irá.  
Tras varios minutos habla

—Antes de eso...

—...¿Si?

—Quiero...hay un lugar

Aclara su garganta y no puede evitar tener cierto rubor en las mejillas

—¿Un lugar?

—Termina de comer

—Si

—¿Entonces que era?

—Te lo informaré más tarde

—Bien  
.  
.  
.

—Otra vez estas haciendo ésto

—Ven aquí y deja de rezongar

Huaisang empuja el dorso de su mano con la suya, está enojado, aunque todo está bien entre ellos la cuestión sexual ha variado un poco, Mingjue no inicia nada pero y si Huaisang insiste sólo lo toquetea o lo masturba hasta que esté satisfecho.   
A pesar de que lo ama como a nadie teme cosas que en su propia lógica son irrazonables

—¿Porque?

—Huaisang

—...

Se levanta raudo y se va a su habitación. Está herido. Ser rechazado sexualmente le es muy doloroso, sabiendo que para los hombres la autoestima se compone básicamente en dar y recibir el placer sexual de y a su pareja. Mingjue lo hace terminar pero él mismo no se alivia. Son varias las noches en que Huaisang despierta y él no está o simplemente finge estar dormido y lo ve irse a la habitación de baño durante un tiempo para luego volver y continuar la noche.

Al día siguiente Mingjue lo busca, le dice que lo siente y la misma mentira, "estoy cansado". Huaisang finge creerle y se reconcilian de esa pelea que creen que han tenido, después ya es solo cuestión de seguir juntos y hacer lo que respecta conforme avanzan los días.

Pará las pocas fechas que faltan para el cumpleaños Huaisang, Mingjue se va por algunos días para encargarse personalmente de algo.   
Por supuesto habrá una fiesta pero quiere darle algo especial, es el año 21. Deja el camino de los 20 y empieza el de los 30.   
.  
.  
.

—Estas aquí

—¡Volviste!

Huaisang se arroja a sus brazos y lo besa colgándose de él y Mingjue lo levanta envolviendolo con sus brazos. Es un beso un poco largo y aunque un poco de mala gana se separan

—Tengo algo para ti

Dice mientras lo baja con cuidado de no soltarlo de golpe

—¿Mm?

—Mande hacer ésto. Está especialmente hecha para ti

Busca la pequeña cajita que trae colgada a un lado. Los ojos de Huaisang se fijan en ella. La toma delicadamente y desliza la tapa. Es una hermosa horquilla dorada incrustada con algunas piedras aguamarina engastadas al centro y a los lados. Muy brillante.

Después de mirarla un poco sus cuencas se aguan y derrama una lagrima. Muerde su labio para no llorar. La mano tan grande de Mingjue se posa en su rostro y con el pulgar persigue la línea húmeda para secarla

—Odio cuándo lloras

Su voz es ronca. Realmente le fastidia

—¿Aunque sean de felicidad?

Mientras se acuna en su mano, se lo pregunta. Lo mira y espera la respuesta. Mingjue lo besa y articula

—Aunque sean de felicidad. Tus lágrimas me molestan.

Lo abraza y lo aprieta un momento antes de sentenciar

—Porque eres todo lo que me importa.

Huaisang suspira y suspira de tal forma que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizan y siente un ligero escalofrío. Sus brazos también lo rodean y su corazón se desboca y el de Mingjue es como mil a caballos a tropel queriendo escapar de su caja torácica.

No hay nada malo en el amor En este amor, ¿No?

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

_¿Quienes están viendo The Untamed?_

 

_Honestamente estaba decepcionada del Freddy Mercury Chino en la promoción del live action pero en cuanto lo vi salir todo imponente dije ay jueput@ si impresiona este papucho, ni modo, lo amo y lo tuve que aceptar con su bigotito._

 

_Me recordaba también que la autora dijo que le quería dar su Seme a Huaisang pero luego se echo para atrás y ya no mostró su historia._ _Para_ _mi su Seme si era Mingjue. Digo como era incesto tuvo que dejarlo. Faq China y sus leyes de Gusu._

 

_Disfruta este nuevo capítulo que es bien largo. (6500 palabras)_   
_Pretendía dejarlo en el hard pero me puse a pensar ¿que pasa cuando la gente empieza a hilar situaciones y se corren las habladurías?_

 

_Se les quiere y ahora si, bai mewa seguir shorando con el cap 30 del live_

 

_"Wei Ying kan dao Gusu"_   
_😭😭😭_

 

_No llores Lan Zhan, no llores_

 

_Amonos alv_

 


	28. Shenmin

—La señorita Shenmin se encuentra estable por el momento, pero, debe continuar con su descanso. Sugiero que ella no se mueva por un tiempo. Podría ser contraproducente

—Entiendo, ¿puedo entrar a verla?

—Por supuesto, ahora se encuentra con sus doncellas

—Bien  
.  
.  
.

—¿Shenmin?

—Segundo maestro Nie  
—Segundo maestro Nie

—No se inclinen no es necesario

—Mi señor

—Por favor no te levantes

Las doncellas ponen un taburete cerca de la cama de Shinmei y sin correr el velo los dejan "a solas" porque no salen de la habitación. No es prudente dejar a un hombre y a una mujer íntimar de esa forma. Menos estando Shinmei en interiores.

—Me he estado sintiendo mejor, gracias a sus cuidados

Una pequeña y escueta sonrisa asoma en los labios de Huaisang

—Es mi deber

—Mi señor  
—Perdone a está inútil doncella que sólo le procura preocupaciones innecesarias

Huaisang baja su rostro hasta sus dedos, que yacen en sus faldas. Sonríe nuevamente. Nunca ha sabido como corresponder a la cortesía femenina sobre todo cuándo está viene cargada con otras intenciones

—Shenmin no es una doncella inútil

—Me temo mi señor...

—¿Qué está pasando afuera?  
—¿Que sucede?

Las doncellas en el otro lado de la habitación murmuran. Los ruidos alertan a los discípulos, subordinados y sirvientes y a todo equel que esté dentro. Varios cultivadores importantes han sido heridos, la caza se ha suspendido. Huaisang teme que Mingjue sea uno de ellos

 _—_ Mi herm...  
—Perdóneme

—Si mi señor   
.   
.   
.

—¿Que sucede...porque el...?  
—¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—Segundo maestro Nie, segundo maestro Nie

—¿Q...Habla

—Hubo un incidente

—...

—La bestia que intentaron cazar era demasiado grande y venia en par. Atacaron a varios cultivadores. Al final fue vencida pero hubo varios heridos, el líder tuvo algunas heridas

Al haber oído eso Huaisang siente que su alma escapa y se apresura a encontrarle

—Ahora mismo nos dio indicaciones y se fue a sus habitaciones. Los heridos no son de gravedad

Esto último ya no lo escucha   
Tan pronto como puede Huaisang llega a Mingjue. Entra sin preguntar y lo encuentra semi desnudo

—Por un momento

—...

—Llegué a creer

—...

Camina la distancia entre ellos y parándose frente a él lleva sus manos a sus mejillas, sus ojos se aguan mientras lo toca. Sus manos dejan sus mejillas y navegan hasta su pecho, casi quiere llorar. Suspira y como si se rindiera junta su frente a su piel   
Mingjue lo toma por los hombros, un poco desconcertado

—¿Huaisang?

—...

—¿Huaisang?

—...

—¿Que pasa?

—Nada, no pasa nada

—¿Estás llor...?

—No  
—De ninguna forma

—Creíste que me hirieron

—¿Acaso no lo estás?

—Es sólo un rasguño

—...

—Huaisang   
—Mírame

Coge sus dos mejillas y levanta su rostro. Efectivamente no está llorando pero tiene los ojos rojos

—Tuve miedo

—...

—Tú no puedes dejarme

—No voy a dejarte

—Nunca

—Nunca voy a dejarte

—Te prohíbo morir

—...

—¡Te prohíbo estar herido si quiera!

Las cejas de Mingjue están hacia arriba y juntas. Luce extrañado pero finalmente comprende y asiente.   
Huaisang se cuelga de él y lo besa en la boca, lo hace de forma casi feroz, casi violenta.   
Empuja y lo arrima a la dura pared mientras tira de sus pantalones. Mingjue se deja quitar la poca ropa que trae y también empieza a jalar la de Huaisang mientras devuelve el beso cada vez más feroz.   
Ahora es turno de Mingjue de empujar a Huaisang hacía la cama. Hábilmente ha quitado sus pantalones dejándolo desnudo de medio cuerpo. Entre los jadeos Mingjue ya se ha colocado entre sus piernas. Besa su cuello. Acaricia su cintura y sus muslos mientras se frota entre sus nalgas. Huaisang gime rítmicamente al sentirlo friccionandose con su entrada.   
Nie Mingjue por supuesto jadea toscamente. Los suyos siempre son roncos y gruesos.   
Empuja un poco y envía inmediatamente al limbo a Huaisang. Su mente en blanco, sosegada totalmente. Ha sido tanto tiempo de no sentirlo que no ha podido evitar tener un orgasmo rápidamente. Mingjue lo sabe al verlo hacer esos movimientos ondulantes con sus caderas aunque de su boca no haya salido ningún sonido mientras estaba ocurriendo.   
Una vez pasado jala una gran bocanada de aire

—Te viniste

Susurra Mingjue

—No, no lo hice

Huaisang habla muy agitadamente, palabras cortadas.   
Mingjue baja todo su cuerpo y se recuesta completamente sobre él, dándole suaves besos en sus mejillas. Huaisang se siente soñoliento y no tiene ni ganas de moverse pero también está la cuestión de que aunque se está durmiendo quiere hacerlo

—¡Líder de secta!   
—Estoy aquí para preparar el baño

—No lo atiendas

—Estoy muy sucio

—No importa

—Quedate quieto

—N, no, quedate...conmigo

Le da unos besos en la frente. Lo cubre. Cierra el velo. Se pone una bata y sale a recibir a los sirvientes.

En las piezas que componen su habitación para preparar su baño realmente necesitan entrar dónde él duerme.   
Al entrar ven la ropa en el piso. Parece la ropa de Huaisang y el velo cerrado sólo puede indicar que hay alguien más.   
.   
.   
.

—¿Viste?

—¿Qué?

—Nada

—Si vas a hablar, habla todo

—Es sólo que algo me pareció extraño, en el suelo había ropa y

—¿Yyy? ¿Eres tonto? No me sigas

—Esperame   
.   
.   
.

—Dormiste muy poco

—...

—Ven aquí

Huaisang está de pie en la puerta del baño. Ha dormido una media hora

—Está caliente todavía, ven aquí

—Si

—Frotare tu espalda

—Por favor

—¿Y cómo está nuestra invitada?

—Bien  
—El sanador ha sugerido que no se mueva durante un tiempo así que pensé que podríamos tenerla temporalmente durante algún tiempo

—...

—¿Hola? Tus manos han dejado de moverse

—...

—¡Auch despacio!   
—¿Que pasa contig...?  
—Hey, oye...¿Que pasa?

Originalmente estaba de espaldas a Mingjue pero ahora está frente a él

—Mírame, no es nada de lo que piensas

—Lo sé

—¿Entonces?

—¿Es ella la doncella de Gusu?

—...

—¿Es?

—Si

—¿Cuánto tiempo es un tiempo?

—No lo sé, no ha sido claro el sanador

—...

—...

—Escucha  
—Me has enseñado a ser un hombre primero, ¿que clase dw hombre puedo ser si la envío a casa así?

—¿No tiene ella familia?

—La tiene, la tiene  
—No seas un bebé

—...

—¿Mm?

—Está bien

—Gracias

Entre masajes y frotarse el cuerpo terminan su baño. Se visten y enseguida salen a seguir viendo por la gente. Las pocas heridas de Mingjue son curadas. Por los demás, también son tratados. Los que están bien van al comedor y los que no, son atendidos en sus camas. Mañana es el último día de fiesta. El día central.   
.   
.   
.

—Realmente ha sido un día muy ajetreado

—Si, si si

—Esa bestia fue feroz realmente

—Si, nos causó trabajo su par pero pudimos acabarlos

—Si, si

—Brindemos por eso

El grupo está contento de cualquier forma. El alcohol se bebe con moderación pero aún así la cena es alegre, claro está nunca falta quién se pasa de copas o de boca

—Adelantate, iré a ver a Shinmei

—¿No está su padre con ella?

—Sí, le daré tus saludos

—No los estoy enviando

—No murmures mientras me voy

—Hmph  
.   
.   
.

—Buenas noches xx, Shenmin...

—Segundo joven maestro

—Lider de secta xx

—Los dejaré un momento

—No es necesario que salga solo quería...

El padre ya se ha ido. Huaisang termina por ingresar y saludarla. Ella está en interiores y está siendo alimentada por sus doncellas

—Maestro Nie, yo...

Se cubre tímidamente

—Puedo ver que te estas sintiendo mejor

—Si, todo gracias a sus cuidados

—¿Es buena nuestra comida?

—Mi señor si, si

—No es necesario que...

Shinmei sorprendida trata de sentarse en una mejor posición no desea que Huaisang piense que encuentra la comida desagradable porque no es así es sólo que en su condición no está comiendo todo. Al tratar de hacerlo empieza a toser y él mismo por inercia la toma ya que ella se está yendo hacia adelante. Ella queda con su rostro en su pecho. Se siente tan frágil y es tan delgada

—Por favor recuestate

Con un poco de ayuda la devuelve a su posición original

—Es el segundo maestro muy atento

—Ha haha no es nada

—Estoy segura que el segundo maestro seria un esposo excepcional

No esperaba el halago y sólo atina a bajar el rostro y volver a su asiento, junto a la cama

—Yo...

Ella sólo sonríe mirando a su regazo y él mira el suyo. El silencio no es incómodo pero es algo avergonzante

—Yo...

—Yo...

Dicen los dos al mismo tiempo causándoles gracia

—Haha

—Haha

Gracia y risa. Por detrás de los dientes. Esa que suena con la boca cerrada pero los labios estirados.

—Yo...  
—Yo no creo que sería tal cosa

—Haha lo sería  
—Si se lo propusiera

—Ha, eso...me temo que eso es algo que difícilmente sabré

—El segundo maestro Nie tiene muchas cualidades

—Ahhh

—Es amable y protector. Está pendiente de mi cuidado constantemente y además

—Ama Shenmin  
—Ama Shrnmin  
—Estamos aquí para su baño

—Oh por favor pasen  
—Las dejaré ahora

—Segundo maestro Nie  
—Segundo maestro Nie

—Vendré luego

—Si

—Ah segundo maestro Nie afu...

—Está bien, me encargo ahora

Al deslizar la puerta Nie Mingjue está de pie ahí con su ceño fruncido y su mirada profunda

—Si, maestro

Sale, desliza la puerta y lo rodea sin decir nada pero inmediatamente puede oír sus pasos detrás

—¿Entonces...estarás en silencio como celador de cárcel mientras caminas con el condenado?

—...

—Está bien

Lo enfrenta

—Lo has oído todo

—...

—¿Puedes quitar esa cara?

Huaisang le sonríe. Hay complacencia en su pequeña mueca. Él no suele ser así de celoso por cosas así. Sabe de sus sentimientos por un hijo. Nunca antes se ha sentido tener competencia, extrañamente aunque cre en Huaisang, no puede evitar sentirse desplazado aunque eso no esté sucediendo en absoluto.

—Ven, vamos  
—Tenemos que revisar a los demás, ver si están siendo atendidos debidamente

—...

Camina pero ya no oye que lo sigue. Nuevamente se vuelve

— _¿Qué pasa con ésta persona a punto de echarse al suelo y hacer una pataleta?_  
—¿Vendrás?

Mingjue avanza los pasos y lo abraza, en silencio. Huaisang tiene su nariz apretada en su pecho

—Mgh, no puedo respirar

—...

—Hey

Lo empuja y frota su nariz. Se posicióna detrás de él y lo empuja

—Vamos, vamos  
—¿Porqué estás siendo así?

—¿No lo sabes?

—Al fin

—...

Ahora están caminando lado a lado. Pasan por las habitaciones. Por la cocina. Al estudio. Dan las indicaciones para el dia de mañana.   
.   
.   
.

—Dormiré en mi cama hoy

—No hemos hablado de tu invitada

—Lo hablaremos mañana

Es cierto. De pronto, es un insolente. Pareciera estarlo irrespetando, pero es una ofensa que no sabe como reconocer. Si es de líder o de hombre. Nie Huaisang es el segundo al mando. ¿Que hace que lo enoja al punto de frustrarlo y no poder gritarle como antes?

Cada uno duerme en su cama.   
Al menos Huaisang lo hace, Mingjue pasa la mitad de la noche sentado.   
.   
.   
.

El desayuno se sirve. Los invitados pasan los últimos momentos agradablemente. Hay muchas bailarinas, juegos de arco y flecha. Un sin fin de formas que sirven para acrecentar el orgullo masculino.   
Casi al llegar la noche

—Huaisang, ven bebe con nosotros, hasta cuándo no nos veremos

—¿Todo en lo que piensas es en beber?

—Tsk, Jiang Cheng, eres aburrido

—Aburrido, aburrido

—Haha sin peleas  
—Wei-Xiong no hemos acordado la fecha para jurarnos, nos veremos nuevamente y pronto

—Mmm tienes razón  
—Jiang Cheng está de acuerdo en fijar la fecha ahora

—¿Cuándo dije que si?

—Hahaha  
.   
.   
.

—¿Cómo está la invitada de Huaisang?

—Haa ella

—¿No te agrada?

—...

—Haha no tienes que verme así

—XiChen, ¿que harías en mi lugar?

—Yo, bueno... _Obviamente no me gustaría pero no puedo decirle es_ o, bueno yo pondría en la balanza racionalmente la situación y luego de meditarlo tomaría una decisión basada en...  
.  
.   
.

La noche avanza. Es tarde

—Haa Wei-Xiong estoy verdaderamente cansado

—HanGuang-Jun yo también quiero irme a dormir, ¿me cargas?

—Mm

—Hasta mañana

Agita una manito en brazos de su esposo

—Tú, eres una vergüenza

Refunfuña entre murmullos Jiang Cheng

—¿Wanyin-Xiong, tú...no irás con...?

—¿Porqué lo haría?

—Ah no haha nada

Huaisang rasca su cabeza nerviosamente mientras sonríe y niega con la otra mano

—De cualquier forma estoy cansado también

—Si, me iré a la cama

—Yo también...pero antes...

—Oh si si, entiendo

Jiang Wanyin se va a buscar a XiChen quién nuevamente está con Mingjue

— _Miralos ahí pegaditos💢_

—XiChen creo que hemos conversado lo suficiente, te dejaré ahora para que descanses

—Ah, si  
— _Ahhh él está detrás_

—Buenas noches Dage

—Buenas noches XiChen   
—Joven Wanyin  
—Chifeng-Zun

—Wanyin, es tard...

—¿Lo es? 💢  
—Sin embargo tengo que venir a buscarte

—Wanyin

—Vamos adentro hace frío y estoy muerto de sueño

—Si

Asiente obedientemente y camina hasta él. Lado a lado se adentran  
.  
.  
.

—Huaisang ven a dormir conmigo

—Por supuesto   
—Pero primero a ver a Shenmin, adelantate

—Dije, ven a dormir

—Y yo dije que si iría pero que primero iría a verla

—¡No!

—...   
—De cualquier forma no estoy pidiendo permiso

—¿Q...?

—Me estoy yendo

Mingjue lo alcanza pero Huaisang lo esquiva y evita ser tomado del brazo dejando la mano de Mingjue en el aire, quién lo mira sorprendido, a veces olvida lo bueno que se está volviendo con su cultivo a éste paso podría lograr lo que ha estado buscando

—Sólo iré  
—Unos minutos   
—Prometo que iré a buscarte

—Hmph

Tira de su cuerpo y arroja su cabello en modo ofensa por delante y se va  
.   
.   
.

—Bien, he vuelto

Mingjue ya está en cama después del baño. Huaisang ha tardado pero es porqué se ha bañado en su pieza.   
Se mete a la cama con él

—¿Vas a seguir callado?

—...

—Hasta mañana

En la oscuridad y tras unos minutos

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—¿Mm?

—¿Hasta cuándo piensa quedarse? Se supone que mañana debería estarse yendo

—Mm bueno, la invite a quedarse un tiempo. El sanador insiste en que no debe moverse aún. El viaje podría ser demasiado en su estado

—¿Porque lo decides sólo?   
—¿Cuando ibas a decírmelo?

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora

—...

El descaro en su tono fue evidente

—¡Nie Huaisang!

—¡Nie Mingjue!

Huaisang se gira y se monta sobre él

—¿Qué pasa?

—...

—¿Celoso?

—...

—¿Mm?  
—De verdad lo estás

—¿Así qué serias un buen esposo?

—Hahaha, lo sería   
—Sería uno muy bueno

—...

Mingjue le pega una nalgada y Huaisang jadea. Se agita rápidamente y Mingjue vuelve a golpearlo pero está vez gime

—¿Serias un buen esposo gimiendo así?

—Cla, claro que lo sería

Le pega un tercero en el otro lado y las masajea

—¿Realmente lo serias? ¿Mm?

—S, si...

Mingjue lo coge de los huesos de sus caderas y lo frota con él mismo. Huaisang gime.

Lo toma de la cintura y lo recuesta en la cama y balancea sus caderas sobre Huaisang

—¿Lo serias?

—Si, si

Aumenta la velocidad del movimiento

—¿Lo serias?

—Si

—¿De verdad?

—Yo

Cada vez más rápido. Huaisang ya está duro y Mingjue también

—¿Con éste cuerpo vas a saber cómo complacer a una mujer?

—¿Quién dice que no se?

—¿Que?

—Haha  
—Bésame y deja de hablar

Esa noche se han tocado y masturbado mutuamente y varias veces. Cuándo hay celos, no hay pierde. Huaisang siente apice de culpabilidad por estar usando a Shenmin para conseguir lo que quiere de Mingjue   
.   
.   
.

Todos se van. El silencio y calma vuelve al reino inmundo. Huaisang tiene cientos de regalos.   
Los únicos en quedarse son Shenmin y padre. Huaisang ha conseguido convencer a Mingjue durante la noche de placer de que les extienda la invitación y él lo hace. Al pasar las semanas Huaisang pasa mucho tiempo con ella y Mingjue está cada día más celoso. El padre ha vuelto puesto que siendo el siendo jefe de clan debe estar en casa. Con pena y pesar deja a su única hija al cuidado de los Nie y a sus dos doncellas.

El cultivo no ha sido descuidado. Los estudios van bien. Shenmin está siendo capaz de ponerse de pie y dar pequeños paseos, por supuesto del brazo de Huaisang ante la mirada de Mingjue. Todos los días toca fingir que está bien.   
.   
.   
.

—Zhao Shenmin

—Primer maestro Nie

—Por favor no se pare

—Gracias

—Espero te estemos tratando gratamente

—Si, mi señor  
—Estoy siendo cuidada muy bien, me siento como en casa

Mingjue puede ver lo "linda" que resulta. Entiende porque Huaisang no le dice que no. Luego de unos minutos de intercambio la deja.   
.   
.   
.

Dos meses después

—Sólo la llevaré   
—Estaré de vuelta pronto

—Bien

—¿Dage, no crees que exageras con ésta cantidad de hombres para escoltarnos?

—No, no lo creo

Huaisang al ver la determinación en el rostro de Mingjue le da un beso semi profundo

—Te amo

Le dice en susurro con su rostro junto

—Y yo a ti

—Volveré pronto

La escolta aguarda, es un gran grupo el que acompañará a Shenmin y Huaisang en su viaje y de hecho en la ruta de Huaisang está aquel lugar al cual ha estado deseando ir.

El viaje resulta algo pesado para ella. A decir verdad se entero que su padre estaba enfermo y tuvo prisa para volver antes de tiempo. Una vez en casa el padre no puede recibirlos. Ahora él se siente más que bendecido por ver a Huaisang y hace la proposición directamente. Su miedo es que está muriendo y no hay nadie que pueda cuidar de su hija. Le pide que se case con ella. Huaisang no sabe que decir pero su rostro está totalmente desencajado. Tienen que abandonar la habitación ya que xx ha empezado a toser sangre y deben de entrar a cuidar de él. Sale antes de poder decir si o no

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

Ok, toda la letra de la canción de Huaisang del Live action es de personas enamoradas.

 

Me arriesgo a decir que es  
canon solapa confirmado.

 

Realmente se siente el dolor de amantes. 

 

Es sentidisima. 

 

Les voy a subir la letra al español lueguito y disculpen éste capítulo soso. 

 

Eso pasa cuándo actualizo rápido 😞  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	29. Concepcion

Aunque ella está enferma también. Necesita de alguien que la cuide. Huaisang por un momento se arrepiente de haber ido con ella. Sus pensamientos están llenos de Mingjue. De ninguna forma él diría que si. Lo mataría primero. Destruiría primero la secta entera antes que decir que si pero, y, si ¿lo hace a espaldas de Mingjue? O ¿solo la invita a ser huésped permanente en Qinghe Nie? Pero y ¿su gente?

 

-No puedo decirle que si

-No puedo decirle que no

 

Esa noche ella recae un poco. El viaje y su padre no ha sido nada bueno

 

-Mañana será otro día

 

Esa noche es angustiosa. Apremiante. Se siente sólo y quiere correr a los brazos de Mingjue pero no es posible.

 

-Te extraño, me haces tanta falta, de verdad no puedo estar sin ti

.

.

.

 

Casi al amanecer suenan unas campanadas xx de xx ha muerto. Presuroso se levanta

 

-Nuestro líder ha muerto

 

Se oyen en los pasillos

 

\--¿Que está pasando? 

 

-Estába viejo nuestro querido señor

 

-¿Que haremos ahora? Nuestra doncella es una persona de salud muy delicada

 

-No para de llorar

 

-Pronto debemos darle algo o podría desvanecerse

 

-Maestro Nie

 

-¿Dónde está la doncella Shenmin?

 

-La señorita Shenmin se encuentra junto a la cama de nuestro señor

 

Huaisang ingresa a la habitación. Efectivamente está muerto y ella está llorando tomada de sus manos

 

-Padre, padre

 

-Shen...min

 

-Mi señor

 

Se acerca y pone una mano en uno de sus hombros y ella toca su mano

 

-Mi señor, mi padre... 

 

-Lo lamento

 

-Mi padre ya no está

 

-...

 

-Padre

 

-Yo...

-Yo...

 

-¿Mi señor?

 

-Yo cumpliré el último deseo de tu padre 

 

-...

-Mi señor...

 

Huaisang se quita la capa y la pone sobre los hombros de Shinmei cómo símbolo de protección. Ella lo mira entre aliviada y confundida

 

-Mi señor

 

-Lo haré

-Perdóname mi amor

 

-Mi señor

-Gracias

 

-Ya no debes llorar

-Voy a cuidarte ahora

 

Limpia las lágrimas de su rostro con las mangas blancas de su ropa de dormir

 

La luz del alba ya ha teñido de dorado el día.

 

Los preparativos para el entierro se hacen. 

El cuerpo se embalsama y cuidadosamente pasa todos los rituales propios.

En todo momento ha estado junto a ella. Después de todo se ha comprometido

. 

. 

.

 

Una semana más tarde 

 

-Asegúrate de darla en sus manos 

 

-Si, yo mismo la entregaré al líder de secta 

 

Huaisang envía una nota. Se quedará un tiempo. No especifica cuánto. Informa el motivo. Dos días después recibe la respuesta. Mingjue pretende ir y de verdad que pretende presentar los respetos pero apenas termina de escribir el papel y entregarlo al emisario. 

En cuánto sale del reino inmundo llega otro 

 

La guerra es inminente. El papel ya salió de sus manos no puede escribirle lo que pasa ahora. Tan pronto cómo lee la carta y recibe el informe oral da inicio el contra ataque. 

. 

. 

. 

 

Dos semanas después 

 

-Segundo maestro Nie

 

-¿Si? 

 

-Tengo que informarle urgentemente de algo

 

-Si, esperame en el estudio 

 

-Si

 

-A-Min, debo dejarte un momento 

 

-Si mi señor

. 

. 

. 

 

-¿Que sucede? 

 

-El primer maestro Nie envía ésto 

 

-¿Que es? 

 

En cuanto pregunta, un papel es sacado y entregado. En el, Mingjue le informa que se va. Estará fuera un tiempo y pide que vuelva a casa, a cuidar de su secta. No hay tiempo para las despedidas. No puede escribirle que lo ama. La nota puede ser leída por otros y comprometerlos a ser descubiertos. Solo resulta un papel con un informe frío. 

 

-Espere afuera 

 

-Si

 

A solas deja caer unas lagrimas. Está aterrado. Prometió que volvería pronto, ¿Y si no puede volver a verlo?.

Trata de controlarse, no desea ser visto en ese estado por lo que se contiene hasta escribir una respuesta. Una vez entregada, el hombre parte inmediatamente pero es tarde, al llegar, Nie Mingjue ya se ha ido con su ejército de cultivadores. 

. 

. 

. 

 

-A-Min, ¿entiendes que debo volver? 

 

-Entiendo mi señor 

 

-Te llevaré conmigo de regreso 

 

-¿Mi señor? 

 

-Dejaré a algunos cultivadores protegiendo a tu gente, nada va a pasarles. Aquí también tienes excelentes discípulos. Todos estarán bien

 

-Creo en su palabra

. 

. 

. 

 

Una senana después, el viaje de regreso inicia. Lady Zhao Shinmei y sus doncellas parten junto a Huaisang. 

Dos días después están en casa y son recibidos por los que quedan. Mingjue se ha asegurado de dejar a buenos hombres para protegerlo, incluyendo a su espía. 

 

-Te asignaran una habitación, hasta resolver lo de nuestro matrimonio 

 

-Mi señor, si

 

-"Ellas" también te cuidaran 

 

Huaisang le asigna más doncellas para su cuidado

 

-Muchas gracias 

-Realmente seras un gran esposo

 

Huaisang solo la mira, ella es hermosa, amable, educada, respetuosa. Realmente podría llegar a amarla pero como a una hermana. Relaja sus facciones y sonríe escuetamente y asiente. 

. 

. 

. 

 

Sus pies, solemnes van a la habitación de Mingjue. Empuja la hoja y observa la cama. Luce fría y lo está. La toca. Está fría y vacía. Camina hacía el baño, la tina está completamente seca. El jabón está cuarteado. Lleva un par de semanas sin ser usado. El olor a las escencias de baño se ha dispersado. Recorre con sus dedos el borde. Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. Se siente sólo. Abrumado. Lo extraña y lo necesita. 

 

Siente muchas ganas de derrumbarse pero no puede permitirselo. Ahora no es buen momento para hacerlo. Ella necesita soporte y su secta un líder en ausencia del mayor 

. 

. 

. 

 

Dos semanas más 

 

-Todo está arreglado

-Nos casaremos pronto 

 

-Mi señor Nie, ¿cómo deberé llamarte? 

 

Él sólo le sonríe 

 

-Ya habrá un momento en el que escogerás cómo llamarme 

 

-Prometo mi señor que seré una digna esposa, en lo que me resta de vida

 

-Lo sé 

 

-Te honrare

 

-Lo sé

.

.

.

 

En el campo de batalla. Las sectas han ido ganando terreno frente a xxx. Hay días de retroceder y días de avanzar. Hay noches en que se siente sólo pero al mismo tiempo se siente reconfortado por saber que sólo así puede protegerlo. 

. 

. 

. 

 

Un mes más 

 

-Eso es lo que oí 

 

-Si, yo también 

 

-Nunca creí que pudiera llegar éste día 

 

-Estoy sorprendido 

 

-Y yo 

 

-Si, si ya sabes, siempre estaba pegado a la falda del primer maestro Nie

 

-Hahaha

 

-Si haha

 

Un grupo de cultivadores de distintas sectas están reunidos, junto al fuego. 

En el campamento, en las pocas noches tranquilas se reúnen y conversan, aunque se ven a diario nunca hay tiempo para una charla de modo que tener el tiempo para ponerse al día es un lujo que bien saben aprovechar. 

 

Nie Mingjue ha estado teniendo días agitados por lo que, en éste tiempo libre quiere aprovecharlo para dar palabras de aliento a los hombres. Se acerca cuándo alcanza a oír la conversación

 

-Quién diría que se llegaría a casar

 

-Dicen que su esposa es muy hermosa

 

-La vi en la fiesta de cumpleaños del segundo maestro Nie. Realmente es tan hermosa como la luna misma, cuanto diera por una esposa así de bella 

 

-Hahaha con esa cara si la señora del mercado te mira tan siquiera para insultarte ya deberías estar agradecido por ser notado por una mujer 

 

-Hahaha

 

-Hahaha

 

-Y nosotros aquí mientras disfruta su luna de miel 

 

No puede creer lo que está oyendo, ¿Cuándo y cómo pasó éso? ¿De que están hablando? ¿De quién están hablando? 

 

Duele como la mierda. Duele como una puñalada sobre otra puñalada. Duele y desconcierta cómo ser empujado desde lo alto de espaldas y no saber cuándo vas a llegar al suelo. 

 

Tambaleante, vuelve a su carpa. ¿Que acaba de oír? Debe ser totalmente una broma. Un mal chiste, un pésimo chiste, uno cruel. 

Se sienta al borde de su cama y sujeta la delantera de su hanfu. La estruja. Su corazón se acelera. Aprieta los dientes

 

-¿Por eso no respondías mis cartas? 

-¡No, no, no! ¡No es cierto! 

 

Nie Mingjue se desespera. Y ahoga sus gritos dentro de su boca

 

-No, no es cierto 

-¡NO ES CIERTO! 

 

Encuentra el frasco de alcohol y lo bebe entero. Encuentra un segundo y también lo bebe completamente. Al final de su cuarta frasco, ebrio, abatido y sin poder olvidar lo que escucho finalmente se derrumba, sus lágrimas se desbordan. Odia las lágrimas, ¿cuántas veces ha dicho a Huaisang no llores, deja de llorar?, tantas veces para que él terminé haciendolo. Siente rabia por si mismo, reniega de la persona que es por primera vez en su vida. 

Lanza el contenedor en su mano y éste se rompe, patea la silla a sus pies, levanta la pequeña mesa y la tira lejos, el pequeño estante de libros lo destruye, arranca las páginas de cada libro, libros que fue recolectando en cada parada para Huaisang, lanza y rompe la nueva horquilla tallada puramente en una piedra preciosa. Todo mientras llora amargamente sintiéndose la burla más grande del mundo. ¿Que hizo para merecer algo así? ¿Hizo algo? ¿Fue su culpa? 

Mientras se pregunta con desesperación finalmente tiene en sus manos una pequeña caja de jade. Deja caer su cuerpo pesadamente su cuerpo al suelo y apoyado al borde de la cama llora fuertemente y lanza la caja. Está se estrella a escasos centímetros de los pies de Lan XiChen 

 

-¿Dage? 

 

Lan Huan mira al suelo y ve unos pequeños destellos y los recoge, son dos hermosos aros dorados. Mira la habitación, es un desastre y Mingjue lo es aún más. 

 

Se acerca, cauto. Se sienta sobre sus talones frente a él y espera que lo mire o diga algo. Después de varios minutos de verlo doblado llorando, finalmente habla

 

-¿Se caso? 

 

-Si

 

-¿Lo supiste? 

 

-Acabo de saberlo, por eso vine 

 

-Ahh hahaha

 

Escapa de su boca una risa, de locura, de dolor

 

-¿Sabes XiChen, lo humillante que esto hubiera sido para mi si lo nuestro fuera público? 

 

-No digas eso 

-Estoy seguro de que hay una explicación para todo 

 

-¿Explicación? ¿EXPLICACIÓN? ¿QUE HAY QUE EXPLICAR? ¿QUE HAY... QUE...explicar? 

 

Se derrumba en los brazos de XiChen, derramando todo su dolor en su regazo. Llora hasta quedarse dormido. Aún así solloza entre sueños. Nunca, esa pesadilla fue tan vívida cómo ahora, alguien arrebata a Huaisang de sus manos. Ahora puede decir que si era cierto. Que un día alguien lo quitaría de él. 

 

Al despertar está sobre su cama, trata de incorporarse muy rápido pero una punzada en su cabeza lo detiene

 

-Hazlo con calma

 

-¿Mm? 

 

Busca y encuentra, allí está Lan Huan, ordenando

 

-Bien, ya estas despierto 

 

Deja lo que está limpiando y le alcanza un poco de té. Mingjue, amnesico temporal lo recibe y bebe

 

-Creo que tuve una pesadilla 

 

Al entregar la tasa mira a Lan Huan a los ojos y descubre que no lo fue, fue real 

 

-Lo lamento, ¿Quieres contarme? 

 

-No necesitas hacer eso

 

-... 

 

Deja la tasa a un lado y se acerca poniendo una mano en el hombro pero los gruesos brazos de Mingjue se abrazan a su cintura. Sólo quiere permanecer así y XiChen no objeta. Solo lo permite. Toca su nuca y da suaves palmadas

 

-Está bien 

-Todo está bien

-Aquí estoy

 

Un suspiro escapa de Nie Mingjue. Uno largo. Profundo. En cuanto ese ligero temblor y sollozo acuden y quieren salir los gritos alertan. Hay intento de invasión. Momento de continuar. Nie Mingjue se pone de pie y Lan Huan retrocede

 

-¿Estás seguro de ésto? 

 

-¡Si! 

 

-Bien, demonos prisa

. 

. 

. 

 

Una vez más, están al frente de la batalla. Nunca ha sido más fiero que en éste momento, incluso ha tenido cierto grado de imprudencia pero no le importa y quizás no lo nota, pero lo está siendo. Lucha, lucha y empuja. Baxia sale de sus manos una y otra vez. Mata cuántos se interpongan en su camino. Siente que de alguna forma vuelve a ser él. Antes de amar. ¿Cómo era antes de amar?, ¿cómo era él? 

 

 

Durante 6 meses no se detiene casi ni para dormir ni comer. Extenua a los hombres. Es cómo si desquitara su frustración con alguien más. Durante esos 6 meses ha recibido informes. Huaisang también ha estado en el frente con otro grupo. Se dice que lo ha hecho muy bien, que ha anexado la secta de su esposa al territorio de Qinghe y que han conseguido limpiar un frente. Nie Mingjue siente orgullo y dolor al mismo tiempo. Si sólo fueran hermanos comune entonces su dicha no tendría punto de comparación pero eso no es solo así. Teme por él pero al mismo tiempo se enorgullece y al mismo tiempo lo odia. 

 

Los grupos están trabajando bastante bien pero el enemigo es grande y poderoso. A costa de algunas vidas han conseguido penetrar la barrera de su territorio y adentrarse. Hay tres grupos principales. En el centro están él y Lan Huan. Al oeste Jiang Fengmian y al este Huaisang. Triángulando han conseguido evitar que él enemigo cree alguna brecha. Huaisang decidió unirse hace 4 meses, al llegar a saber que había una posible puerta para el enemigo, por la cual podrían entrar y rodear centantrandolos y acabar con todos, ya que no podrían ni avanzar ni retroceder. Nie Mingjue se llena de los buenos comentarios y por momentos olvida su traición y lo felicita silenciosamente. A pesar de ello, no ha vuelto a hablar de él, ni preguntar, ni escribir. Los terrenos principales de la secta xx están asentados detrás de unas colinas, su última defensa. La entrada es estrecha por lo tanto los grupos están en un punto dónde están muy cerca el uno del otro 

 

-Si seguimos a éste ritmo rápidamente podremos acabar con ellos

 

-Si. Confiemos en que todo seguirá avanzando como hasta ahora

 

-Mm

 

-Finalmente estamos teniendo unos días para hacer descansar al grupo 

 

-Si, así es

 

-Iré a descansar

-Ve tú también 

 

-Si

 

Finaliza la conversación entre los hermanos jurados. 

Mingjue vuelve a su tienda de campaña. Al entrar hay una figura de negro junto a su cama, de espaldas. La conoce, ¿cómo no?

 

Está figura lo oye entrar y se gira. Quita la capucha y deja ver su rostro, sus ojos están llorosos y su rostro está compungido y asustado. Los pasos de Nie Mingjue son firmes y amenazantes. En unos cuantos ha alcanzado el otro lado de la habitación. Su cara está llena de odio y desprecio. Tiembla de rabia con sus cejas extremadamente curvadas hacia el frente y hacia abajo. Extiende su mano y la otra persona cierra los ojos y se encoge sobre sí mismo, jadeante. Nada sucede. Lentamente abre los ojos y ve sus dedos detenidos a escasos centímetros de sus mejillas. Toda intención de tocarlo se va también cuándo la mano vuelve al muslo. 

 

Al levantar sus ojos puede ver todo el odio que hay para él. Su boca se cierra y se abre varias veces y no logra decir nada. 

Da un paso y nuevamente lo intenta 

 

-Uh

 

Apenas y suena

 

-P

 

Un paso más cerca 

 

-Pe

 

La mirada en el otro no muestra ningún cambio

 

Se atreve, y lo toca. Coge una esquina del hanfu y no recibe ninguna reacción. 

Baja su mirada y se aferra a su pecho. 

 

 

Se abraza a su cuerpo y solloza. Con un miedo evidente, sube muy cautelosamente sus manos hasta llegar a su rostro. Alza el suyo pero la mirada de Mingjue está fija a la nada por encima de él. Huaisang se atreve aún más y alzándose en las puntas de sua pies lo besa en los labios

 

-Perdón 

 

Susurra sobre ellos

Nie Mingjue está petrificado. Duro y frío como una solida pared. Sus dientes se aprietan. Resopla a través de sus dientes. Su pecho sube y baja violentamente. Entonces, sólo entonces, él 

 

-¡Ja! 

-¿Perdón? 

-¿Porqué perdón? 

 

Es un tono de ironía, tipo "no entiendo que quieres decir" 

 

-...

-Yo...

 

Mingjue lo agarra bruscamente de ambas muñecas y lo empuja a la cama boca abajo. Arranca la capa. Le baja los pantalones y él mismo tira de los suyos hasta sacar su miembro y frotarlo contra el trasero desnudo 

 

-¿Viniste por esto?, ¿Mm? 

-¿Ella no te satisface?, ¿Eh? 

 

Sus palabras están rechinando con sus dientes casi apretados

 

-¿Te cansaste de jugar al hombrecito? 

 

Mingjue introduce un dedo bruscamente. Apenas y lo dilata. Está pequeña persona jadea incómodo y no es por lo que está pasando, él sabía bien que era seguro que ésto podría suceder. Estaba preparado mentalmente. Lo que le en realidad le dolía era qué él prácticamente estaba obligando a la otra persona a hacerle eso. Quiere voltear su cuerpo. Levanta un poco el pecho y rápidamente lo empujan nuevamente a la cama

 

-No quiero ver tu cara

 

Siente que quita su dedo y se asusta porque sabe lo que viene. Mingjue entra en él pero no es lo que esperaba. No lo está forzando a la brutalidad. Si no que, entra despacio. Pero una vez dentro ya no tiene piedad. Se mueve para su propia satisfacción. Huaisang se queda quieto mientras su cuerpo está siendo usado. Si, está exitado porqué es Mingjue quién se lo hace y le exita oírlo jadear. Lleva una de sus manos hacia atrás para tocarlo, intenta girar el cuerpo para verlo y el impacto de lo que ve es doloroso. Mingjue está llorando. Los ojos de Huaisang se abren mucho, quiere tocarlo pero Mingjue presiona su mejilla en la cama y le gruñe

 

-¡Te dije que no quería ver tu cara! 

-¿Te cansaste de mi y de que me negara a darte ésto que fuiste y te buscaste una mujer en cuánto quité la vista de ti? 

 

-No fue asi

 

-¡Callate! 

-¿Querías esto eh? Ahora voy a dejarte tan lleno de mi semen que estarás derramandolo durante días 

 

Huaisang siente gotas de lágrimas caer en su cara. Y le duele. Le duele en su corazón. Cómo nunca le ha dolido nada. El sexo es rápido. Mingjue termina dentro de él y derrumba su cuerpo sobre la espalda de Huaisang, solloza en su oído. Lo abraza por inercia. Por costumbre lo aprieta. Sólo es unos segundos, cómo cuándo quieres esos ínfimos momentos extras para darte el valor de irte al fin. 

Se levanta y le lanza una sabana en la espalda. Huaisang se pone de lado y se encoge. Solloza con el dolor más grande que ha podido tener en su vida. 

Mingjue lo deja recostado. Camina hacia la puerta y en ella se detiene. Voltea hacia la cama

 

-¡No quiero verte, nunca más! 

 

Lo último que ve es su espalda. Ancha cómo siempre. Rudo y tosco como es él. No se mueve durante un par de horas. No hay nada que le duela físicamente. Sabía que ésto pasaría y era lo que buscaba. Tenía miedo de venir, esperaba algo peor pero no ha sido así. No está triste por él pero si por Mingjue. 

Arregla sus ropas, se cubre con la capa y procura no ser visto al salir. De cualquier forma, todos duermen. 

. 

. 

. 

 

Al volver por la mañana a su tienda encuentra que la cama está hecha. Siempre la hacía cada vez que dormían juntos. ¿Esta vez también puede considerarse dormir juntos? Amargamente deja caer unas lágrimas mientras observa sus palmas. Lo sujeto con cierta rudeza. Ya está hecho. 

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

 

Definitivamente soy cobarde. Iba a relatar una violacion pero me dio pena, no pude. 

 

No se enojen con Mingjue. Está sufriendo. 

 

*Le tiran piedra*

 

😅

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Gestación

Lean por favor :

He estado leyendo, como les había comentado acerca del embarazo masculino. Según los taoistas y los sintoistas por medio de ciertas prácticas puedes cambiar tu energía Yang(masculino) en Yin(femenino) lo cuál conllevaría a la transformación de tu cuerpo.   
Resumiendo, si realmente nos alcanzara la vida podríamos llegar a cultivarnos por medio de la meditación y el esfuerzo físico, hasta desarrollar un núcleo, pero, no nos alcanza ni para aprender chino y no estar esperando las traducciones ilegales😂wut, con todo lo que leí en la teoría, es posible. Eso es lo que usaré para para que tengan un hijo😉

 

~°~°~°~°~°~

 

 

 

—De continuar así acabaremos está guerra en pocos meses 

  
—Eso es lo que esperamos

—Mmm dejaré al segundo maestro para que descanse un poco  
—No se exceda por favor

—No lo haré   
—Gracias   
—No olvides enviar la información

—Si maestro

El capitán de cuadrilla de la secta de su esposa asiente con un Uhm y sale de la tienda.   
Hace dos semanas que estuvo por última vez con Mingjue.   
Se ha estado sintiendo cansado recientemente y por momentos algo afiebrado

— _Meditare un poco antes de irme descansar_ _, necesito continuar con ésto_

Realmente ha tomado seriamente el hecho de querer ser él el que le dé los hijos a Nie Mingjue, aunque en un principio dudo sobre si hacerlo o no, de cualquier forma eligió continuar. El camino se hace al andarlo pero dentro de ellos, él no considero el hecho de cómo sacaría al bebé de su cuerpo. Leyendo, practicando y meditando, el uso del sable para cultivar su esgrima fue necesario. Todo lo que nunca quiso hacer ahora lo hace, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.   
Se ha fortalecido mucho, no tanto como hubiera deseado, puesto que se dedicó a perder el tiempo y desarrolló tardíamente su núcleo.  
Durante los meses sin verse, hace los viajes que necesita. Busca la magia del solsticio y del equinoccio, del magnetismo del Ecuador celeste. Medita en los puntos magnéticos más fuertes en todo el orbe para ayudar a la transformación que busca y de hecho el cambio en su cuerpo se ha venido suscitando desde el momento en que empezó a estudiarlo. Solo no tendría forma de saber que ya está cambiando hasta tener la semilla en su interior.   
Mingjue sabía de sus intenciones, motivo por el cuál no quería acostarse con él. El miedo a que no hubiera forma de extraer al bebé de su cuerpo y Huaisang terminara muriendo le impedían estar con él.   
Esa noche cegado por la rabia simplemente lo olvida todo y sólo se lo hace

—¡Segundo maestro Nie!   
—¡Segundo maestro Nie!

— _Haa ¿que pasa? ¿quién grita?_

 _—_ Segund...

—¿Que sucede?

—Vine a traerle la cena y lo encontré en el suelo

No sabe en que momento de su meditación se ha terminado por desmayar ni por cuánto tiempo ha estado. Lentamente se va incorporando hasta ponerse de pie

—Estoy bien, estoy bien

—Llamaré al sanador

—No, no es necesario

—Pero...

—Deje, sólo es cansancio

—...   
—Bueno pero si se llega a sentir mal haganoslo saber

—Si, si

Está persona sale y lo deja sentado frente a la comida.

Levanta la primera cucharada y siente un asco terrible

—¿Que?

No puede ni comer un sólo bocado. Pone sus manos sobre su boca, luce confundido. Quiere alegrarse pero teme que no sea cierto

_—¿Lo estoy?_   
_—¿De verdad lo estoy?_   
_—¿Es ésto posible?_

Intenta con todas sus fuerzas no tener ningún sentimiento con respecto a ésto.   
Es neutral. No rechaza pero tampoco acepta. Podría ser qué o simplemente está enfermo de algo

Dos semanas más

—El segundo maestro no ha estado comiendo bien en las últimas semanas

—Debe ser el estres

—Si, si

—Teniendo está responsabilidad quién si no se sentiría bien

—Siempre mimado todo el tiempo

—Ahora que no está nuestro líder ha tenido que trabajar muy duro

—Pero si lo ha está haciendo bien

—Quién diría que sería tan buen estratega y lideraria tan bien

—Si, si  
.  
.  
.

—Xichen

—Mingjue Shi-Xiong  
—Entra por favor

—Deseabas hablarme

—Si  
—¿Has oído...que Huaisang ha estado un poco delicado con su salud, en las últimas semanas?

—...

—...

—N, no

—Ha estado teniendo algunas fiebres muy seguidas y no consigue mantener el peso

—¿S, si?

—Si, ¿Tú, no quisieras ir a verlo?

—...   
—No

—Dage, no seas duro en tu corazón

—...

—Quizás estoy usando éstas palabras ligeramente y no...

—Tiene a su esposa, de seguro está atendiendolo más que bien

—Sigue siendo tu hermano

—No es ni una cosa ni otra

—Ming...

—¡No eduque a una persona para ser traidora!

—Tranquilizate

—...

—Está bien, no estés enojado  
—Por ahora, no insistiré

—Iré a descansar, hazlo tú también

—Da...

Mingjue termina por irse. Se siente perturbado y se preocupa aunque no quiere, ¿eres tonto, porqué no te vas a casa?, es la pregunta que quisiera hacerle, quiere verlo, ahora mas, siempre quiere hacerlo pero ahora es con ansias que desea estar con él   
.   
.   
.

Dos meses más

—¿Porque has venido?   
—No debiste

—¿Cómo podría está esposa quedar impasible ante la salud de su esposo?

—Shenmin no

—Lo he llegado a saber y no podía solo quedar en casa

—El viaje debió ser muy pesado para ti, no debiste

—He venido en compañía de los mejores sanadores

—...   
—Pero termina de entrar, no te quedes ahí

Aunque su salud cada vez empeora, aún así ha ido a verlo. Hay muchas cosas que cómo amiga y hermana, Huaisang le ha confiado. Ella siempre supo que en el corazón de él ya había otra persona pero no de quién se trataba. Fue algo que notó e hizo saber. Huaisang no pudo hacer más que decirle la verdad frente a una Shenmin que quiso deshacer su promesa de casarse, cosa que Huaisang insistió en permanecer. De cualquier forma, si la quería pero cómo a una hermana o a una madre. Finalmente todo se llevó a cabo. Ahora puede contar con una fachada totalmente creíble frente a algunas murmuraciones que en cierta ocasión llega a escuchar, sobre estar pegado eternamente a Nie Mingjue, rozando incluso en lo incestuoso con su comportamiento "extraño"

Ella, al venir ahí, es cómo haber firmado una sentencia para su muerte. Un viaje extremadamente largo y agotador.   
Esa misma noche tose mucha sangre.   
Huaisang la acompaña todo el tiempo

—Prometí cuidarte y siento que no lo hago

—Lo has hecho mi señor  
—Mi padre te estaría agradecido incluso en su siguiente vida por cuidar de ésta, su hija y de no permitir que su legado desaparezca. No podría yo, mi señor, si no, es que ser incondicional incluso con mi propia vida,  en todo aquello que me has confiado

— _Serias una grandiosa esposa. Realmente lamento no poder corresponderte. Incluso te estoy usando_

Trata de tenerla lo más cómodamente posible. Los sanadores están con ella, pendientes, todo el tiempo

—¿Recuerdas aquello que te dije?

—Mi señor, si

—Pues creo que está pasando

—¿De verdad?

—Si

—Eso es muy bueno  
—Entonces he venido en el mejor momento   
—Haremos que te revisen

—No, eso no puede ser posible

—Mi señor, tranquilicese  
—Me haré pasar por ti   
—Detrás el biombo, sólo fingire mostrar mi mano, así, el sanador sólo tocará tu pulso y nos lo dirá

—...

—Por suerte, mi señor, siempre has tenido estas manos tan pequeñas. Nadie sabrá si soy yo o no

—Haha

—Haha

—Que me bendigan los cielos de tener una compañera cómo tú. Lo haremos mañana, quiero que está noche descanses

—Si

A ella se la instalado una tienda exclusivamente.

Tal cuál, entonces sucede. El sanador toca la muñeca de Huaisang creyendo es la esposa y efectivamente, "ella está embarazada". Al afirmarlo Huaisang derrama algunas lágrimas, el regocijo es demasiado para no vivirlo en el momento mismo.

—La señora Zhao Shenmin está esperando

—¿Oíste eso?   
—¡La ama Zhao tendrá un bebé!

Celebran las doncellas, los sanadores, los guardias de la puerta, campamento entero estalla

—¿Oíste que la esposa del segundo maestro está esperando?

—¿Es eso verdad?

—Si, si

—Y yo que creí que sería el primer maestro quién daría el heredero

—Pero también está bien que haya sido el segundo, ya sabes al maestro Nie...bueno, nunca ha estado interesado en nada más que en la guerra, el sable o en el segundo maestro

—Eso es cierto   
.   
.   
.

—Pronto empezará a notarse

—Si

—¿Qué haremos entonces?

—No lo sé, no son cosas que haya predecido  
—Si está guerra no se hubiera desatado, esto no habría tenido que ser así. Yo...

Ciertamente, si, hubiera llegado a estarlo en compañia de Nie Mingjue, él los habría encubierto hasta que pariera.   
Pensando las cosas, está situación hubiera tenido el mismo rumbo con uno u otro casado para encubrir el hecho de que dos hermanos hombres están envueltos en una relación y producto de ello se han atrevido a desafiar las leyes de lo ortodoxo. No importa como fuere, si sólo son dos hombres serían duramente criticados pero viene resultando que además son hermanos, a los ojos de todos, ellos y su hijo serían una aberración por la cuál incluso merecerían morir, so excusa de "evitar lo inmoral y que se esparza por el mundo la mala semilla"

—Por lo pronto creo que puedo ocultarlo por un al meno un mes más. A cambio esposa mia, estoy muy preocupado por ti. Preciso de que vuelvas a casa pero temo enviarte sola, cada día...tú...

—Mi señor, lamento hacer que te preocupes así por mi. Estoy aquí por mi propia decisión. Sabes, nunca antes he tenido más que la compañía de mis doncellas o la de mi padre. Mi salud nunca fue tan buena desde pequeña. La verdad es que siento que he tomado demasiado tiempo en esta vida. Realmente ha sido una bendición habee vivido tanto

—...

—Ni yo misma daba nada por mi, mírame ahora confabulando con mi esposo hahaha

—Hahaha

—Nunca en mi vida he tenido tantas emociones cómo ahora. Puedo decir que valió la pena haber esperado éste momento

—Has sido una maravillosa compañía

Se cubre medio rostro con un abanico de Huaisang, que estaba pellizcando entre sus dedos

—Esto es muy bonito mi señor

—¿Lo es?

—Si

Los ojos de Shenmin se cierran lentamente, está cansada. El sueño es profundo.   
Huaisang la deja al cuidado de los sanadores, hombres y doncellas. Es momento de volver al campo, la intrusión no espera. Ahora es fuerte y aún puede luchar.

El eje central se aproxima. La batalla es dura y cruenta. El enemigo está cada vez más cercado. En cierto punto todas las sectas han llegado a unirse en el paso estrecho.

Ahí en el centro del campo hace su entrada, una figura espigada y grácil, de un total porte militar, sable en mano, blandiendolo cómo si fuera parte de él mismo. En éste momento de su cultivo está conectado a él. Si lo vieras, no creerías que es él aún así se destaca porque es "nuevo" y nadie daba por él. Nie Mingjue lo ha hecho bien, después de todo. Y es ahora cuándo puede apreciarlo en todo su esplendor, él puede verlo pero Huaisang no lo ve a él. Siente tanto orgullo que por una vista casi olvida "su traición"

 

Pinche Huaisang sexy 

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

 

Yo si creo que Huaisang se habría llegado a convertir en la mera vrg de haber seguido bajo la guía de Nie Mingjue si éste no hubiera muerto y él que no crea en ésto vaya saliendo de mi burdel gay😂😂 ok no, sólo bromeo. 

 

Este capítulo es un poco de relleno y hasta a mi me resulta "xx". 

 

En el próximo no me decido a que si : 

 

1 - NMJ sea encontrado en la cama con otra persona por un Huaisang embarazado y... 

 

2 - NMJ lo descubra de casualidad embarazado y final feliz

 

3 - O que él venga a mostrarle su pancita y final feliz

 

También lamento no poder explicar más sobre lo que estuve leyendo, es un tema amplisimo y también me imagino que es de ahí de dónde las autoras sacaron el omegaverse y el mpreg  
  


 


	31. Guerra

El pase es realmente estrecho. Es el lugar ideal para acabar con cualquiera que intente asediarlos. Un ligero error y todas las sectas podrían terminar desapareciendo. Todos los principales están en el campo.

Huaisang no puede verlo pero él si ha sido visto. Nie Mingjue se siente orgulloso y en su corazón, lo que siente es más grande que el sentimiento de haber sido traicionado, incluso, piensa que si no es como amantes entonces tener una relación de hermanos naturales estaría bien también, de cualquier forma no es fácil separarse de la persona que te ha acompañado durante casi toda tu vida.   
Las lágrimas se han secado, la amargura de la tristeza ha sido arrancada en la batalla. No ha tenido el tiempo ni para pensar en resentirse por lo qué el sentimiento no se ha arraigado de forma perenne. Lo ama y quiere verlo y estar con él, pero, Nie Mingjue es orgulloso como nadie, sólido como una piedra, enraizado sólo al suelo en el cual ha sido plantado, aferrado como las hojas a las ramas mismas, de una sola cosa, de un solo interés, de un solo amor, si no es ése, entonces, no será ninguno.

Durante tres semanas, la última tropa hace su esfuerzo por defenderse del asedio al que están siendo sometidos por las grandes sectas.   
Huaisang recibe un mal golpe y un corte aún así consigue salvaguardarse. Finalmente el paso es cruzado, vencido y la muralla derribada. El asedio ha sido completado. Todo se ha acabado, ahora sólo quedan los remanentes y vestigios de lo que una vez fue.   
Sólo es cuestión de limpiar las zonas aledañas

El descenso a sus campamentos da inicio unos días post derribo. Poco antes de iniciarlo Huaisang es atendido y curado. El golpe es en el brazo y hombro izquierdo y el corte de forma transversal es entre el hueco de la cintura y la cadera. Está herida insiste en curarla él sólo, obviamente no puede permitirse ser visto así. Con casi 4 meses aún puede ocultarse con la ropa pero no desnudo. Ya se está notando.   
.   
.   
.

En su tienda

-Estoy bien no tienes que levantarte

-Pero mi señor estás herido

-No es nada  
-Ya lo he curado  
-...

-¿Podrías dejarme ver?

-Si

Huaisang se sienta cerca, en la cama mientras ella, débilmente observa los vendajes y los revisa

-Parece que estas bien  
-"¿Y aquí?"

-No me duele, soy un hombre recuerda, mi cuerpo no es tan débil cómo él de una mujer en este en éste estado

-Auch, gracias por lo que me toca

-...

-...

-Hahaha

-Hahaha

-No he querido decirlo de esa forma, lo siento mucho

-Lo sé, está bien

-Sabes, tuve miedo...arriba

-...

-Está es la primera vez que temo de esta forma tan específica   
-Realmente me asusté   
-Me sentí en desventaja, por primera vez en mi vida  
-Siempre he sido cuidado por mi hermano, sin embargo, ahora, ahora yo... Ahora yo era el responsable de una vida, yo siempre he pasado por encima de lo que él me dice, irresponsablemente he terminado haciendo toda clase de terquedades sólo porque he querido y él siempre me ha regañado pero nunca me ha tratado mal, bueno sin una razón... Pensar que éste bebé pueda lastimarse por mi culpa o y si nace y con mayor razón por no hacerme caso se hace daño sólo me llena de angustia. Siento que le regañaria igual que mi hermano a mi y...entonces, así siento que puedo entender sus gritos

Ella solo sonríe y baja su rostro mientras cierra el hanfu

-Mi señor no debes angustiarte antes de tiempo

-...

-Talvez debería dejar de hacerlo. Shenmin quiero que me oigas ahora. Debemos empezar el retorno. Hemos estado lejos de casa durante mucho tiempo

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Sólo a casa

-Si mi señor

Una pregunta que no esperaba. Tiene 21 años, gestando, una esposa, un hermano que no quiere verlo, responsabilidad de dos sectas.   
Ahora se da cuenta de su juventud y de que realmente no sabe nada. Es verdad, siempre ha sido mimado. La realidad que se le acaba de escupir a la cara es ésta realidad dónde se cuestiona como es que Nie Mingjue tenía el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo. Los años lo han vuelto así. Nie Huaisang siente que un tiempo más podría empezar a sentirse estresado y tener el ceño fruncido también

-¿En que estás pensando mi señor?

Exhala profundamente y niega con un nada. Al menos tiene a alguien a quién puede contarle lo que pasa por sus pensamientos sin ser juzgado y sobre todo sentirse acompañado  
.   
.   
.

Dos semanas más

-Nos estamos yendo ahora, por favor continúa durmiendo

-Esposo...esposo...

-¿Si?

-Esposo mío

-¿Que sucede?

-Siento, me siento   
-Si yo muero...

-"..."

-Si yo muero, entonces quiero ser enterrada junto a mi padre

-"..."

-Tengo tanto sueño ahora

- _No debiste venir_

 _-_ Seguro estás pensando en que no debi venir  
-Quiero pensar y creer que mi vida en éste cuerpo inútil tuvo su porque

-Has sido una gran compañía para mi

-¿Es...así...cómo es?

-Ya no hables  
-Descansa   
-Estaré aquí

El viaje es accidentado y relativamente largo. Huaisang está yendo a Qinghe pero en medio del viaje Shenmin pierde la conciencia casi permanentemente. Tiene pocos estadios de lucidez. El rumbo se fija para la secta de ella. Envía a sus subordinados con alcances y mandatos para la secta QingheNie, sigue estando a cargo hasta que regrese Nie Mingjue.

Y en casa se tienen los cuidados extremos. Ella entra y sale del sueño. A veces lúcida, a veces sin saber dónde está. Tiene días buenos, muy buenos pero, por cada un día bueno tiene diez días malos.

Ahora que hay tiempo, ahora que al fin pueden sentarse y volver a reconocerse entre ellos es que la noticia de su cuñada embarazada llega a Nie Mingjue

-¡Felicitaciones al nuevo shushu!

Pasa un cultivador alegre casi empujandolo de lado, Nie Mingjue esboza una escueta sonrisa, no sabe entonces no entiende, el signo de interrogación lo trae dibujado en toda la cara

-Si que estuvo trabajando duro hahaha

-Hahaha

Gritan ebrios los cultivadores. Están celebrando el haber vencido, las bocas son grandes, todo tipo de cosas salen de ellas incluyendo que la esposa está muy enferma

El rostro de Nie Mingjue se ensombrece "un hijo".  
Duele.  
Y la serpiente de los celos que antes, yacía enroscada, ahora se agita en su interior, mordiendo sus entrañas

-Si, pero ya supiste tsk es una lastima, ha estado enferma mucho tiempo

-Si, si eso he oído

-Yo la he llegado a ver en el campamento, una verdadera lastima, es demasiado hermosa

-¿Que pecado estará pagando de sus padres para haber venido al mundo así?

-Tsk que pena, que pena

El impacto de él teniendo un hijo con ella era algo que había contemplado, era obvio que lo estuvieran haciendo. Pero, la imaginación y la realidad son dos cosas diferentes.   
No sabe si ponerse a llorar o...simplemente no lo sabe.

Como sea, él no puede odiarlo. Un hombre en sus 30 es más racional, ¿no es así?. Honestamente ya no guarda ninguna esperanza romántica aunque se esté muriendo de amor por él...es más importante darle soporte cómo su único familiar.

Quizas, por cinco minutos, podría, talvez, estar cerca de él, total sólo se tenían el uno al otro en el mundo.   
Delante de los hombres, él, sonríe, finge, agradece y se retira con un "Estoy cansado". Igual todos están ebrios nadie notará los cambios en su cara.

Solo, es tanto que...es como querer pasar un caballo por el hueco de una aguja. No cabría nunca. Son tantos sentimientos que no caben en la abertura de su corazón. Él considera pellizcarse, puede que esté dormido y por eso no sabe que sentir o como sentirlo.

Si llegará a nacer, ¿Sería un hijo sin madre, como ellos dos?, ¿y si ella muriese con el bebé adentro?, ¿cuánto sufriría Huaisang?. Sabiendo de los sentimientos de Huaisang y su casi obsesión con ese tema. Cuán destrozado quedaría.   
Aunque se dice constantemente que ya no guarda ninguna esperanza, no puede evitar ver la luz en todo, de que puede volver a estar junto a él. En su pecho hay un sentimiento de estar vacío y hueco, es cómo un golpe sordo, tiene esa sensación

-¿Porque no puedo llorar si me duele tanto?

Se cuestiona.   
Le duele.   
Si.   
Nunca ha sabido cómo sacarlo.

En su tienda, sentado en su cama, siente que todo luce igual y que todo luce diferente. Es cómo si necesitara comprobarlo con sus propios ojos para creer que es verdad, ¿y aunque lo vea lo creería?

Son tres meses los que tardan en limpiar los remanentes, levantar los cadáveres, asilar inocentes, enjuiciar culpables.   
Tres meses, espectante, aguardando, dudando, resolviendo. Tres meses para volver. Durante esos meses Huaisang ha seguido al frente de ambas sectas. Ha estado buscando también un doctor para su esposa que no se encuentra en condiciones de parir. De los tantos presentados con su rollo de vida, sólo unos cuantos fueron recibidos y otros mantenido bajo el check de "por si al caso".

Al cabo de ese tiempo. Nie Mingjue está de vuelta junto a los hombres que le quedan.

Su casa, sus pasillos, su cama. Silencio total. No hay un "Dage esto o Dage lo otro". Un repaso mental a sus vidas, desde que estuvieron juntos y hacía el final de ellas y se siente solo.   
Antes de saber lo enamorado que estaba Huaisang, solía pensar "¿quien diablos va a querer casarse con él?", ¿no es estúpida e irónica la respuesta?. Rodeado de los recuerdos, se derrumba y llora, amargamente.   
Llora de acuerdo a su postura de Nie Mingjue, llora de pie. Nada de damisela herida. Una lagrima es suficiente. Ya ha llorado. Es un hombre. Algunas noches duerme y otras no. Algunas veces entra en el cuarto de Huaisang y cada vez espera recibir "Dage".   
Será largo...

Tras dos semanas trabajando arduamente se siente como que ha vuelto a ser él mismo.

Con toda su ferocidad, entrena nuevamente a sus cultivadores. Ha recibido muchos nuevos discípulos.

Pero sigue pensando, siendo honestos, Nie Mingjue sabe que Huaisang lo ama y él también lo hace. Que difícil es no confiar pero estar seguro de algo a la misma vez. Sabe que Huaisang lo necesita, después de todo, es el mismo estúpido de siempre, inmaduro y pequeño, pequeño e inmaduro. Quiere verlo pero no sabría que decirle y si sólo lo ve un poco inevitablemente querría sostenerlo entre sus brazos y no tendría ningúna fuerza para negarse a nada, incluso si Huaisang quisiera llevarlo a la cama, él se dejaría, sin ninguna dignidad. Por eso, es que no va a él, no podría de haber sido el número uno a ser el número dos, a ser la tercera rueda. No es honorable para ella, a pesar de lo que hizo hace meses con él y desde ése día no ha pasado ni un sólo segundo en que no esté lleno de arrepentimiento por su comportamiento impropio. Siempre que se ha tratado de Huaisang "no puede" y en definitiva nunca hay forma con él. Eso, es imposible para Nie Mingjue, él no puede causar tal daño. A pesar de que aparentemente lo está considerando todo por su mente no ha pasado la idea de qué sea Huaisang él que estuviera gestando. O sea, sí, lo leyó tiempo atrás, habló de eso con él, sabe que es posible, pero no lo ha traído a colación para si mismo.

Siempre hay una que otra noche en lo que su cerebro no puede descansar cuándo tiene algo sin resolver y eso es el hecho de estar "así" con él. ¿Que pasa si lo encuentra alguna vez el algún sitio?. Lo incómodo que será cuándo en el futuro haya conferencias y/o caza nocturna u otro evento. Eventualmente tendrán que verse. A las personas no les puede importar menos tu vida pero sin duda el agua salpicara en tu bote apenas dejes la orilla.

No más.

Baxia.

Vuelo.   
.   
.   
.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco

-Afortunadamente no es grande

-No, es pequeña  
-8 meses

-Pronto seremos padres mi señor

-Lo seremos

-He tratado de alargar mi vida tanto cómo he podido sacrificando gran parte de la movilidad para ahorrar mis fuerzas  
-Quiero ver "éste" día

Esté es uno de los días buenos. Ella ha estado muy amena toda la mañana, claro ha terminado por cansarse sólo por hablar

-Te dejaré para que descanses

-Si...

-Iré a ver a tu padre

-Mi s...

-Ya no hables

Afortunadamente el vientre de Huaisang no es voluminoso y puede ocultarlo con la ropa adecuada. De su esposa se encarga sólo él y con la ayuda discreta de las doncellas pero incluso ellas tienen prohibido tocarla a no ser que sea alguna emergencia o alguna necesidad muy importante y siempre y cuándo ella esté totalmente imposibilitada de hacerlo por si misma. Usualmente él está todo el tiempo a su lado así que sigue manteniendose el secreto porqué hasta los doctores son controlados. Es obvio, es una mujer casada, nadie tiene permitido "verla".

Llama a las doncellas y las deja custodiando la puerta y que nadie debe de entrar.

- _No eres muy grande pero ya empiezas a dolerme_  
 _-Últimamente estás haciendo que papá se sienta muy mal_

No puede acariciarse el vientre temiendo ser visto pero tiene unas dos semanas doliendole. Aún así puede desempeñarse bien en todo lo que hace.

En el final del corredor empieza el jardín, al final del jardín hay un arco, en ése arco una pequeña escalinata de tres peldaños, bajando ésos peldaños empieza un camino de al menos quince minutos de distancia que sale de la residencia pero sigue siendo parte del terreno adyacente, es decir, es la parte dónde están enterrados sus familiares y alguna que otra persona importante de la misma secta.   
.   
.   
.

-No sé si lo estoy haciendo bien y lo siento, probablemente, no soy lo que pensaba

Sentado sobre sus talones enciende tres inciensos y los pone sobre su base frente al epitafio del padre de Shenmin

-Shenmin es demasiado buena  
-Entiendo porqué estaba tan desesperado por ella   
-Ella me ha acompañado mucho y espero yo, haberla acompañado de la misma forma

Ya no puede hacer las reverencias, único, juntar las palmas y bajar la cabeza

-Auch, duele   
-No patees a papá

Desde que ha estado hablando cada una de sus palabras han sido oídas. La persona detrás de él está perpleja

-¿Ya quieres salir?   
-¿Mm? Tendrás que esperar otro poco

Se toca el vientre con movimientos circulares

-Tú otro papá está enojado con _éste_ papá   
-Pero él va amarte así como yo  
-Auch, sé bueno y deja de patearme  
-No se como hacen las mujeres para tener más de éstos. Realmente son seres muy valientes   
-Haaaa...estoy asustado de verdad y tú me aterrorizas más, ¿acaso eres tan fiero cómo la persona que te hizo?

Su voz suena un poco derrotada y un poco cansada a los oidos detrás de él. No importa que esté pasando en el mundo, esos ojos absortos están pegados a sus caderas, capturando cada movimiento en ellas, en sus manos dando vueltas aquí y allá. Moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, ¿que es lo qué está viendo?, ¿Que es lo que está escuchando?. Su expresión es como...no se puede describir lo que está pasando ahora que está procesando la información. La única palabra que tal vez se acerca a la expresión que puede estar teniendo es la incredulidad. Sus cejas están hacia arriba, sus ojos muy abiertos y su boca ligeramente colgada

-Bien, bien, papá entiende ya hemos estado aquí el tiempo suf...

El crujido de una rama lo alerta, rápidamente se abraza al hanfu que lleva todos lados y vira un poco el hombro y la cabeza y una pequeña parte de su cuerpo se ladea...sus ojos, su boca, sus cejas, todo se crispa. ¿Desde cuándo está allí? Y ni preguntarse si lo ha descubierto porque está claro que sí, eso no lo puede negar al ver en qué parte se su cuerpo tiene los ojos pegados

  
💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

Este capítulo es más que nada de reflexiónes.

Ambos son orgullosos.

Ambos se celan.

Y ambos no saben hablar.


	32. La verdad

  
Su primer pensamiento al verse descubierto es el de huir. Quizás por costumbre, es difícil desecharlas sobre todo cuando cargas algo en tú conciencia.

Aún así.

No son más el hermano menor regañado ni el hermano mayor regañando todo el tiempo.

Inmediatamente desecha esa idea.

Baja los hombros en rendición y se pone de pie soltando el hanfu al cual se abraza, revelando completamente su estado.

Muerde su labio inferior mientras mira a Mingjue a los ojos pero él no ha dejado de ver a su vientre.

Mingjue tiene las cejas hacía arriba y sus labios ligeramente abiertos y curvados hacia abajo. Parece alguien que quiere llorar.

Huaisang lo duda un poco y finalmente resuelve que esto es algo que ya debe hacerse. Expulsa el aire por su nariz. Abre y cierra los puños en un acto de darse valor antes de empezar a caminar.   
Y lo hace, lentamente, hasta llegar a Mingjue pero él continúa mirando hacia abajo.

Ha ido bajando la cabeza conforme Huaisang se ha ido acercando.

Ahora que Huaisang lo ve de cerca nota sus ojos aguados y rojos y su expresión de dolor y tristeza.

Se sorprende un poco de verlo así. Nie Mingjue nunca muestra esa cara.

Mingjue levanta sus manos, temblorosas y las pone sobre su barriga un momento. Torpemente jala el cordón en un intento por desatar la faja que está llevando. La ropa es un poco diferente ahora. Está hecha con bastante holgura y lleva capaz adicionales para ocultar su estado.

Abre el hanfu y las piezas de telas subyacentes hasta llegar a la camiseta interna, levantándola.

Lo ve.

Es un vientre abultado.

Mingjue lo toca en su piel desnuda.

Lo presiona un poco con ambas manos.

Si, es de verdad.

Sus ojos casi salen de sus cuencas.

Su boca está colgada.

Se cierra y se abre pero no logra artícular una palabra.

Suelta la tela y mira a Huaisang por primera vez a los ojos desde el momento en que ha aterrizado y éste, a su vez, ha seguido atentamente cada pequeña linea en las expresiones de Mingjue.

Camina con sus dedos por los delgados brazos de Huaisang hasta llegar a los codos dónde lo toma con firmeza.

Sube sus palmas frotandolas hasta sus hombros. La ligereza se siente al empezar a subir por su cuello hasta esas mejillas tibias que son retenidas por sus enormes manos y frotadas con la punta de sus pulgares. Continúa arrastrando sus manos hasta la nuca para atraerlo a su cuerpo, abrazándolo y no importa que tanto haya entre ellos, Nie Mingjue sigue siendo lo suficientemente grande para poder seguir abrazándo completamente su cuerpo incluso así.

Se apoya en uno de sus hombros y su cuerpo empieza a temblar y su nariz a sorber.

Está llorando amargamente en silencio y aunque trata de suprimirlos, algunos sonidos agudos escapan de su garganta y algunas gotas logran caer directamente en la piel de Huaisang. Son tibias. Frota su espalda un par de veces antes de detenerse levemente y darle un beso cerca de la oreja, en la mejilla, en la sien, en la frente.   
Pequeños roces de esos labios que lo hacen exhalar como si llevara largo tiempo conteniendo el aire, derramando lágrimas con ese "suspiro" y sollozando un poco antes de entregarse al llanto ruidoso por completo.

Nie Huaisang se aferra a él y el abrazo entre ambos se profundiza hasta el punto de querer ser uno sólo. Ha sido mucho tiempo extrañandose. Deseando la cercanía del otro.

Es Nie Mingjue quién susurra con dolor en su voz.

-Te hice algo terrible

-¿Huh?

-Lo siento

-"..."

-Lo siento

-N, no

-Lo siento  
-Te hice daño

-No lo hiciste

Mingjue toma su rostro y lo levanta, persiguiendo la línea húmeda con sus dedos, mirándolo como si temiera parpadear y que él desapareciera.

-¿No te he dicho que no llores?

-Tú también estás llorando además son de felicidad

Huaisang entierra su rostro en el pecho de Mingjue y se abraza a él nuevamente. Mingjue lo envuelve amorosamente durante un largo rato mientras se llenan de caricias que parecen eternas, hasta que y gradualmente, ambos, dejan de llorar, de lagrimear, de sonar sus narices y solo quedan los largos suspiros post llanto.

Con su mejilla pegada al corazón de Mingjue y con los ojos cerrados Huaisang pregunta.

-¿Cómo...? Nadie me aviso que llegaste

-Baxia

-Ahh

-Te vi desde arriba mientras caminabas hacia aquí

-¿Lo notaste desde arriba?

-No  
-Cuándo baje no quise interrumpir tus respetos y...

-Y me oíste

-Si   
-Supe...

Nie Mingjue aclara su garganta, incomodo, antes de continuar

-Supe de tu...esposa

Suelta a regañadientes la última palabra, mordiendola con evidente celosía

-OhAh

-Ella...

-Está enferma, si

-Lamento eso

Nie Mingjue se suelta de él y se aparta un paso, dejándolo sorprendido. Es como si de pronto recordara que Huaisang ya es no es de su propiedad y no puede tocarlo más.

-"..."

Mingjue estira sus propias ropas y sacude el polvo imaginario de sus mangas.

Huaisang lo observa y sonríe ligeramente.

- _Siempre tan propio, a que cree que ya no puede tocarme más_  
 _-_ Vamos adentro, siento frío

-...

Mingjue asiente luego de un momento y antes de ponerse en marcha recoge el hanfu de Huaisang y lo acomoda entre sus brazos.

Huaisang sonríe otro poco al verlo realizar tal acción.

Mingjue pone un momento sus ojos en su boca y quiere devolverle una también pero se contiene.

Caminan algunos pasos en silencio.

-¿8 meses?

-...

Huaisang no puede evitar sonreírse nuevamente. Que a Nie Mingjue le importe el bebé es algo que lo hace profundamente feliz.

-Si

-Hmm

Ocasionalmente pregunta aleatoriamente sobre su trabajo ahí. Preguntas tipo ¿Es muy pesado el trabajo? ¿Son buenos los discípulos?  
Nie Huaisang da respuestas claras y concisas.

Mingjue camina lo más lento que puede y acortando sus pasos para no cansar a Huaisang. Lleva sus manos en la espalda y de a pequeños momentos observa a Huaisang por el costado. Aún le es un poco inverosímil.

-Bien, estamos aquí

Huaisang estira un brazo haciéndose a un lado, invitándolo a entrar. Mingjue hace una señal de respeto y entra. Huaisang lo sigue inmediatamente, alcanzandolo.

-Mm ¿quieres quedarte?

-...

Mingjue se detiene y lo mira frente a frente. Alguien tan propio como Mingjue dirá que no. Considerando la historia entre ellos quiza no deba estar ahí, en la misma casa que su esposa pero y aunque Huaisang sea de ella lo que hay en el vientre de él no es de ella por lo que duda de la respuesta que debe dar y la que quiere dar.

Toca a Huaisang ser más asertivo, cambiando su pregunta por una invitación/petición clara y honesta.

-Quédate

Mingjue exhala un poco de aire y asiente. Huaisang le otorga una pequeña sonrisa y Mingjue la mira. En los ojos de Nie Mingjue hay necesidad y Huaisang puede verlo.

Continúan andando lado a lado. En silencio.

Huaisang no es tonto. Lo lleva a su habitación pero no se lo dice.

-Debo hacer algo todavía por lo que deberé dejarte en una de las habitaciones

-...

-Enviaré un baño y de comer  
-Tardaré un poco  
-Sé que querrás hablar y yo también

-...

Lo hace entrar y lo deja sólo.

Huaisang se va y hace como dijo.

Mingjue recibe el baño. Come apenas y se mete entre las sábanas sintiendo el olor de Huaisang en ellas. Se tiende espaldas y mira al techo.   
Es demasiado para procesar. En un momento tenía una herida abierta pero ahora ya no está y no sabe que hacer con el sentimiento fantasma.

Mientras se bañaba y comía incluso creía que estaba dormido pero ahora sintiendo su olor sabe que todo es verdad. Reconoce la realidad.

- _Estoy seguro que es su_ _cama_ _..._  
 _-Su habitación..._

En medio de sus divagaciones, la puerta suena, se abre y se cierra. Suena el cerrojo. Y los pasos de Huaisang por la salilla. Deja algunos objetos sobre una mesa e ingresa a la parte dónde está la cama. Mingjue está sentado en el borde. En bata y pantalones blancos.

-Creí que ya dormías  
-Tarde mucho, lo siento

-...

Huaisang está envuelto en un amplio hanfu. Al entrar lo deja sobre una silla. Tiene abierta la camiseta de dormir hasta el nacimiento de su vientre. Trae el pelo húmedo y por supuesto huele al perfume que siempre usaba cuándo tenía ganas de seducir a Mingjue y eso es algo que Mingjue sabe. Casualmente no lo traía puesto cuándo se encontraron afuera.

Huaisang se acerca y se para en frente. Nie Mingjue lo mira a los ojos con añoranza.

-¿Sabés que es?

Pregunta

-Si

-¿...?

-Es varón

Mingjue abre sus ojos en sorpresa. Mucha sorpresa.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabés?!

-Si fuera una dama no te patearia tanto y éste me hace sufrir mucho estos dos ultimos meses

-...   
-¿Cómo y cuándo iba a saberlo?

-Ah  
-Bueno  
-Yo  
-Iba a ir a verte en cuánto mi vientre se notara un poco pero, ella, enfermo más y tuve que volver

-¿No fue porque te hirieron que volviste?

-¡Ah!

-Muéstrame

-...   
-¿Ah?

-Muéstrame la cicatriz

-Oh

-...

Huaisang se acerca un poco más hasta rozar sus ropas con las rodillas de Nie Mingjue. Está tan cerca que Mingjue siente aún más su aroma pero finge que no. Sabe a que viene que esté oliendo así y que es apropósito.

Huaisang se descubre el brazo y le enseña.

-Es éste

-...

Vuelve a subir la tela cubriendo su hombro.

-¿Y la otra?

-¿Ah mm?

-La otra

-...

-La - otra

El tono es suave pero demandante. Es una orden enmascarada.

-Oaahh ah eso

Huaisang se muerde ansiosamente la boca, arriba y abajo. Ladea su rostro y gira sus ojos en varias direcciones.

-Muéstrame   
-Se me informó que fuiste herido doblemente

-Eh

-Mues - tra - me

-...

Huaisang abre y cierra su boca. La mueve formando sílabas pero desiste de todos los intentos por algo que decir.

Mingjue se pone de pie y Huaisang retrocede.

-Oye...

Sigue sin mirarlo.

Lo toma de una muñeca y Huaisang no lucha ni se queja.

-¿Me mostraras o lo haré yo mismo?

Huaisang lo mira. Sus ojos nerviosos, lucen más grandes. Nie Mingjue está hablando en serio.

Le desata la cinta que mantiene la ropa cerrada y deja caer la parte de arriba, quedando en pantalones. Empuja ligeramente su cuerpo de lado y casi por la parte baja del vientre esta la otra cicatriz.

-...

Nie Mingjue lo mira a los ojos después de haber examinado el largo del corte y de haber imaginado que tan profundo pudo haber sido. Huaisang está mirando a la pared pero aunque no lo mire de frente claramente puede ver que su cuerpo está rígido.

-Así que...te atreviste a llevar a mi hijo a la guerra

-¡AH!

El "ah" que escapa de la boca de Huaisang es muy fuerte, un "ah" de "pero soy un grandisimo estúpido"

-Sabías que la rabia de saber que te habías casado iba a cegarme y terminaría preñandote esa noche

Huaisang está metafóricamente desnudo en éste momento. Todo es verdad.

-Tú  
-Tú sabías que iba a cegarme  
-Sabias que yo no aprobaba ésto

No hay más que negar. Lo acepta.

-Si  
-¿Que más podía hacer si siempre estabas negándote a estar conmigo?

-¿No ves acaso el problema aquí?

-...

-Huaisang

-Eso ya lo tengo cubierto

-Huaisang

El rostro de Nie Mingjue empieza a descomponerse. Está realmente preocupado.

Huaisang se acerca tomándolo de sus mejillas y mirándolo con ternura.

-Yo sé que he hecho muchas cosas estúpidas y me he encaprichado con casi todo lo que me has pedido que haga o que deje de hacer pero, ahora, quiero que me respondas ésto   
-¿Cuánto tiempo hubieramos sido felices?

-¿Que?

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-...

-¿Cuánto tiempo hubieramos estado bien?   
-¿Cuánto hasta que desearas ésto que ahora tienes frente a ti?

-Hua...yo no...

-No me digas que no  
-¡¿Porque siempre lo niegas?!

-N, n

Mingjue tiene las cejas hacia arriba y su boca curvada hacia abajo mientras niega las acusaciones con la cabeza.

-¿Seguirás diciendo que no querías?   
-Desde qué descubriste tus sentimientos por mí...tú...tú eres un caballero siempre  
-Nunca me habrías dicho que si querías  
-¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de la forma en que mirabas a las mujeres embarazadas?   
-¿Creés que nunca note como veías a esas familias llenas de niños?   
-¿Cómo crees que me sentía yo sabiendo que no podía competir contra eso?

-Hua...   
-No

Mingjue está rígido y la expresión que tiene es "es cierto eso que dices pero trate de suprimirlo"

-Yo...   
-Me moría de celos de solo imaginar que en unos años pudieras querer hijos y que estuvieras con alguien más, no sabes lo agónico que fue para mí pensar eso cada día, no podía soportarlo  
-Cuándo la viuda xx de xx te envió a su doncella y tú...

En éste punto Huaisang tiene deseos de llorar y sus ojos empiezan a aguarse.

-Sabes que era su hija  
-Hubieras tenido un hijo con ella de haberlo hecho

-Huaisang no

-¿Dónde hubiera quedado yo?

-No, basta

-¿Dónde? Un hombre honorable cómo tú se habría casado con ella o cualquier mujer que hubiera llevado a un Nie en su vientre

-Huaisang yo no la tuve   
-Ni las intenciones   
-Tú lo sabes muy bien  
-Siempre te he amado a ti

Las mejillas de Huaisang empiezan a humedecerse y él a sollozar.

-Huaisang no llores   
-Por favor   
-Por favor   
-No entiendo de estas cosas pero si sé que el bebé se pondrá triste

Huaisang no puede detenerse de llorar ni de dejar de decir cosas.

-¿Porque no admites que si querías ésto?

-...

-No tenías el valor de ser sincero por temor a herirme

-No es así

-¡Si es así!

-Huaisang por favor ya no...   
-Por favor

Mingjue lo rodea con sus brazos y lo aprieta contra su pecho y lo llena de besos en la frente y sienes.

-Yo, yo nunca la toque  
-Ni a esa doncella  
-Ni a ninguna otra  
-Te amo a ti Huaisang, no quiero a otra persona   
-Soy completamente tuyo  
-Siempre lo he sido  
-Desde que abriste tus ojos cuándo eras un bebé, en ese momento te convertiste en todo para mí   
-Esta es la verdad  
-¿Porque no puedes verla?

Mingjue muerde su boca un par de veces antes de seguir

-¿Desee alguna vez que fueras mujer?  
-Si, lo hice  
-...   
-Pero yo, me enamore de ti a travez de los años porque eres tú  
-Te amo así, como el hombre que eres   
-...   
-No dejes que tus sentimientos de amor por mi se transformen en culpa y luego en obsesión  
-Tienes razón  
-En muchos años probablemente habría deseado decencia pero no te lo habría dicho, me lo ha habría guardado para mí para no lastimarte  
-Te hice daño negándolo todo siempre

Huaisang suelta un enorme Suspiro. Hacía varias palabras que había dejado de llorar para escuchar atentamente.

-Así que, por favor no llores más  
-Me haces sentir...triste  
-No vine para hacerte llorar  
-Sólo quería hacer las pases contigo y darte soporte familiar

Huaisang se despega del pecho de Mingjue y lo mira extremadamente sorprendido.

-Wah ¡no te merezco! ¡No te merezco!

-Huaisang no  
-Por...   
-Huai...

No sabe como callarlo y no quiere ser tosco. También teme que vengan al oírlo alzar la voz así. Si estuvieran en casa no temeria puesto que nadie se metería si Huaisang llora estando con Mingjue. Es costumbre que eso pase o pasase.

Entonces lo toma con una mano y lo rodea por la cintura y con la otra rodea sus hombros, poniendo agresivamente un beso sobre sus labios. Huaisang lo rodea con sus brazos y devuelve el beso tan o más agresivamente. La pasión contenida se desborda a través de ese beso. La necesidad mutua por el cuerpo del otro desencadena los jadeos en la boca contraria.

Mingjue se detiene y apoya sus labios en la frente de Huaisang, jadeando sobre ella y Huaisang en su pecho.   
Lo abraza. Mingjue se siente un poco culpable.

-Entra a la cama, es tarde  
-Debes descansar tu cuerpo

-...Si

Mingjue lo ayuda y lo cubre. Entonces se recuesta a su lado.

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

Lo pulire luego. Sean honestas y díganme que desean que agregue. Le falto mas te amo, menos te amo. Mas lagrimas, menos lágrimas. Sexo embarazado, no sexo embarazado jajajaja  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	33. Juntos

Nie MingJue está de espaldas a Huaisang cuando le habla.

—¿Huaisang?

—¿Mm?

—Estoy muy feliz

—...

—¿Entiendes?

—Si

—Verdaderamente feliz

—...   
—¿Porque me lo dices de espaldas?

—...

Sin decir una palabra Mingjue se da la vuelta y lo abraza.

—Me hiciste mucha falta

—También tú   
—Me sentí sólo estando allá sin ti  
—Cuando supe que te hirieron y te ibas me sentí aún más vacío e impotente

—¿Estabas muy enojado conmigo?

—...   
—Estaba celoso  
—Por un momento...yo...

—¿Pensaste que dormí con ella?

—...   
—Mm

—Yo también lo habría pensado de ser tú   
—Muchas veces siento que no te merezco, sobre todo ahora porque no has dudado ni un segundo que el bebé es tuyo

—...

Huaisang está muy junto a su pecho, con su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos casi en el hombro mientras juega con sus dedos en el vientre de Mingjue. Si hay algo de lo que verdaderamente tiene que estar agradecido es de que es correspondido sentimentalmente y por una excelente persona. No todos tienen esa suerte en el amor.

Lo considera y suspira mientras lo mira con detalle. Nie Mingjue realmente es un hombre muy atractivo. Su rostro evidencia la gran cantidad de testosterona presente en él ¿a que mujer podría no gustarle?. Definitivamente es una suerte para él que sea tan recto.

—Yo no habría podido soportarlo si tú lo hubieras hecho  
—Estoy seguro que habría muerto de tristeza  
—Tú realmente eres alguien inusual, alguien que es como un astro celeste, de esos que surcan el cielo una sola vez en la vida  
—Si tenemos otras vidas, quiero vivirlas todas contigo, como hermanos cada vez, sólo así puedo estar seguro que volveré a tenerte y a enamorarme y que me amarás también

Una lágrima se cae por el costado de su rostro. Mingjue sostiene su mejilla con su gran mano e inclinándose sobre él busca sus labios. Huaisang se sujeta de su muñeca y devuelve el beso mientras algunas lágrimas se siguen deslizando por su rostro y Mingjue le susurra mientras lo besa

—No...dude...porque, eres un poco tonto pero no un cualquiera

Huaisang pone su mano en su ancha espalda, acariciandolo y aumentando el ritmo. El beso también progresa y se hace más profundo. Huaisang es el primero en perder la timidez y usar su lengua.

La mueve un poco, rozando la de Mingjue, que al sentirla jadea sobre su boca y responde usando la suya. El juego entre ellas no es tosco ni desesperado pero no por menos el beso está dejando de ser un beso casto y convirtiéndose en uno apasionado.

Huaisang desliza su mano hasta la espalda baja y muy muy despacio la va llevando hacia adelante, hasta el borde del pantalón donde juega un poco con sus dedos y luego introduciendolos, provocando que todo el cuerpo de Nie Mingjue se estremezco.   
Debido a ello se inclina más sobre Huaisang poniendolo casi de espaldas sobre la cama, con cierta delicadeza abre su bata y lo acaricia como si temiera romperlo. Poco a poco va dejando su boca y bajando por su mentón y por su cuello marcando una línea de besos húmedos. Juega con sus pezones con la yema de sus pulgares. Mingjue lo llena de besos hasta el hombro donde se detiene y le gustaría morderlo como habitualmente lo hace pero desiste, no es conveniente ahora. Continúa bajando hasta su pecho tomando uno de sus pezones, delicadamente rodeandolo con su lengua y succionandolo. Huaisang jadea y se retuerce un poco antes de sentir como hace lo mismo con el otro.   
Ahora está completamente de espaldas a la cama y Mingjue está casi sobre él. Subiendo y bajando sus manos por el dorso de su cuerpo.   
En un punto toca su vientre y cesa toda caricia y beso. Se levanta y va hacia el

—Perdonarás a tus padres

Susurra sobre la piel

Huaisang casi quiere rodar de risa pero eso se acaba cuándo Mingjue vuelve y lo empuja suavemente hacia el otro lado colocandose detrás de él.   
Inmediatamente vuelve  a besar su cuello, su oreja, su hombro, mientras va frotándose contra su trasero y bajando la parte de atrás  de sus pantalones. Huaisang está jadeando y gimiendo. Mingjue teme que los oigan

—Cubre tu boca

Mingjue se acomoda entre los muslos de Huaisang y se frota. Mueve sus caderas rápido pero sin golpearlo. Acaricia a Huaisang por fuera de su ropa y está realmente duro igual que él. Termina de bajar la ropa hasta sus rodillas y toma su miembro directamente iniciando las caricias de arriba a abajo sin detener lo besos en las partes de su cuerpo que puede alcanzar en esa posición. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvieron intimidad que sus cuerpos no pueden contenerse más. Los muslos de Huaisang empiezan a humedecerse debido al sudor poniéndolos resbalosos. Mingjue se frota cada vez más rápido mientras continúa masturbandolo pero no puede controlarse más y términa eyaculando entre sus piernas. Su jadeo orgasmico es grueso.

—¿Terminaste?

—Lo siento

Mingjue apoya su frente en su nuca

—Te haré acabar también

—¿Vas a...?

—No...puedo...   
—Te lastimare

—Solo un poco, un poco

—Huaisang

Huaisang se voltea un poco con su rostro húmedo y jadeante y su mirada suplicante

—Sólo un poco

Mingjue pasa su saliva al ver su rostro lleno de deseo. Entonces quita su miembro de entre sus piernas y lo pone entre sus nalgas. Nie Mingjue todavía ésta efecto. Haberlo sacado tan rápido nunca será suficiente para toda la cantidad de meses que llevan sin hacerlo. Empuja a Huaisang hacía adelante separandolo de su pecho, de esa forma puede frotarse con su entrada

—Por ahora deberás conformarte con ésto

—N, no  
—No quiero

—Huaisang no

—Entonces hazlo con tus dedos

Mingjue lo duda pero accede. Lo roza un poco y está más que apretado. Toma de su propio líquido seminal y trata de usarlo para dilatarlo.

—Relájate

—Ngh

—Dime si te duele

—Ngh ah ah

Mingjue introduce la punta del dedo medio y lo saca lentamente esperando algún quejido de dolor. Huaisang no se queja y es suficiente para que Mingjue continúe. Solo lo hace con un dedo y no lo mete todo. Huaisang cubre su propia boca con ambas manos

—Más, más

—No quiero lastimarte

—Un poco más

Huaisang se voltea hacia él y busca su boca para besarlo.

—Huaisang jadea tanto que Mingjue se pone más duro incluso y el deseo empieza a hacerse irracional. Introduce  un poco más su dedo y luego agrega otro

—Hazlo más rápido ngh

El cuerpo de Huaisang está temblando y retorciendose tanto como su estado físico se lo permite y es entonces cuándo Nie Mingjue empuja una de sus piernas con uno de sus muslos, levantándola. Huaisang pasa su pierna por encima del hueso de la cadera de Mingjue. Presiona en su hendidura con su miembro y lo empuja un poco. Huaisang se levanta un poco y se apoya en sus codos con su cabeza echada hacia atrás como si gimiera para el cielo.

—Haces mucho ruido

Mingjue presiona otro poco y consigue entrar apenas. Huaisang alcanza el clímax inmediatamente por detrás. Todo en la mente de Huaisang se nubla y su cuerpo se desliza sobre la cama quedándose inmediatamente dormido.

Nie Mingjue se alegra de que haya sido así, realmente lo hubiera metido hasta el final.

Exhala un poco de aliento. Se pone de pie para traer un poco de agua y algún trapo de lino, de los que hay en el baño. Limpia cuidadosamente a Huaisang y lo cubre. Se asea él mismo y vuelve a su lado. Lo observa dormir y a su vientre.

Se acerca un poco.

—Lo siento  
—Te amo

Le da un beso y otro en la mejilla de Huaisang.

—Hasta mañana

Son casi las cinco de la mañana cuando Mingjue se despierta a causa del ruido. Es Huaisang en el cuarto de baño.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si ¿te desperté?

—No, ven aquí

Huaisang se acerca y se vuelve a meter a la cama. Mingjue lo abraza y lo llena de besos.

—No vuelvas a exponerlo así

—¿Mm?

—Al bebé

—Éste es el cuerpo de un hombre  
—Lamento decepcionarte pero no soy tan frágil ¿no te lo he demostrado incontables veces?

La saliva se atora en la garganta de Mingjue y tose. Huaisang nunca ha sido una delicadeza en la cama pero no tiene porque decirlo de eso forma tan indecente.

—No hables así

—Hehehe

Huaisang suelta una risita

—Temi por tu seguridad   
—Era necesario que fuera a ayudar

—Lo entiendo y lo has hecho bien  
—Mas que bien

—Lo hice genial

—Bien, no voy a robarte el crédito, lo hiciste genial

—Haha

—Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer   
—Tenias 3 o 4 meses mientras estabas allá. Se haberlo sabido te habría encadenado a una cama

—Hahaha  
—Lo admito, estaba cansado y me descuide

—Si vas a hacer algo como "ésto" y digo "ésto" por lo arriesgado que es hacerselo a tu cuerpo entonces hazlo bien  
—No vuelvas a exponerlo

—Al principio no me sentía mal y nada me dolía  
—Ahora que estoy así puedo prometerte que no lo volveré a hacer

—...   
—Quisiera haberte hecho el amor y que hubiera sido concebido de otra forma

—Mmm  
—Podemos hacer otro

—¡NO!

—Ugh

—Lo siento, no quise gritar

—...   
—¿No quieres uno más?   
—¿Y que si es niña?   
—¿La enviarás para casarse?

—¡Jamás! Además qué tú dijiste...

—No lo sé, tal vez me haya equivocado

—¡Huaisang!

—Hahaha

Huaisang se olvida por un instante de su vientre y se levanta rápidamente para sentarse y mirarle pero el dolor que siente lo hace jadear de dolor

—¿Que pasa?

—No, últimamente me ha estado doliendo un poco

—Recuestate despacio

—No es nada

—¿Que vamos a hacer?

—Todo lo tengo cubierto   
—Si todo sale como lo he planeado tendrás un bebe en dos semanas aproximadamente

—¿Dos semanas?

Murmura en pregunta Mingjue

—Dos semanas

Vuelve a murmurar

—Te diré ésto ahora

—...

—Sabes que para su protección el bebé será de ella y mío

—...

—No me mires así   
—No podía hacer otra cosa

—...

—...

—Entiendo

—Cuándo ella  
—...Ya no esté lo llevaremos a casa

—¡Por supuesto que lo llevaremos casa!

Huaisang sonríe y pellizca su mejilla

—Quiero que éste hijo sea niña o niño sea tan fiero como tú

Finaliza la oración tocando la punta de su nariz con su dedo índice

—Deberé quedarme aquí mientras tanto

Mingjue expulsa fuertemente el aire por la nariz

—Hay algo que quiero preguntar pero no estoy seguro de si quiero oír la respuesta

—¿Que es?

—El...parto

—...

—Tú sabes

—¿...?

—¡Eso!

—Hahaha  
—"Eso"

—...

—Bien, voy a contarte el procedimiento  
.   
.   
.   
.   
.

—Y eso será todo

—...   
—Lo dices como si nada

—Nada va a pasarme  
—Si te angustias y te pones así tendré miedo  
—¿No es Nie Mingjue el valiente de Qinghe Nie?   
—¿Como es que estás asustado ahora?

Mingjue lo atrae y lo besa. Huaisang devuelve el beso con muchas ganas

—Entonces ¿vas a darme sexo de la mañana?

Nie Mingjue vuelve a atorarse con su saliva soltando una tosedera tal que termina poniendose rojo. Se levanta y se dirige a la salilla por agua.

—Wihihihi

Huaisang se rie a solas mientras lo oye toser y beber el agua.

 _—Es hora de comer_  
—Tengo mucha hambre, siento que el bebé me está comiendo por dentro

Mingjue vuelve a la cama más calmado. Huaisang tiene puestos sus ojitos de inocencia y ternura cuándo tocan a su puerta. Se debe de alistar su baño y el de su esposa y es hora del desayuno.

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

Se está volviendo salvaje.jpg

Se viene el baby

¿Como se dice bebe feliz en chino? 🤔

Si falta sintaxis o hay errores por favor no dudes en hacerme saber. Todo es bienvenido👌  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	34. Chapter 34

—¿Cómo haces para bañarte?

 

—Mm bueno, antes me ayudó ella, las veces que podía y ahora...

 

—¿Ella te vio desnudo?

 

—Si

—En un principio no era difícil, podía hacerlo yo mismo y muchas cosas más pero después de los 6 meses resultó un poco incomodo y...

 

—...

—¿Que tan desnudo?

 

—¿Mm?

 

—¿Que tanto?

 

—¿Ah?

 

—¿Que - tanto?

 

—...

 

En la mirada de Huaisang hay cierto desconcierto. Estudia unos pocos segundos a Nie Mingjue para luego dirigirse a él. 

 

—¿Que pasa? 

 

—... 

 

Inicialmente estaba quitándose la bata para entrar en la tina pero ahora se detiene y vuelve a su lado. Toma el jabón de las manos de Mingjue y lo pone a un lado para sujetarlas con las suyas. 

 

—No puedes estar celoso de ésto 

—Es mi esposa claro que me vio desnudo

—Bueno, no tan desnudo... 

 

El ceño de Nie Mingjue se frunce aún más. 

 

—Vamos no puedes estar enojado 

 

—... 

 

—Bien, puedes estar molesto por eso 

—Ella, es como una hermana

—Mi hizo compañía 

 

—Yo, eso lo sé 

 

—Tengo algo "aquí" que ella me ayudó a cuidar

—Yo la quiero pero a ti te amo, estoy enamorado de ti

—¿Mm? 

 

Mingjue extiende sus brazos y lo rodea con ellos. 

Ser abrazado así siempre se ha sentido como ser envuelto por una enorme manta caliente. 

 

—Yo también 

 

Huaisang recibe un beso en su frente. Otro en su nariz y otro en sus labios. 

 

—Éste bebé es nuestro

—¿Entiendes? 

—Nada ni nadie va a quitarnoslo

—No importa que tan casado estoy

—"Esto" es tuyo y mío 

 

Mingjue le da un beso un poco más profundo en respuesta. 

 

—Realmente quería hacer el amor contigo 

 

—Huaisang

 

—Haha

 

La risita de Huaisang está cargada de complacencia consigo mismo. 

 

Mingjue lo ayuda a darse el baño aunque al final terminan juntos en el agua. 

 

Teniéndolo abrazado por la espalda Nie Mingjue sigue sin poder creer lo que vive actualmente pero aún así lo acaricia en el vientre todo lo que puede. 

El amor que siente por su hijo es instantaneo. 

 

Quizás para muchos ser padres no es algo que deseen en su naturaleza humana o haya algunos que no puedan pero para otros como él, esto es algo importante y debe hacerse. 

 

Él mismo lo piensa. 

Y aunque no fuera suyo, es de él y él, es Nie. 

Ésto debe aceptarse. 

 

—Te llevaré a verla antes de ir a desayunar 

 

Las caricias de Mingjue se detienen. 

Huaisang exhala y toma valor. 

 

—Realmente es algo que quiero que hagas 

 

—... 

 

Nie Mingjue lo abraza por el pecho y lo besa en el cuello y hombro. 

 

—Lo sé y está bien

 

Huaisang se gira sobre sus brazos y se sienta sobre su regazo con sus piernas, una a cada lado. 

Cruza ambas manos detrás de su nuca y lo besa. 

Es un beso casi profundo. 

 

Claro que en otras circunstancias Nie Mingjue no habría desperdiciado ninguna oportunidad de al menos tocarse mutuamente hasta estar satisfechos pero ahora no se podía. 

 

—Es hora de salir...no creo que sea bueno que te mojes tanto 

 

—Mmmm

—Bien 

 

De mala gana Huaisang acepta y su ayuda para salir del agua. 

Lo seca, lo viste y lo peina. Ésto es algo que ya ha hecho en el pasado.

 

—Recuerdo haber hecho ésto por ti cuando eras pequeño 

 

—Lo recuerdo 

—Y me gustaba mucho 

 

—Ciertamente eras muy lindo de pequeño

 

—Haha

 

—Nunca podría haberme  imaginado que es así como finalmente terminariamos

 

—... 

—Solía estar enamorado de ti desde muy niño

 

—... 

 

—Mi corazón latía muy fuerte cuando te veía 

 

Mientras habla las manos que están haciendo su peinado se detienen. 

 

—Cuándo pasé la edad de xx empecé a darme cuenta de lo que sentía y...me daba miedo. También recuerdo lo mucho que detestaba que te tocaran

 

—... 

 

—Realmente me ponía muy celoso. Tanto, tanto que sentía que iba a morir de ello

 

—Hu... 

 

—Tú siempre estabas conmigo y yo...yo así era muy feliz, porque tú sólo me mirabas a mí

—Sabes, hubo muchas veces en que me descorazonaba cuándo te ibas de viaje. Siempre estaba seguro de que vendrías comprometido y resultaba que todas las veces venías a mi, totalmente solo y eso colmaba de dicha mi corazón porque seguías siendo mío 

 

Gradualmente Mingjue ha ido bajando las manos de su pelo hasta tenerlas al lado de su cuerpo para escuchar lo que Huaisang dice. 

 

La última palabra es suficiente para que camine al frente de él y se arrodille. 

 

Aunque él está sentado Nie Mingjue sigue siendo lo suficientemente alto como para poder mirarlo al rostro incluso así, de rodillas. 

 

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? 

 

—¿Qué? 

 

—... 

 

—... 

 

Una pregunta que nunca esperó recibir. 

Todas sus expresiones son de una incredulidad total. 

 

Sus cejas se unen hacia arriba y su mirada se relaja. 

Su sonrisa es amplia. 

 

—Si quiero 

—Si quiero 

 

Afirma con su cabeza también mientras se abraza a él y sigue repitiendo. 

 

—Si quiero

—Si quiero 

—Si, si, si, si

 

—Siempre quise pedirtelo

 

—... 

—¿Lo arruine casando me primero? 

 

—No

 

Huaisang se separa de él y lo toma de sus mejillas. 

 

—Tal vez y digo tal vez...yo... Hubiera cedido a tener voluntariamente éste hijo y quizás alguno de los dos habría tenido que casarse para protegerlo

—Entonces, entiendo lo que hiciste

 

—Realmente no te merezco 

 

—No quiero que digas esas cosas 

 

—... 

—Mm tú serás mi primer esposo 

 

—Yo seré tu ÚNICO esposo

 

—Si 

—Si

—Lo serás, lo serás

 

En ese momento Nie Mingjue razona que hubo cosas que deseaba antes de Huaisang. Su idea de casarse con alguna noble dama y tener su descendencia con ella estaba firmemente establecido en sus "deberes". Todo ello viene a cambiar en el momento en que empieza a descubrir y desarrollar otro tipo de sentimientos por Huaisang. 

Enterrar todo aquello que era lo correcto quizás no fue tan buena idea. 

Algún día terminaria por salir a la superficie y causar mucho sufrimiento para ambos en el futuro. 

Atrasar algunas cosas por falta de seguridad tampoco fue bueno. De haberle pedido casarse con él desde hace mucho también pudo haber evitado ésto. Haberlo embarazado con consentimiento de ambos no habría hecho ningún mal. 

Él está aterrado pero Huaisang, el débil de los dos tiene tal tranquilidad que alcanza para ambos. 

Ser un poco menos duro y orgulloso, también estaría bien. 

 

—... 

 

—Siento que podría llorar de felicidad 

 

—No lo hagas 

—No quiero afectar más al bebe

—Además sabes que me disgusta y ya te he hecho llorar lo suficiente ayer

 

—No he llorado hace meses tal vez era necesario 

 

—Bien pero ya no quiero que lo hagas 

 

—Está bien

 

Mingjue se pone de pie y termina de peinarlo y al fin Huaisang, lo lleva con ella. 

 

Shenmin lo recuerda claramente. Es el hermano mayor. 

 

Hay un poco de vergüenza en el rostro de Nie Mingjue. 

Anoche durmió con su esposo aunque es evidente que ella no lo sabe. 

 

Es recibido amablemente. 

Cruzan algunas palabras y por supuesto que Nie Mingjue es extremadamente educado. 

Todas las cortesías por su estatus de señora. 

 

No hay nada en ella que le disguste. 

No hay nada de que desconfiar y ni como odiarla. Todo en ella es en extremo delicado y grácil. 

La única cosa que le fastidia es el hecho de ser su esposa, alguien que le quita sus derechos sobre él y por ende sobre él bebe. 

Nie Mingjue ya entiende que no todo en la vida es ser orgulloso. 

 

Huaisang se muestra atento con ella. Darle el desayuno es su trabajo diario yen realidad de todas sus comidas y la interacción, son sumamente respetuosos el uno con el otro, llenos de afecto fraternal. 

 

Y aunque reconoce que la relación entre ellos es sólo de pantalla, Nie Mingjue está extremadamente celoso. 

 

Está ha sido la media hora más larga de su vida. 

 

Él ha estado de pie observándolos y pronunciando alguna frase de cuándo en cuándo. 

 

Ella toca su vientre y pregunta si "nuestro bebé" se encuentra bien. Claramente no sabe qué tiene al padre en frente. Es natural que quiera dar todo su amor a una persona embarazada para que él bebé se sienta amado así como "la madre". Cosa que ha venido haciendo desde un inicio. 

 

—Te dejaré ahora para que duermas, hemos estado interrumpiendo tu descanso

 

—Si mi señor 

—Gracias por tu amabilidad 

 

Nie Mingjue también se despide. 

Muy respetuosamente le da una reverencia. 

Cuántos años han pasado desde que hubo una señora "Nie". 

 

Huaisang la ayuda a recostarse, la cubre y cierra el velo. 

 

—Salgamos 

 

Una vez afuera Mingjue guarda un silencio ansioso. Pero finalmente 

 

—Hay armonía entre ustedes 

 

—Mm, si

—Tengo mucha hambre 

—Ven

 

—... 

 

—¿Quieres decirme algo? 

 

—Te...

 

—¿Mm?

 

—Tengo...celos

 

—¿Que?

 

—Nada

 

—Ahh

 

Huaisang toma de su brazo por un tramo del pasillo y alegremente va colgado de él mientras se dirigen algunas palabras. De verdad si ha alcanzado a oirlo pero prefiere no presionarlo. 

 

El salón del comedor es bastante grande y vistoso. 

 

Al tomar asiento inmediatamente el desayuno es servido. 

Consiste en mucha fruta. 

 

Aunque Nie Mingjue pretendía tomar asiento al lado puesto que el señor de esa secta no es él, Huaisang insiste en que se siente en la cabeza "por está vez" y él toma asiento a su lado derecho. Dándo la ilusión de estar en casa. 

 

Al primer pedazo de fruta que mete en su boca, Huaisang tiene la maravillosa idea de aprovechar su estado y decir y hacer todo lo que quiere. 

 

—Anoche me quedé dormido apenas me hiciste terminar, sigues siendo tan caliente en la cama como... 

 

—Cough

 

Nie Mingjue se para estrepitosamente tosiendo, con la fruta en su garganta negándose a terminar de entrar o de pronto salir. 

Golpea su pecho con su puño para ayudarse. 

 

—¡Ah! ¿Te atoraste? 

 

Nie Mingjue está al borde de babear por la casi asfixia. 

 

La verdad es que a la forma en que fue educado, para él, una mujer debe ser decorosa y si está casada debe ser doblemente decorosa pero si ella está embarazada entonces su decoro debe ser tres veces más. Por mujer, por casada, por embarazazada. 

 

¿Porque pensaría que Huaisang se llegaría a comportar de esa forma? 

 

Todo en el rostro de Nie Mingjue es "¿que le pasó a mi A-Sang? ¿quién es éste ser humano tan descarado?" 

 

—Ten, bebe agua

 

Mingjue la recibe y la bebe tratando de controlar la picazón en su garganta. 

 

—Siéntate 

 

—Yo 

—Tengo que volver 

 

Se sienta pero está horrorizado. 

 

—Ah, lo sé 

—Solo termina de comer, entonces te dejaré ir

 

Obviamente está complacido consigo mismo. Quizás más adelante pueda probar un nivel de sinvergüenceria más alto. 

 

Nie Mingjue se sienta y sostiene los palillos un momento preguntándose que pasa, si oyo bien. 

Antes de continuar desayunando observa a Huaisang y su cara de estar feliz consigo mismo y  Huaisang no deja de mirarlo de soslayo tampoco, fingiendo inocencia. 

Luego de unos momentos yla calma regresando, Huaisang pregunta como está la situación en casa a lo que Mingjue responde todo ha ido bien y también alaba su trabajo ahí, que a pesar de todo logro hacerlo. 

 

—Lo hiciste bien

 

—Lo hice genial

 

—... 

—Haa

—Si

 

—Haha

 

—Haha

. 

. 

. 

 

La poca mañana juntos ha sido amena. 

Mingjue tiene un poco más de temple para las bromas y Huaisang está probando los límites del descaro. 

 

—Debo irme ahora

 

—No quiero 

 

—Yo tampoco quiero pero no planee quedarme, solo quería resolver ésto contigo... 

 

—Voy a extrañarte

 

—Y yo

 

—¿Cuándo volverás? 

 

—Estaré aquí cada dos días 

 

—Mmm 

—¿Tanto? 

 

—Debo hacerlo

—Todo está fresco aún 

 

—Mm lo sé 

 

Huaisang separa su mejilla de su pecho y le pide que lo besé antes de irse. 

 

—No puedo hacer eso

 

—Mmmm

 

—No pongas esa cara 

—Me iré 

 

—¿De verdad no vas a 

 

—¡Huaisang! 

 

—... 

 

—Debemos ser cuidadosos y más aquí afuera 

 

—...si

 

—Vendré en dos días 

 

—Te esperaré 

 

—Si sucede algo... 

 

—Nada sucederá, estaré bien 

 

Mingjue asiente y vuelve en vuelo. A pie o a caballo es mucho tiempo pero en Baxia se reduce considerablemente el tiempo. 

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

 

A que extrañan el drama 😂

 

Ya va tener su cesárea en el siguiente. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	35. Nacimiento

— _No puedo esperar más_  
 _—_ Te extraño  
 _—Será mejor que intente dormir, mañana estará aquí_

Algunas vueltas en la cama lo ayudan a dormirse.

Todos saben que el hermano mayor de su líder ha estado ahí, de visita y que vendrá a ver a su cuñada embarazada y enferma cada dos días y de pasó a dar soporte a su hermano.

Duerme durante unas seis horas cuándo Mingjue llama a su puerta y no ha alcanzado la luz del sol el día cuándo él llega.

—¡Estas aquí!

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si  
—Ven, metete a la cama conmigo, está oscuro aún

—¿Te has sentido bien?

—Si

—¿No te duele?

—No, a veces me patea muy fuerte pero solo es eso

—...

Huaisang empieza a retirar algunas prendas del cuerpo de Mingjue cuando empieza a sentir algo de dolor

—¡Ah!

—¡¿Que pasa?!

—Nada, nada

—Vuelve a la cama, yo me desvestire sólo

—Estoy bien, ya estamos sobre la marcha, es natural que me duela, nunca me ha molestado en lo más mínimo, solo ha sido así éste último mes. He estado perfectamente bien

—Estas son las cosas por las cuales no quería ésto

Huaisang levanta su vista y lo observa con un poco de tristeza. Nie Mingjue se da cuenta de su torpeza y lo lamenta en seguida.

—Lo siento, dije algo muy estúpido   
—Temo y no me gusta sentir miedo

Lo abraza y lo llena de besos en todo el contorno de su cara para luego ayudarlo a acomodarse en la cama.

—Estaré bien auch

—Huaisang

Nie Mingjue se desespera un poco y de verdad no sabe que hacer. Honestamente si fuera una mujer embarazada recurriria a cualquiera por ayuda pero en éste caso, son hermanos, son hombres y hay un niño. Realmente está atado de manos.

—No te asustes  
—Nada va a pasarme   
—Es solo un bebé enérgico  
—El doctor dice que estoy muy bien y yo también he estado meditando para mantenerme en calma todo este tiempo

—...

—Estaremos bien

Nie Mingjue suspira con tosquedad sin responder nada.   
Quita su hanfu y casi todas las piezas internas e inmediatamente se introduce bajo las sábanas para unirse a él.

—Como no soy una mujer debo sacarlo de ésta forma pero incluso algunas mujeres tienen que recurrir a estas cosas para sacar a sus bebés

—Yo lo entiendo pero eso no evita que me preocupe...y bueno...   
—Te he visto tan poco tiempo así

—Siempre podemos...

—NO

—...   
—Pero él sentira sólito

—Ack  
—Huaisang

—Pero...

—Dije no

—Mm

—Descansa un poco, aún falta para el amanecer

—Mmm  
—Huaisang está triste

—¿Q, Qu..?

—No, el bebe también estará triste

—Hhh

—Ay no  
—Me duele, me duele

Huaisang patalea un poco y finge descaramente dolor mientras Mingjue está completamente indignado. No puede gritarle o forcejear con él. De ninguna forma puede ser rudo, pero, está noche algo ha empezado a formarse bajo la superficie un algo que devendra en castigo para Huaisang, después de parir y recuperarse. Mientras tanto, hace de tripas corazón. Amorosamente se interesa y pregunta

—A ver ¿donde te duele?

—Me duele "aquí"

Nie Huaisang ha tenido el descaro de llevar la mano de Nie Mingjue hasta su p*ne arrancando un grito ahogado de la garganta de éste.

Mingjue se sienta abruptanente sobre la cama y lo mira realmente espantado. Huaisang se ha convertido en la sinvergüenceria en persona.

—En serio me duele

Balbucea tímidamente con un rostro lleno de romance.

—¿No vas a ayudar a éste pobre hombre? (Wei WuXian sal de ese cuerpo 😂)

Nie Mingjue sigue sin poder creerlo. Sus ojos están desorbitados ante la irreverencia y el desparpajo de Nie Huaisang.   
Intempestivamente se pone de pie y toma su hanfu mientras torpemente trata de meter sus pies en sus botas.

—Espera, espera  
—¿A dónde vas?

—...

—Quedate, quedate  
—Me callare, me callare

Lo empuja de vuelta a la cama y él también se acomoda.

—Buenas noches

—...

—Pff wihihi

Huaisang trata de ahogar la risa contra un cojín de cama y claro Mingjue está mirando al techo, estático. Acaba de ser violado mentalmente.

...

—Hey

—...

Un sonido ronco sale de la garganta de Mingjue antes de responder

—¿Que?

—Te eche de menos

—...   
—Hhhh  
—También yo

—¿Puedes darme un beso?

—...

—No haré nada

Mingjue evalua la situacion. Exhala el aire. Cierra unos pocos segundos los ojos y se encima en Huaisang para darle un beso en la boca. Uno un poco húmedo y a Huaisang le gusta, tanto que trata de retenerlo cuándo siente que se retira

—Dijiste que no harías nada

—No es mi culpa  
—Es éste cuerpo que ha cambiado y me descontrolo  
—Lo he estado soportando bien pero ahora que estas a mi lado no puedo seguirlo haciendo

—...

—Dame otro

—Mm

—...

Todavía tiene parte de su cuerpo sobre el de Huaisang mientras lo duda.

—No

—¿Ah? ¿Porque?

—Huaisang  
—Yo  
—Todo fue porque no te habia visto en mucho tiempo y tampoco pude controlarme...

—Pero...  
—Si ya estoy así

—Por eso mismo   
—¿Y si te lastimo?

—Hay otras formas

A Nie Mingjue le sorprende lo bien informado que Huaisang está.

—Puedes tocarme un poco

—...

—Solo un poco

—...

—Tú también quieres   
—Ya estas "así"

Huaisang está tocando a Nie Mingjue en sus partes bajas y tratando de empujarlo de espaldas hacia la cama.

Mingjue lo permite y colabora cediendo. Huaisang toma posición sobre él. Acaricia su ancho pecho mientras balancea sus caderas lentamente. Sus jadeos se inician y sus ojos se cierran. Mingjue lo tiene asido por las caderas, observando su rostro exitado y su pelo cayendo hacia los lados. Sube y baja sus manos por la cresta de sus lados. Huaisang es tan delgado y su pequeño vientre traslúciendo a traves de la blanca bata de lino.   
Hay algo diferente en su piel y en sus formas. Aunque luce delgado sus hombros lucen mas circulares y sus mejillas ya no son tan angulares. Incluso siente mas redondeada la carne que acaricia.   
Nie Mingjue desanuda la bata y deja salir su barriguita. La toca con un par de caricias. Huaisang casi se detiene y lo mira con su rostro rojo y caliente mientras las primeras luces  empiezan a filtrarse por la ventana.

—Ven aquí

—¿Ah?

—Ven

Nie Mingjue se sienta y lo sostiene de su cintura y apoya la espalda sobre los múltiples cojines en la cabecera. Huaisang se apoya  en su pecho.

Mingjue lo acaricia en sus muslos y brazos. En sus hombros y nuca. En su espalda y cintura.   
Despacio quita el pelo y besa suavemente uno de sus hombros, aumentando gradualmente la humedad de sus besos, subiendo por su cuello. Paseando sus manos por cada centímetro de piel que puede alcanzar. Besa su espalda y la lame. Huaisang se estremece y jadea por los besos y caricias.

—Me gustas mucho Huaisang

Susurra Mingjue mientras trabaja en él

—Ah  
—¿Si?

—Si

—¿Cuanto?

—Tanto como el amor que te tengo

Huaisang se contrae sobre si mismo. Muerde su labio. Busca a Mingjue para besarlo y sentir la humedad de su boca.   
Mingjue desliza ambas manos por los lados de su vientre, hasta su región inguinal, hasta su intimidad, hasta sostenerlo con toda la palma derecha mientras recorre su cuerpo con la izquierda.

Lo acaricia de arriba a abajo con continuidad y rítmicamente. Los gemidos de Huaisang se ahogan en los besos de Mingjue.   
Con su lengua muy profunda dentro de él. Envolviendose con la suya.

El vigor de las caricias aumenta y Huaisang no puede evitar retorcerse un poco. Su cuerpo tiembla y sus caderas van y vienen sobre su posición.   
Mingjue quita su lengua y su boca de la de Huaisang y busca su piel para besarla y lamerla.   
Ávidamente se pasea por ella dejando rastros de saliva. No puede evitar endurecerse más de oír los gemidos de Huaisang. Siempre se ha oído  tan delicado y así como una canción de cuna trae el sueño a un bebé la voz que usa para gemir es tan sincera que aunque estuviera enojado con él terminaria exitado de cualquier forma de tan solo oírlo.

—Mi cuerpo...se ha hecho muy sensible

—Puedo notarlo

Mientras besa sus hombros, cuello y espalda, realmente desea morderlo pero hace un esfuerzo grande para no lastimarlo. Por su parte, él también ha empezado a jadear un poco y a medida que siente a Huaisang humedecerse en la punta, siente la necesidad de penetrarlo.   
Él también se siente en extremo exitado. Lo abraza por el pecho con un brazo y con el otro sigue tocandolo. Se frota con la parte trasera de Huaisang tanto como la posición en la que están permite el movimiento. Jadea en su nuca cuando siente sus delgados brazos aferrarse a su cuello. Puede ver las rodillas de Huaisang juntarse un poco. Esta por terminar y oírlo en ese trance lo estimula aún más. Sus movimientos, todos se aceleran.

—Ya...me...

—Hazlo

Gruñe en su espalda

—Hazlo

Susurra en su oído poco antes de meter su lengua. Sensación suficiente para que Huaisang contenga el aliento y termine en la mano de Mingjue y éste termine sobre su espalda.

Ambos jadeantes, se otorgan un último beso. Huaisang cae inmediatamente dormido y Mingjue a duras penas consigue tomar el cubre camas para cubrirse. No es la mejor posición para dormirse pero en este momento están demasiado relajados como para querer moverse y sobre todo a Huaisang que ya está dormido. Mingjue cierra sus ojos lentamente. El sol de la mañana ya brilla, bañando la habitación, dorada.

...

—Mmm

—Al fin despiertas

—¿Que...cuanto tiempo dormi?

—Cerca de dos horas  
—Te traje el desayuno

—Gracias

—Puedes ir a darte un baño

Con un poco de lentitud Nie Mingjue se sienta al borde de la cama. Esta pegajoso y sucio. Le urge ese baño.

...

Clanck

Suena en el piso la charola. Mingjue sale de un brinco de la tina, jalando en el camino la bata de baño.   
Huaisang está de rodillas en el piso. Adolorido.

—Tranquilo, no es nada

Mingjue se apresura igual a levantarlo.

—Huaisang

Huaisang nota la angustia en los ojos de Mingjue.

—Hey, no es nada

—¡¿Cómo no es nada?!

Mingjue lo recuesta sobre la cama y se sienta a su lado.   
Trata de calmarse suspirando un par de veces.

—En una semana lo haré sacar de mi cuerpo  
—Necesito darle la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible dentro de mi pero tampoco puedo arriesgarme a que mi organismo empiece su labor

—...

—Tire tu desayuno

—Eso no importa

—...

Nie Mingjue prefiere callar ante la situación. Esta demasiado angustiado para ser amable con sus palabras.   
Al contrario dirige sus ojos a su hijo y lo toca

—Es pequeña

—Si

Huaisang ve como relaja su siempre fruncido ceño ante el bebé y su evidente preocupación lo hacen sentir un poco agobiado momentáneamente.

—Ya me siento mejor   
—Ve a vestirte

—...   
—Quedate en cama

—No puedo hacer eso, todavía tengo deberes que cumplir

Siempre hay momentos en la vida que terminas arrepentiendote de algunas  cosas. Para Nie Mingjue una de ellas es haberle exigido que se cultivara. La idea de familia con hijos fue desechada hace mucho pero el cultivo era en definitiva algo que Huaisang debía hacer. Ahora se cuestiona si  quizás debió dejarlo con sus abanicos y caligrafías, tal vez él no habría llevado consigo la carga de darle lo que sabía que ya no tendría si decidia seguir adelante con su clandestina relación con su hermano menor.

—Vayamos a comer, aún debes alimentarte

—Bien

Mingjue se viste mientras Huaisang lo espera en silencio. Tantas veces lo ha visto desde pequeño, peinarse, atar su pelo, su horquilla, alisar su ropa. Este momento le trae incontables dejavus.   
En cuanto Nie Mingjue esta por terminar, Huaisang se abraza por su espalda. En silencio. Mingjue se queda quieto. Probablemente sepa que está pasando por la mente de Huaisang. Pone sus manos sobre las de él unos pocos segundos, esperando.

—Te amo

Susurra Huaisang. Mingjue suspira. Cuidadosamente se da vuelta y lo envuelve con sus brazos. Un Suspiro tan fuerte que incluso hace temblar su pecho escapa de él

—Y yo a ti

—Puedo oír tu corazón, está latiendo muy fuerte

—...   
—xx xxx xx

—¿Mm?

—...

—¿Que dijiste?

—¿xs pxr mx?   
—¿Dijiste eso?

Huaisang se despega de su pecho y busca sus ojos pero él mira de frente como temiendo enfrentarlo

—¿Dijiste que es por mi?

—...   
—Lo dije

Huaisang sonríe ampliamente y aunque Mingjue esta mirando a la pared con seriedad desde ese ángulo puede notar su resplandeciente sonrisa. Despacio baja su rostro al sentir sus manos tocando sus mejillas. Él también toca las de Huaisang. Ambos se observan el uno en los ojos del otro, acariciandose mutuamente. Hay tanto amor entre ellos que si existiera el dios de la envidia no les permitiría existir juntos.

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

Hola :

*Reverencia*

 

Se que dije que en este capítulo nacía la bendición pero es que no me dio el tiempo de escribirlo. He estado prácticando dos danzas arduamente y el domingo tuve mis 2 presentaciones. Quedé en segundo lugar por cierto 💔

 

Lo siento que les tuve abandonados. Ayer dormi todo el día y por la noche y parte de esta mañana me dedique a escribir. Sepan disculpar el contenido pobre, lo saque apresuradamente. 

 

Había algo más que les quería decir y se me acaba de olvidar 😂😂

 


	36. Visitas y reconocimientos

—Muchas veces vengo aquí a caminar un poco  
—Haaa antes lo hice dos o tres veces en su compañía, claro ahora ya no puede hacerlo  
—¿No crees que éste lugar es hermoso?

—...

Echa una mirada por sobre su hombro izquierdo para ver a Mingjue. Quién camina a pasos lentos detrás. Un paseo por las afueras de la extensión del jardín después del desayuno y verificar el estado de salud de Shenmin, es lo de todas sus mañanas antes de iniciar su trabajo.

Nie Mingjue rueda sus ojos en otra dirección a la par que Huaisang voltea a verle.

—¿Que estabas mirando?   
—¿Has visto cómo ha crecido mi trasero?

—"..."

Si Huaisang es la personificación del descaro, Nie Mingjue lo es del insulto.

Cierra sus ojos unos pocos segundos, exhala y continúa su andar hasta pasar a Huaisang

—No creas que no te vi haciéndolo

Termina de apuntar Huaisang

—Ugh

Un hilo de saliva se traba en su garganta produciendo un ligero atoro. Al voltear a mirar a Huaisang este se haya deshojando una flor que recogió quién sabe cuando, con una expresión de candidez total. Sus ojos parpadeantes como pozos de inocencia donde acudirian a nadar los inmortales mismos.

— _Tú...pequeño indecente_  
 _—Vas a pagarlo_

Nie Mingjue exhala y trata de calmarse. Se frota la cara con una mano y con la otra se aferra a su propia cintura. Vuelve a exhalar y finalmente se acerca.

—Haaa  
—Sentemonos aquí

—¿Mm?   
—Si

Hay unos árboles cortados y apilados que fungen de asientos.   
Entre las plantas y otros árboles en pie se puede ver la luz del sol alzando al cielo.

Sentados lado a lado, en silencio. Disfrutando de una paz y comprensión que casi nunca tuvieron.   
Mingjue rodea el cuerpo de Huaisang con uno de sus brazos y lo atrae muy junto a él y éste se acomoda en el hueco del otro cuerpo.

Mingjue lo besa en la frente. Varias veces. Huaisang suspira por ello y se aferra a él con ambos brazos.

—Amo el sonido de tu corazón

—...

—Siempre lo he amado

—...

Mingjue busca su boca y le da un tierno beso mientras toma una de sus manos y los lleva a su propia mejilla. Al tocarla puede sentir los callos en su palma.   
Internamente suspira y siente para sí mismo que es una lastima que estén tan duras ahora cuando no hace mucho solían ser tan suaves y blandas.

—Mm me pa...me pateó

—¡¡¿Quién demonios se atrevió?!!

—Sshh, no  
—El bebé

—"..."

—Aquí

Mingjue pone las manos en su vientre y siente los fuertes  movimientos. Realmente está lleno de vigor.

—¡Es muy fuerte!

—Si  
—Es por eso que creo que será un varón   
—Definitivamente una nena no podría golpearme así

Es en ese momento en que Nie Mingjue cae en cuenta de que podría estar teniendo una hija, una hija que podría crecer y tener pretendientes y tener relaciones sexuales. Él como hombre ha tenido a su "madre" en el suelo diciéndole barbaridades y medias mientras gemia que le grite más cosas y que le dé más duro. En un abrazo celador y en un acto casi paranoico mira por encima de su cabeza en todas direcciones, "buscando" a los pervertidos detrás de su pequeña princesa

—Mm ¿que pasa?

—Nada, nada

—Haha, bien   
—Volvamos  
—Me ayudaras con mi trabajo

—Lo que sea

—Muy bien

...

Los trabajos del día se realizan. Huaisang le hace conocer los espacios faltantes. Mingjue lo instruye en muchas cosas que aún está errando y también vuelven a ver a Shenmin dentro de los horarios establecidos. Almuerzan juntos. Cenan juntos. Huaisang no pierde el tiempo para acosarlo sexualmente. Descaradamente finge llorar cuando recibe un no por respuesta a sus peticiones y como nunca Mingjue es tan paciente que debería ser canonizado en vida.   
Al término de la semana, Huaisang le indica que debe volver ya no cada dos días si no al día siguiente. Todo está listo y él tiene que estar presente abasteciendolo de energía espiritual. Estará drogado entonces alguien debe mantener al bebé libre de la droga para no dañarlo. Se ha establecido la fecha. Se ha hecho preparar una cama especial que consta de un arco que hará de separación para evitar que se vea su rostro. Un velo cubrirá su cuerpo del nacimiento del vientre para arriba y por debajo de ella estará cubierto con una gruesa manta hecha especialmente para la ocasión. Obviamente no hay objeciones. Simplemente Huaisang funge de esposo celoso y que no desea que ella se vea más de la cuenta. Comprensible de cualquier forma que lo quieras mirar.

Mingjue vuelve a casa. Da los últimos detalles y se regresa  inmediatamente llevando consigo algunas cosas.

A solas en su habitación se arrodilla frente a su barriga y aunque está rojo hasta las orejas puesto que él no es una persona amorosa pero desde el momento en que descubre la verdad se ha (aparentemente) suavizado

—Mm mm

Aclara su garganta con su ceño más fruncido que nunca

—No me he presentado adecuadamente pero yo soy papá, mm bueno esto es un poco confuso porque somos dos, bueno tú entiendes lo que qui...no, no lo entiendes

—Haha

—No te rías   
—Esto no es fácil

—Lo sé

—Haaa...solo, bebe te amo

El rojo se ha extendido a todo su cuerpo, tanto que se puede ver la luz llameante a causa de la vergüenza. Abruptamente se para y acomoda su hanfu. Se detiene. Vuelve a arrodillarse

—Y que sepas que eres el bebe más esperado

Vuelve a pararse y de frente le da un beso en la boca a Huaisang

—Bien

—Estamos listos

—Lo estamos

—Si

—Si

—...   
—¿Y porque no nos movemos?

Mingjue fkexiona sus rodillas y casi se derrumba en el hombro de Huaisang

—Huaisang estoy aterrado

—Oh

—¿Y si algo te pasa?

—Por eso estarás ahí   
—Eres un cultivador muy poderoso

—Pero...

—¿Vas a dejarme morir?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Ese es mi hombre

Huaisang hinca su nariz con un dedo mientras dice la última frase

—Vamos a que conozcas a tu bebé

—...

Nie Mingjue lo observa y asiente fehacientemente

—Vamos

...

Shenmin también aguarda ansiosamente.

La habitación está preparada. Los doctores. Las medicinas, todo listo. Huaisang ingresa en la cama preparada para la situación. Un arco de madera divide por partes su cuerpo. Nadie puede ver o saber quien está detrás del grueso velo, ni mucho menos ver sus partes íntimas que ahora se encuentran sujetadas con una ropa interior que sujeta su p*ne entre sus muslos para solapar cualquier eventualidad que pudiera acontecer

Nie Mingjue está de pie en la cabecera tomando a Huaisang de ambas manos. Poco antes ha ingerido unas hierbas y ha comenzado el proceso de perder la conciencia. Mingjue apoya con su energía espiritual al bebé, con el poder de su núcleo evita que la droga llegue a él.

El proceso es algo complicado. No es algo que los doctores no hayan realizado antes pero al creer que es Shenmin temen matarla en el transcurso debido a su debilidad.

—Te veré pronto

Susurra Nie Mingjue en su frente poco antes de darle un beso. Usa el máximo de su concentración para asistirlo.

Huaisang no siente nada, ni el corte, ni el momento de extracción del bebé.

—Aquí está

—Tome por favor   
—Por órdenes de su padre debe ser envuelto en esta tela

—Oh, muy bien

—Oh míralo

—Es grande y robusto

—Es...un varón

—Sin duda todos estarán felices

—Waaahhh

—Que pulmones tan fuertes

—Haha

—Mm hahaha

—Waaahhh

— _¿Mi hijo? Mi hijo es..._

Mingjue casi suelta las manos de Huaisang para ir a su encuentro. El llanto del bebé lo saca de su estado de concentración pero las palabras que escucha a continuación lo hacen volver a concentrarse. Las doncellas van a la habitación contigua donde bañan y visten al bebé.

—La sangre no deja de salir  
—No puedo detenerla

—Demonios

Mingjue aprieta sus manos y aumenta el flujo de energia

— _¿Vas a dejarme morir?_

_—¡Por supuesto que no!_

_—Ese es mi hombre_

—Usa esto   
—Pon un poco más

—No funciona

—Pasame el otro

—Creo que...

—Si, se detuvo

—Menos mal

—Realmente creí que la perdíamos

—Ffuuuu ponle algunos puntos adicionales "aquí" y "aquí"

—Es una doncella bastante tonificada

—Mmm si, esta es la primera vez que veo una matriz así de irreal pero supongo que todos los cuerpos no son iguales

—Más experiencia para nosotros

—Sin duda

—Ya esta lista

...

—Deben darle de esto 2 al día por dos semanas y de estas 2 al día por 6 meses

—Si doctor

—Que no se ponga de pie al menos durante 48 horas y...

...

—Mmm ahh

—Hey

—¿Da-dage?

—...   
—Si

—¿Que pasa?

—No te levantes

Mingjue ha permanecido dándole energía de continuo durante las siguientes dos horas post cirugía. Aún no ha visto al bebé, realmente estaba desesperado por verlo pero estaba más preocupado por la vida de Huaisang

—¿Dónde...estamos?

—Quedate ahí   
—En un momento más te pasare a otra cama

—¿Que me pasó?   
—¿Porque me duele...?

—No es nada  
—Luego te diré

Huaisang solo sonríe y vuelve a dormirse. Su respiración es relajada y continua.   
Espera hasta que todo en él deje de verse errático y con sumo cuidado lo devuelve a una cama normal en la misma habitación, ya lista para éste momento.   
Con suma gentileza lo deposita y lo cubre. Se ve un tanto pálido y con su pelo suelto luce un poco más delicado. Cierra el velo por un por si acaso.   
Entonces toca sus mejillas y ve revolotear sus ojos detrás de sus párpados cerrados.

—Loco

Al tiempo las doncellas ingresan con el bebé. Han recibidos las ordenes de que sea Nie Mingjue quién lo vea primero ya que él estará con su esposa recién cesáreada.

Cuidadosamente se acercan. Mingjue observa el pequeño bulto. De pronto una pequeña manito sobresale. Sus ojos se desorbitan y su boca cuelga. Se para rápidamente y se acerca tan veloz que incluso las asusta un poco. Ellas estiran sus brazos y Mingjue abre los suyos y lo recibe sin despegar sus ojos de él.

Sus mejillas gorditas. Sus ojitos redondos. Su escazo pelo y su nariz tan afilada como la suya.

—Llámenos si Madame o el bebé necesitan algo

—S si

Apenas dice escuetamente mientras se gira para volver a su asiento junto a Huaisang. Un sentimiento de enamoramiento se asienta en su pecho. Su corazón late a mil. Su mundo ha girado trescientos sesenta grados y un poco más.

—Eres tan perfecto

Sus ojos se aguan y se desbordan.

No quiere pero llora. Es un llanto de esos en que no sabes porque estás llorando pero sigues llorando. Incluso su nariz se humedece. Nie Mingjue es un desastre sentimental ahora mismo.

Se limpia con su manga mientras el bebé duerme en sus brazos. Suspira largamente para luego acercarse a Huaisang y besarlo en su frente

—Gracias   
—Gracias

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

Haaaa quiero llorar 😭😭😭

Es demasiado hermoso.

Yo se que Mingjue lloraría al tener un hijo. Yo lo seeee no me digan que no

  
Mira numa esos pinches lagrimones que se manda en el live action


	37. Regresar

—No vi al maestro

—¿Mm?  
—¿Dónde se supone que esta nuestra Madame?

—Mm no lo sé

—Ella estaba ahí cuando salimos con el bebé

—...  
—Posiblemente estaba tras el velo

—¿Pero porque el primer maestro Nie estaba junto a ella? ¿Y nuestro maestro?

—Mm pues, quizás fue por algo, ya sabes como es con nuestra Madame, incluso a nosotras nos tiene prohibido verla o tocarla si quiera

—Pues si, nuestro tiempo a su lado ha sido muy limitado

—Al principio no me gustó, lo sentí tan injusto, pero, debo admitir que sin el maestro no se que hubiera sido de nosotros

—Yo también tenía miedo, con nuestra Madame sola y en ese estado ya habríamos sido invadidos o asaltados y todas las mujeres vendidas

—Felizmente los cielos se apiadaron de nosotros y nos dieron un líder

—Agradezcamosle trabajando duro. Vayamos a alistar la ropa de Madame

—Si

...

Entre tanto Nie Mingjue no se cansa de acariciar las mejillas rosas de su bebé mientras estrecha fuertemente su cuerpecito. Meciendolo mientras camina de un lado a otro. Observando cada detalle en su pequeña carita.

Ahora es de noche y Huaisang aún continúa durmiendo. Su rostro va mostrando un mejor semblante conforme avanzan las horas y su preocupación también disminuye.

—¿D da dage?

Rápidamente vuelve a su lado y se sienta junto a él.

—Aqui estoy

—Mmm

Huaisang ha entrado y salido del sueño varias veces. Pareciendo no recordar nada.

—¿Huaisang?

—¿Mm?

—¿Puedes abrir los ojos?

—Mmm

—Dage...tuve...un sueño muy raro

—¿Cuál fue?

—Soñé que tenía un bebé haha

—...   
—Entiendo

—Que era tuyo y...mío

—¿De verdad?

—Mmm

Huaisang habla pausadamente y con los ojos cerrados. Su voz suena cansada.   
Mingjue sabe que a pesar de sus divagaciones todo está bien. No sabe cómo alimentar a un bebé y es obvio que pecho no recibirá. Es entonces cuando decide envolverlo en un halo de energía espiritual durante toda la noche. Pues no desea que el bebé se aparte de él para ser alimentado y tampoco quiere apartarse de Huaisang.

Durante toda la noche vela por ambos, pasándoles energía.

Han sido casi veinticuatro horas desde su última comida. No ha dormido tampoco. Las doncellas han ido y venido pero Nie Mingjue se las ha arreglado para salvar la situación.

...

—Ya es de día y mamá no tiene intenciones de despertar ¿Mm? Y al parecer tú tampoco

La cama suena anunciando a Mingjue que Huaisang está despertando. Inmediatamente vuelve a su lado para encontrarse con sus ojos, puestos en el pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

Huaisang trata de sentarse.

Extiende los brazos en el aire y Mingjue trae al bebé. Lo acerca. Despacio. Para no asustarlo.   
Huaisang lo recibe. Es la primera vista. Con todas sus ilusiones puestas en él.   
Sus lágrimas empiezan a rodar cuesta abajo en cuanto logra estampar sus ojos en su pequeño y redondo rostro.   
Sonriendo mientras llora.

—¿Viste?   
—Es perfecto

Mingjue acomoda los cojines en la espalda de Huaisang para que quede un poco elevado. Entonces se sienta junto a él. Ver a Huaisang llorar mientras observa al bebé dormir en sus brazos es la escena más conmovedora que ha visto en su vida. Que y ahora quedará tatuada en su memoria con el inmenso amor que siente por ellos. Una memoria que quedará por siempre y aunque llegase a morir sería la única cosa que su alma nunca olvidaría para su siguiente vida.

Lo abraza de modo que el bebé queda rodeado dentro de ese caluroso muro protector. Sellando así la maravillosa familia que llegarán a ser. Dejando atrás todo lo malo. Olvidando y perdonandose así mismos y perdonando al otro.

Mingjue lo besa en la frente y en sus mejillas. Huaisang busca sus labios y se dan un tierno beso. Uno amoroso. Uno de esos que están llenos de inocencia.

—Es tan perfecto como tú

—Yo creo que él se parece muchísimo a ti  
—Eres tú pero en bebé

—Haha

—Mmm así que serás guapo como papá ¿eh?   
—Pues ya estoy viendo a todas las mujeres detrás de ti mmm

—Es hermoso como tú, Huaisang

—...

Huaisang suspira y le da un beso pequeño a Mingjue.

—Te amo  
—Te amo

Sincronizadamente se declaran su afecto para luego reírse un poco.

—¿Has estado conmigo toda la noche?   
—¿No estas cansado?

—Es lo que tengo que hacer

Lo piensa un momento. Luego exhala.

—Es lo que tengo que hacer

Repite y su voz, es ronca como siempre pero para hacer esta declaración usa un tono suave.

—Los cuidaré como el hombre que soy   
—Como el hombre que se supone debo ser   
—Como el hombre que quiero ser   
—Admito que mi carácter es así y que estamos dominados por el espíritu del sable pero te prometo ahora que aumentare mi cultivacion, rompere esta maldición si es posible porque quiero estar con ustedes el mayor tiempo posible

Nie Huaisang muerde su labio inferior un poco. Ese golpe de promesa nuevamente lo hace sentir inmerecedero de Nie Mingjue. Deja escapar un suspiro y reprime las ganas de llorar aunque algunos quejidos llegan a escapar. Mingjue toma su rostro y lo gira hacia su lado. Sus ojos aguados, originalmente escondidos por los flecos de su pelo suelto ahora están expuestos.   
Deposita un beso en cada uno. Llevándose en sus labios las lágrimas saladas.

—Sé que te molesta que lloré pero no puedo evitarlo

—Está bien

—...

—Está bien, no volveré a prohibirte eso  
—Está bien, hazlo si quieres hacerlo, todo lo que quieras hacerlo

En la boca de Huaisang se forma un pequeño puchero y posteriormente se abre en llanto mientras Mingjue permite que se apoye en su pecho mientras lo hace.

—Es que de verdad siento que no te merezco

Son sólo unos minutos de llorar y luego se detiene. El bebé empieza a moverse. Los sonidos lo despiertan. De su pequeña boquita escapan algunos sonidos y las carnocidades color cereza empiezan a moverse buscando un pezon con que amamantarse. Movimientos característicos de un bebé completamente saludable.

—Oh creo que tiene hambre

—Eso será un problema justo ahora

—¿Puedes llamar a las doncellas?

—Será mejor que me encargue yo

—Haha tienes razón

Mingjue toma al bebé delicadamente y sale a buscarlas.   
Vuelve después de unos veinte minutos y lo encuentra sentado sobre la cama y poniendose una bata.

—¿Que haces?

—Necesito ver a Shenmin

—...

—Está bien   
—No duele tanto

—...

Es cierto Nie Mingjue no se ha acordado de ella por cuidar de él y el bebé.   
No tiene nada en su contra pero el pinchazo de los celos siempre está ahí.   
Lo entiende y no insiste en que vuelva a la cama.   
Sin más, lo ayuda a vestirse. Lo más adecuadamente posible. Poco a poco lo lleva hasta la puerta. Shenmin solo está a una pared de distancia dentro de la misma habitación. Entran y está despierta.

—Mi señor

Apenas puede llegar a decir.

—No te lev...

—Pude...oír...el llanto de nuestro bebé...   
—Pero mi señor ¿Porque te has puesto de pie tan pronto?

—Estoy bien   
—Pronte lo traeré a ti para que lo veas

—Si era un varón

—Si

—Entonces...creo...que perdí la apuesta

—Haha

—Haha

Nie Mingjue esta un poco alejado de la cama. Observa el trato cordial.

Acostumbrado a ser consentido incluso por Mingjue mismo y de pronto verse sin padres para Huaisang fue duro porque aunque Mingjue fue amoroso y paciente, con los años pronto se vio entorpecido por el espíritu del resentimiento de Baxia aunado al hecho de que JGY intentó envenenarlo musicalmente en el intento de desviar su Qi, que se volvió aspero con él. Su trato amoroso disminuyo a nueve de diez de veces. También estaba el hecho de que transitoriamente, Huaisang parecía una flor marchita al estar enamorado de forma unilateral. La verdad es que Huaisang también ha sufrido mucho y todo junto. Ahora y cuando lo ve con ella lo ve tan feliz como solo una madre puede hacer feliz a un hijo. En definitiva comprende lo que sucede. Aunque ahora tiene las manos un poco duras por el uso de su sable sigue siendo un niño sin madre y sin padre con un hermano bruto.

Mientras los mira tratarse tan filialmente esboza una ligera sonrisa a la par que se relaja su ceño. Shenmin nota su comportamiento distante y dirige su mirada hacía a él.

—Primer maestro...Nie  
—Por favor...

Huaisang también lo mira y él se acerca y cuando lo está haciendo las doncellas entran a la otra habitación trayendo consigo al bebé. La puerta ha quedado abierta por lo que ellas pueden ver que están al otro lado. Respetuosamente se acercan a entregar al bebé.

—¡Madame!   
—¡Madame!

Quieren ir sobre ella. Pero lo dudan un poco.

Huaisang usa su tono más serio y aclarando su garganta dice

—Está bien, la prohibición se está retirando ahora a excepción del baño y la vestimenta

—¡Si mi señor!

Se acercan y entregan el bebe  a Huaisang.

—Luego de que haya salido podrán verla cuanto quieran siempre y cuando no interfieran con su descanso

—¡Si maestro!   
—¡Si maestro!

Nie Mingjue no puede creer el respeto hacia Nie Huaisang. Su rostro luce sorprendido. Si hay una cosa que causa erecciones a Mingjue es el hecho de sentirse orgullosisimo y justamente ahora su orgullo y valoración de lo que está prescensiando lo tiene en la cúspide de sus sensaciones ocasionando que algo se eleve debajo de sus faldas.

— _¡Con un demonio Nie Mingjue este es el peor momento para esto!_

Piensa para sí mismo. No es momento para ponerse duro.

Las doncellas salen dejando a los tres.

Huaisang acerca el bebe a Shenmin y ella lo observa con tanto amor como una persona puede llegar a sentir por algo que también ha esperado mucho.

Huaisang lo pone en sus brazos y aunque apenas ella puede llegar a sostenerlo hace su mejor esfuerzo.

En ese movimiento de pasar al bebé a los otros brazos, Huaisang lo olvida y se inclina demasiado causandose asi mismo un dolor a lo que Mingjue responde yendo junto a él.

—¡¿Huaisang?!

—¡Mi señor!

—Estoy...bien

Mingjue se sienta tras él en la cama y trata de sostenerlo. Esos pocos actos y pocos segundos son suficientes para evidenciarse delante de ella.   
Mingjue rodeando su cintura y poniendo las manos sobre el corte. Su forma de mirarse mutuamente.

Los observa y luego dirige su mirada nuevamente al bebé. Sonríe mientras admira su rubio rostro lozano.

Mingjue suena preocupado pero también está gruñendole a Huaisang. Ella solo puede sonreír. No se pregunta lo que se ve.

Los bebes no se parecen a nadie. Es lo que dicen pero esta nariz, es afilada como la de Nie Mingjue y sus manos realmente son demasiado grandes para un bebé. No es posible el ancho de sus muñecas. Realmente será una persona sumamente fuerte y alta. Bien podría significar que es parecido al tío pero es demasiado evidente para una mujer y de cualquier forma ya los había visto antes en las fiestas.

Lo toca en su nariz y el bebé frunce el ceño.

—Hahaha

—¿Que pasa?

Ambos se acercan un poco a mirar al bebé. Sus cejas, duras.

—Pff hahaha

—Hahaha

Ella ríe mucho. Se siente un poco tonta y bastante feliz también. Tiene muchos sentimientos que no puede explicar. Ahora es evidente porque Nie Huaisang nunca le dijo de quién estaba enamorado y de quien quería embarazarse. Cuestiones que ella apoyo en silencio. Estar casada con alguien importante ya era demasiado pedir para alguien como ella. Así como se consideraba así misma. Indigna de ser querida debido a estar enferma desde siempre.

—Es perfecto

—Si  
—Si

Dicen ambos hombres al unísono. Avergonzandose rápidamente. Mingjue se da cuenta y se para dejando fría la espalda de Huaisang.

Ella solo les sonríe.

—No quisiera apartarme de este bebé nunca

Al darse cuenta ya no vuelve a decir nuestro bebé.

Shenmin siente vigor al ver la vida en sus brazos.

...

Al pasar los días luce menos cansada. Es cómo si de pronto se hubiera sanado y es lo que pasa con los enfermos terminales cuando están por irse.

Huaisang comparte habitación con Mingjue. Prácticamente duermen los tres juntos. Apenas separados por una puerta. Ella puede pararse algunos momentos para poder asearse siendo ayudada por las doncellas. Claro está no pueden desnudarla ni tocarla en demasia. Huaisang se recupera y ya puede andar sin apoyo.

En su primera semana de vida, el bebé teniendo los ojos abiertos durante mucho tiempo es el evento, es la fiesta, es la celebración.   
Persiguiendo los sonidos es otra fiesta de "tres padres" emocionados. Incluso el respirar es motivo de suspiros en todos en su secta. Un sucesor. Realmente se sienten agradecidos. Creer que desaparecerían era algo que ya esperaban pero ahora tienen una nueva oportunidad.

...

—No quiero dejarlos   
—Me siento muy inquieto

—Tampoco quiero que te vayas pero entiendo que debes hacerlo

—He estado aquí mas de una semana y debo volver

Los ojos de Huaisang se aguan y su nariz también. Desde que empezo la cultivacion para generar una matriz en su cuerpo sus sentimientos se han ido modificando. En cuanto tuvo poco tiempo gestando se puso doblemente sensible. Se emocionaba por todo y sus lágrimas de felicidad rodaban fácilmente. El tiempo que estuvo con Shenmin ella lo consintió totalmente mientras pudo hacerlo. Lo quiso y le dio todo el amor del mundo. Tanto, que por un momento Huaisang olvidaba las cosas y sonreía a menudo. Siempre se decía así mismo que nada debía afectar el desarrollo emocional de su bebé. Mantenía su mente positiva la mayor parte del tiempo.

Luego vino la etapa tranquila, cuando sus emociones se estabilizaron, entonces al tiempo vino Mingjue y ahora dio a luz. Su cuerpo nuevamente vuelve a cambiar. Otra vez le toca llorar por todo. La verdad es que toda la semana ha llorado por cualquier motivo.

—No llores mientras me voy  
—Hazlo cuando puedo consolarte

—No estoy...no...

—Ven aquí   
—Me sentiré muy mal cuando me esté yendo

Mingjue lo abraza y por primera vez Huaisang suelta un comentario estúpido de su parte

—Esto se siente horrible wahh no quiero tener otro, me arrepiento de...

Mingjue tapa su boca con su mano.

—No digas eso

—Es que no puedo dejar de llorar

—¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso!

—Wahhh soy mal padr...

Mingjue vuelve a tapar su boca pero esta vez con la suya.

Huaisang recibe el beso y se queda muy quieto y deja de llorar.

—No me habías besado desde que nació el bebé

—Lo siento   
—No lo creí conveniente e incluso ahora no se como puedo contenerme después de besarte

—...

Huaisang lo mira un poco agitado.

—¿Me das otro?

—Solo uno

—Si

Mingjue se agacha un poco y lo besa. Un beso pequeño. Dejando a Huaisang con los labios húmedos. Es una visión bastante celestial a sus ojos. Sabe que está exitado. Nie Mingjue imagina la ereccion que Huaisang debe de estar teniendo y la suya misma comienza a erigirse. Lo toma por los hombros y haciendo el esfuerzo más grande de su vida, se controla.

—Escucha, está vez tardaré 3 días en volver  
—Si puedo volveré antes   
—No te sobreesfuerces  
—Haré unos arreglos y vendré por ustedes  
—Es muy importante la ceremonia de nacimiento entre otros detalles

—Lo sé

—Yo lo haré todo   
—Por favor descansa   
—Hazme llamar si pasa algo

—Lo haré

Lo besa en la frente y le dice que lo ama y Huaisang responde que él también. Mingjue no se ha despedido del bebé. Es porque no querria apartarse. Lo ama demasiado para dejarlo. A Huaisang también pero Huaisang es un ser razonante y ya ha sido capaz de cuidar de sí mismo.

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

No puedo creer que este acabandolo. En el próximo capítulo ya regresan a Qinghe 😢  
  
  
  
  



	38. Regreso

—¡El primer maestro Nie derepente se desplomó!

—¡¿Cómo, que pasó?!

—¡Lo vimos llegar y estaba a poco menos de un metro del suelo cuando de pronto cayó!

—Pero...

—¡No lo sé, lucia tan pálido y agotado, fue difícil arrastrarlo hasta aquí, el doctor dijo que ya venía!

...

—El golpe no ha sido muy fuerte, aparentemente se encuentra bien

—¿Que deberíamos hacer?

—Solo es cuestión de dejarlo dormir hasta que se despierte por si mismo, dentro de poco vendré para volver a tomar su pulso

—¡Si!

—Si se despierta ofrezcanle agua y llamenme

—¡Si!

—Déjenlo dormir, esto debería estar resuelto con descanso   
—Que alguien se quede aquí

Nie Mingjue ha caído preso del agotamiento espiritual. Por mantener a Huaisang a salvo durante la cesárea y toda la noche y las noches subsecuentes a su cuidado y al bebé. Sin dormir, sin entrenar y casi sin comer. Una semana sumamente dura.

...

—¿Acaso no debería ya estar papá aquí?   
—No se nada de él y hoy es el cuarto día ¿crees que debería enviar por él?   
—Ayer...

—Maestro

—¿Si?

—Madame esta despierta y pregunta por usted

—Gracias

—Mmm ¿maestro?

—¿Si?

—¿Podemos...tener al bebé un momento?

—...   
— _¡Claro que no!_  
 _—_ Por supuesto

...

—¿Cómo te has estado sintiendo?

—He...estado bien

—Me alegro   
—¿Quieres comer?

—¿Dónde...si no...podria haber...encontrado...un... mejor esposo?   
—Estas...triste...

—...No

—...

—Claro que no

—Hmph tratas...de engañarme

—...

—¿Hermano mayor?

—Mmm

—No...has sabido de él

—...   
—Ten, se enfría

Huaisang pasa con ella cerca de dos horas tratando de desviar la conversación. Intentando ser ameno, hasta que el cansancio la hace dormir nuevamente.

Aunque ella siempre ha conseguido mantenerlo alegre y centrado, ahora, no es su mejor momento. Ya no es.

...

—¿Lady xx?

—Maestro aquí estoy

—¿Mi hijo?

—Si, lo alimentamos y atendimos adecuadamente   
—Mm maestro...también podemos tener al bebé esta noche

—"..."

—Luce muy cansado   
—Si maestro, confíe en nosotras

—"..."

—Maestro no haremos daño al bebé

—...

—De verdad luce muy cansado

—Usted solo lo ha estado cuidando y a Madame y atendiendo la secta...

—Es un bebé tranquilo

—Si, él no llora, está durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo

—Si, si llora lo devolveremos

Huaisang las mira con un sentimiento de confusión pero y aunque no quiere, entiende que debe de dormir. Tiene varios días de no poder descansar adecuadamente. También está sobreesforzando su cuerpo. Solo toca asentir ligeramente. Da unos besos al bebé y se va a sus habitaciones.   
Con sus últimas energías se dice así mismo que unas horas esta bien pero él no se despierta si no hasta que sale a luz del sol y es cuando tocan a su puerta.   
No se ha quitado la ropa por lo que se levanta y abre  rápidamente.

—¡...!   
—¡¿Dónde...?!  
—¿Estas bien?

—Te extrañe también

Huaisang se arroja a sus brazos y Mingjue lo recibe empujandolo hacia adentro  mientras se abrazan.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si ¿Porque no viniste?

—Eso es algo que luego te diré   
—¿Nuestro hijo?

—Mm las doncellas lo tienen...estaba muy cansado y...lo traere...

—Déjalo

—¿Mm?

—Déjalo   
—Aunque me muero por verlo quiero abrazarte un poco más

—Mm si

Se funden en el brazo, en silencio. Un momento.

—¿Tu herida esta bien?

—Si, se ve como una herida vieja gracias a ti

—Bien

—Ha cicatrizado demasiado rápido

—Eso es bueno

—...   
—¿Gastaste mucha energía espiritual en mi?

—...   
—¿No es presuntuoso de tu parte pensar así con este cuerpo tan pequeño?

—¿Ah?   
—¿Te estas burlando de mi?

—Haha

—Mm no es gracioso

—Haha

Mingjue separa a Huaisang de su pecho y toma sus mejillas. Lo observa un poco y las preguntas nadan en su mente ¿Cuándo es que creció tanto? ¿Cuándo decidió ésto por sí mismo, sin preguntar y cuándo precisamente es que llegó a pensar en todo esto? ¿Como una mente que parecía ser tan estrecha pudo planear todo y arriesgar hasta el último segundo? ¿Acaso no tenía razón el maestro Yin? Huaisang puede llegar a ser un buen estratega. Huaisang planea, planea y arriesga. Implacable y de forma pasiva erosiona la roca a punta de gotas de paciencia, sin rendirse.

— _¡No Huaisang, no te lo compraré!_  
 _—¡No Huaisang, no irás conmigo!_  
 _—¡No Huaisang, no dormirás en mi cama!_  
— _¡No Huaisang, no te embarazaras!_  
 _—¿Alguna vez Huaisang lo escucha?_  
— _A este paso..._

Nie Mingjue busca en sus memorias las cosas que decía primero ante una petición de Huaisang para terminar cediendo inmediatamente pocos segundos después de haberse negado. Huaisang siempre ha persistido en silencio. Como siempre. Con todo lo que se le niega. Incluido el mismo Nie Mingjue. Ya sea con una carita triste. Verbalmente. O un llanto incontrolable. Siempre mediante la culpa de hermano mayor con hermano muy pequeño.   
Huaisang nunca ha parado hasta que ha obtenido. No para hasta que llegó a dormir con él. No para hasta que se hicieron amantes. No se detuvo hasta que le dio un hijo ¿Se detendrá ahora que desea tener otro? ¿Se detendrá alguna vez frente a algo que desea? ¿Continuará hasta conseguir sea lo que sea que desee? Y lo que se ponga frente a sus ojos.   
En parte y la mayor parte, es responsabilidad de Nie Mingjue. Esa "mano dura" solo era dura de la boca para afuera porque de llevarla a la acción, jamás pasó. Ha consentido todo desde pequeño. Siempre.

—¿Que, que pasa?

—Nada

—Mm ¿entonces?

—Haaaaaa estoy loco por ti

El entrecejo de Huaisang se enarca hacia arriba y sus ojos se saltan un poco y totalmente mudo se separa.

—Tienes que decirme cuando vayas a hablar así...yo...

Huaisang se ha puesto totalmente rojo. Un te amo o un te extraño esta bien pero un estoy loco por ti es...cero cordura. Mingjue esta loco por él. Y él lo está también ¿por quien mas si no podría hacer eso a su cuerpo siendo hombre?

—¿Porque te estas poniendo rojo?

—No te burles

—Hahaha

—No sabía que podías ponerte asi de tímido cuando hasta hace poco estabas sobre mi rogando por...

Huaisang se apresura y tapa su boca.

—Callate

Tiene ambas manos sobre los labios de Nie Mingjue y su cabeza agachada. Ahora sus orejas son las rojas y Mingjue puede verlas.

—Estas todo rojo

—¡Tengo hambre!   
—¡Vamos a la cocina!

—Hahaha bien  
—Debes alimentarte correctamente, mira, el sol está arriba

—Dormí mucho

Poco a poco ha ido bajando sus manos y poniendolas en su pecho.

—Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí

—También estoy feliz de estar aquí   
—Mm a comer

—Tú también

En la secta han tenido la amabilidad de dejarlo dormir aunque ya eran las 7 de la mañana. Han desayunado en la cocina junto al bebé. Mingjue no ha parado de mirarlo y cargarlo. Totalmente embelesado.

—No has comido nada

—Comí en casa

—Mmm  
—¿Y como está?

—Todo está bien   
—Preguntan por ti

—¿Si?

—Si, sobre todo las doncellas

—Oh ahh

—Todos quieren conocer a mi sobrino

—Mm

Huaisang suspira. No pueden presentar al bebé como hijo de ambos y aunque para él está bien no sabe si para Nie Mingjue verdaderamente también lo esté.

—¿No te...

Escapa media pregunta sin pensarlo. Nie Mingjue levanta la vista y le da una mirada un poco...

—Haa  
—Admito que a veces estoy celoso y hasta podría decir que me duele pero es algo que puedo soportar

—¿Eso es cierto?

—Puedo soportarlo  
—No es que me cause sufrimiento   
—Es...solo...solo...sentirme relegado a ser el tío cuando...soy su padre

Sentados frente a frente en la pequeña mesa se observan mutuamente. Como una pareja vieja pero con un largo camino por delante aún. Entonces Huaisang se pone de pie, rodea la tabla y se sienta a su lado.

—Lo llevaremos lo más pronto posible a casa   
—Un día le diremos la verdad y...quizas a la gente también, quizás puedan entenderlo...la cuestión no es si somos hombres...es...el vínculo...

—...

—Si nos odian por esto o si nos quieren hacer daño, yo te prometo a ti y a él que luchare contra quien sea para protegerlos

Mingjue lo observa y a su determinación ¿cuando se hizo hombre? ¿Fue acaso la primera vez que durmieron? ¿Fue acaso cuando leyó esa carta? ¿Fue acaso por el heredero? ¿Fue cuando levantó el sable?¿Cuándo se fue a la guerra para protegerlo a él? ¿Nie Huaisang protegiendo a Nie Mingjue? Él no lo sabe y solo guarda silencio un momento.

—Eres todo un hombre ¿Mm?

—Te burlas cuando estoy siendo serio

—No me burlo...es...solo...   
—Bien, acepto tu protección

Nie Mingjue hace un asentimiento respetuoso. Claro está que eso quizás sea imposible de demostrar ya que no hay motivos, actualmente, que demuestren que hay que estar preparados para lo eventual. En todo caso no desea bajar su autoestima y acepta el ofrecimiento.

—Ya tiene una semana y media pronto debemos hacer la fiesta de su primer mes de nacim...

Huaisang le ha interrumpido con un beso. Uno apasionado, tomándolo de sus mejillas mientras Mingjue carga al bebé en brazos.   
El beso escala de tibio a caliente. Ambos empiezan a responder con cierto grado de exitacion hasta que el bebé hace ruidos que logran apagar la situación.

—¿No esté un mal momento para despertarse?

—Haha

—¿Que nombre quieres ponerle?

—¿Mm? ¿Puedo escogerlo?

—Si, aposté con mi esposa que si era niña ella se lo pondría pero si era varón tú se lo pondrías, claro está estaba seguro que sería varón...

—...

Nie Mingjue lo mira a los ojos detallando el color en el iris y como se contrae y dilata la pupila.

Suspira y lo besa en la frente. Es como si un sentimiento de culpa aún se asienta en su pecho. Un plomo muy pesado. Punza. Hinca. Aunque le dijo "No quiero volver a verte" Nie Huaisang seguía planeando con él en su vida ¿Acaso planeaba dejar al bebé sin nombre hasta que ellos volviesen a verse? ¿Acaso pretendía buscarle mientras gestaba? ¿Acaso lo buscaría con el bebé en brazos?

—¿Porque me ves en silencio?

—Porque eres...

—...

—¿Soy...

—Eres...

—...

—...   
—Te amo Huaisang

—Mm yo también te amo

Huaisang apoya su frente en el hueco de su cuello y Mingjue apoya la mejilla en su cabeza. Ambos miran a su bebé. Observar cada pequeño movimiento se siente como una promesa seguida de otra promesa. No hay nada más hermoso en este momento que lo que están llegando a ser.

...

—Debemos ir a verla

—¿Mm?

—Por supuesto debo presentar mis respetos

—Ah...si

Nie Mingjue caballero de siempre y con el ceño muy fruncido obviamente sabe que debe presentarse aunque llego hace horas. Huaisang se rie un poco ante el formalismo de éste.

—¿No eres acaso el hombre perfecto?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Deja eso para los Lan!

—Hahaha haaa es cierto pero yo te amo a ti no a ellos

—...

Los hombros de Nie Mingjue se suavizan y su ceño se relaja un poco.

—Bueno...

Nie Mingjue se pone de pie y Huaisang detrás de él pero se adelanta para abrirle la puerta puesto que NMJ trae al bebé en brazos. No es que sea un inútil para abrir la puerta por si mismo pero lleva en brazos lo más preciado que ambos tienen. Toda la secta en realidad. Ambas.

...

Nie Mingjue hace la reverencia muy formal a Shenmin que esta semi recostada sobre su cama. Ella sonríe y asiente.

Cruzan unas cuantas palabras. Sobre la salud y el estado de ánimo de ella más que nada. Ella no puede dejar de pensar en que hay otros con necesidades también por lo cual ofrece.

—He estado...pensando mucho y ya que estoy siendo capaz de moverme por mi cuenta...ya es tiempo de la fiesta del primer mes de nacimiento...

—Lo es

—Entonces podemos celebrarla en casa

—Eso haremos, ya lo hemos estado trabajando con los...

—No me refiero a este lugar...no quiero que él célebre su primera vida aquí...

—...

—...

—Podemos llevarlo a Qinghe

—¡Shenmin no!

—"..."

—Esta bien, sé que quieres ir a casa

—...

—Está bien, estaré bien

Aunque Huaisang réplica una y otra vez ella no está dispuesta a ceder. Nie Mingjue guarda silencio mientras evalúa el riesgo de trasladarla. Solo hay una forma y los acuerdos llegan.

Nie Mingjue vuelve a Qinghe inmediatamente para hacer los arreglos. Se dispone una habitación. La más oreada posible. Con la vista más amplia y bonita. Se dispone la fiesta y se envian las invitaciones. Regresa a xx xx después de 10 días.

—Cada vez me resulta más difícil soportar él no verte

—Siento haber tardado tanto, tenía que supervisar yo mismo. Ten en cuenta que no se nada de fiestas para...

—Ppff Hahaha

—No te rías

—Es que eso quisiera haberlo visto   
—¿Es que acaso serás mejor padre que yo?   
—¿Hay alguna cosa en que sea mejor que tú?

—Para embaucarme eres el mejor

—¡Hey!

—Hahaha

—Hahaha

—¿Estas listo?

—Si

—Bien, llevemosla

—Si

...

—¿Die? ¿Niang?...Die, Niang vine a decirles adiós por un tiempo...pero volveré pronto para descansar con ustedes

Nie Mingjue también presenta sus revenrencias y agradecimientos por cuidar de Huaisang y por la bendición de su hijo.

Nie Huaisang también agradece y pide perdón por la mentira. Pide la bendición para salir librado de ella.

Pero son las palabras de Shenmin que terminan haciendo mella en los corazones de ambos Nie mientras se despide de su padre y de su madre.   
Hace sus reverencias como puede y enciende inciensos frente a su epitafio.

—Esperenme

Termina de sus oraciones y al tratar de levantarse tambalea pero es Nie Mingjue quien la atrapa. El cuerpo de Shenmin se siente como una puñalada helada en sus manos. La levanta en sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Shenmin ¿estas bien?!

—¡Madame!

—¡Madame!

—S si

—Sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea

—Vayamos a casa   
—Nie Huaisang no me causes mas molestias

Refunfuña cariñosamente ella.

—Mmm Shenmin...

Empiezan el retorno por el jardín trasero. Shenmin siente el calor de Nie Mingjue. Realmente es un hombre muy fuerte. Nie Huaisang y el bebé estarán perfectamente bien.

Una vez en la puerta de la secta. Huaisang reverencia a los que quedan.

—Maestro cuidaremos hasta que vuelvas

—No nos olvides

—No lo haré, soy su maestro...yo...volveré y...

—Lo esperaremos maestro

—Cuide bien de nuestra Madame y del bebé

—Lo haré   
—Gracias

Si. Hay cierta culpa en su corazón pero si cuidar a Shenmin y protegerlos a todos de ser destruidos y perpetuar el linaje xx xx sirve de algo entonces quizás si un día la verdad saliese, quizás, tal vez y muchos de los hombres también han muerto en la guerra...es una posibilidad.

Nie Mingjue también se reverencia con ellos y ellos devuelven la reverencia.

—Gracias por cuidar de él

—Maestro Nie...fue él quién cuido de nosotros

Los agradecimientos y reverencias van y vienen. Las palabras de despedida y aliento mutuo sobran.

...

—Huaisang debemos irnos

—Si

—Adiós

Las doncellas también van. Ellas llevan al bebé en un carro y Los Nie y Shenmin van en otro. Y como es acordado el traspasar parte de su energía cada cierto tiempo durante la ruta.

—Primer maestro Nie

—...

Él la toma de sus manos. Solía pensar que las manos pequeñas que había llegado a tomar eran las de Huaisang pero ahora está claro que estaba equivocado. Siempre hay alguien más grande pero siempre hay alguien más pequeño también.

—Wow manos tan grandes

—Oh lo siento ¿la estoy apretando demasiado?

—Haha no...Die solía decirme que un día me casaría con el primer maestro, Nie Mingjue

—"..."

Huaisang esta oyendo atentamente. Por supuesto todo eso lo sabe.

—Cuándo papá lo conoció en persona temió por mí...

—...  
—Haha

Nie Mingjue esta rojo hasta las orejas y suelta una risita nerviosa ¿que situacion es esta? La está tomando de las manos. Es la mujer del hermano pero él era el primer objetivo. De locos.

—Bien, voy a empezar ahora

Cada cierto tramo Mingjue pasa un poco de energía para que pueda resistir. Obviamente no se pudo hacer nada. Ella insistió en ir. Amenazo con pararse en ir sola a pie hasta Qinghe.

...

—El viaje ha sido agotador para él

—Si pero él es muy fuerte y comprometido

—Siento ser una molestia...

—Shenmin te he dicho muchas veces que dejes de decir eso

—...

—¿Lady xx y xx?   
—Ayudenla a ponerse presentable

—Si maestro

Nie Huaisang baja del coche y sube a donde Nie Mingjue esta durmiendo. Después de mirarlo un poco acaricia su rostro y lo despierta con un beso.

—Hey, ya casi estamos en casa...desp...

Nie Mingjue rueda sobre él y continúa durmiendo

—Hey, Hey...no puedo respirar...algo está hinchandome la barriga...

De pronto Huaisang enrojece y su cuerpo hormiguea. Es la ereccion de Nie Mingjue. Se muerde el labio inferior y se queda quieto debajo de él. El coche salta cuando hay una piedra grande o un hueco. Mingjue se presiona sobre él una y otra vez y él comienza a exitarse.

—Oye, en serio...quitate...no es justo...no puedo hacer nada así...

Pero Nie Mingjue esta demasiado cansado.

—¡Tú te lo buscaste!

Huaisang mete la mano en su entrepierna y con dificultad toma su ereccion por encima de la ropa y comienza a menearlo de un lado para otro. Nie Mingjue se retuerce encima de él y sus gruñidos escapan de su boca. Huaisang siente todo su cuerpo picar. Sus caderas empiezan a moverse. Junta sus muslos y se frota consigo mismo. Sus jadeos empiezan a salir de su boca. Se aferra con la otra mano a Nie Mingjue y continúa tocandolo. Entonces siente la necesidad de tocarse así mismo y se detiene.

—Haaa Huaisang hazlo un poco más

—¡¿AH?!

—Sshh

—Estabas despierto

—Hace poco pero sigue...

—Quitate de encima

—No, continúa lo que hacías

—Quitate

Nie Mingjue toma la ereccion de Huaisang y lo sacude arriba a abajo y Huaisang se retuerce sin control.

—Eso no es justo

—Continúa Huaisang

Huaisang vuelve a tocarlo y ambos empiezan a masturbarse por encima de la ropa. Huaisang no puede reprimir sus gemidos por lo que Mingjue tapa su boca mientras besa y muerde su cuello. Huaisang aumenta el movimiento de su mano cada vez más y Nie Mingjue responde moviendo las caderas de forma que pareciera estar pentrandolo. Movimientos que calientan a Huaisang trayendole memorias de las tantas veces que Nie Mingjue se lo ha cogido en donde sea que tuvieran oportunidad.

—Un...poco más

Gruñe Mingjue sobre la oreja de Huaisang.

Mingjue besa y lame la oreja y el cuello y lo llena de mordeduras y marcas violáceos. Nie Mingjue siempre ha sido posesivo con él. Siempre.

—Ah Huaisang, estas mojando la tela ¿ya vas a venirte?

Huaisang asiente varias veces rápidamente ya que tiene lo boca tapada. Sus caderas suben y bajan hasta que Mingjue siente mojarse la tela y disminuir las harcadas. Él también se libera segundos después. Huaisang resopla sobre la mano de Mingjue y Mingjue ahoga su propio jadeo mordiendolo duramente. Tanto que hace llorar a Huaisang. Uno sobre el otro descansan un poco.

—Me mordiste muy fuerte

—Lo sé, lo siento

—Pesas

—Haha lo siento

Mingjue se eleva un poco y mira la humedad en los lados de Huaisang y las seca con su manga.

—Lo siento, me emocione

—Está bien

Mingjue se pone sobre sus rodillas y lo besa en la frente.

—Buscaré algo con que limpiar este desastre

—En el baúl pequeño

Mingjue encuentra lino blanco y algo de agua para asearse como puedan ¿cual es el motivo por el cual habrían cambiado de ropa si fue hace poco que hicieron muda?

—Maestros

—¿Si?

Ambos salen del coche

—Ya estamos en las puertas

Los ojos de Huaisang brillan y se humedecen.

—¡Qinghe Nie!

Esboza con una sonrisa. Siento un regocijo que solo le dio el saber que estaba embarazado.

El carro continúa la marcha los pocos metros hasta la puerta.

En las torres gritan los vigías.

—¡Abran las puertas, los maestros están aquí!

Y las puertas se abren. Sale el recibimiento. Ellos bajan de los coches. Nie Mingjue delante, ingresa. Las reverencias no se hacen esperar.

Detrás Huaisang camina. Su corazón brinca asustado, emocionado. Suena el cuerno.

—¡Por el segundo maestro Nie que ha traído la bendición del heredero!

Gritan en coro los discípulos y el corazón de Huaisang brinca aún más. Nerviosamente pisa el primer peldaño y el segundo y el tercero. La estrofa se repite tres veces hasta que consigue estar adentro. Detrás de él ingresa Shenmin. Ella ha insistido entrar dignamente de pie. No desea ser recordada más como alguien digna de lástima. Detrás ingresan las doncellas con el bebé en brazos. Detrás ingresan los discípulos y sirvientes que  fueron seleccionados para iniciar el viaje.

Todos en Qinghe hacen su reverencia y aguardan a que todos ingresen para levantarse.

—¿Lo viste?

—¿Al bebe?   
—No pude verlo

—Seguro es precioso

—Que bendición mas grande, un varón

—Si, si mira ahi

—Si manito

Los murmuraciones no se hacen esperar una vez dentro de las paredes. Difícilmente Shenmin llega a las habitaciones preparadas para ella. Sus doncellas la atienden y también se ha destinado otras más para su cuidado. Él bebe por supuesto pasa la mayor parte del tiempo repartido entre los tres en la primera semana. Todo mundo ha ido a verlo.

...

—Bien, una semana es suficiente tiempo para que estén más que acomodados

—Si

—La fiesta dará inicio esta noche  
—La mayoría ha llegado ayer por la noche

—Lo sé   
—Converse mucho con Wei-Xiong y Wanyin-Xiong

—¿Hasta cuando les llamaras así?

—Mmm bueno estoy acostumbrado...

—Ven aquí

Mingjue jala a Huaisang hasta tenerlo entre sus piernas

—¿Te sigue doliendo?

—No, no mucho

Lo besa sobre la tela en su vientre, varias veces.

—¿Eso todavía sigue ahí?

—Ahhh si

—¿Cuándo se irá?

—Ya no me he cultivado con eso, desaparecera gradualmente

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Mmm no lo sé

Mingjue apoya la frente y exhala.

—Yo también quiero hacerlo

Mingjue leventa la mirada. Huaisang se encoge y lo besa y trata de sentarse en sus faldas.

—No me has tocado desde ese día

—¿Cómo podríamos si estamos ocupados todo el tiempo?

—Lo sé   
—Mm ah ngh no me muerdas

—No puedo evitarlo, me gustas demasiado

Huaisang se separa y el brillo en los ojos de Mingjue es evidente. Esta locamente enamorado. Suspira.

—¿Que fue eso?

Pregunta Nie Mingjue.

—...

Le responde con un beso en la frente.

—Te dejaré para que termines este papeleo, iré a ver a xx xx

—Bien

Huaisang se baja de sus piernas y sale del estudio. Mingjue lo ve irse y en cuanto sale y la puerta se cierra Mingjue se acomoda su miembro y tararea

—Lalala haaaa Huaisang, dos años lalala

Continúa con sus últimos apuntes antes de darse de lleno a la fiesta.

Realmente esta feliz. Goza de amor. De paz. De felicidad.

Suspira y sella.

"Se anexa la secta xx xx. Pasa a ser parte de Qinghe Nie"

No existe más la secta xx xx.

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

  
Encontré este fan art. Es JGY con un bebe Nie pero algo así me imagino a Huaisang con su bebe Nie. (su crédito correspondiente)

Bueno en este capítulo se dieron su jalada de ganzo prácticamente en las puertas de Qinghe.

Chale me está dando pena matarla ☹️

No olvides indicar donde encuentres errores ortográficos o algo que no entiendas.

Letra cursiva es pensamiento.

Disfrutalo y muchas gracias.

Paletas para todos.

🍭🍭🍭🍭🍭🍭🍭🍭🍭🍭🍭


	39. Alegría

—¡Todo esta listo! 

 

—Bien

—¿Mi hermano? 

 

—El hermano del líder está con su esposa en estos momentos 

 

—Pueden retirarse

 

Una a una las sectas han ido llegando y se las ha ido ubicando respectivamente. 

 

La fiesta del mes da por inicio. Hay por supuesto música, danzantes, mujeres,  alcohol y mucha comida entre otras numerosas cosas para el entretenimiento. Todo el programa incluye cacerías. Luchas de espada. Lanzamiento de flechas. Infinidad de eventos para celebrar y mantener a los invitados entretenidos. 

 

Se sienta Nie Mingjue al frente por ser el líder de la secta. El primero. Luego está Huaisang y finalmente ella y las doncellas. 

 

El bebé se muestra por primera vez. 

 

Las personas rodean al bebé. Todos quieren tomar un turno. 

 

—¡Es tan robusto! 

 

—¡Míralo, es hermoso! 

 

—Huaisang

—Madame xx xx

 

—Zewu-Jun 

—Segundo hermano

 

—No te he visto en mucho tiempo, yo estoy un poco sorprendido

 

—Yo... 

 

—Hehe necesito hablar con Da-Ge 

 

—Él está por...por allá

 

—El líder de secta está en el patio 

 

—Permiteme

 

—S, si

 

—Mmm ¡Huaisang! 

 

—¡Ahh! 

—¡Wei-Xiong! 

 

—Huaisang dejame verlo

—Oh tu esposa 

—Un placer 

 

Reverencia 

 

—Joven Wei

 

—Jiang-Xiong

 

—Jiang Cheng míralo 

 

—Madame xx xx

 

—Joven Jiang 

 

—¡Cielos Huaisang, realmente es como Nie Mingjue en miniatura! 

 

—Ah haha haha ¿verdad que si? 

 

—¿No es así Jiang Cheng? 

 

—¿No crees que estas exag...e...rando?

—... 

 

—¡Jiang Cheng! 

 

Codazo. 

 

—Auch Wei WuXian 

 

—No te le quedes viendo así, lo asustaras

 

—Es que si...es igual...es como

 

—¡Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! 

—¡Aquí! 

 

—Sshh

—¿Quién está asustando al bebé ahora? 

 

—Deja de gritar le diré a Zewu-Jun 

 

—¡...!

 

—Mira, mira...

 

—Oh HanGuang-Jun 

—Mucho tiempo de no vernos, espero que Wei-Xiong no te haya dado muchos disgustos

 

—Mm

 

—Madame xx xx

 

—HanGuang-Jun 

 

Reverencia. 

 

—Míralo Lan Zhan 

 

—...

 

—¿No crees que esta muy lindo? 

 

—Mm

 

—Ugh no soporto a estos dos sobre todo cuando se ponen acaramelados, por cierto ¿Dónde demonios está...? Fijo que debe de andar con todo acaramelado con el primer hermano argg

 

—Jiang Cheng quita esa cara de esposa muerta 

 

—¿Que? 

 

—Huaisang te dejaremos un momento 

 

—Oh si 

 

—Traje algo para el bebé pero lo deje en mi habitación y HanGuang-Jun va a ayudarme a buscarlo

 

—¡Ugh que descaro! 

 

—Oh entiendo hehe

 

—¿No es así, Lan Zhan? Haha

 

—Si

 

—Por cierto yo iré a traer el mío 

 

—Demasiada generosidad 

 

—Madame xx xx

—Madame xx xx

—Madame xx xx

 

—Joven Wei

—Joven Jiang 

—HanGuang-Jun 

 

... 

 

—Oye Lan Zhan 

 

—Mm

 

—¿No quieres uno igualito a ti? 

 

—¡¿Mm?! 

 

—Si

—Uno tuyo y uno mío 

 

—Conozco formas sabes

 

Lan Wangji se detiene en el pasillo y Wei Ying se desprende su brazo para mirarlo. 

 

—¿Formas? 

 

—Haha si

 

—... 

 

—Lan Zhan Hahaha tu cara 

 

—¿A...que te refieres? 

 

—Te diré un secreto 

 

... 

 

—Estas cansada

 

—Si

 

—Voy a llevarte

 

—Mis doncellas me acompañaran, debes quedarte aquí 

 

—Bien, te excusare hasta la puerta 

 

—Esta bien 

 

... 

 

—Por lo que debo retirarme 

—Dejo la fiesta en vuestras manos 

 

—Madame xx xx tenga a mas confiar en nosotros 

 

—Lo haré 

 

Reverencias. 

 

Se ha despedido de todos los líderes y ha sido acompañada hasta la salida del salón. Desde allí las damas se han encargado del bebé y de Shenmin. 

 

Para Huaisang se siente extraño. Siempre ha sido como la mosca en la sopa en las fiestas. Cuando todos crecen se apartan y eso está pasando ahora. Cada uno está eligiendo su camino con sus respectivas parejas. En el futuro se seguirán reuniendo seguramente pero ahora es el momento del cambio. De la adaptación. 

Desde su asiento puede observar a las personas beber y comer. Contarse chistes y reír. Alzar su copa en su dirección y el responder bebiendo la suya. Es raro. Antes solo era el consentido hermano menor. En este momento está teniendo trato de alguien importante. De alguien adulto. Trato de padre y de líder de secta. 

 

La primera noche se acaba. Todos duermen la mañana y a la segunda noche salen de caza. La cacería se organiza para una semana entera. Shenmin no se muestra en Tam evento. 

 

—Es una semana realmente... Haa estoy agotado 

 

—Haha ¿como esta tu herida? 

 

—Está mejor cada día 

 

—Debes descansar 

—Te están apareciendo círculos negros debajo de los ojos

 

—Ah pero...es que... 

 

—Te he encargado 2 doncellas mas para su cuidado 

 

—Lo sé pero... 

 

—No lo concientas tanto 

 

—Es mi bebe ¿como puedes decir eso? 

 

—Es mi trabajo no consentirlo 

 

—... 

—Pues haces un mal trabajo 

 

—... 

—Hahaha tal vez tengas razón 

 

—¿Mañana puedo quedarme? 

 

—¡No! 

 

—Mmm

 

—Pero estoy cansado 

 

—¿Que paso con el líder de secta xx xx que se atrevió a ir a la guerra, sable en mano llevando a mi hijo en sus entrañas? ¿Mm? ¿Dónde está? 

 

—No te burles, en serio no sabía que podía ser tan agotador y...mmm ahhhh

 

Huaisang se queda dormido en el pecho de Nie Mingjue.

 

Y Nie Mingjue lo aprieta fuerte contra su carne y suspira lo suficientemente hondo como para quedarse dormido instantáneamente también. 

 

Mañana será otro día. 

 

... 

 

Nie Huaisang también asiste. 

 

Es cierto que puede hacer muchas demostraciones de esgrima pero lo cierto es que nuevamente ha bajado su rendimiento. No ha vuelto a levantar un sable desde los tres meses de embarazo aproximadamente. No medita. No entrena la fuerza física. Apenas está leyendo. 

 

... 

 

—Está tarde note tu desempeño 

 

—¡Ah! 

 

—Estas volviendo al nivel  cero haha

 

—Eres tan malo 

 

—Hahaha

—Ven aquí que quiero abrazarte 

 

—Espera ya termino 

 

Huaisang termina de desvestirse pero en cuanto pretende ponerse una bata Mingjue le arroja unas palabras con un tono provocador. 

 

—¿Es necesario que te vistas? 

 

—...

 

—Ven

 

—Mm

 

—¡Ven!

 

—Mm

 

Huaisang muerde todo su labio inferior y con un poco de vergüenza obedece. 

Camina despacio hasta Mingjue. Tiene algo de vergüenza. 

 

—Ven aquí 

 

Huaisang se acerca y se sube a la cama mientras es perseguido por la mirada de Mingjue. 

 

—Apagare la luz

 

—¿Crees que ya no vas a gustarme porque tienes una cicatriz en tu cuerpo? 

 

—¡...! 

 

—Me gustas así 

 

Acaricia la cicatriz. 

 

—Me encantas así 

 

Frota su nariz en su cuello. 

 

—Te adoro asi

 

Aspira su esencia de baño. 

 

—Te amo así 

 

Besa su nuca y Huaisang gime. 

 

—Bien vamos a dormir 

 

—¡¿Ah?! 

—En serio tú ¡tú! 

 

Se levanta enojado, toma su bata y sale dando portazos. 

 

—Huaisang

 

Enojado como esta camina hasta el jardín. 

 

Hace frío. 

 

—En serio me enoja tanto 

—Hace frío y sin pensar vine hasta aquí 

 

Huaisang termina por enfriarse. 

 

Las flores en su continuo movimiento se mecen y el viento trae su aroma. 

 

—Después de todo es mi culpa que no podamos hacerlo

—Tanto insistí por éste hijo...haaa pero no me arrepiento

 

Frunce el ceño. 

 

—Él es mío 

—Yo le di un hijo

—Le daré todos los que me pida así ninguna podrá quitármelo 

 

Su rostro luce muy enojado cuando una voz suena en la oscuridad. 

 

—Wooo algo debe tenerte muy molesto para tener esa expresión tan aterradora 

 

—¡¿Qué, quién?! 

 

—Después que te confesé mis sentimientos ¿como puedes olvidarme? 

 

—¿Que? 

 

—Humph 

 

Los pasos se acercan. 

 

—Hola

 

Susurra en su oreja. 

 

Huaisang brinca a un lado. 

 

—¿Que? 

—¿Liu Tian? 

 

—Así que no has olvidado mi nombre 

 

—¡...!

 

—¿Porque estas aqui? 

 

—Me invitaron 

 

—¡Ya se que te invitaron! 

—¡¿Que haces en mi jardín?! 

 

—Recordando 

 

—¿Recordando q...?

 

—¿No fue aquí donde casi te beso? 

 

—¡¿Ah?! 

 

—Aquí 

 

—¿Q... 

 

Huaisang frunce el ceño y su cara se cierra para él. 

No está dispuesto. No quiere. 

No quiere hacer nada que eche a perder el buen momento que atraviesa. 

 

—No tengo nada que hablar con usted

 

—Uhhhh ahora soy usted

 

—Nunca fue... 

 

—Realmente no puedo salir de mi asombro sabiendo que te casaste no se porque tuve la errada idea de que había algo entre tú y... 

 

Otros sonidos de pasos se une a ellos. 

 

Es Mingjue con una capa extra en sus manos. 

 

Huaisang lo mira y avanza rápidamente hacia él con su cara toda dibujada "no hice nada". 

Con sus pequeños ojos, implorantes mira a Mingjue y él lo mira con ternura y acaricia suavemente su mejilla. 

No tiene ni una sola intención de ocultar nada delante de esa persona que tanto le fastidia así que simplemente lo toca.

 

—Ve adentro 

 

Usa la capa en sus manos para cubrirlo. 

Le ata el cordón amorosamente al rededor de su cintura. 

 

Huaisang lo mira y relaja sus facciones. 

 

Asiente en respuesta. 

 

Se devuelve por la espalda de Mingjue. 

Estando un poco lejos voltea para verlos decirse algunas palabras. 

No puede oírlos pero imagina lo peor. 

 

... 

 

—Tardaste un poco

 

—... 

 

Mingjue se desnuda en silencio. 

 

—¿Puedo preguntar... 

 

—!No! 

 

Gruñe enojado. 

 

Se lanza sobre Huaisang y lo arrastra casi bajo su cuerpo. 

 

—¡Duerme! 

 

Ordena gruesamente. 

 

—Si

 

La respuesta de Huaisang es pequeña. 

 

... 

 

Nuevamente las actividades agendadas dan inicio. Otro día más. Otra semana más. 

 

Todos los días están cargados de eventos y fiestas. 

 

Y por las noches están durmiendo juntos cada vez que es prudente. No hay tiempo para mucho.  

 

En los últimos días solo se dedican a beber. 

 

Huaisang se sienta a observar a la gente embriagarse.

 

Todo el mes ha sido agotador para todos en la secta se ha trabajado más duro que nunca. 

 

El bebé pasa cada vez más tiempo despierto y se rie con todos y cuando llora, su llanto es grueso y potente. 

 

Ha pasado de mano en mano y no hay quién no se sienta seducido por su carita toda gordita.

 

Claro está las murmuraciones también sobran. 

 

—Tú tampoco lo considerabas para esposo 

 

—Pero es que solo se comportaba caprichosamente 

 

—Es cierto 

 

—¿Crees que enviude pronto? 

 

—Eres tan fría 

 

—El bebé va a necesitar una madre quién mejor que yo para serlo

 

—¿Y porque tú? 

—Yo también quiero serlo

 

—Mira mi piel comparada con la tuya 

 

—Eres tan cruel 

 

—Por supuesto soy hermosa 

 

—La belleza no lo es todo 

 

—Si si ya viste 

—Digo no es que Madame no sea hermosa pero ¿has visto lo cálida que es? 

 

—Es de seguro que tiene muchos otros talentos 

 

—Si si la otra noche la vi en el patio 

 

—Es una lastima que este tan mal 

 

—Si

—Si

 

—Pero volviendo al tema 

—Realmente me gustaría ser la siguiente esposa 

 

—¿Que hay del primer maestro Nie? 

 

—Si, es cierto he notado que esta más amable que nunca 

 

—Incluso su rostro luce relajado, como si estuviera enamorado 

 

—Que se enamore de mí 

 

—Hahaha

—Hahaha

—Hahaha

 

—Mira esta mesa tan elegante, no me faltaría nada aquí 

 

—Lastima que venimos de sectas pequeñas 

 

—No nos consideraría

 

—¿Pero no es la esposa de una secta pequeña? 

 

—Quisiera tener la oportunidad de presentarme al primer maestro Nie pero papá dijo que no 

 

—¿Porque? 

 

—Es que ya me ha prometido a otro pero yo...si me conociera tal vez yo podría agradarle y él 

 

—Hahaha ¿crees que va a pedirte? 

 

—Callate tonta 

 

—Bueno si tanto lo deseas porque...¿Creamos un plan? Para llegar a él 

 

—¿De verdad? 

 

—Si

—Si

 

—Escucha, primero vas... 

 

Los murmullos y chismes están a la orden del momento. Y es cierto Nie Mingjue luce más relajado. Su rostro es la encarnación de la serenidad. 

 

Para todos es el tío orgulloso. El hermano mayor muy orgulloso. 

 

Con el pecho hinchado. 

 

Así es como luce. 

 

Las mujeres aunque en un principio de su juventud temian acercarse a él ahora que lo ven con un aire diferente sienten la confianza necesaria para intentarlo. 

 

Una de las tantas jóvenes ignoradas por él finge tropezar en el momento exacto en que Nie Mingjue cruza con la intensión de ir a su estudio, a tener una conversación de importancia con Lan XiChen antes de que finalice el evento. 

 

—Oh cielos lo lamento 

 

—Oah

 

—Derrame el vino que llevaba para mi padre

 

—Tenga cuidado 

 

Sonríe gentilmente. 

 

—Ahh si

—... 

 

El amplio patio casi oscuro dibuja sus siluetas bajo el cielo. 

 

Huaisang los observa un poco a lo lejos. No puede evitar la punzada de los celos aunque se haya prometido así mismo no volver a sentirse así. Se da aliento con palabras positivas y trata de ignorar la situación cuándo pretende irse, Mingjue ofrece su brazo y ella se cuelga rápidamente. 

Es lo mismo de siempre. 

Sea por mera educación Nie Mingjue solía ofrecer algún es el brazo si era necesario cuándo era bastante joven. En aquel tiempo Huaisang estaba dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos y constantemente se llegaba a poner celoso y lo castigaba enojandose y no hablándole. Claro está ahora las cosas son diferentes. Tiene el amor de Mingjue. Todo depende de él. No puede siempre actuar infantilmente. 

Muerde todo su labio inferior dentro de su boca y suspira. 

"No debo espiarlos" se arroja asi mismo a la cara. "Eso no está bien" continúa. 

 

Se devuelve lo más adentro que puede. En el salón de fiesta la mayoría ya retirandose a dormir. 

 

Huaisang se pregunta si él también debe irse. 

 

Si ellos solo fueran hermanos normales, efectivamente Huaisang lo hubiera dejado sólo pero resulta que no es el caso. Al final exhala y termina por irse. 

Los discípulos y sirvientes hacen su tarea de limpieza en cuanto todos empiezan a retirarse ellos levantan todo. 

 

Huaisang oye el traqueteo en su espalda mientras camina para su cama. 

 

—Hey

 

—¡¿Mm?! 

 

—¿Porque te fuiste sin mi? 

 

—Haaa estaba un poco cansado y...bueno, yo...no te vi...entonces me vine

 

Se rasca un poco la nuca y trata de sonar gracioso pero Nie Mingjue ya lo conoce. 

 

—Está noche quiero dormir en tu cama

 

—¿Ah? 

 

—En tu cama

 

—...Si

 

Mingjue lo jala y lo lleva consigo a la habitación de Huaisang. Como ha dicho ésta noche quiere dormir en su cama. Se desnuda y rueda para su lado. Huaisang no está desnudo. Mingjue se aferra a él. 

 

—Que cama tan pequeña

 

—No es pequeña 

—Es una cama normal 

—No es culpa de nadie que tú seas tan grande 

 

—Haha si, es verdad pero así es mejor 

 

—... 

 

—Así puedo estar muy junto a ti 

 

Cuándo Mingjue usa frases dulces como estas Huaisang no puede evitar enrojecerse.

 

Se voltea ligeramente y le da un pequeño beso. 

 

—¿Solo un beso? 

 

—Si, solo uno

—Estas castigado por lo que me hiciste la otra noche 

 

—Haha bueno

 

Mingjue se aferra pero sin ninguna intención. 

 

—Te amo

 

—Y yo

 

Quiere preguntarle pero siente vergüenza de ponerse celoso a estas alturas. 

 

—Se que me viste con la dama xx xx

 

—¡¿Ah?! 

 

—No, no, yo no

 

Mingjue se levanta mientras se apoya en su codo. 

 

—Me viste 

 

—N, no... 

 

—¿Huaisang? 

 

—... 

 

Huaisang exhala y se voltea. 

 

—Escucha...si te vi, no puedo evitar poneme celoso

—Se que no debería ponerme así pero siento que enloquezco de celos cuándo alguien si quiera te mira y tú los miras. Piensa como siento cuándo veo que te tocan, que permites que te toquen

—Ya he prometido que no seré así

—Voy a ser diferente 

—Solo no quiero que estés a solas con nadie 

 

—¿Así como la otra noche? 

 

—¡...! 

 

—Cuando te encontré con ese imberbe

 

—Ha

—... 

 

—¿Como crees que me siento yo? 

 

—Lo encontré de casualidad 

 

—Mmmm

 

Mingjue hace un sonido que indica que hasta cansado y harto. Nuevamente pone la espalda sobre la cama y junta sus ojos. 

 

—Duerme ya 

 

—Pero yo

 

—¡Dije que duermas! 

 

—Mm

—Siempre eres tan autoritario

 

—¡¿Quieres ver que tan autoritario puedo ser?! 

 

Jala las sábanas y se cubre, molesto y refunfuña. 

 

—¿Acaso se puede ser más autoritario? 

 

—¡Nie Huaisang! 

 

—¡Fum! 

 

Huaisang se duerme enojado. 

 

... 

 

Está noche es la noche de la despedida. La última. Nie Mingjue ingiere mucho alcohol. Tiene mucho tiempo de no beber por lo que no tiene idea de qué su resistencia a el puede haber variado. 

 

Huaisang hace dormir a su bebé y lo deja con sus cuatro nanas. Las dos que trajo y las dos que le dio Mingjue. 

 

—Buenas noches mi amor

 

Susurra mientras lo deja en el cunero.

 

—Buenas noches líder de secta

 

Recitan al unísono las doncellas de Shenmin. 

 

—Buenas noches segundo maestro

 

Hacen lo suyo las de Qinghe. 

 

—Buenas noches 

 

Responde Huaisang. Le es gracioso porque se da cuenta de que hay tensión entre ellas. 

 

Las doncellas de Shenmin nunca quieren ceder al bebé y las doncellas de Qinghe las acusan de ser malas con ellas a lo que las otras doncellas responde que es de su Madame y que no pueden "prestarlo" iniciándose así una serie de discusiones que siempre terminan en el estudio de Mingjue. 

 

Huaisang se va sonriendo y meneando la cabeza. 

 

—Srtas, Srtas haaa

 

Rie para si mismo hasta llegar a la habitación de Mingjue. Se baña y se mete a dormir. 

 

—Siempre tan grande 

—Su olor...como me gusta

—Me gusta mucho

 

El aroma de Mingjue es intoxicante para su amante.

 

Huaisang se relaja rápidamente y entra en sueño y mientras duerme Mingjue vuelve a la habitación. 

 

Se desnuda y se introduce bajo las sábanas despertando a Huaisang. 

 

—Uhmm

 

—... 

 

Mingjue se sube sobre su cuerpo. 

 

—Mm hehe ¿Q... 

 

Mingjue lo besa con demasiada pasión. 

 

—Mm

 

Hace rodar sus caderas sobre la suya haciéndole notar lo duro que está. 

 

—Ngh

 

Huaisang no puede evitar gemir cuando Mingjue se frota y besa su cuello. 

 

—Oye...no ¿que haces? 

 

—¿No quieres? 

 

—¿Ah? 

 

—¿Quieres? 

 

—... 

—Estas borracho 

 

—No estoy borracho

 

Mingjue sigue empujando sus caderas sobre Huaisang y sigue besándolo y tocandolo. 

 

—Mm ngh mumph ah ah

 

Mingjue baja a su pecho y empieza a lamer sus pezones. Huaisang se agita y se retuerce y su pequeña vocesita sale de su boca de forma rítmica y continúa. 

Mingjue regresa a sus labios y se coloca entre sus piernas empujandolas hacia arriba con ambas manos. 

 

—¡No! 

—¡Espera! 

—¡Esp...te digo que esperes! 

—¡No, me volveré a embarazar! 

—¡Me volve...

 

—Está bien

 

—¿...?

 

—Está bien

 

—... 

 

—Embarazate

—Está bien que quedes embarazado

 

—... 

 

El pecho de Huaisang late muy rápido. Demasiado rápido. Lo abraza con sus piernas y lo besa. Es el beso más apasionado que se han dado nunca. Es demasiado tiempo pero hasta Huaisang sabe que no puede volver a gestar ahora. Sus heridas podrían abrirse a mitad del embarazo y causar la muerte de ambos pero Nie Mingjue est borracho y no esta midiendo las consecuencias. 

 

—Mi cicatriz, no puedo, mierda

 

Huaisang lo empuja un poco. 

 

—Estas borracho 

 

—Quiero hacerte otro hijo, no quiero que nuestro pequeño xx xx crezca solo 

 

¿Qué es lo dijo? 

 

Esta es la primera vez que Huaisang oye el nombre de su hijo. Ya que si era hombre seria Nie Mingjue quien se lo pusiera. Y se lo pone y lo dice. Lo dice como si tuviera un caramelo en su boca. 

El nombre debe revelarse la última mañana junto con un presente a cada invitado por la asistencia. Pero esta noche lo dice. Lo dice como si recitara poesía. Aunque siempre le dice que todavía no ha pensado en uno y que será a él al primero que se lo diga cuándo lo tenga. A estas alturas ya creía que incluso a él se lo negaría pero cumple, se lo ha dicho a él primero. 

 

Los ojos de Huaisang se aguan un poco por los sentimientos que lo están embargando. 

 

—Borracho 

 

Le regaña. 

 

—Te haré todos los que quieras

 

—... 

 

—Todos, todos, todos

 

La voz de Mingjue parece romperse. 

Huaisang se exhalata un poco. Él sigue encima y está oscuro. Solo puede oír su respiración intranquila y sentir su corazón acelerado. 

 

—Pero no me hieras

 

—¿Que? 

 

—No me hieras

 

—... 

 

—Me duele

—Cada segundo que pasas casado

—Cada segundo 

 

—Dijiste que no estabas herido 

 

—Lo estoy, lo estoy 

—Muero de celos todos los días cuándo vas a verla, cuando estás con ella 

 

—...

 

—Imagino que duermen cuando no los veo y enloquezco 

 

—Yo no la toco

—Jamás la he tocado  

 

—No quiero  

—Lo odio, odio eso

 

De pronto parece infantil. 

 

—...Eso...

 

—¡No quiero! 

 

Hay dolor y mando en su voz. 

 

Las lágrimas de Huaisang caen por los lados de su cara. Se cuelga de su cuello y lo hala para su pecho. 

 

—Lo siento 

—Lo siento 

 

Mingjue se deja consentir y se acurruca en su pecho. 

 

Huaisang trata de acomodarse de forma en que realmente sea él, el que lo abraza.

Entierra los dedos en su pelo y masajea su cuero cabelludo. 

 

—Te haré todos los hijos que quieras 

—¿Porque me dices esto recién ahora? ¿He? ¿Y que con ese nombre? 

 

Huaisang se siente culpable. Realmente es un estúpido. 

 

¿Como pudo herirlo tanto? 

 

¿Como pudo ser tan egoísta? 

 

Realmente el corazón de Huaisang se siente desolado en estos momentos. 

 

Nie Mingjue se queda dormido en sus brazos está noche pero mañana se lo dirá. 

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

 

Ahorita no traigo los lentes y soy recontra ciega. Si hay algo que no comprendan o le falta sintaxis o tiene errores ortográficos no duden en decirme. Por favor disfruta la lectura y dale amor y perdón que está más de relleno que para otra cosa🌹

 

 


	40. Su nombre

Está mañana por la despedida todos están muy despiertos desde muy temprano.

Los visitantes reciben un regalo de agradecimiento y una tableta dónde se escribe el nombre del bebé. Cada uno rápidamente hace una reverencia frente a sus ancestros de manera "virtual". Puesto que no es solo en Qinghe dónde residen.

Encienden incienso y dan la bendición de una buena vida.

Toma dos horas que todos los asistentes se despidan.

En las afueras, la escolta QingheNie da la despedida. Nie Mingjue y Nie Huaisang se despiden y agradecen con el bebe en brazos. Por supuesto "la madre" no puede hacerlo.

...

—Estoy tan agotado  
—Está mañana estuvo muy pesada

—Mm

Nie Mingjue está de espaldas, en los libreros.

—¿Que es lo que es?   
—Ya nunca me prestas atención

—Duermo contigo casi todas las noches

—Mmm

Refunfuñante se acerca y se abraza a su cintura.

—¿Que es lo que lees?

—Estoy buscando unos archivos

—Pero estoy aquí

Nie Mingjue exhala.

—¿Cuando vas a volver al patio?

—¡Mm! Ahh  
—Creo que el bebe está llorando hehe

—!Nie Huaisang!

—¡Ugh!

—Está bien, está bien

—¿Como está tu herida?

—Bastante bien

—¿Aún te duele?

—Si pero no mucho

—Ahhh ¿puedes al menos volver a la meditación?

Nie Mingjue deja el libro y se da la vuelta rodeandolo con ambos brazos.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Si  
—Si puedo

Nie Mingjue lo mira con tanto amor que parece imposible.

—Soy tan feliz

—También yo

Susurra Nie Mingjue a la par que se encorva para darle un beso.

—Mmm gracias

—¿Porque?

—Por amarme

—Huaisang, vuelve a la meditación

—Si lo haré   
—He dicho que si

—Lo estas apegando demasiado

—¿Como puedes decir eso?   
—¿No amas a nuestro hijo?

—¡Por supuesto que si!

—¿Entonces?

—Solo digo que no lo acostumbres a estar pegado a tus faldas. Se hará débil

—¿Como yo?

—"..."

—No es eso lo que he querido decir

Nie Mingjue toma sus mejillas y las levanta.

—No eres débil   
—Nada en ti lo es  
—Me has dado un hijo atreviendote a desafiar las leyes naturales e incluso has batallado con él dentro de ti ¿como podría yo pensar que eres débil?

Huaisang sonríe y sus ojos se tornan rojos y brillantes aunque la cara de Nie Mingjue se tuerce un poco cada vez que tiene que hablar sobre ciertos sucesos de los cuales no puede aún hablar por el estado emocional actual de Huaisang.

—Solo...

Nie Mingjue exhala fuertemente, rasca su frente y aparta a Huaisang de él.

—Solo si tú me has dado éste hijo sabiendo como yo soy y que éste es mi sucesor, Nie Huaisang te pido que me dejes educarlo

—No serás tan duro  
—Después de todo yo le di a luz

—Te prometo que lo dejaré estudiar esas cosas que te gustan pero de manera limitada. No se lo prohibire en el futuro pero no serán sus prioridades

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Solo si tú me prometes no interferir en...

Nie Mingjue no lo ha pensado mas que ahora. Nie Huaisang atravesandose y llorando por la rudeza de la educación que le dará a su hijo. Nie Mingjue siente que puede morir de una desviación de Qi en éste momento. La de frustración que le espera en el futuro. Ésto no será fácil. Nie Huaisang ha madurado un poco pero en esencia y cada vez que puede sale a relucir su yo mimado.

—¿Entonces lo prometes?

—¿Lo prometes tú?

—¿Como puedo prometer algo si la base de mi promesa es que tú lo prometas?

—Pues es lo mismo para ti  
—Mira lo haremos al mismo tiempo. Contaré hasta uno

—3, 2, 1

—...

—...

—¡No lo prometiste!   
—¡No lo prometiste!

—¡Tú tampoco!   
—¡Tú tampoco!

—¡Tramposo!  
—¡Tramposo!

—Hahaha  
—Hahaha

Nie Huaisang aprovecha el momento y se aferra a él. Lo mira con ojitos suplicantes. Nie Mingjue no quiere mirarlo pero no puede evitarlo. Ladea su rostro pero no quita sus ojos de los de Huaisang.

—¿Si?

Huaisang mete uno de sus muslos entre de los Nie Mingjue.

—¿Por favor?

La mirada de Nie Mingjue ahora es de, "sucio tramposo".

—¿Mm?

—...   
—Ok

—Ok

Nie Huaisang se separa.

—Iré a verlo

Nie Mingjue se siente ridículo.

¿Otra vez?

Nie Huaisang termina por convencerlo del modo que sea.

¿Cuántas veces le niega y quita cosas para devolverlos con creces posteriormente?

— _Siempre consigues lo que quieres_

Y como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Nie Huaisang se da vuelta en la puerta y le da una amplia sonrisa. Sale y cierra.   
Nie Mingjue exhala y baja los hombros. Con sus cejas enarcanadas sonrie.   
Está tan loco por él.

Devuelve su atención al estante y nuevamente hojea los documentos. Es feliz a pesar de como se han dado las cosas.

...

—¿Como estuvo la despedida?

—Muy bien ¿estás comoda?

—Asi están bien

—Muchos de éstos cojines los trajeron las esposas de los líderes de secta especialmente para ti

—¿No es un desperdicio eso?

—Y además...

—...

—No digas esas cosas  
—Me pondré triste

—Lo siento  
—Es que siento que ya...

—¡Por favor!

—...   
—Lo siento mi señor

—...   
—¿Puedo tenerlo un poco?

—Si dices esas cosas...

—No lo diré más   
— _De cualquier forma ya no hay mucho tiempo_

Huaisang asiente y pasa al bebe a sus brazos.

—Realmente es hermoso  
—Cada dia que pasa se mantiene mas despierto

—Si

—Se parece muchísimo al primer amo Nie

—Si, si  
—Después de todo...

—Haha

Una pequeña risita.

—Ahh haha

Nie Huaisang rie en respuesta también. Nerviosamente claro. Ella lo hace sentir desnudo cuando se trata del único detalle que no le ha dicho. Siente que ella sospecha.

...

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Puedes

Responde Nie Mingjue con un tono algo cansado mientras se desnuda.

—Anoche ¿cuánto tomaste?

—Mucho supongo

Mientras desata su pelo.

—¿Recuerdas como llegaste?

—Probablemente

Guarda su orquilla.

—Mmm ¿y te acuerdas...que...?

—¿Mm?

Se anuda su bata de dormir.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Ah, no nada

—Ven a dormir

Lo llama desde la cama.

—¿Porque estás vestido?

—No es justo que me hagas dormir desnudo

—Puedes acostarte vestido

—¡Si claro, me desnudaras cuándo esté dormido!

—Haha si, así es

—Mmm

—Ven aquí

—Me desnudare por mi cuenta pero tú también debes hacerlo

—No, ven aquí

—¿Porque?

—¡Ven! ¡Aquí!

Huaisang obedece y se recuesta a su lado. Nie Mingjue lo abraza por su espalda. Nie Huaisang es como un pequeño cojin entres sus enormes brazos.

—¿A que vienen tantas preguntas?

—...

—¿Mmm?

Huaisang se muerde la boca unos segundos y cuándo está dispuesto a hablar Nie Mingjue ya se ha quedado dormido.

—Tú ¿en serio?   
—Supongo que también...estas agotado

En sus brazos piensa en la noche anterior.

— _No me hieras_

Su pequeño corazon se estremece. Le duele haberlo herido.

— _Soy estúpido, estúpido_

_💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐_

Se nos va 💔


	41. El último castigo

—Míralo, es muy fuerte

—Ya tiene tres meses

—Aww míralo

—Todas las chicas de aquí hasta xx harán fila para casarse con él

—Buenas tardes, buenas tardes

—Oh, maestro Nie

—¿Como está mi bebe?   
—¿Quién es el bebe más hermoso?   
—¿Quién es?

Nie Huaisang no puede evitar sentir el grito mental de Nie Mingjue y estremecerse por completo.

Pero, él no está aquí ¿cierto?   
Puede mimarlo tanto como quiera.

—Me lo llevaré

—Si maestro

Huaisang ha ido a ver a su esposa. A atenderla un par de horas y ahora viene por KaiXin.

...

—Estas aquí

—Mm

Nie Mingjue se pone de pie y camina estirando los brazos. Huaisang se lo entrega.

—Esta creciendo saludablemente

—Si

Toman asiento en el taburete.

Nie Mingjue se ha vuelto un experto cargandolo e incluso alimentandolo. La única cosa que no ha hecho es un cambio de pañal. Obviamente ha estado huyendo de ese "magno evento".

—Ya se acerca el invierno

—Faltan pocos meses

—Temo que eso le afecte

—Ya me he encargado de eso

—...

—Recuerdo la vez que te enfermaste mucho

—Oh ah

—Tu habitación era tan helada que tuve que traerte a la mia para poder curarte

—Ohh  
—Sabes, recuerdo que tuve un sueño esa vez

—¿Un sueño?

—Soñe que me tocabas y...

Instantáneamente Nie Mingjue se pone de un rojo intenso.

—¿A, así?

Pregunta. Vagamente.

—Si  
—Fue un sueño muy caliente

—S, sería porque estabas afiebrado

—Haha no, fue porque me tocaste

—¡Yo no te toque!

—No, haha dije que en mis...

—"..."

—¿Si me tocaste?

Huaisang busca su rostro ahora escarlata pero Mingjue "huye".

Huaisang lo busca con mas insistencia.

—¿Si lo hiciste?   
—Hahaha

—...

—Podemos jugar a que estoy enfermo y asi puedes terminar

Nie Mingjue lo mira. Sorprendido.

—Haa ahi estas  
—Esa es la cara mas honesta que conozco

—Yo...

—Esta bien, esta bien, no estes avergonzado  
— _Ahora que lo pienso me desperté húmedo esa vez, si, esto es vergonzoso_

—Eso fue tu culpa

—Lo sé   
—No fui honesto contigo y para ser honestos, en ése tiempo solía ser demasiado inseguro e hice que pareciera que jugué contigo...   
—Temia que...

Nie Mingjue tapa su boca con la suya.

—Ya no pienses en eso

—...

—Nunca voy a dejarte

—Si

Ambas frentes se juntan.

...

—Cómo está tu herida?

—Mucho mejor  
—Si no hago movimientos demasiado bruscos ni parece que hubo un corte

—Muy bien   
—¿Como te sientes tú?

—Creo que estoy bien

—¿Ya no hay esas ganas de llorar?

—Ahh hehe no  
—Me puse demasiado sensible

—Es lo normal en esas situaciones ¿no?

—Las mujeres dicen que si

—Haha si

Nie Mingjue tiene a Huaisang recostado en sus muslos.

Muy atrás.

En los montes.

La espalda de Mingjue la soporta un árbol.

El viento corre y mece las hojas y las flores y la grama.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos por allá (la cabaña)

—Si  
—Mucho tiempo

—Quiero ir

Nie Huaisang se levanta y se sienta entre sus piernas.

—¿No quieres ir?

Usa su tono de segundas intenciónes.

—¿Esa cosa sigue ahí?

Susurra y señala su vientre.

Nie Huaisang se levanta fastidiado.

—Ni que meterla fuera todo lo que existe

Nie Mingjue lo jala al piso de nuevo.

—¡En meterla es lo único en lo que pienso!

Susurra aún mas irritado muy cerca del rostro de Huaisang.

—Hm

Su rostro que inicialmente está sorprendido ahora esta avergonzado.

Se acomoda sobre sus talones y baja su cara.

—Bueno, esto me tomo varios meses crearlo. Más del tiempo que piensas. Lo estuve haciendo incluso antes de que me descubrieras...

—...

—Por eso...le tomara a mi cuerpo el mismo tiempo para que la cavidad vuelva a aplanarse contra mis entrañas

Nie Mingjue sonríe y con cierta malicia le habla.

—Esto será tu castigo   
— _Y de paso el mio por haber mantenido mis pantalones amarrados esa vez_  
 _—_ Esperaras hasta que desaparezca

Huaisang se pone de pie firmemente.

—Te recuerdo que yo no lo hice solo

Toda la cara de Nie Mingjue luce casi ofendida. Totalmente dibujado el "¿en serio tienes que culparme cuando solo fui un hombre que cedió a sus instintos sexuales después de tantos meses de no verte?, si, probablemente si" pero de cualquier forma continua.

—¿Disculpa?

Lo jala.

—¿Quién es el que se me fue a ofrecer?

—¿Ah?

—Como sea, ven aquí

Lo envuelve entre sus brazos.

—Estoy cansado y quiero volver

—¿Estas enojado?

—No, yo, tengo frío

—Te cubriré con mi capa

—...   
—Me dormiré si me abrigas

—Si te duermes te cargare adentro ¿acaso no he sido capaz de hacer tantas cosas en éste delgado y pequeño cuerpo?

—No soy tan débil ¿entiendes?   
—Mira estas manos, ¡tienen cayos!   
—Tengo una cicatriz aquí en mi brazo y en el costado de mi vientre...

Mala eleccion de palabras.

—Si, lo sé   
—Lo sé   
— _No he olvidado que casi dañan a mi hijo por tu estup..._

Nie Mingjue frota su rostro.

—Haaa solo ven aquí

Huaisang se relaja en su pecho mientras Mingjue lo abraza. Sus ojos parecen ponerse pesados. El olor de la ropa de Mingjue y el calor de su cuerpo.

Nie Huaisang ni recuerda pero al cabo de tres horas despierta en la cama. En la cabaña. En sus brazos aún.   
Se acurruca.

— _Solo otro poco más_

_💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐_   
  
  
  
  
  



	42. La promesa eterna

Nie MingJue es un hombre bastante alto y fuerte. Eso lo saben todos. Todos menos su hijo. Obviamente porque es un bebé es que no sabe que estar en los enormes brazos de su padre es el mejor lugar y el mas seguro. 

 

Es de noche. 

 

Huaisang despierta y lo primero que ve a la luz del fuego es la silueta de Nie MingJue acunando a su pequeño en sus brazos mientras juega con sus dedos. La nariz afilada de Nie MingJue siempre ha sido un distintivo en su rostro. Nunca podría errar que es él si solo encontrara su nariz. 

 

Su hijo está creciendo saludablemente. Ya se sienta sin apoyo. Tiene casi seis meses. Por supuesto que es querido y atendido por todos. Niño con más suerte no podría existir. 

 

—Hola

 

—Ah despertaste

—Lo llevaré a que le den de comer

 

—Si

 

Huaisang se quedó dormido tratando de hacerlo dormir. Al final ambos durmieron. Ya entrada la tarda Nie MingJue encontró al bebé sentado al lado de Huaisang con la última luz del día. 

 

Arropa a Huaisang. Enciende el fuego y se sienta a esperar en el taburete hasta que despierte. 

 

MingJue no quiere hacer aquello que lleva meses pensando pero sabe que Huaisang volverá a desobedecerlo. 

 

Es cierto que es una "buena madre" pero es lo único que hace a pesar de tener toda la ayuda y más. 

 

Los asuntos secta - intersecta vuelven a estar sobre la mesa. Como líderes ellos tienen que asistir a las conferencias y en las conferencias hay que mantener el status. Allí cualquiera puede retarte a un duelo amistoso y es algo que tienes que aceptar por educación. 

En ésta ocasión Huaisang no quiere ponerse a practicar porque no quiere asistir, sea por flojera o lo que sea. No quiere ir y claro está se inicia una discusión. 

 

—Pero estoy muy cansado 

 

—Te dije expresamente que esto debíamos hacerlo 

 

—Si pero... 

 

—¿Porque no puedes entender? 

 

—Si lo entiendo 

 

—No has vuelto al patio ni una sola vez

 

—Pero estoy agotado 

 

—Ahhh Huaisang te he dispuesto de otras niñeras

 

—No empieces a gritarme 

 

—Nuevamente estas volviendote un perezoso e inconstante 

 

—Ya te he demostrado que si puedo hacerlo

 

—Si, lo has demostrado, el haberlo hecho una vez no garantiza que puedas hacerlo más veces 

 

—Pero nunca me ha gustado 

 

—No se trata de que te guste 

 

—Siempre lo he hecho para complacerte

 

—¡Pues sigue complaciendome y ve al patio! 

 

—¡No quiero! 

—¡No me gusta! 

 

—"..." 

 

—¡No lo haré! 

 

—¡Con un demonio! 

—¡VE AL PATIO! 

 

—¡NO! 

—¡ESTOY CANSADO! 

 

—¡MIERDA, VE AL PATIO! 

 

—¡TÚ NO PUEDES OBLIGARME, NI HABLARME ASÍ! 

 

—"..." 

 

—¡YO TAMBIÉN SOY UN LIDER DE SECTA Y TENGO UNA ESPOSA Y... 

 

MingJue está sujetando fuertemente la delgada muñeca de Huaisang mientras lo arrima contra la pared. 

 

—¡Sueltame, me lastimas! 

 

—¡¿Que dijiste?! 

 

MingJue susurra con rabia por sobre su cabeza y refuerza el agarre. 

 

—Oh, ah, me estas lastimando

 

—¡Re-pi-te lo que dijiste! 

 

—"..."

 

—¡Repitelo! 

 

Su mano se cierne hasta el punto de hacer gemir de dolor a Huaisang. 

 

—¡Nie MingJue sueltame! 

 

—¡REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE! 

 

—¡Que me dej... 

—¡REPITELO! 

 

—¿LO QUE DIJE? ¿QUE DIJE? 

 

—"..." 

 

—¡LO ESCUCHASTE BIEN! 

—¡YA NO SOY UN NIÑO, SOY UN HOMBRE Y UN LIDER! 

 

—¡JA! ¿LÍDER? 

 

La sorna y la burla están en su tono de voz. Entonces lo baja y continúa. 

 

—¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que firmaste? Haha, Huaisang, tu secta no existe. 

 

—"..." 

 

—¿No recuerdas que la anexe a la MIA? 

 

Hay énfasis en la palabra mía. 

 

—Ahora tu secta me pertenece, tus hombres me pertenecen, tu nombre me pertenece ¡Hasta tu esposa me pertenece! ¡Si, hasta ella es mia ahora! 

 

—"..."

 

—¡No - hay - ninguna cosa - que te pertenezca ahora! 

 

—¿Q... 

 

Huaisang es incapaz de articular palabra alguna. No puede hacer más que mirarlo con la boca abierta y totalmente sorprendido. 

 

—Ja, sabía que tarde o temprano volveríamos a discutir por estas cosas

 

—... 

 

Nie MingJue lo mira desde arriba. En el tironeo su ropa se ha abierto y desde allí puede observar su pequeño pezon rosa y etecto. 

 

—Y - está - "tu ropa" también es mía

 

La sujeta desde el frente ante la cara de estupefacción de Huaisang. 

 

La jala. 

 

La rompe. 

 

—¡¿Que haces?! 

 

—¡Tú no entiendes! 

—¡Nunca entiendes! 

 

Nie MingJue realmente rompe la ropa de Huaisang hasta desnudarlo de la cintura para arriba. Prácticamente lo arrastra de la muñeca hasta ponerlo en sus faldas boca abajo. 

 

—¡¿Que crees que haces?! 

 

Nie MingJue desliza sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Acaricia suavemente uno de sus glúteos. Lo aprieta hacia arriba y luego lo suelta. Huaisang tiembla un poco y se queda quieto. 

 

*primer golpe*

 

—¡No volverás a desobedecerme! 

 

Susurra entre dientes con rabia. 

 

—¡Ah! 

 

*segundo golpe*

 

—¡No volverás a cuestionarme! 

 

Aún con más rabia contra sus dientes apretados. 

 

—¡AH! 

 

*séptimo golpe*

 

—¡No volverás a herirme! 

 

—¡Ya basta! Waahhh ha ha

 

*décimo golpe*

 

—¡Todo lo que tienes que hacer es cerrar tu boquita y hacer lo que te digo! 

 

—Duele, ah ha

 

Todas sus lágrimas humedecen el cubrecama. 

 

La palma completa de Nie MingJue está marcada en rojo y alto relieve sobre los blancos glúteos de Huaisang. Incluso los poros tienen pequeñas, ínfimas marcas de estar tan irritados que parecen sangrar. Huaisang patalea para escapar pero del agarre de Nie MingJue nadie se escapa. Su mano cayosa se desliza sobre un glúteo después de haberle dado el último golpe. Lo masajea y repasa el pulgar sobre la entrada. Nie MingJue se para y arrastra a Huaisang con él. Lo recuesta y besa sus nalgas suavemente mientras lo retiene sujetandolo de un muslo y empujandolo hacia abajo desde su espalda. Huaisang se estremece y gime. Se deja llevar por la sensación del ardor de su lengua caliente en su piel lastimada. Es demasiado quemason para soportar y Nie MingJue está siendo demasiado "lento". Quiere más pero no quiere pedirlo, sería demasiado humillante después de haber sido nalgueado y aquí está sin embargo sucumbiendo al placer que le da luego de. MingJue toca sus pezones y se frota con Huaisang. Ha sido suficiente, si no se va de nada habrá servido levantar su mano contra él. Le arroja el cubrecama para que se cubra. Huaisang sollozante se levanta y lo persigue por el borde de la cama. 

 

—Esp... 

—¿Vas a dejarme así? 

 

Es la pregunta en su cabeza pero no la hará. 

 

—¡¿Quieres tener otro hijo?! 

—¡Bien! 

—¡Pero esta vez seré yo él que se case! 

 

Nie MingJue sale azotando la puerta. 

 

Huaisang llora desconsoladamente durante varios minutos. Demasiado doloroso verlo casarse. No es algo que Huaisang pueda soportar. La sola idea lo mata de celos. No ha hecho lo que ha hecho para que eso suceda. Llora hasta quedarse dormido. En tanto Nie MingJue se encierra en su estudio y al cerrar la puerta se desliza hasta el piso sosteniendo la mano con la que lo golpeó con la otra. La sostiene contra su pecho. 

 

¿Si su mano le duele así entonces como le duele la piel a Huaisang? 

 

Sus ojos se humedecen pero ninguna lagrima se derrama. 

 

Realmente se contiene. 

 

Esto es lo justo. 

 

Es lo necesario. 

 

Es la primera vez que le pone la mano como quién dice. 

 

Sentado en el piso se jura así mismo que nunca volverá a hacerlo. 

 

Nie MingJue acude rápidamente al salón ancestral. 

 

Enciende tres inciensos y se postra. 

 

—Padre, madre

—He fallado en la tarea que me encomendaron

—Yo...no se lo que hice... 

 

Ahora si llora mientras mira hacia arriba y esta sentado sobre sus talones. 

 

—No se lo que estoy haciendo 

—Perdónenme 

—Perdónenme 

—Me enamoré de él 

—Tengo un hijo con él 

—Yo no lo he hecho bien

—Lo lamento no se que mas hacer

—Tengo miedo de morir un día y que él se quede sólo y también termine muriendo y nuestra secta desaparezca

—Padre lo siento tanto

—Madre lo siento tanto 

 

Solloza durante un buen rato en el salón hasta sentirse desahogado. Al terminar limpia el polvillo del incienso, pide la bendición y se retira pero en el camino de regreso las doncellas lo alcanzan. 

 

—Ah maestro, primer maestro 

 

—¿Ah? ¿Que sucede? 

 

—Madame desea hablar con usted

 

—... 

—¿Madame? 

 

—Si, si ¿puede hacerlo ahora? 

 

—Si... 

 

Nie MingJue va a su habitación. 

 

—Primer maestro 

 

—Lady

 

Se semi inclina. 

 

—Primer maestro, no se incline por favor 

 

—... 

 

—Por favor tome asiento

 

—... 

 

—Aquí, por favor

—Necesito hablarle, por favor acérquese

 

MingJue se acerca y cautelosamente se sienta a los pies. 

 

—Maestro... 

 

—... 

 

—Cuándo me case con Huaisang, él fue muy honesto conmigo y estuve muy agradecida por eso. 

 

—... 

 

—Él me dijo que amaba a otra persona 

 

—"..." 

 

—Trate de preguntar pero él siempre me daba evasivas, entonces entendí que no debía preguntar de más por ése tema 

 

—¿Si? 

 

—Si, sabe, él siempre hablaba de usted, constantemente hablaba sobre su fiereza haha 

 

—¿Lo hacía? 

 

—Si, asi es

 

—Oh

 

—Siempre decía que lo admiraba mucho y que odiaba no ser como usted 

 

—... 

 

—Un día me dijo que quería intentar algo, yo por supuesto le dije que porque había salvado a mi secta entonces lo apoyaría en lo que fuera

 

—... 

 

—Sabe, cuándo al fin nos casamos él lloró por semanas

 

—"..."

 

—Se deprimió un poco e incluso dejó de comer 

 

—¿Eso pasó? 

 

—Él no me lo decía pero yo podía oírlo. Cuándo no tenía dificultades para desplazarme él se encerraba en el estudio y lloraba hasta la mañana siguiente 

 

—... 

 

—Muchas veces yo lo encontraba dormido sobre la mesa y aún sollozaba y las veces que yo no llegaba a verlo aún podía notarlo detrás de su sonrisa y sus ojos hinchados. Él no me dejaba verlo así por lo que yo no podía irrumpir en lo que él trataba de ocultarme 

 

La respiración de Nie MingJue se agita y profundiza. Su rostro luce afectado mientras oye el relato. 

 

—Él estaba perfectamente informado de lo que estaba pasando con usted

 

—¿Si? 

 

—Si 

—Él lo espiaba haha por favor no se lo diga

 

—¿Él... 

—Así que... 

 

—Al final tomó una decisión, dijo que saldría al patio nuevamente 

 

—Salió al patio

 

—Si, dijo que usted lo necesitaba 

 

—Siempre hace ese tipo de cosas 

 

—... 

 

—Cuándo era apenas un jovencito, una vez encontró una mariposa con el ala rota en el jardín, le dije que lo mejor era matarla o dejarla morir 

 

—Oh

 

—Hhhh él me acusó de insensible. Dijo que como podía decir algo así. Para mi, ser como soy y decir esas palabras no significaban nada mas que la educación que mi padre me dio pero ver su pequeño rostro lloroso hizo...me sentí...él siempre encuentra la manera de hacer que yo haga lo que él quiere y yo me enojo por eso y al final siempre discutimos por mi falta de...simplemente no puedo mantener mi no con él. Al final terminó recogiendola con mi ayuda. La tuvo unos cuantos días alimentandola con miel y siempre iba al patio. Un dia lo vi traer una mariposa sin vida pero esta tenía otro color. Lo vi tomar un trozo de su ala azul y pegarla en la mariposa blanca. De verdad sentía pena por sus intentos. Se veía tan determinado. Sabes, él la hizo volar al cabo de unos días. Fue fantástico. La mariposa se fue volando. Realmente se vio hermosa en sus dos colores. No importaba cuantas veces le dije que dejara de perder el tiempo él siempre me ignoraba o peleaba conmigo. De alguna forma terminaba rompiendo mi corazón con alguna palabra suya. Me gritaba que no me querria más. Por supuesto él sabía que me heriria pero aún así me las arrojaba con todas sua fuerzas. De alguna forma sabía que yo cedería por unas lágrimas o un poco de rebeldía. Mamá decía que no debía reñirlo tanto pero es que de verdad estaba muy asustado. Huaisang es tan frágil y sin embargo a la misma vez tiene tanta fortaleza, no se como se levanta sonriendo todas las mañanas. Es tan despreocupado...no se que hacer. No se con que locura saldra la siguiente vez. Siempre estoy angustiado por su ligereza y por mi hij... 

 

Nie MingJue se detiene abruptatamente y aclara su garganta tosiendo discretamente pero ella solo se cubre con el dorso de su mano y suelta una pequeña risita. Nie MingJue se siente entre desnudo y cubierto. 

 

¿Acaso ella lo sabe? 

 

—Interrumpí lo que estabas diciendo 

 

—Una vez me hablo sobre las diferentes formas de cultivacion. Yo por supuesto no se casi nada de eso

 

—Él las sabe todas muy bien, las ha estudiado por mucho tiempo 

 

—Si. Por eso me dijo que quería intentar tener un hijo con la persona que amaba

 

El rostro de MingJue es un poco indescifrable en éstos momentos. 

 

—Me dijo que estaba listo 

 

—¿Lo dijo? 

 

—Si

—Para mi que tuve la dicha de amar a alguien alguna vez entendía que harías lo que fuera por tu ser amado

 

—Si

 

—Finalmente él se fue y me dijo que lo haría a como de lugar, que tenía miedo pero que lo haría aunque esa persona no quisiera verlo

 

—¿Eso dijo? 

 

Los ojos de MingJue se humedecen. Pasa su saliva y se contiene de tal forma que su nariz duele por evitar a fuerzas el llanto. 

 

—Estuvimos escribiendonos constantemente

 

—Eso es lo que hacen las buenas esposas

 

—Hehe probablemente 

—Hice todo ese viaje tan largo y atropellado hasta las fronteras aún a costa de mi vida sabe. Realmente me sentí muy culpable por interponerme así

 

—Estoy seguro que... 

 

—Al final los doctores pudieron verificar su estado 

 

—Fue una locura de su parte hacer eso

 

—¿No es siempre él así? Esa noticia realmente lo celebramos

—¿Lo celebró usted también? 

 

—Yo sólo estuve enojado cuándo supe que se caso aún más cuando supe que tendrían un hijo

 

—... 

 

—Mi señor Huaisang entonces no paró de sonreír ni un sólo día, fue como si estuviera renovado, como si fuera una persona nueva

 

—Hubiera querido verlo

 

—Él realmente era feliz cada día, incluso apostamos por el nombre y yo perdí haha

 

—Gracias por eso

 

—No hay porque agradecer 

 

—Yo... 

 

—Yo no soy madre y no sabría que decir sobre el miedo a ser lastimado atraves de tus debilidades 

 

—Eso es algo que como hombre tampoco alcanzo a comprender 

 

—Él decidió volver porque tuvo miedo real por primera vez, él regreso del campo herido en su brazo y vientre 

 

Nie MingJue muerde su labio internamente. 

 

—Estaba muy asustado 

—Cuándo volvimos no dejaba de hacer planes, decía que quería ir al padre del bebé que llevaba en el vientre. Un día tomaba valor y después con alguna excusa se reía diciendo que con dos sectas tenía demasiado trabajo y que no se podía haha era tan mal mentiroso hahaha

 

—Hahaha si, es malo mintiendo, inmediatamente se descubre así mismo

 

—Realmente le hubiera gustado estar con Huaisang 

 

—Si, hubiera querido estar con él, aunque cuándo lo pienso siento que que de cualquier forma yo solo lo hubiera jodido todo, estoy seguro que me habría enojado mucho, soy tan estúpido 

 

MingJue baja la vista hasta sus manos, que descansan en sus faldas. 

 

—Quizás lo hubiera hecho sufrir y herido con mis palabras y todo por que habría estado asustado y eso es algo que tengo que agradecerte eternamente, que lo acompañaras

 

—No hay nada que...por eso entonces, amelo correctamente, sabe, yo ya sé que pronto no estaré aquí 

 

Nie MingJue no sabe que sentir ante tal afirmación. No la odia pero si está profundamente celoso de ella. Realmente se siente mal porque ella no es del tipo de persona que se puede odiar y quiere no apreciarla pero lo hace. 

 

—Gracias 

 

—Lo siento, por estar en el medio 

 

Ella rie un poco. 

 

—No

—De algun forma...definitivamente lo hubiera jodido todo 

 

Nie MingJue la mira. Su cara es una total coquetería. Ella lo sabe aunque ninguno de los dos se lo haya dicho. 

 

—Mi señor es tan sincero como su hermano menor

 

Nie MingJue realmente se siente desnudo y avergonzado. Realmente debe de haberlo intuido. 

 

—Lamento todo el tiempo que he estado aquí, te dejaré para que descanses y gracias por la conversación 

 

—Esta bien

 

Nie MingJue hace un asentamiento respetuoso y sale. 

 

Su paso es lento y su rostro dudoso. 

 

Es al salón medicinal a dónde debe ir primero. 

 

Han pasado alrededor de dos horas y cuando Huaisang despierta es porque MingJue está tocandolo. Huaisang se sobresalta y trata de quitarse pero MingJue lo jala y se aferra a él en silencio. 

 

—Déjame

 

—No

 

—¡Déjame! 

 

Huaisang llora y forcejea.

 

—No quiero, déjame 

 

—No

 

La voz de MingJue es monótona. 

 

—No me toques

 

Huaisang forcejea hasta soltarse. Jala la sábana y trata de salir pero MingJue lo abraza. Huaisang continúa moviéndose y quejándose. Le duelen los golpes y su corazón está resentido. Simplemente no puede creerlo. De tantas amenazas de recibir una paliza una de ellas se cumplió. Realmente Nie MingJue no estaba mintiendo. 

Huaisang le pega con el codo y consigue apartarse y salir corriendo. Su habitación está a pocos metros de la de Nie MingJue así que no hay problema en ser visto. Además están prohibidos de estar por ahí. 

 

Se encierra en su pieza y llora en su cama. 

 

—Huaisang, abreme, necesito hablar contigo 

 

—¡No, vete! 

—¡No te quiero! 

 

—Hiriendome siempre con esas palabras infantiles 

—Volveré luego, te amo 

 

Nie MingJue se encarga del bebe, de alimentarlo y verlo junto a sus doncellas. 

 

—Papá es estúpido a veces

—Hhh no seas como papá 

—Bueno, si, un poco 

—Serás un hombre respetable y un excelente cultivador ¿entiendes? 

—Mi pequeño me miras como si papá estuviera loco, te amo tanto y a "mamá" lo siento 

 

Lo llena de besos y lo abraza y el bebe lo sonrie y balbucea  y po lo pronto Huaisang tiene varias horas encerrado. Después de pensarlo tanto no puede estar sin su hijo y obligadamente tiene que salir. 

 

Al buscarlo las doncellas le indican que está con Nie MingJue. Tiene que ir a buscarlo. Nie MingJue está dormido abrazado a su pequeño. Cuidadosamente trata de tomarlo de su costado para llevarselo pero él se despierta por el movimiento. Toma la muñeca de Huaisang presuroso. 

 

—¡Saliste! 

 

—No me toques

 

Susurra. 

 

MingJue sale de la cama. 

 

—Ven aquí, no escapes 

 

—No, no quiero, no me toques 

 

—Huaisang 

 

Lo sigue en la habitación pero el ruido de pasos despierta a su hijo. Huaisang lo toma y se lo lleva y hasta la mañana siguiente no se ven. 

 

—¿Dónde está? 

 

—Oh el segundo maestro dijo que hoy no tomaría el desayuno, apenas nos recibió el baño y que no se siente bien

 

—... 

 

Nie MingJue come algunas frutas. Después de darle vueltas se va a él. Tiene que insistir. Huaisang está en su habitación, limpiando cuándo la puerta suena. Es MingJue entrando y él lo ve desde una semi mirada hacia atrás. 

 

—Solo estoy guardando algunas cosas inservibles

 

Nie MingJue se para a sus espaldas. Estira la mano por un lado. Son los libros de cultivacion para modificar la energía Yin y Yang. Toma uno y lo observa por encima de él. 

 

—No estaba leyéndolos 

 

Con su pequeña vocesita adolorida y resentida completamente. 

MingJue deja el libro y apoya la mano en su hombro. Huaisang lo rechaza esquivando el toque. Pretende irse por el otro lado pero MingJue cierra el pase apoyando la mano en la tabla empujando ligeramente a Huaisang para adelante. 

 

—¿Crees que tu método de intimidarme va a funcionar siempre? 

 

Nie MingJue roza su nuca con su nariz. Abraza su cintura y acaricia a la altura de su cicatriz. Huaisang muerde todo su labio inferior y suprime sus ganas de llorar. 

 

—Dej... 

 

MingJue besa su cuello. 

 

—No, dejam...

—No quiero

 

MingJue se arrima a él y se frota en sus glúteos. Trata de meter ambas ambas manos debajo de su hanfu pero Huaisang se resiste. Trata de quitarlo pero poco o nada puede hacer. Nie MingJue busca su rostro pero Huaisang no quiere mirarlo porque está llorando y a viva fuerza, MingJue lo voltea para su frente. 

 

—Huaisang lo siento, perdoname 

 

Huaisang se quiebra y llora con desconsuelo y con su orgullo roto. Le pego. 

 

—Me pegaste

 

Llora y reclama. 

 

—Si

 

—Tú nunca me habías pegado

 

—No

 

Huaisang continúa llorando. Nie MingJue busca sus labios para callarlo. Es un beso suave y un poco salado. Huaisang se ha tragado algunas lágrimas. MingJue jala su ropa mientras se besan. Poco a poco Huaisang queda completamente expuesto. Nie MingJue se arrodilla ante la sorpresa de Huaisang. Se arrodilla. 

 

—Ahora voy a pedirte perdón 

 

Lo toma muy despacio y lo mete de a pocos en su boca. Huaisang cubre sus labios con ambas manos y cierra sus ojos. MingJue sube y baja en su ereccion. Lamiendolo con gentileza. Huaisang gime contra sus manos cuándo MingJue se levanta y lo carga sobre el escritorio. Teniéndolo allí continua besando su cuerpo. Sus pezones y los huecos de su cintura. Sus muslos. Su miembro duro y mientras lo hace introduce un dedo. Huaisang jadea ruidosamente. Su cuerpo se retuerce mientras MingJue toca su punto dulce. Los dedos se van agregando. Nie MingJue conoce perfectamente el camino y la forma. Lo masturba mientras lo penetra con sus dedos. Huaisang termina sobre su propio vientre. Algunas lágrimas han caído. Al reponerse un poco se sienta sin saber que hacer. 

Nie MingJue lo abraza y lo lleva a la cama en sus brazos. Huaisang aún continúa sollozando un poco. 

 

Nie MingJue lo recuesta delicadamente. 

 

—¿Me dejas curarte? 

 

Huaisang lo mira con sus ojos rojos. 

 

—Y, ya me cure 

 

—Por favor, se que soy un estúpido, de verdad lo lamento 

 

De su pecho saca un pequeño pomo de alguna mezcla curativa con el que pretendía atenderlo ayer pero no resultó bien. Huaisang observa la suplica en sus ojos y se gira sobre su vientre. 

MingJue la aplica en suaves masajes. Deslizando toda su mano en movimientos circulares. Huaisang se relaja poco a poco. Las marcas no se han ido. Realmente le pegó tan duro que hay moretones. 

 

—¿Como pude arruinar esta piel así? 

 

—Ngh

 

Los masajes de alguna manera se vuelven eroticos. No hubo golpes en su entrepierna, no tendría porque meter las manos por ahí. Nie MingJue se monta sobre sus caderas extendiendo el masaje mas alla de sus glúteos. A su espalda. Frotando sus hombros. Poco a poco deja de ser algo terapéutico y se convierte en parte de seducción y estimulación. Un pequeño beso y un estremecimiento. Otro beso y otro. Despacio cada vez y mas abajo. Hasta sus nalgas, hasta su abertura, hasta su entrada. Las lamidas de MingJue son todas desvergonzadas, como un mocoso que está probando el sexo por primera vez. Lo lame y lo chupa, muerde sus nalgas con lascivia mientras Huaisang se ahoga en su propia garganta. El miembro duro de Nie MingJue palpita dentro de su ropa. Se baja los pantalones y quita algo de ropa de arriba rápidamente. Los besos cesan pero la penetracion empieza. Primero la punta y después hasta la mitad y hasta la base. Huaisang tiene los ojos blancos literalmente y es incapaz de gemir. MingJue se mueve bruscamente. No podía ser de otra forma. Ha sido demasiado tiempo. Lo jala de sus caderas y "lo obliga" a ponerse en cuatro. Al fin lo oye jadear. Las embestidas de Nie MingJue son tan fuertes que sus carnes chocando hacen eco. Con su cabeza agachadada puede ver entre sus piernas como Nie MingJue va y viene. El movimiento de sus piernas. Entrando y saliendo. Huaisang vibra por dentro y su trasero se estremece apretando a MingJue. 

 

—Me gusta cuándo haces eso

 

Dice MingJue, completamente exitado de tenerlo al fin. De penetrarlo y sin ningún miedo. MingJue se recuesta sobre su espalda y continua entrando y saliendo mientras jadea como solo él suele hacerlo. Como un animal en celo. Siempre sus jadeos sexuales se oyen como gruñidos y rugidos. Son toscos. Varoniles. Muerde suavemente la espalda de Huaisang y su nuca y sus hombros sin detener la agresividad en sus caderas. 

 

—De... 

—Ya... 

 

—No

 

—Voy a...bast...

 

—Está bien

 

—MingJue no sigas

 

Huaisang conoce también cuándo está apunto de venirse y la forma rítmica que está usando es porque está por acabar. 

 

—Está bien 

 

Usa una voz mas relajada. 

 

—No, me embarazare

 

—Si, lo quiero 

 

Huaisang solloza un poco al oír esas palabras. 

 

—Te amo, te amo tanto que siento que voy a morir

 

—Eres un id...no, quitate

 

—Tenlo, tenlos todos, todos los que quieras 

 

—Callate, no

 

Nie MingJue da sus últimos golpes y Huaisang se retuerce tratando de moverse para quitarlo de si mismo pero le es imposible con todo el peso sobre si. Nie MingJue lo voltea sobre su espalda y arremete con todas sus fuerzas. 

 

—Mírame 

 

—No

 

—Te amo Huaisang 

—Eres el amor de mi vida

—Mi único amor 

—Lo siento, perdón 

 

Toma sus muñecas y las quita de su rostro. 

 

—Usa estos brazos para aferrarte a mi no para alejarme

 

Huaisang está llorando mientras siente a Nie MingJue moverse dentro suyo. 

 

—Hua, Huai, Huaisang te amo, te amo

 

Nie MingJue se libera dentro. 

 

—Quítate, necesito ir a lavarme

 

—¡No! 

 

Solloza y quiere sacárselo de encima pero Nie MingJue pesa demasiado. Lo deja ahí, descansado en su pecho. Mientras su cuerpo se estremece de la forma en que lo hacen las personas después de llorar. MingJue busca sus labios y lo besa pero Huaisang no quiere corresponderle. Se siente herido pero herido en su orgullo. Aquí está, abriéndole las piernas después de haber sido castigado físicamente después de habersele gritado que sería él, el que se case ahora. Nie MingJue no es capaz de decir que no a los sentimientos de Huaisang y Huaisang no es capaz de no ceder a los requerimientos sexuales de MingJue. 

 

—Maldito cuerpo 

 

Espeta Huaisang. 

 

—Lo odio

 

—Y yo lo amo

 

—¡No puedo mantener mis piernas juntas cuándo se trata de ti, te odio! 

 

—Y yo no puedo mantener mi corazón cerrado cuando se trata de ti y te amo

 

—Mmm

 

Nie MingJue se levanta un poco y lo mira. 

 

—Ahora voy a salirme pero no te muevas, no quiero que se te caiga ni una gota

 

—"..."

 

Para Huaisang es como un chiste de mala gracia. 

 

—No me mires asi, pensándolo bien no me quitaré porque tu cara me dice que te moveras

 

—Claro que lo haré 

 

—¿No estás feliz acaso? 

—¿No quería ésto? 

 

—... 

 

—Yo si quiero 

—Huaisang si fueras mi hermana ya te habría preñado y tenido al menos unos 4 hijos contigo 

 

Huaisang siente su pecho cálido y su corazón latir como loco. En el pasado le habría dolido ser comparado con una mujer pero ahora el simple hecho de que MingJue le diga que si es suficiente para morir de felicidad. Huaisang sube los brazos al rededor de su cuello y se aferra. Algunas lágrimas caen pero no es de tristeza. 

 

—Prometo que no volveré a tratarte así 

 

—Sera mejor que no porque le diré a nuestro hijo y él tomará venganza por mi

 

*cachetada mental*

Nie MingJue acaba de caer en cuenta de que el hijo hombre jala para la madre, emocionalmente hablando. Se acaba de imaginar una pelea en el futuro con su hijo por Huaisang. No podría tener imagen mas agridulce de la paternidad. 

 

—Ugh 

 

—¿Que sucede ahora? 

 

—Nada, nada sucede 

—De verdad lo siento, me cortare una mano antes de volver a hacer algo así 

—Se que voy de mierda en mierda y por mas que trato termino haciendo algo estúpido, te pido perdón, perdón, hay cosas que no entiendo porque he sido tratado con rudeza desde niño, a ti en cambio yo te he consentido siempre, a pesar de todo 

 

—Mmm éste es mi único, por favor dejame disfrutarlo. Solo hasta que tenga dos años. Luego prometo volver al patio y soy conciente de que pueden ocurrir enemistades y discrepancias entre las diferentes sectas pero yo ahora te diré que durante estos dos años lo haré una vez a la semana durante medio dia, juro que practicare duro luego yo saldré todos los días y madurare mi cultivo pero por favor dejame estar con nuestro hijo. Las doncellas me dicen algunas cosas que yo a veces me pierdo y me siento celoso

 

Huaisang enrojece por su declaración. 

 

—Creo que tendremos problemas en el futuro para casarlo ahhh

 

—Y no, ninguna será suficiente para mi hijo, ninguna

 

—Haaaa

—No nos adelantemos ¿esta bien? 

 

—Mmm

 

—Además lo he dejado adentro varias veces

 

—Bueno, he dejado de cultivar ese aspecto, no, no creo que salga, que me embarace nuevamente, mi matriz ya debe de estar atrofiada, solo lo quería temporalmente, honestamente no podría soportar el hecho de no poder hacerlo libremente contigo, sin tener que estar preocupandome de si todo el tiempo puedo salir con un bebe, no es fácil llevarlo

 

—Lo intentaremos todas las veces que sean necesarias y siempre puedes volverlo a hacerlo además yo quiero verte así y atenderte

 

—No fui infeliz en la etapa primaria de nuestro hijo por eso se que él será un bebe feliz 

 

—Cuándo supo que estaba gestando nunca más volvió a llorar 

 

—Porque nunca estuve triste pero si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás yo realmente querria que estuvieras ahí 

 

—Fui estúpido, lo sé 

—Lo siento por eso

—Tal vez debería morir por mi estupidez 

 

Nie MingJue está feliz de cualquier forma. Al final será lo que tenga que ser. Sólo quiere vivir una vida feliz. 

 

—Mi cama es pequeña 

 

—Lo sé, apenas quepo aquí 

 

—La cambiaremos

 

—Haremos una super habitación y una super cama para dormir todos 

 

Huaisang sonríe ampliamente. No esperaba que dijese algo como eso, muchos menos que si quiera pensara algo así. 

 

—No te muevas, voy a quitarme 

 

—Nghn si

 

—... 

—No, creo que quiero seguir 

 

—¿Q... 

—No, que...ah ah 

 

Nie MingJue se pone duro nuevamente y continúa por otra más y ya que ha terminado una vez esta vez lo hace lentamente. Siendo tierno y amoroso. Diciéndole palabras bonitas y haciéndole algunas cosquillas. Ya para la cuarta vez Huaisang no puede mas pero Nie MingJue está como nuevo todavía. 

 

—¿Te cansaste tan pronto? 

 

—Callate, soy una "madre" ahora 

 

—¿Como vas a resistir los siguientes años si quieres tener más hijos? Obviamente vamos a casarnos, quiero que mi esposa me dé "Tian tian du shi tian tian" (😂) 

 

NHS : 🙁

 

NMJ : 😁

 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

 

Todo sabemos que eso significa todos los días es todos los días in chino🤣🤣

 

No se enojen por la pelea y las nalgadas plis, caps anteriores dije que habría castigo 😓

 

Perdona mi falta de sintaxis y mis horrores ortograficos. 

 

También no olvidar que cursivas son recuerdos o pensamientos. 

 

Muchas gracias por leerlo y por favor disfrutalo 🌹🌹🌹

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, es mi primera vez escribiendo...¿Que piensas de lo que hizo Huaisang? ¿Habra algún motivo?  
> Me gustaría recomendar la canción Love me like you do de Ellie Goulding


End file.
